


Ranma and the Doctor

by Turbanator



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Ranma 1/2
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Technology, Aliens, Betrayal, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Science Fiction, Space Flight, Time Travel, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 167,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbanator/pseuds/Turbanator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma/Doctor Who Crossover: A subtle deviation in the Herb fight, and Ranma now has no way to return to his old male self. Thankfully, the arrival of a strange visitor to Nerima may change this fact...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change, Acceptance, Conglomeration, Arrival

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 1**

**Change, Acceptance, Conglomeration, Arrival**

"Ranma! Jump into the water!"

The redhead snapped her head to look at Ryoga, the Open Water Kettle boiling the geyser streaming out of the earth.

 _Damn! I've already started the spiral..._ Taking a look at Herb, she realised that the fight could continue later. _I've got to get it!_

Noticing the change in her eyes, Herb growled. "You're not backing out of this Ranma Saotome!" A ki blast flew by her as she started jumping to get to Ryoga.

Lime burst through the steaming water. "You bastard! How dare you throw me into the Earth!" He smashed his fists on Ryoga's head.

"Argh!" With his spare hand he pointed at a nearby rock. "Bakusai Tenketsu!"

The blasting particles flew everywhere, but didn't affect the resilient Lime as much as Ryoga hoped.

Herb managed to singe the black material of Ranma's bottoms, and again it struck the already fragile land.

A combination of the rushing water, the Bakusai Tenketsu, the ki blasts, and more crucially, the lack of the hot spiral keeping the soil packed together, resulted in the premature collapse of Mount Horaisan. The combatants all paused to get their bearings as the ground shook violently.

Off balance by a stray punch from Lime, Ryoga vitally let go of the Open Water Kettle to pound the tiger man back in the face. However this moment was the point in which that section of rock split, and fell into the crevice.

"No!"

Ranma jumped futilely, bounding off walls and boulders in an effort to reach it. She could only watch on horrified, as instead of it vanishing into the abyss, a falling rock crushed the Kettle against the wall, shearing the magical artefact into tiny pieces. White lines in the shape of runes, strange characters from other languages, and various symbols illuminated and died away with the mangled metal.

She stared listlessly into the chasm, ignorant of the dangers around her, as the terrain crumbled away.

"Ranma!" Ryoga cried out, not before roundhousing Lime away. "Get moving, this place is going to fall apart!"

Still, she knelt there, her eyes losing their focus.

 _It's gone... I'll never... never be a man again..._ Her hands moved slowly, grabbing the clay like soil beneath her. _Cursed to be a woman forever..._

Mousse was throwing more daggers at the dextrous Mint, but quickly saw what was happening. "Ranma! Watch out!"

The edge that Ranma was perched on began to crack at the seam.

She wasn't paying attention to this, and put her hands up in her hair and let out a scream. Ryoga and Mousse winced, the raw emotion in that yell was worse than they ever imagined.

She fell, exhausted both physically and emotionally from everything, and fainted.

"Ranma!" Ryoga and Mousse both delayed their enemies and tried to save her, but they were too far away.

Suddenly, the floating figure of Herb swooped in and grabbed the redhead, and once he reached the safer edge, started running from the peak to lower ground.

**30 minutes later  
Somewhere on Mount Horaisan**

Two eyelids fluttered open, to lay eyes on two blurry figures.

"Ryoga... Mousse..." The eyes widened and held her throat briefly, then stared at the hands. "So... It wasn't a nightmare..."

Ryoga looked down, a strange green aura growing around him. "I'm sorry Ranma... If I hadn't asked you to get it -"

"Heh..." She sat up and flicked some of her hair away. "'S not your fault, I just wasn't fast enough." She flexed her arm muscle. "I'll find another way to cure myself, that's all!" Her smile was twinged with something else, as it turned down at the edges, her ki senses noting that there was more than the two powers near her.

Mouse adjusted his glasses, looking oddly pensive and saddened. "Ranma, Herb wants to speak to you..." Ranma turned quickly, the news a surprise to her. "I'll have to hold Ryoga back though…"

She looked back and saw the lost boy gritting his teeth in anger, and nodded to Mousse, who began to coax Ryoga away from them.

The tall figure of Herb strode up to Ranma, as she sat up to face him, her legs not quite steady enough to stand up just yet.

Herb looked down at Ranma, his face still angry from the fight. Sighing, he held out his hand. Looking at it for a few moments, but not sensing any malevolent purpose, she accepted it, and he pulled her up, before stepping back and relaxing his guard.

"Ranma, I did not mean for you to remain cursed forever. I would have allowed you use of the Kettle."

She bit back with a smirk. "You sure have a funny way of showing it…"

Herb returned the smirk. "I understand that my actions were inexcusable, and I apologise profusely. I hope you can forgive me in time."

Ranma's eyes bore into his, startling the dragon descendant partly. "I don't think anything you can say or do will give back my manhood…" The fire in her eyes died down. "If you really mean what you said, then help me to find a cure. I'm sure you realised how bad it would be to live as a woman forever…"

Herb shuddered. "The thought did cross my mind, I didn't like what I saw of the future…" He paused for a moment, before nodding. "I will do all in my power to track down a cure for you. This was my boorish fault, and I will do this much to make amends with you."

Ranma folded her arms and looked over Herb's shoulder to see the retainers standing far away, the larger one had many bruises on his body. "What happened to him?"

Herb smiled. "Ask your friends over there." Herb bowed lightly. "I will take my leave now and return home. There I will be able to get more information about a permanent lock, and I can start my search for a cure."

Ranma smiled. "Thanks Herb."

The Musk Prince left the area, his two bodyguards loyally following behind him. Ryoga and Mousse wandered up to Ranma.

"So, what did he say?" Mousse asked.

"He wants to help me…" Ranma replied neutrally. "He feels responsible." She cast her eyes over Ryoga, peering closely at the lost boy and grinned. "Thanks Ryoga, for protecting the damsel in distress ag-OWWW!" She rubbed at the large bump growing on her scalp. "Man, relax, it was just a joke!"

Ryoga stood up huffily. "We'd better get home, the mountain collapsing probably reached the news by now..."

"Yeah..." Ranma got up on her own. "I guess..." She looked back at the ruined peak. "I'll have to disappoint Akane this time..."

Mousse adjusted his glasses and followed them both in pace as they returned home.

**Nerima  
Several hours later**

Akane saw the news footage of the large cracks in the earth and shattered rocks. Emergency teams milled about the place to check that there were no people injured, and of the threat of more quakes.

Deep down, she knew that the cause of the collapse was Ranma somehow. The several signs of bad omen that occurred around the house also did nothing to settle her mind.

Her hearing picked up the soft padding of someone landing on the roof. Excusing herself from the television, she walked up the stairs slowly and peered into the bathroom. Seeing that it was empty, she moved on to the guest room.

She saw two darkened figures in there, sitting again the wall facing the door. "Ranma, is that you?"

"Yeah, he's with me Akane-san..." One of them stood up, recognising the voice as Ryoga's.

Akane smiled a bit. "So, you're back home Ranma, I'm glad..."

"Not quite Akane..." The dejected voice wasn't happy, and the second person also rose up, though at a more leisurely pace.

Akane was puzzling over the voice, and why he wasn't back entirely. One major point failed to hit her until the lights were switched on.

The voice was female.

"Ranma..." Akane's eyes teared up. "You're not..." She shook her head, not wanting to say it..."

"Yeah..." The redhead put a hand behind her head. "Sorry about that, things kinda went messed up there..."

Akane's eyes grew hotter, and she glared strongly at Ryoga.

"I thought you were supposed to help him?!" She sent a punch in his direction, and he didn't bother blocking it, allowing it to hit his cheek. "Why couldn't you help him?!"

She pounded her fists on his chest, all the while Ryoga getting sicker with guilt and sadness. Soon the punches were bare taps, and her hands drew away from him.

"Why...?"

Ranma pulled Akane away from Ryoga. "It's okay, Ryoga really helped me out there, he saved the Kettle from being crushed." She looked away from them. "I wasn't thinking straight. I gave up the battle, to go and cure myself. I lost my only chance." She looked back at Akane. "It wasn't his fault, it was mine."

"Ranma..." They both muttered. Tears were freely pouring from the blue haired girl. She ran in and hugged Ranma, clutching her tightly, repeating her name over and over.

"I... I'll be excusing myself now..." Ryoga made his way to the window, a pulsating green ki growing around him.

"Wait Ryoga-kun..." Akane said suddenly. "I..."

He smiled, though it never reached his eyes. "It's okay Akane-san." He grew stern and focussed on Ranma. "I'm going to search Japan, and I won't stop until I find a cure."

"Ryoga... You don't have to you know..." Ranma began.

"I know." He interrupted. "But I want to." He opened the window. "I'll try to come back every month or so... Goodbye..."

Without a chance for either of them to protest, he jumped out. Running to the window, they both saw that he had vanished into the night air.

Ranma looked at Akane. "I guess I'll get a good night's rest first, then I'll do my own search."

Akane nodded then gave Ranma a quick hug. "I'm sorry Ranma..." She pulled away and gave her a kind stare. "If you ever need any help or... advice... I'm here, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure..." Ranma scratched her head. "Anyway, goodnight, Akane."

"'Night Ranma."

**Six months later  
Sunday, 1996**

Ranma lay back on the roof, sunning herself in the midday heat. The shuffling next to her made her raise an eyebrow.

"Hey Akane, taking a break from homework?"

The Tendo girl nodded and sat next to Ranma. "Yeah, didn't feel like being indoors on a day like this." She held out her arms and stretched them both behind her. "Mmm, that's nice..." She lay back and put her arms beside her.

By accident, she brushed her fingers against Ranma's, who flinched away slightly. She gripped his hand quickly and relaxed. She turned her head to face the redhead.

"How're the cramps?"

Ranma made a face and angled her head away, her face growing rosier. "D-Don't ask things like that!"

Akane giggled a little. "Well, at least you started to use a hot water bottle like I told you."

Ranma quivered, but then let out a long sigh. "Yeah, that helped, thanks..." She resumed her staring up at the sky.

Akane did the same and wondered out loud. "Ryoga's not been around for two months..."

Ranma furrowed her brow. "Yeah, I know... That's weird even for him..." She looked at Akane. "I'm a bit worried for him, I don't like the look of his aura... That green ki is making him sick, I'm sure of it..."

Akane shuddered. "I know... I hope we can get him to stop looking this time..."

"Ranma, Akane, lunch is ready!"

Sighing, they squeezed their hands and picked themselves up, jumping lightly off the edge to join the rest of the family.

**Meanwhile  
Elsewhere in Nerima**

A hollow eyed boy was flicking through various magazines.

"Damn, nothing in this one..." Throwing it behind him, he continued to look on. "Hmm... This looks interesting..."

A light cackle later, Gosunkugi picked up his telephone. "So, do you have the item? How much?! Fine, I'll take it... I'll come over in an hour..." Replacing the receiver, he laughed to himself. "Finally, I'll show that Saotome, no more Warsuit, this time I can beat him and prove to Akane that he is a weak person!"

Growing in volume, his laughs scared away the local pigeons, and downstairs his parents were sitting down to lunch. "Oh my... Sounds like our son is happy! Should we give him more time?"

The father nodded, reading his newspaper. "Give him another ten minutes, then it'll be out of his system..."

Sure enough, ten minutes later, he stopped laughing and came down to eat.

**Later that day**

"So, how the hell does this work?"

Gosunkugi poked at the metallic arm, the same one he bought from his new seller, and sighed.

"I guess I was ripped off again..."

Lifting it up, he stared inside at the hollow gap. Putting his right arm inside, trying to feel anything, he shrugged, and chucked it on the floor. He winced as he removed his hand, having cut it on some innocuous piece of jutting metal.

"Worthless... Well, I'll keep on looking!"

**That night**

Snore bubble expanding and contracting out of Gosunkugi's nostril, he was blissfully unaware of the outside world. The moonlight streamed in and illuminated the metal arm. A panel opened up on the side.

_HUMAN DNA DECODED_

_REGENERATION COMMENCING_

_SEARCHING FOR HOST_

From the open hollow end, a mercury-like substance flowed out and snaked around the various voodoo objects littered about on the floor, before creeping up onto the bed. Lifting up the sheets, it slithered in and sought out bare skin contact.

Once it touched his left hand, the arm was dragged using the same path as the silvery trail, until it reached the bed. Suddenly, the bed was flooded with the substance, and Gosunkugi's entire body was covered in the glittering fluid. As it entered his pores, he gasped in shock and awoke.

At this point, the arm latched on to his real human one, and seamlessly moulded itself to him.

Gosunkugi screamed.

 **The next day**  
Monday  
Elsewhere in Nerima

The land was till in the abandoned lot. It had remained that way for many years following some unsuccessful attempts to buy the land from the owner, and one failed building project. As such, it has remained fallow and useless, scattered equipment and worthless materials left lying there for years.

It had seen various strange things in its time, people walking their dogs, training exercises, hushed love confessions, temporary campsites, and fights.

However today was to be its oddest day on record, as the breeze built up speed and blew more blustery. A dry rasping sound pulsed and echoed in the air. A flashing blue light blinked above a transparent, but steadily becoming opaque, blue police box. Soon it was completely solid, and the rasping stopped by a sudden metallic 'thunk'.

The door of the police box unlocked and opened, silhouetting a man in golden light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---  
>  **Author's Notes**
> 
> Well, the first chapter of this unlikely crossover has appeared, it seems to be the first one (at least on this site). The scene of Gosunkugi being covered in silver mimics the moment in the Spiderman 3 trailer.
> 
> The second part of this chapter is mostly written, just some quality checking needed.
> 
> \- J


	2. The Metal Threat

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 2**

**The Metal Threat**

**Later  
Furinkan High**

Ranma finished off her notes as the bell went for lunch. Groaning slightly at the amount of homework she had to catch up on, she rested her head on the desk in exhaustion.

"Yo Ranma..." Her two friends sidled up. "Any luck yet?"

Ranma shook her head and sat up. "Nah, another waste of time. Didn't cure locked Jusenkyo curses..." Hiroshi and Daisuke looked downwards. "Hey, it's alright, I'll keep on looking..." Her voice was filled with doubt however.

"It's okay mate... You look better this way anyway." They a pair of cheeky smiles, and Ranma sent a quirky smile back their way.

"Thanks a lot..." She threw some of her books at them. "Now get out of here!"

As being battered by the books was rather painful, they promptly left the class nursing their bruises.

"Gees, men... They can't understand us sometimes..."

Ranma look to her left and sweatdropped. "Umm, yeah, if you say so..."

Yuka and Sayuri gave Ranma sweet smiles, making the redhead blush. "So, you know, huh?" She looked away to the door hoping to see if Akane was around.

"Of course we do!" Sayuri huffed. "We've been girls longer than you, and had to put up with that for longer..."

"Q-Quiet down a bit!" Ranma spoke too quickly. A flash of blue hair from the end of the corridor and she jumped to her feet. "Ahh, I-see-Akane-gotta-go-bye!" She zoomed out of the class, leaving a cloud of disturbed dust in the sunbeams.

Sayuri and Yuka shook their heads. "He still doesn't admit it; he's becoming more of a woman each day..."

**Ten minutes later  
The rooftop**

Akane and Ranma walked together by the high fence, separating the roof from the long fall down to the playground.

"I asked Nabiki, and Kuno wanted more information on your whereabouts..."

Ranma growled. "He hasn't beaten me; I'm still trying to cure myself..." The taunts annoyed Ranma every time Kuno proclaimed that he defeated the 'vile sorcerer'.

"It's okay Nabiki talked about you suffering an illness of some kind, and that he shouldn't ask again, because it would dishonour you." Akane smiled thinly.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "And he bought that?" Akane nodded. "Well, maybe he's a better man than I thought..."

Akane glanced over at an odd figure at the gates and looked over. "Hey Ranma, you ever seen that guy before?"

"Who?" She looked over and saw that a man stood there looking around the gates with great interest. "Huh? A foreigner? You don't see many of..." She paused at seeing Akane look suspiciously at Ranma. "Oh fine, we don't see many Westerners around here..."

"Where do you think Picolet Chardin's from, eh?" Akane nudged.

Ranma let out a small mushroom shaped sigh. "I guess you're right, all these new guys and girls are after me in some way…" She looked down at the peculiar man.

"You're interested aren't you?" Akane asked, then sighed. "Why don't you go talk to him then..."

"Yeah, it's weird, he's really curious..." She held out a hand. "Come with me Akane."

Looking at the offered hand for a moment, she nodded happily and grabbed it. They went downstairs to meet the newcomer.

**Meanwhile  
The school gates**

One of the teachers was already talking to him. "Excuse me sir, you're not supposed to be around here..."

"Not to worry, I have my ID..." He rummaged in his pockets before holding up a blank piece of paper in a wallet. "See? TESOL. I'm doing a survey of nearby schools, both in teaching quality and the general state of repair."

"Ahh..." The teacher sweatdropped at the official looking badge present on the paper. He tried to read it closer. "Well, keep up the good work, Doctor...?" The words after that portion were smudged in blue ink.

"Just Doctor will do." He gave a charming smile and the teacher promptly walked away in confusion.

Ranma had just appeared in the playground with Akane, watching the teacher go by them mumbling about cleaning the classes. They both approached the smooth faced foreigner, who was looking at the gates with great interest, scanning them with some kind of blue torch.

Ranma, as ever, marched boldly up to him. "So, what're you doing here?"

The Doctor glanced back at the redhead, before continuing his work. "I'm an inspector, I'm looking at the schools round here. This one in particular is interesting." The blue light scanned a particular portion and began humming at a higher pitch. "Quite remarkable in fact."

Ranma and Akane widened their eyes in surprise at the man's perfect Japanese accent, although it sounded like he came from Sendai. Akane chose to speak up.

"S-So, what's so different about this school?" She glanced at Ranma briefly.

The Doctor switched off the blue light and tucked it back into his brown overcoat. "Well, I received a very peculiar message from someone in this area. It wasn't a very pleasant one either, which is why they sent me out here to find out where it came from." He nodded his head in the direction of the school. "Apparently whatever it was came around this school quite often yesterday..."

"Yesterday?" Ranma looked back at the building, nothing seemingly out of order. "It was Sunday though, no one should've been here..."

"Pig-tailed girl!" Kuno saw her from across the grounds and started running for her. "So, you decided to join me for lunch today?"

"Yeah..." Ranma cracked her knuckles. "Eat this!" She punched him in the mouth and elbowed his head into the earth.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" The Doctor asked, popping his head over her shoulder.

"Nah... Not really..." Ranma clapped her hands to get rid of the dust. "I just hit him lightly this time, no point in sending him across Nerima again..."

"I see..." The Doctor scratched his chin. "But why'd you hit him? Surely a simple 'No' would've been okay?"

Akane huffed. "Kuno doesn't understand that word, when we say no, he thinks we're playing hard to get."

At that point, Kuno sat up, a large bruise around his lips and a bump growing on his head. "Ahh, my fiery pig-tailed girl, forever the coy child. Will you not join me and my servant for a meal?"

"I think you may have dislodged some of his brain cells with that elbow of yours." The Doctor murmured.

Kuno's eyes narrowed. "Who are you, knave, and why have you interfered in our private conversation?"

"Knave?" He chuckled. "I'm the Doctor, and how is this conversation private if you keep on shouting it out loud for all to hear?"

Indeed, the whole population of the playground were now listening in and staring at the group.

Kuno grew redder. "H-How dare you sully the name of Tatewaki Kuno!" He pulled out his bokken. "Have at you!"

The Doctor raised his arms slowly. "Now, now, there's no need for that, I didn't insult you, just merely stating the facts." He moved aside and showed him Ranma and Akane. "I'm just trying to prevent you from making a big mistake by assaulting these young ladies."

This time Kuno's jaw became slack, and he nearly dropped his bokken. "Assault, but I..."

The Doctor focussed his eyes into Kuno's pair. "You were planning on taking one or both of them to lunch, against their will. I may not be an expert on the rules around here, but kidnapping still exists, right?"

"I... I..." Kuno paled, the pure logic of the man's words burrowing deep in his brain. "No! Th-This cannot be!" Much to the shock of everyone, he ran out of the school, clutching his head.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Well, that didn't go entirely to plan..." He looked back at both Ranma and Akane, their expressions stunned.

"H-How did you do that?!" Akane asked, amazed.

"I have a way with words." He winked at them and walked further in to the grounds. "But there is still the issue with the odd signal..."

Ranma walked up to him, finally noticing a strange power within him, not something ki based, but something else entirely.

Something not of this world.

"Say, Doctor, was that your name?" She asked, and went on as he nodded. "What was in this signal?"

"Did I say signal?" He replied innocently. "I meant message."

"Yeah, well, whatever..." Ranma waved it off. "What did it say?"

The Doctor grew sterner. "Nothing that either one of us could understand, however my 'computer' saw it as dangerous. I have to find it and stop it, now."

"How dangerous?"

Hearing the excited tone in her voice, he looked at her and was surprised to see a grin on her face. "Pretty dangerous, for everyone in this city, maybe the country."

"Sounds like a job for Ranma Saotome." She flexed her muscles. "I needed some excitement lately. So, where do we look?"

"Well, I don't think I should get you involved -"

"Why, because I'm a girl?!" Her blue aura flamed around her momentarily.

"No... That's not it at all." He noted the strange power emanating from her. "I need to do some detective work first." He began examining the area. "Whatever it was, it's not here now, so it was probably one of the students."

"If you want information about the school, Nabiki's the one we gotta go speak to."

"Nabiki?" The Doctor replied. "Is she the headmistress?"

"Nah..." Ranma strode over to Akane and whispered something, then they all walked to the school. "She's a student, but really intelligent."

**Five minutes later**

"So, you think you can do it?"

"Of course I can Saotome." Nabiki leaned back in her chair in her 'headquarters', a class that no one uses during lunch. "It'll cost you naturally, how soon do you want it?"

Ranma looked at the Doctor and then nodded to herself. "Right now, as fast as you can."

Nabiki narrowed her eyes. "Then it'll really cost you..." She glanced at her lackeys who collected the money for the daily bets. "Go to all the teachers and get registers for today, bring back a list of anybody who didn't turn up at school today."

They left soon after, and Nabiki pulled out her bento. "So, while we're waiting, why not tell us who you really are, 'Doctor'?" Her grin grew sinister. "I did a quick check, and while the organisation is real, there were no scheduled appointments for today in Nerima. I'm the only one that knows about this, so why don't you be honest with us. Why is a foreigner like you here?"

He looked at her, staring into her eyes deeply, and managing to unnerve her slightly by the small jolt she made. He raised his arms in surrender.

"Okay, you got me, I'll confess." He started pacing around the room, casually speaking the truth, just as Akane and Ranma sat at the nearby desk. "I'm actually an alien, I travel through time and space with a TARDIS – sorry, that's my spaceship - in the shape of a blue police box, and I'm here to destroy something that shouldn't be here any more." He stopped suddenly and flicked his eyes at each of them, sensing their puzzlement. "What?"

"A-an alien?!" Nabiki spluttered. She never imagined anything to that extent. "B-but why?"

"I was born on another planet, that's why." He smiled happily. "Any more questions? I really need to stop this thing before it spreads further."

"So, you're not kidding..." Akane asked tentatively. She seemed a little nervous. "There really are aliens out there..."

"Well, yeah, there are plenty. I do look like this, don't worry. I'm not something that bursts out of your chest, or one that turns invisible and fires lasers. They're the real tough guys..." He beamed again.

"Waitasec..." Ranma was still processing all the information. "Did you say you travel in time and space?"

"That's right, I'm a time traveller." He saw her face light up and didn't like the look of where it was going. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason..." She blew on her fingertips. "Just wondering..."

"Nabiki, we have the list..." Her second in command came up and handed her the complete list.

"Hmm, okay we have twelve people absent from school today." She scanned the list. "Nothing special, although Gosunkugi isn't here."

"Gosunkugi?" Akane and Ranma both shuddered.

"Is there something special about this boy?" The Doctor asked.

"I wouldn't call it 'special'..." Nabiki remarked.

"He's a freak, that's what!" Ranma shouted. "He's into voodoo and other weird things."

The Doctor smiled widely again. "I like weird things! My life revolves around them!" He looked to Nabiki. "Well, where does he live?"

"He around ten minutes from here and -"

"RANMA SAOTOME!"

The school turned quiet and a few screams rose up outside, looking out of the window, the four of them were looking at a silvery figure standing at the gates.

"Looks like someone wants me..." She opened the window. "I'll settle this..."

She jumped out, and the Doctor stared out, astonished at the height. "But this is the second floor!"

Akane looked grim, but oddly proud of Ranma. "He can jump higher than that on a bad day..." She stood up, fire in her eyes. "I'm going out to help him."

The Doctor was first out of the room. "This is bad... If that is what I think it is..." He didn't finish his sentence.

Akane's heart slowed slightly. "T-Then what?"

He bored into her eyes. "Then we'll be in deep trouble."

**Meanwhile  
Outside**

"I'm Ranma, what do you want?" The redhead strode up purposefully, but cautiously.

The silver figure had no features, as if someone dipped a wooden posing doll into a vat of mercury. The head turned slightly to her.

"Ranma Saotome..." The face rippled and began to form a mouth, eyes and nose. These then morphed into that of Gosunkugi's, but with a determined look one did not associate with him. "I challenge you to prove to Akane who is the strongest out of the two of us."

"I accept!" She put her hands on her hips, not about to back down because of some new armour.

"Good..." The grin turned evil. "A fight to the death..."

"Wha...?" Ranma stood there and dropped her guard, receiving a powerful punch to the jaw.

"I hope you'll show me some of your moves..." The figure moved into a peculiar stance.

"W-Wait!" Ranma, now fully alert, began to dodge the kicks and punches that the monster was throwing at her. "I didn't agree to fight to the death!"

Gosunkugi paused in his assault. "It's the only way. Live or die. The person who lives is the strongest, and thus will win Akane's love." The metal in both arms extended and became sharp knives. "Prepare yourself!"

"Shit!" The armguards that she used on occasion turned out to be very handy thanks to the sparks flickering off the contact between them and the diamond edged blades.

Even though Ranma wasn't able to hit, she noticed that Gosunkugi was pushing her towards the basketball and baseball pitch. Gritting her teeth, she let her aura out as they arrived in the centre of the field.

"Okay... You want to see my power, you asked for it!"

Raising her ki to battle level, she starting punching at the metal skin, and saw it begin to crack. Yelling, she forced the majority of her ki into her fists and punched the chest area hard with both hands.

"No!" The Doctor cried out, as he Akane, Nabiki and the rest of the school turned up from the edge to watch.

Ranma wiped away a streak of blood from the first punch she received.

"Not bad Gos, but you'll have to try harder next time."

The bare clothing beneath the metal was exposed and the figure flew back, landing in the metal cage of the sports field. The metal began to corrode and fall away, but the face remained for a few moments longer.

It smiled.

"Okay then, I will..."

The cover fell off the head, and Ranma stared in shock as she saw that the person inside definitely wasn't Gosunkugi. Instead, it turned out to be someone Ranma scared away earlier.

"H-Hiroshi?"

His head was bloody, and the wound in his chest was seeping with red. Ranma paled and ran to him.

"Oh God... I didn't know it was you..." She tried to put pressure on the chest, but it only made him hurt more as his gurgles increased.

The Doctor and Akane ran over. "Is that a boyfriend of Ranma's?"

Akane smiled wryly. "Not quite, just a friend."

Ranma looked over gratefully, her face much more relieved. "Doctor, you're here. Quick, help Hiroshi!"

He scanned Hiroshi with the sonic screwdriver and furrowed his brow. The Doctor could see his life was rapidly fading away after the quick scan.

"There's not much I can do here, we'll need to get him to hospital fast." He looked down at the boy with light brown hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Ranma was angry and desperate. "What the hell kinda Doctor are you if you can't even help one person?!" She raised a fist in frustration, until Akane held it gently.

"Easy Ranma, the Doctor can help, but he needs to get him to a real hospital where experts can take care of him."

Ranma snapped her fist away and sighed, looking at the ground. "I... I nearly killed him..."

"That's right..." A voice called out from across the field, where a mist had formed. "I sent him out as a test. My creations are working well it seems." The sound of footsteps grew louder. "Let's see how you do now against them this time!"

From the mist came several dozen figures, all metallic in the same fashion as the one she had just defeated. Ranma's eyes widened in shock, as her eyes trailed back to Hiroshi. However she saw that they all bore Gosunkugi's smirking face.

She saw red and ran forwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---  
>  **Author's Notes**
> 
> So, guessed what it is yet? I will try and keep it accessible to all, although those who've watched the recent series would be able to catch up quickly. I'm not one of the 'vintage crew', I saw the old Doctor Who's years ago, so I barely remember them. However the new series has stirred up my creativity. Though most people don't like the new incarnations of the Doctor, I chose the Tenth iteration (David Tennant). I had planned to write The Ninth (Christopher Eccleston) but I wanted to keep the current timeline.
> 
> In the Doctor Who timeline, this occurs after the 2006 Christmas special, after Doomsday. Rose has left, and the Doctor is partnerless… What will happen next I wonder?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> \- J


	3. Molten Steel

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 3**

**Molten Steel**

**Meanwhile  
Elsewhere in Nerima**

Several powerful martial artists were currently going about their daily business, running a cafe, training the next generation, working the lunch rush for a restaurant. They all sensed a powerful ki growing in strength, meaning a battle was in progress.

They all stopped what they were doing and ran to the destination at top speed.

**Ten minutes later**

Ranma panted and wiped more sweat off her forehead. Following the initial anger, she calmed down and tried to avoid making crippling blows and just trying to dodge all their hits.

Every now and then Gosunkugi's face would make a comment on the person Ranma was fighting and let out a few taunts. After the first ten or so, she learned to ignore what he said, but unconsciously she increased her strength at those points.

The sounds of several yells brought her attention to the familiar figures she saw in the distance. Shampoo and Mousse were working close in a team trying to eliminate those close to them, Cologne didn't fight full out, just poking them every now and then with her stick. Ukyo used her paddle to smack down any those that threatened her, Konatsu covering her back. Genma and Soun didn't get too stuck in, just fighting a little and backing away any time they thought was safe.

It took Ranma a few moments to realise that they were hurting the people inside.

"Stop hitting them! There are real people in those things!" She said whilst waving her arms.

"What?!" Ukyo stopped in time to prevent a slicing motion.

"Metal dolls have persons inside?" Shampoo asked worriedly.

Cologne nodded. "This metal shield just covers the person, the real body is beneath, and they are being controlled by someone."

Ranma lightly backhanded one away and jumped back. "Doctor! Gimme a clue, there must be a way to beat them!"

He scanned the nearest metal doll from a safe distance. "It's as the elder said, they're being controlled by Gosunkugi, if you find him and beat him, then the link will be broken."

"Gosunkugi did this?!" Ukyo gasped, and then screamed as one knocked her out from behind.

Another two joined in and grabbed her skin; the hot metal started to merge with her body, and soon her whole arm was covered in it. She looked desperately at Ranma, her eyes watering up.

"R-Ranchan..."

She whispered something more, but her face was frozen as the watery fluid spread over her head. A second later, it became another blank faced doll, and stood up. The same happened as it covered the others that turned up with ease. Konatsu tried to save Ukyo, but touching the merging dolls, he also was affected by the flooding, and soon turned. Shampoo's legs were caught by a downed foe, and Mousse accidentally hugged one of the random dolls, thinking it was the former. Soun was surprised from behind, his face being the first to be touched. Only Cologne and Genma managed to stay away from them long enough to prevent getting caught.

"You're so used to having your enemies turned into allies, how does it feel to have allies become your enemies?" The new dolls spoke simultaneously; Gosunkugi's face smirked over their former screams.

"Ukyo! Shampoo!" Ranma turned and glared at the robot army. "Right, that's it..." She started running at them, her feet leaving hot steps in the ground.

"Ranma, no!" Akane recognised the manoeuvre immediately.

"What is she doing?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Ranma's going to blast them into the sky!"

The Doctor was mildly flabbergasted. "Huh?!" His eyes even boggled slightly.

"She can create tornados!" Akane cupped her hands to her mouth and directed her voice at the redhead. "RANMA! DON'T!"

The spiral was finished. The cold fist rose high.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!"

The winds picked up greatly, and the metal figures all rose up high. The spectators all clutched on to anything solid, namely the metal fence. The Doctor stared on in amazement at the spectacle.

"I can honestly say I have never seen anything like this in my life..." A smile crossed his face at seeing something new for a great deal of time in his, very long, life.

Ranma yelled louder and fired another tornado, but this time at a lower intensity. The sweat beads on her face were now curling back up her cheeks and forehead from the high winds that were generated.

"What's Ranma doing?" Akane wondered out loud.

The Doctor stared on in fascination. "It looks like she is not going to let them hit the ground at full speed." As he spoke, the metal figurines tumbled from the sky, but were levitated slightly by the second spiralling winds.

A third shot up, and this time Ranma was on her knees. Akane looked on in horror. "Oh no! Ranma can't keep this up!"

The Doctor nodded. "I think that this is the last one though."

The final gale brought the dolls to the earth, not bone breaking, but hard enough to stun them all. Ranma panted as the blood began to run from the cuts on her fist. The three attempts had torn up the skin badly. The Doctor ran up to her.

"Ranma, you have to find this Gosunkugi, otherwise they will all come back to life."

She glared at him. "I know that! Do you think it's easy to find him like this though?"

"Let me help you with that." A figure hovered in the air. "This way I can kill you personally."

Ranma began to analyse the person against her. The body was not like the others; instead it was hardened metal, with more sharp edges. The detail on the armour was intricate on certain regions, namely the right arm. As the sun shone on it, reflections of gold were inlined in the surface. The faceplate was the mirror image of Gosunkugi, except for the fact that it was silver in colour, and possessed strange bars above the head.

The Doctor stared at the arm, then the handlebars, and frowned deeply.

"This is a problem... If that arm belongs to whom I think it does, then this planet is in grave danger."

Ranma turned to the Doctor, then back at the real Gosunkugi, as he had landed twenty metres away. "Good, so all I have to do I beat the arm off of him!" She cracked her knuckles and ran straight for the gold-like warrior.

"Ranma, stop!" The Doctor reached out, but it was too late.

She powered a fist for Gosunkugi's face, and it landed in a hard impact, cracks spreading across his malevolent grin. Ranma cursed and withdrew her bloody fist; the metal had seriously hurt her joints.

"So, you've figured out that this is stronger than the other dolls I made..." The metal began to reform and sew itself together seamlessly, restoring his visage. "What's more, I can do a lot of things..."

Ranma watched in mild shock as Gosunkugi got into a stance not dissimilar to her earlier one against Hiroshi. She smirked after a few moments, her heart pounding faster than it had ever for six months. "So, you've learned all my moves, huh?"

Gosunkugi laughed. "Yes, and I can fly also, so that must mean that I have an advantage."

"Not for long!"

Ranma charged first and let loose a barrage of punches.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" She pummelled away at the legs of Gosunkugi, but he responded with a rapid fire kick to the abdomen.

Gosunkugi moved back as Ranma clutched her stomach. "Wrong, that's not where the power comes from."

The Doctor had finished scanning the transformed person. "The arm, all your power comes from the arm." Gosunkugi looked to the foreigner. "Ranma, if you're going to stop him, try and disable that right arm!"

"I knew that!" She replied indignantly.

Snapping her head back, she began to power up her ki. The nanobots inside the golden nerves, sensing the sudden increase in dangerous energy and began to boost the body's shields.

"Take this, Moko Takabisha!" She fired one large ball of ki at the offending arm, however being fully prepared for this, he dodged to the side and narrowly avoided being hit.

"Not bad..." He held out the right arm and pointed his fist at Ranma. "How about this then?" The hand of the arm morphed into a gaping, dark hole. A tiny white light inside it glowed.

The sound of a jet powering up for takeoff, from that hole, shunted the area into silence. Ranma and the Doctor paled.

"Everyone, out of the way!" They futilely tried to push anybody away from the estimated target and started to run away.

The particle beam launched, and with it the sonic boom made everyone clap their hands over their ears. The beam tore through the ground and sent up a mushroom cloud into the sky.

As the dust floated away, Ranma picked up a part of the fence that fell on her. Beneath her lay a bloody, though still lightly breathing Akane. The Doctor likewise protected Nabiki, though his injuries were much less, not having been hit by any part of the fencing.

Ranma looked around the field. Scores of bodies lay about, some of them twitching, others not moving. She gritted her teeth.

"Why?!" Her ki soared to high levels. "Why did you kill everyone?!"

Gosunkugi took a moment to reply. "No one died, I aimed to miss." He stared down Ranma. "Killing them would not help anyway; I need them to create more dolls."

"Dolls, huh?" Ranma stalked up to him. "Like your voodoo ones? What happened to the weak Gosunkugi I knew from before?"

"H-He's gone..." A hint of doubt permeated his metal features. "Th-that person is no longer here..."

The Doctor stood up tall. "You're wrong." He pointed at the arm. "Though it's just the arm, I've seen this kind of thing before. The person still has emotions for 24 hours, before the AI takes hold completely. However, your thoughts are polluted by it even as you speak…" Gosunkugi stared in horror at the Doctor.

"You... How do you...?" He clutched his head, and then narrowed his eyes. "I see... The Doctor... You thought destroying those chips would be enough? Even falling into the flaming ruins of my ascension did not destroy me!"

"AI?" Ranma enquired. "So you're telling me this is some computer talking, not Gosunkugi?"

The Doctor nodded, then smiled wryly. "It's a backup. There's someone who built these, and he was insane enough to have his own body transformed. When he died, this AI uses the host's memories to seek out the strongest person they know, and then to take control of them. It reproduces itself using molecular level robots, and then controls whoever it infects, like you just saw. When the right number of people are possessed, the factories can start up again..." The Doctor scratched his chin. "Though how that arm managed to get here is a problem..."

"Take control?!" She stared down the AI. "No one, not even my pops, will ever control me!" The blue ki tinged with red. "I'll stop you before you get a chance!"

She stormed in, fists flying and kicks cracking away at the armour. Gosunkugi smiled. "I-I'm sorry Ranma... I just wanted to prove to Akane... Th-this isn't me..." His face distorted. "B-but... I'm afraid you'll have to become mine..."

Grabbing her fist with the right arm, the liquid metal began to pour out of pores from the surface and onto Ranma's skin.

"No!"

She screamed and pulled back and tried to peel away the metal to no avail, as it continued at its own pace, travelling down her arm. It had also infected her fingers from when she tried to pull it off. She jumped back to the Doctor, who had begun scanning it with the sonic screwdriver.

He shook his head. "No can do, this one's hard to crack. I can't stop it."

"Th-then what?" Her fists had already melded into metal.

"I have a plan... It's a long shot, but I need your help." He gave her a mysterious look and she moved closer, listening to his hushed tones. The smirk on her face returned.

"Easy, I can do that." She turned back to Gosunkugi. "So, you ready to fight for real this time?"

The person stood there, arms folded. "You cannot put up a fight, just give up, it'll be over soon."

"Never!" Ranma jumped in the air and planted both feet into his face. "I'd rather die!" Whilst still in midair, she planted a haymaker using both her solidified arms into the armoured head.

Upon landing she fired up the spiral, using her remaining strength in her legs as the torso became covered in metal. Gosunkugi widened his eyes as the tornado exploded into action again.

"Ranma... Didn't you remember? I said I could fly!" The arm glowed briefly and he began to steer his way out of the eye of the storm to safer winds.

"Who said anything about forgetting?" Ranma was above him, grinning inanely. "Eat this!" She forced all her ki into her feet, the legs having frozen now, and ploughed them into Gosunkugi's shoulder, forcing him further down, until he crashed into the soil.

Landing somehow on her feet, her smile wavered a bit. "Kill me Gos; you won't get a better chance than now."

Using her last human big toe she flung her body forwards and headbutted him in the face, his forehead cracking severely.

As her solidifying body collapsed on its back in the earth, her eyes watched as he growled and aimed his arm cannon at her, the engine sounds gearing towards the final conclusion. As her pupils were the last to be surrendered to the silver, she inwardly smiled, seeing the saviour arrive.

"Well, well Lumic, I guess I didn't figure in your programming." The Doctor remarked cheerily, as he stood beside Gosunkugi. "Shame..."

Aiming the sonic screwdriver at a control panel in the right arm, sparks flew out as it popped open, wires crackled and the engine sounds became irregular.

"No!" The voice took on a robotic tone, and went slightly off key, as it spoke, certain syllables emphasised where they shouldn't be. "We were a-bout to suc-ceed! You we-re su-pposed to be-come one of us!"

"Not any more, I'm sorry to say, Lumic..." The Doctor spoke neutrally, then smiled inanely. "There's always next time... Cheerio then!"

Gosunkugi's face turned to one of intense hatred, before melting away and revealing the real, frightened person beneath the layer of metal. The metal figurines also starting dying, and showing the real people beneath them.

"D-Doctor! I can't stop the particle beam! Wh-what should I do?!"

At that moment, its power trebled, and threatened to fire. The Doctor thinned his lips. "Oh... That's bad..." Sensing movement beneath him, his smiled. "Care to do the honours Ranma?"

A sharp upwards kick forced the heavy cannon to face the sky. Ranma smiled as the blast went wide of the Earth and flew into space. "Told you, easy..."

"Umm... Not quite, Ranma..." The Doctor commented, then chuckled. "You hit something."

"Huh?"

She looked to the trajectory and paled at the sight. The sole natural satellite orbiting the globe, commonly known as the Moon, now bore a large blackened crater.

"Heh... Oops..." She stood up and tested her joints, satisfied that there were no problems from the metallic freezing, though all her old war wounds were there. "Still, I beat him at least."

"Yes you did, but only with my help." The Doctor reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah..." She waved him off, and looked around the battlefield. "We'd better get the ambulances here.

The Doctor nodded. "I already did that, they're probably sending half of Japan's doctors here at this moment."

"Ouch..." Ranma winced as she clenched her hand.

"Here, let me look..." He passed the blue light over her and nodded with understanding. "Yes, you've really hurt yourself here, the bones are fractured, you'll need time to heal."

"Bah, I'll be fine in a week." She smirked. "I survived worse than this..." Reminiscing about the past, she frowned, but raised her head quickly to cover herself. "Let's help these people first..."

He nodded in reply, and moved beside her to care for the critical patients as best as they could before the emergency crews arrived.

**Thirty minutes later  
The empty lot**

"... so, it's about time for me to go." The Doctor ended his brief explanation to those intimately involved with the fight from yesterday. "Gosunkugi was an innocent person in all this, so don't try and kill him or anything. The arm has died; I made sure of that, so you won't be getting any more dolls or metal people around here. At least, I hope not..." He muttered as an aside.

Most had bandages and some form of plaster around cuts from explosions, only Ranma and Cologne chose not to have anything applied to them, the former because she didn't think they would help much, the latter because she had no injuries.

"I doubt we'll see each other again, so..." He paused as Cologne stepped up to him. "Yes? What is it?"

"Ever since I saw you, I sensed something strange about you, something I experienced long ago in my youth." She looked at him, scrutinising his face. "I'm positive that we have met before."

The Doctor smiled enigmatically. "Well, I can't say for certain..." He moved closer to her and pulled out a small object in the shape of a large flat spoon. "Maybe this had something to do with it?" Cologne's eyes widened. "How is the brother to it?"

Her eyes grew mournful. "It was broken by a foolish old man." She bowed deeply to him. "It has been an honour to see you again, Time Lord."

Ranma put her hands on her hips. "So, where are you off to?"

The Doctor turned as he opened the door to the Tardis. "Dunno, I'll have to see, why?"

"Would it be okay if I come along too?" She fluttered her eyelids at him.

"Boy, what are you doing?!" Genma stormed in. "You have a duty here to - GROWFGROGROWF!" The sopping wet panda fumed silent daggers at Ranma, smirking with a now empty bucket of water in her hands.

"Like I told Gosunkugi, no one controls me. I'm going to face my destiny and get out of this mess I'm in."

"Ranma..." Akane crumpled and ran to him. "Wh-why are you leaving? We could make it work, we could..."

She was silenced by a finger on her lips. "Relax tomboy, I'll be back before you know it. This thing's a time machine and - HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

The semi-transparent Tardis, the creaking sounds growing louder, stopped suddenly and rematerialised on the same spot.

The Doctor opened the door and pulled his finger out of one ear, after rubbing it vigorously inside. "Gees, you ain't half loud! You could have a good old shouting match with Donna."

Ranma strode up to him and grabbed his collar. The Doctor levelled his face down at her, and they both equally glared and stared into each other's eyes.

"I don't take kindly to threats." The Doctor deadpanned.

"I don't take kindly to orders." Ranma returned back.

Keeping his stern face for a few more seconds, the Doctor burst out into a full charming smile. "Well, I'm glad we got that out of the way. Boy, I hate those really tense moments when you think there's going to be a battle of words." He clapped his hands once. "Now then, let's go. Lots to do, lots to see..." The Doctor powered on into the Tardis and left the door open to the enlarged space inside. "Say your goodbyes and we'll be off!"

"Ranchan..." Ukyo mumbled.

"Ranma!" Shampoo didn't quite understand everything, but knew that the redhead was leaving.

Akane bit her lip, and stared sadly at Ranma. Genma-panda folded him arms huffily, but withdrew a signpost.

" _Make sure you come back, boy!"_

"Course I will pops." Ranma grinned. "Nothing's gonna keep me from here."

"Pig-tailed girl!" The cries of Kuno echoed around the area.

"Damn, looks like he woke up again..." Ranma cursed, and then turned in the direction of the love-crazy man.

"Are you leaving me? That man will not interfere with our love!"

Her beam and wide open arms served to encourage him further. "Kuno-sempai! Take me from here!"

He ran in, not caring of the danger.

Several painful looking punches and hits later, he was knocked out on the ground, his head sporting new round bumps.

"Phew, I needed that out of my system..." She dusted her hands off. "Well, see you guys later!"

She waved and turned, only to snap her hand up to grab an object that was thrown at her. She stared at the item in question and her face grew puzzled at seeing the mobile phone, a Nokia 5110.

Nabiki didn't try to hide her intention. "Take that with you, and give us a call every now and then. Think of it as payment for the Doctor saving me." Her calculating eyes bore into Ranma's pair. "You still owe me for that whole register deal, so get me something that is worth money. A lot of money." Her predatory grin spread across her face, as Ranma's gulped loudly.

"S-Sure thing..." She looked back once and jogged into the Tardis.

**Meanwhile  
Across the street**

"Those tornadoes... Must've been a strong opponent."

The person looked ahead and saw the person he'd been looking for, entering a strange blue box. He got a sudden uneasy feeling in his gut, as the faces of everyone there were sad, as if they were saying goodbye.

"Ranma! Wait!" The person ran harder, keeping his eyes on the box, even as it started to disappear.

Ignoring the person who was now hitting the doors with a bokken, cursing someone forever, he stretched his hand out, even as his green ki enlarged further.

The Tardis faded from vision, taking with it the conscious Kuno, and the loyal friend and rival, Ryoga.

Everyone stared on wide-eyed. Akane held her hand to her face. "Ryoga-kun... Kuno-sempai..."

She prayed for the two who were sucked into the time vortex.

**NEXT EPISODE**

\---

"So, here we are, Sector Omikron-Orange/#16$7, date, roughly 527,713AD, around three point two galaxy jumps away."

Ranma's eyed swirled slightly at the information overload. "Okay, can you just give me the name of the planet?"

"Sure, this is Katadesmoi, the planet of curses."

\---

"An interesting problem you have, young lady, or should I say -" The old green lady chuckled at being interrupted.

"O-Okay, that's enough, any ideas on how to fix it?" Ranma eyed the Doctor nervously.

"Perhaps..."

\---

"Where am I?" Ryoga moaned; the green sky and two suns made him worry.

"I demand you return my pig-tailed girl at once!" Kuno held the bokken at Ryoga's throat.

"Great, not you as well..."

\---

"What the hell is that?!" Ranma shakily pointed at the thing in front of them.

The Doctor quickly and calmly evaluated everything. "I would say that it is a polymorphic being absorbing new nutrients to sustain its short lived existence." He grabbed Ranma's hand. "And that we're next on the menu."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\---**  
>  Author's Notes
> 
> The episode preview was supposed to remind you of the series, whereby they show a tiny portion of the next one. I decided to bring along Ryoga and Kuno for the ride, seeing as they're the two main males involved in Ranma's life (Mousse is excluded since he only battles when Shampoo shows Ranma affection). This will give more variety to the chapters since we can associate with more than just Ranma and the Doctor.
> 
> Poor Gos eh? This is the first time he's become a 'real' villain, possessed by someone/something else. At least he was innocent throughout. We will also return to Nerima in the near future, as I have a big surprise to come with one of the characters there.
> 
> \- J


	4. Of Spells and Curses

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 4**

**Of Spells and Curses**

**A few seconds earlier  
The TARDIS**

"Wow…"

Ranma looked appraisingly at the interior of the TARDIS, looking at the walls in particular.

"So, it's bigger on the inside, huh?"

"That's right…" The Doctor was mildly surprised at not having to calm someone at seeing the impossible dimensions. He smiled inwardly at being refreshed at this new perspective. "Just a little benefit of flying this thing."

The redhead strode up to the central pillar, hands behind her head.

"So, this must be where you control it, right?"

She tentatively poked at a large pumpy handle, and was interested in how the Doctor did nothing to stop her.

"Does this thing actually work?"

The Doctor merely strode up to her and nodded. "Yes, but you need to do..." He laid his hand on the air pump. "THIS!"

The solitary pump made the TARDIS lurch about, as the column began screeching and rising up and down. Ranma, used to sudden movements, rapidly grabbed a nearby handrail and held on tight.

A monitor on the TARDIS flashed up red, and the Doctor looked perturbed. Whilst the floor skewed to a sharp angle, he clambered up the metal grates and stared at the monitor.

"This is odd..." He began typing away at the battered keyboard, as Ranma made his way to the Doctor's side.

"What's wrong?" She asked, only taking one look at the multitude of lines of code, cellular structure and text before getting dizzy.

"That." He replied, flicking a finger to another monitor just beside his.

Ranma checked it out and sweatdropped at the large words.

"Anomaly Detected?"

"Yes, that's right; the TARDIS has picked up something weird when we left from your home..." Pulling a large handbrake, the moving landscape stopped, and Ranma looked around cautiously.

"What happened?"

The Doctor stared at the screen, no longer frowning, but still cautious. "We stopped. If you open the door, you'll be in the middle of the Third World War."

"Th-Third World War?!" Ranma's eyes lit up and she bolted for the door, only for the Doctor to speak in a warning tone.

"Don't go outside. My TARDIS can withstand anything, but you're only human. There's not much you can do against whole battalions of Nazi vampires and Vatican Special forces..."

Ranma's hands were itching to open, but the Doctor was right. One vampire might be easy enough, but hundreds might take time.

"I'm not sure; I bet I could be a good vampire hunter." Ranma smirked.

The Doctor returned the smirk. "I bet you could, but now's not the time, nor the place to test that."

He pulled another handle, and the TARDIS began its familiar shaking, as the breathing lung in the centre expanded and contracted. Ranma bolted for the centre parts again and let the TARDIS ride him about.

The Doctor frowned again at seeing the Anomaly notice flare up once again, but this time shook his head.

"I don't get it, the old bird is getting on a bit, but I've never seen this sort of signature before..."

He grabbed a small wheel and began turning it anti-clockwise, while also twisting some switches on the panel. Ringing a typical bicycle bell three times, he hit the clutch and the TARDIS became silent and still once more.

Ranma, by now, had grown used to the sudden mood changes of the Doctor, and that of the TARDIS. As she dusted herself off, some loose panel from during the transportation had peeled off and released some into the air, she pointed at the door.

"So, what's out there? Where, and when, are we?" Her excitement wasn't well hidden, and her need for adventure was growing.

The Doctor meanwhile was running some tests, still tapping at the keys and activating some scans, before acknowledging her.

"Sorry about that, busy times and all that..." He checked out the time and location from the screen, and pursed his lips slightly.

"Ah yes... This is the year 3000AD, not too far from where you live, somewhere else in Tokyo."

Ranma sensed his apprehension and wanted to know more. "And...? What's so special about that place to make you nervous?"

The Doctor's beaming smile came back. "Nothing at all! This is the one thousandth anniversary of the Silver Millennium, and that of her queen, Serenity."

Ranma scratched her head, as it made it about four years or so ahead of her current time. "Okay... But I'm sure we don't develop some super technology, how does she live for so long?"

The Doctor waved her off. "Nothing technological, pure magic! After World War III, the devastation and seas rose slightly, but not enough to ruin the world. Someone in Tokyo released some magical ice barrier that still protects the nation of Japan from any and all disasters. She alone saved countless lives from global warming, wars, earthquakes, everything. She and her guardians were granted eternal youth."

"Sounds great!" Ranma jumped at the doorknob. "Let's go meet them!"

"Perhaps another day..." The Doctor put on a wry grin. "Setsuna gets real mad with me; I just wish I knew why!"

"Oh..." Ranma seemed down heartened, and let go of the release catch. "So, where do we get off then?"

The Doctor saw the expression on her and changed his own to a kinder one. "Where do you want to go, any place, any time, however..." He held up one finger. "One exception, don't try to change your past, it can't be done, and if you do try, let's just say that you'll destroy the universe." His smile didn't change, which made Ranma gulp loudly. "So, any ideas on where you want to go?"

"Well..." She picked at her nape, casually flipping some red hair out of the way. "I kinda have a curse and it's been permanent for some time now..."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow, but moved in, quite interested. "Do tell, I love curses!"

"Nah... you wouldn't like this one..." She remarked offhandedly. "So, I was wondering, could we go see some sort of expert, to get it cured?"

"Expert curse breakers..."

He mumbled to himself. He began pacing backwards and forwards, eventually moving around the pillar, occasionally turning to go both clockwise and anti-clockwise.

"Curses based on humanoid life forms..." He paused in his musings. "How did you get it?"

"I... uh... fell into a pond... From then on it was a part of me. I could get back to normal with hot water, but cold water would change me back."

"Ah..." His eyes widened in understanding, then paced faster and faster, his speech even increasing in speed. "Liquid based curse... Temperature extremity limits. Expert curse breaker."

He stopped moving.

"THAT'S IT!"

He slammed his palm down on the gear stick and the TARDIS shifted faster than ever before. Even Ranma had trouble holding on; she couldn't even sense his mood altering to such an extent that she flew for a second before latching on to something.

Meanwhile, the Doctor moved with purpose to certain instruments at the desk. Kicking a cupboard beneath them, a series of sound emitted, and made him smile. Using the air pump, he sent in six brief pushes, and began to rotate two wheels at the same time. His cursory glance at the 'Anomaly Detected' image didn't affect his motions.

"Ranma!" He didn't look at her, clinging on for dear life on one of the metal support beams, halfway up the room. "Make yourself useful, come down here and press that big red button, just don't touch the mauve one."

As her face screwed into disbelief, she let go and hopped over to the panels, and saw a large mauve button, but ignored it, seeing as it didn't look red. Beneath it were two unlabelled red buttons with no difference between them.

"Umm, Doctor, there's two red buttons here."

"Press the cardinal one, NOT the crimson!"

Her brow screwed up in confusion, and indicated the one on the left. "Th-This one?"

"Yes!" He said, without looking across once, his voice was very agitated. "Press it now!"

Getting very scared by now, Ranma pushed it with her index finger, and the TARDIS tumbled faster for a few more seconds, before stopping suddenly.

The Doctor looked up in shock, and moved slowly to the console. "Which one did you press?"

Ranma paled. "Umm..."

He moved to the doorway and held his hand on the door. "If you pressed the wrong one, we would end up in a very bad place indeed..."

The sliding doors parted and light streamed in. His yell was heard inside the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" Ranma ran out fast, but held her hands over her face from the light. "Th-This is..."

"Excellent, I knew you'd press the right one, or was it the left?" Chuckling inanely at Ranma's gawping face, he continued. "So, here we are, Sector Omikron-Orange/#16$7, date, roughly 527,713AD, around three point two galaxy jumps away."

Ranma's eyed swirled slightly at the information overload. "Okay, can you just give me the name of the planet?"

"Sure, this is Katadesmoi, the planet of curses."

"Why's it so bright?" Ranma's pupils were miniscule.

The Doctor jerked his head upwards to the luminous green sky. "There're two suns around this planet. So one full day on this planet is roughly 35 hours in Earth time, night is only 4 hours long."

"Heh, I'd hate to be working late here..." She recalled the problem with the TARDIS. "What about that Anomaly?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Dunno, I'll just leave it be, it might be due to your energy, I've never seen anything like it before, so the TARDIS might have problems dealing with it for now." He clapped his hands together and shared her smile, walking forwards. "Now, we'd better find out where that curse breaker is..."

Ranma wandered off on the alien planet, and was surprised to find that the TARDIS had materialised in the centre of a market square. However it seemed to be deserted, stall abandoned and even some goods lefts behind.

"I wonder why everyone ran off..." Ranma muttered.

"I scared them away." His thumb was over his shoulder at the TARDIS. "You see, the thing about a planet exclusively being the source for millions of curses around the universe, is that the residents here are a little jittery about attacks, or people trying to curse them back." He shrugged. "Yeah, my TARDIS randomly popping up in the middle of your square isn't something that happens everyday, but even things going missing from their home are seen as a curse."

They turned several corners in the tight and narrow streets and soon met up with some people that even Ranma would call strange. "Ah, finally!" The Doctor held out a hand and waved at them, talking louder. "Hi there, could you help us for a moment?"

The short people were humanoid, but only reached to around mid level on the Doctor, and were a full head shorter than Ranma. Their clothes were similar to Earth style, but with richer materials, and more suited to their stature. Their skin was green and seemed fairly smooth, given that they were young. They were all bald, had normal mouths, and instead of ears had slits in the side of their heads. They also had no visible nose and their three eyes were on stalks from the conventional position. Each stalk was moving above the head, and could move independently. They peered at both Ranma and her companion.

He raised his hands. "Be at peace, we do not come for you. We curse you not." They relaxed remarkably at hearing these words, and Ranma quickly tried to memorise his words.

The one on the left spoke first. "How may we help you, honoured traveller?"

Ranma smirked at hearing the same tone from the Jusenkyo guide, then realised that she understood them perfectly. She whispered to the side. "How come they speak Japanese perfectly?"

He whispered back fast. "The TARDIS translates for you; did you really think I knew Japanese fully?"

As Ranma stood there in shock, he carried on with his question. "Yes, I was hoping you could direct me to the current Chief Curse Purveyor."

They both looked at each other, surprised he knew of the correct term. The right one spoke this time. "Yes, you'll find it towards the presidential sector, in the third tier of the city. Her home is well known."

"Thank you." the Doctor held up one hand parallel and hovering near his left ear. "May your life be curse free."

They both did the same, but with their right ears. "Traveller, go with our blessings."

As they parted ways, the Doctor made his way through the small streets, as Ranma jogged up beside him.

"So, what were all those weird words about?"

"Well, remember what I told you about the fear of curses?" Ranma nodded. "Thanks to that, the Katasdemians are also very superstitious, and their leader years ago blessed safe phrases to say to each other. When you say them on this planet, it's physically and mentally impossible for you to put a curse on them. The one I used is the most respectful of all."

"That sounds useful..." Ranma noted, wishing it was somehow true for his own home. As they passed by small shops and houses, she saw that the buildings were becoming taller and less whiter. "You know where we're going?"

"Course I do, I've been here before."

**Ten minutes ago  
Several miles away on Katasdemoi**

Two figures stood alone on the outskirts of the capital, staring at the white outer circle, and the inner black part.

"Where am I?" Ryoga moaned; the green sky and two suns made him worry.

"I demand you return my pig-tailed girl at once!" Kuno held the bokken at Ryoga's throat.

"Great, not you as well..."

Kuno's eyes were moving from one spot to another, gauging his surroundings. "This illusion is getting you nowhere. First you show me London in flames, then a glorious crystal palace, now this?!"

Ryoga sniffed the air, and felt a little uneasy. "There's magic here... Lots of strange ki too..." He took full notice of Kuno for the first time. "Look, I don't know where we are, this isn't an illusion. I'm going to try to find a way out of here..."

The kendo master approached him, both hands on his bokken. "You will answer my questions!"

"I told you before, when I knocked out that person who jumped you, cosplaying as a Nazi; the only person who would know is that man he - she - went with."

"Hmph." The bokken slid away into the sash around his waist. "Very well, I shall search for her. I do not require your assistance in this matter."

"Fine by me..." Ryoga turned away and moved one step, before realising that he too wanted to find Ranma. "Umm... Now that you mention it, we should stick together. Who know what we'll find here?"

Kuno gave him a calculating stare, before accepting. "If we are indeed on another planet, then I may need someone else to place in the line of fire."

"What the hell?!" Ryoga put his fist up, one hand circling above his shoulder to grab his umbrella. "I'm not cannon fodder. You are!"

"We shall see about that..." Kuno pulled out his bokken, and charged.

Unbeknownst to them, easily visible from where they were standing, a glowing ball of yellow electricity materialised from the sky, and opened out into a portal. A wide missile flew out and rocketed into the land below, a hundred metres away from them. The portal shut rapidly, leaving no trace of it.

**Meanwhile**

"What was that, sounded like an explosion...?" Ranma commented.

"You're right... But, it's none of our business right now. We're nearly there..."!

A peddler came out from the shadows. "Curse preventers, dream amplifiers, nightmares begone!"

"Not interested, thanks..." Ranma blanked her face. This was fifth person trying to sell them fake necklaces and trinkets that could apparently stop anything.

"True magical items can't be found like this, you need to earn them somehow, and only the strong and famous areas have anything of value." The Doctor said. "Maybe we can find something that will break your curse."

"I sure hope so..." Ranma grinned, then looked at him. "Hey, Doctor, do you know of any strong people, maybe some you met..."

"Strong, huh?" He thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, definitely. I've met loads of people and aliens who would be a good fight. Some are just too dangerous though..." His eyes darkened. "Those ones you will hopefully never meet in your life. They'll kill you the moment they see you."

Ranma swallowed and began sweating, but her heartbeat accelerated. "Heh, they sound like a challenge to me..."

The Doctor didn't reply to that, and stared up at the huge black building in front of him. It seemed to be partly based on a haunted house and a castle. It wasn't perfectly straight; there were twists, towers, fortifications, and lots of vines crawling up. Runes, talismans and multiple symbols were engraved in the surface of the stone walls. The entrance was also decorated at such, and had two large guards there, easily three metres tall, completely covered in black medieval armour.

The Doctor walked up to them. "I am here to see The Chief Curse Purveyor."

They removed their broadswords and held them at the Doctor. They spoke in tandem, every second word being said by the other.

"State. Your. Reasons. For. This. Meeting."

Unperturbed, the Doctor looked at both of them. "Divination and curse breaking." At seeing them pause at such a mundane request, he added something. "My name is the Doctor."

They immediately pulled back their blades, sheathing them faster than Ranma could see.

"Enter. Now. Access. To. Ascendance. Level. Granted. Welcome. Doctor. And. Guest."

"Hey! My name's Ranma! I'm no guest!" She put up her fists, seeing such power in front of her made the redhead quiver with unbridled exhilaration.

"Guest. Identified. As. Ranma."

The doors opened automatically and the Doctor pulled Ranma in by her sleeve.

"Trust me on this one Ranma; you don't want to fight them, unless you want the entire building of drones to come after you."

She looked back at them strangely. "I can't tell how strong they are. Their ki is all twisted, but I know they'd be a good fight…"

"Well, they're the bodyguards for the CCP." They stepped onto a circular white space in the centre of the dark room, laden with runes, wards and banners. "They were genetically engineered. Living and breathing machines, built only to protect selected people from birth."

The white disc rose higher and faster into the tower, Ranma and the Doctor didn't feel any breeze.

"So, they're just guards huh?" She seemed disappointed. "What can they do then? Is it just those swords?"

"Well, yeah, getting cut by one of those is pretty much a death sentence." Two seconds later they reached their destination. "Good, we're here…"

They walked off to the ornate door, built with a mixture of magic and technology; wards, runes, symbols and carvings meshed intricately with gears, locks, pistons, and security systems.

The Doctor and Ranma waited outside for a few more seconds, before a monitor blinked on, as well as several floating devices; three were technology based cameras, turrets and biological scanners; the other three were magical, organic life forms flapping their wings observing them with eyes, poison darts armed and sometimes coming in to bite them to sample their DNA.

Ranma flinched at the magical bites, and grew angrier at the incessant jabbering of the vampire bat-like things, and her ki expanded. The Doctor laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, they're not going to hurt you. This is all part of that superstition; people can copy appearances, so they are checking to see if you really are what you appear to be."

Her ki dissipated, but her mood didn't evaporate quickly. "Fine, but they'd better finish soon, or else someone is going else is going to see some things floating above their head, in the shape of stars."

The Doctor chuckled, and stood patiently. Two of the devices hovered above one pocket and whined at a high pitch. Carefully, he removed his sonic screwdriver and held it in his palm. The organic hand grabbed it fast.

"I'll want that back later; I'm leaving it with you only for safe-keeping."

The door hissed, and figures glowed and began activating gears, latches were heard to be moving, steam poured out the edges, and heart pumping echoed through the floor as bones retracted from the door frame. Unwrapping themselves, the seals pulled the door apart to reveal a room filled to the ceiling with books.

A large desk had stack of papers on top, with a crystal ball was propped up on a claw on the left side. In the corner was a large basin of sorts, with something silvery swirling about continuously, with the odd image appearing in the surface.

"Well, Doctor, I'm surprised, it's rare to meet someone like you twice in one's lifetime…"

He looked up to see a person sitting upside down on the ceiling, reading a dusty old tome. He beamed his smile at seeing the familiar face.

"Well, well, if it

isn't old Mrs Althaea!" A cane hit his head sharply. "Ouch,

what was that for?!" He seemed put out by it, but his slight pain

was muted by his smile, as if this was a game they played often.

The short, wrinkled, green woman landed on the floor softly, walking with her cane. "It's only 'Miss' these days, my husband died a few centuries ago, and I warned you before about calling me old!"

Her three eyes stared deeply at the Doctor, before Ranma casually pointed at her. "How come your eyes aren't like the others we saw?"

Althaea turned to look at the newcomer, at the subtle rudeness in her remark. Indeed, they were in her face, two of them on normal levels, the third eye being between the two, and slightly above them to rest in the mid-forehead.

"Only those who've lived a long life have their eyes return to the body. With age comes the wisdom to look straight ahead, without having to worry about what is around us at all times."

She walked over to Ranma and looked at her up and down. "Yes, I can sense a curse without even needing to concentrate. Come sit, child, and we'll delve deeper."

Ranma smiled graciously, and for once he met someone familiar, yet different. "Guess I should speak to that old crone better when I see her next time."

Ranma sat, and Althaea began reciting words and forming glyphs in the air, her fingers leaving glowing marks. "Please sit still, this will take time."

Ranma sighed, and waited. She had all the time in the universe.

**Meanwhile  
Elsewhere in the capital**

The smoking missile had not been disturbed since its landing in a quiet residential district in the white sector; some people had come out of their houses and looked at it from behind their shutters and using their doors as shields.

Two children, excited at seeing something new and too young to be afraid of superstition, bundled out of one of the houses and ran out to greet the newcomer. The parents, too slow to catch them, and too afraid to pull them back inside, stayed at the door to watch, calling for them to come back.

Their smiling faces only widened when they approached the missile, never seeing such a smooth piece of metal before. The side hissed open, and smoke poured out, as well as heat. One of them backed away, but the girl didn't care and peered closer.

Something glowed from inside the missile, and a strange transparent slimy substance grabbed her face. As she tried to pull it off before she choked, it dragged her inside, and the sounds of bones cracking sent chills through everyone.

When the thing emerged from the hatch, the people all screamed their last.

\---  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes**
> 
> Damn, it's a shame the Face of Boe already gave his last words; I knew them before the episode appeared. Still, I know what he was talking about, and you'll see when we finally move back to Earth (which will be in '2 episodes' according to my script here).
> 
> We're not quite finished with this planet, the tale will end next chapter, and we'll be visiting New Earth, (with a different adventure, not a copy of the car episode), and then we return to (old) Earth, where my surprise will hit you.
> 
> \- J


	5. Commencement of Hostilities

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 5**

**Commencement of Hostilities**

**Meanwhile  
Nearby**

Ryoga perked up, turning away from the battered Kuno. "Screams…"

Kuno got up remarkably fast, plasters on his head.

"Indeed, the sounds of fair maidens being attacked brings me to arms!" He held his bokken high. "I shall save them. Perhaps I may find my pig-tailed girl there waiting for me to rescue her!"

Ryoga stared bemused at Kuno. "Somehow I doubt she'd be all that helpless…" He cracked his knuckles. "Still maybe there's something I can do to help… I need to let off some steam."

Kuno charged into the narrow streets, Ryoga close behind.

**Elsewhere in Katasdemoi**  
Black Sector 4  
Tower 3

The crystal ball created spectrums of light over Ranma, various colours being illuminated by each of the beams casting over her. The blue beams made her hair and top glow red, the red beams made her eyes and somewhat thin eye shadow shimmer, and the white created a sheen over her black pants.

Althaea stopped her incantation and looked at the ball, then sniggered at seeing the results.

"An interesting problem you have, young lady, or should I say -" The old green lady chuckled at being interrupted.

"O-Okay, that's enough, any ideas on how to fix it?" Ranma eyed the Doctor nervously.

"Perhaps..." She moved to the library and gestured at one shelf, as the books came out, floating in front of her, facing her to show their front covers. "Ahh, there it is…" Palm extended, one small volume landed in it, as the rest of the books returned to her holding place.

"Useful ability that…" Ranma grinned, and the Doctor nodded his agreement.

Turning through the pages she sat there in quiet until she pointed at a particular point on a page.

"Here it is…" She turned the book upside down so the other two could read it. "Sent out from our planet in the year Harpy 13, Seed 298.4, destination Mar Yama sector. A particularly interesting curse, created by one of our founders, it was launched at our enemy, hoping to cripple them; however their own counter curses sent the comet off course. It must have landed on your planet, and enchanted the nearby liquid and area around it to prevent people from finding it."

Ranma thought back to how long it took them to find Jusenkyo, despite walking around the same area a few times "Yeah, that must be the same place…" She looked down at her body. "I was changed thanks to it and that damn Kettle." She explained further about the Open Water Kettle and the Locking Ladle, avoiding the issue of the gender changing to the Doctor.

Althaea looked sympathetically at Ranma, "I understand; it must be difficult. It was meant to cause pain to individuals by making their worst fears come true in physical form. It must've changed somewhat from those old counter curses into what you have."

"Still, I guess it is - was - my worst nightmare…" She looked up at Althaea. "Tell me, is there any way to get it fixed? Can I go back to my old self?"

The short green lady rubbed her chin. "The complete cure was destroyed millennia ago; the Royal Class curse locker did its job on you fully. All we can do is create another one. However the ingredients are hard to come by; there are none in our Riona solar system." She pulled out another piece of paper from her desk. "I've kept this secret for many years; no one has suffered such an irremovable curse before, so I thought that there was no need for it. I knew however, that one day, someone would need it." She handed the slip to Ranma. "Take it, and I wish you luck in your journey."

Glancing quickly at the writing and frowning at the strange markings before they formed normal Japanese characters, though still making out nonsensical words. "Thank you Althaea-san." Ranma bowed to her, knowing that there would be no way she would have got this without the Doctor.

Speaking of which, he was looking out through the window.

"Looks like there's something going on outside…" The smoke plumes were shrouding a large part of the White Sector, and some of the Black Sector was affected.

Ranma jogged up to him and stared wide-eyed, "Looks like a battle, like with those metal humans…"

"Yeah…" He narrowed his eyes, not able to make out anything at this distance, but a bad feeling was growing in his gut. "But this is more like a one-sided massacre."

Althaea slowly walked up beside them, stumbling at one point. Ranma bent down fast to help her get a better grip of her cane.

"Thank you child." She scanned the area outside the window. "Whatever it is, it's heading straight in this direction.

The door burst open and two of the large armoured guards strode in. "Emergency. Enemy. Approaching. Central. Tower. District. Orders?" The Black Drones spoke again with their voice moving across both of them.

"It's not friendly, so there's no need to go gently. Search and Destroy."

"Mission. Received. Target. To. Be. Silenced."

They left the room and soon the loud clumps of footsteps were heard as a platoon of them left the building.

Althaea sighed. "All these years and still people hold a grudge against us."

"When was the last attack?" The Doctor asked, his eyes still looking serious.

"Around four months ago, but it was weak, and died well in the White Sector. This isn't normal for it to get this far."

"Anything we can do?" Ranma asked, and looked at the Doctor. "Could I fight it please?"

"Now, now, don't get too excited, we'll see if it's safe to fight." He looked to Althaea and smiled. "We'll take the scenic route, and see if we can help from a distance."

"Take care, Doctor."

**One minute later  
Black Sector 1**

Kuno was growling, the remains of the population were stripped of all life, some bone structures and even the odd limb were left in the streets. Clothes were lying on the pavements, abandoned for some odd reason.

"What kind of monster would do this unspeakable act?"

Ryoga gulped once. "Something like that I guess…"

He was indicating the large pulsating mass of pink and transparent blobs, splitting into three bits before moving back into one again. Inside the body, undigested flesh was still floating about in the surface, as it corroded away. The two grew sicker at the scene, but Ryoga was about to attack before he saw a small army arrive.

"Wow, what the hell are they?" He'd seen Saffron and Herb before, but even these armoured warriors looked more impressive than both of them, standing at three metres tall, all in the line formation with their giant swords held in an attacking gesture.

"Kuno, get back, we don't want that thing to notice us. It looks like they're going to attack…"

Pulling back to a street away, around the corner, Ryoga and Kuno watched as the steaming body paused and slimed its way in the direction of the assembled force. The drone army marched forwards and commenced slashing their blades. Though haphazard, their synchronisation was such that no matter how open they left their own individual guard, another sword from a neighbouring drone was protecting it with his own swipes.

Soon they were in the midst of the blob, and were slicing it to pieces, fire, ice, water, earth and metal flashing from each strike. Kuno was amazed at the sight.

"Unbelievable, those swords possess the five elementals, and they can use them at will."

Ryoga grunted, not wanting to reply. He already knew the basics about the elementals, but didn't care enough to study them further other than learning what they were.

Kuno however, pressed on. "It was thought that no one could wield a single one of these, their original forms too much for even the strongest human to hold, all five must contain either a powerful wielder, or a magic of sorts holding back their destructive effects on the user.

Ryoga's eyes widened. "The Gekkaja…" That and Kinjakan came back to his memory, if a single weapon that only contained one elemental was as powerful as they were back then, then how would five times the amount be?

However, while they were marvelling at the event, the cauterised, frozen and dried remains of the blob started to burn as embers, coalesce into steam, and form droplets again, before growing again to its former size. Strange symbols covered its surface and were hovering in front of the mass.

As the swords began again, the light streamed out and bolts of something like electricity burst out, sending the swords flying back. Tendrils formed into tentacles and grabbed the arm of one of the Drones, and pulled it in to the middle of its form.

Hissing and crunching sounds were heard, but nothing changed instead the Drone was spat out, except its armour was white with green moss growing on the joints, it was also hot as steam rose off its surface. Dropping its blade it jumped into the fray and attacked the other Drones.

Pulling a black one to the ground the White Drone opened up its helmet and vomited green plant life onto it. Two Black Drones attacked with their swords, but were unable to hit the White Drone as it jumped up onto the building, embedding its feet into the concrete walls, before jumping at them again.

The Black Drone that had the green vines on it began to rot, and the white armour grew over it, transforming it into another enemy.

"I think we'd better out of here…" Ryoga danger senses flared up. At the rate things were going, it wouldn't be long until they were involved in the battle themselves.

"I believe you are wise in this judgement." Kuno eyed the blade far from his reach, but knew that at this point it was too dangerous to get it.

They retreated to a safer distance, only to find a White Drone was right in their path, staring them down.

"Great… Just perfect." Ryoga couldn't believe his luck, here he was, stuck on a different planet, facing things he thought he'd never want to imagine, even in his worst dreams, and he was living through it.

The green ki filled the street up as Kuno backed away.

**Meanwhile  
Black Sector 3**

Ranma's skin bristled as an oddly familiar feeling passed over her. "What the hell? Someone strong is fighting there!" The ki was high, but badly twisted so as to be unrecognisable; a few buildings were felled by the distant horizontal blast. "Who is it?"

The Doctor held her back. "I think we have bigger problems to solve first." He uttered this as the mutant slurped around the corner, facing them.

"What the hell is that?!" Ranma shakily pointed at the thing in front of them.

The Doctor quickly and calmly evaluated everything. "I would say that it is a polymorphic being absorbing new nutrients to sustain its short lived existence." He grabbed Ranma's hand. "And that we're next on the menu."

"Shit!" They ran faster trying to get away from it as it flowed across the ground like water, trying to reach them. "Why is it going straight for us?"

The Doctor thought out loud. "Perhaps your energy is too delicious for it, my alien DNA is also somewhat rare, so I'm sure it would be a good treat for it."

Some Katasdemians approached it with arcane weapons and wands, blasting away at the creature, only to have their spells rebound or sink helplessly inside it, making no difference.

"Look out!" The Doctor and Ranma said at the same time, only for the people to be consumed by the gelatinous thing.

Their skin began dissolving first, followed by their flesh and bone. Ranma shut her eyes; death was still something new to her, and something as gruesome as this came as a shock. Their clothes were left on the floor, untouched by the dissolver.

The Doctor frowned. "This isn't sentient; it's made by someone just to cause death. All it does is search for nutrients and consume it. It's nothing more than an animal; it only does what is natural to it."

"You're trying to tell me that thing isn't evil?!" Ranma asked shocked. "It killed those people!"

"Yes, but if it didn't know any better, how can you judge?" Ranma stared at him, angry and confused. "Put it this way…" They started running again as it moved towards them. "Do you have to think twice before you eat fish or meat?"

Ranma shook her head, but retorted back. "But that's different!"

"No, it's not." The Doctor thumbed back at the blob. "You eat fish and meat because you believe that is how the world works. Humans are the highest form of life on Earth, bar a few odd species." He smirked here, making Ranma worry. "It's okay though, I'm not against you eating animals, but you rightly know that meat is there to be eaten by you."

Ranma was silent for a few moments. "So, what you're trying to say is that, to that thing, we're just meat waiting to be eaten?"

"Correct." The Doctor looked back at the nearing monster and frowned. "However, this is unnatural, and it has to be stopped before it moves to another planet."

Ranma clenched her fists. "There's no way I can punch or kick it, it'd absorb me quickly…"

"Good Ranma, think with your head instead of your gut feeling." The Doctor praised.

"Let's try projectile attacks then…" Ranma stopped and turned, grinning and relishing the moment. "Take this, Moko Takabisha!"

The blue ball of ki flew into the centre of the beast, and left a large hole.

"Yes, I did it!"

The Doctor watched carefully. "Not yet, it's adapting."

Sure enough, the glyphs and symbols flared up in front of it, and the viscous material began reattaching itself together, generating new strands and soon becoming whole again.

"Brilliant…" Ranma sarcastically jibed. "Just what we need…"

The Doctor looked up and let his jaw drop. "Uh oh… We're back at Tower 3. I have a feeling that I know what this thing wants."

"Mostly likely, me…" Althaea emerged from the entrance. "I'm the head of all the curses in the universe. It's only natural that an enemy attack would try to take me out for revenge."

Ranma was torn. The person in front of her wanted to help cure the curse, but was also the reason for the billions of curses in space. "What are you going to do?"

"Kill it, just as I always have done."

She stepped out in front of Ranma and the Doctor and held her cane in both hands.

**Meanwhile  
Black Sector 1**

"Shi Shi Hokodan!" The green ki had almost dissipated from the alleyway, but still the White Drone was standing.

"Shit!" Ryoga pounced and pummelled his fists into the metallic armour, denting it severely, but not breaking the surface. He was kicked and punched away into a neighbouring wall. "Damn, the Breaking Point doesn't work on metal…"

"This foe is certainly strong." Kuno commented, but still keeping his distance.

"Fine! You want my full power, fear my new technique!" Ryoga yelled and drew his fist back, and held out his finger, running straight for the White Drone. "Take this! Shi Shi Tenketsu!"

The green and red ki flared from his finger as he touched the centre of the chest. The explosive strength of the Bakusai Tenketsu was enhanced with the depression blast, and the cracks formed in the metal, green light filtering through them and spidering outwards from the point of impact.

Sending another fist into the same spot the armour splintered further and then shattered. Jumping back fast, the green pus and plant like material poured out onto the stone floor. The White Drone didn't move.

"That was tough." Ryoga was nursing his finger, now slightly redder than before. "I can't do that move too often."

Kuno peered at the boy next to him, appraising his fighting style. "You are strong, even though you are still far from my level…" Ryoga rolled his eyes. "… you possess great power."

Ryoga turned back to where they saw the thing go, but found it was gone, and instead the White Drones were embroiled in a fight with the Black Drones. Kuno spotted one of the swords near them.

"This shall be mine." Grasping the hilt he marvelled at its intricate sculpting, and read the engravings on the blade itself. "'You, who have forced my hand, take thine curse and perish.'"

Ryoga looked at it also, but was puzzled. "How can you read that? It looks like random squiggles and lines."

"Are you illiterate? It clearly is written in Japanese."

"Who are you calling illiterate?!" Ryoga snarled.

"Would you like to be the first person to test this blade on?" Kuno held it out threateningly.

Two White Drones jumped down either side of them. Ryoga and Kuno faced the one nearest to them.

"We'll continue this later; first let's get rid of these pests." Ryoga commented, snapping his head to one side to make cracking sounds.

"Verily, first we shall despatch these foes, and our battle shall continue."

The White Drones leapt at them, and they steadied themselves for the fight ahead.

**Meanwhile  
Black Sector 4**

The blackened aqueous fluid rose up and gurgled, flushing out the poison before ingesting it again, this time boosting its rejuvenation. Althaea stared in amazement.

"My ultimate curse…" She collapsed to her knees, the cane clattering on the floor. "I couldn't affect it; you took it all in…" She smiled. "Whoever created you must have been highly skilled, even more than me, to invent something that could absorb my curses and use them against me…"

No response was forthcoming from the mass, which has expanded in size from the original, and now towered above the three metres of the Black and White Drones fighting away in the background. Tendrils formed and sought the walls to hold up its weight, whilst three large tentacles emerged from the front and flashed out to Althaea.

"Watch out!" Ranma dived in and pulled her away in time, managing to dodge all the attacks. She started running and yanked the Doctors sleeve. "Let's move!"

Nodding, he followed her and they went through the streets, trying to stay ahead of the life form behind them.

Althaea was still in shock at her efforts being made null and void, so she was mute. Ranma checked to see if she was unharmed, and was glad to see that she was. She looked to the Doctor.

"Any ideas on how to beat that thing?"

He was thinking hard, his forehead was ridged with concentration. "It used to be a polymorph, something that could adapt to any surrounding and mimic anyone or anything. However it was changed on a molecular level to prevent these imitations, and only to absorb more information. It also has to eat more flesh to stay whole."

Ranma didn't say anything, knowing that this was something she already knew. "Why were their clothes left behind though? They must have some kind of nutrients in them…"

"Well, it was inorganic matter, so naturally it wouldn't want to take in those things…" A few moments passed and a bright smile passed over his face. "I know! This will work, definitely." He turned to the woman on Ranma's back. "Althaea, where's the Eternal Sanctum?"

Her eyes grew larger. "You don't mean to…." She shook her head violently. "No! That is sacrilegious! I cannot allow you -"

"We have no choice!" He shouted, startling her. "It's either that, or allow this thing to kill everyone on your planet."

Althaea faltered, her expression growing sorrowful. "They will never forgive me for this…" She held out a finger. "That way."

The Doctor and Ranma followed her directions to the destination.

**Black Sector 1**

Ryoga grinned at the group of White Drones around them; he hadn't enjoyed a challenge like this in a long time.

"Wide Spread, Bakusai Tenketsu!"

Forming claws with his hands, he thrust them into the ground, his fingers and thumbs coming in contact with the stone flooring. The combined force of the pressure points created a shockwave of rocks crumbling beneath their feet, and sending out a multitude of them at the enemy. The road had now turned from a smooth stone to sharp pebbles, making it hard for everyone to stand up straight.

Kuno was also holding his own against two White Drones. The sword he possessed was parrying their attacks and also countering them with the occasional burst of elemental power.

"Unbelievable, this enables me to move faster than ever…" He was smiling at the surge in his energies. "These movements I could only dream of…"

He cut down one of the White Drones, and was surprised to see his sword glow as it pierced the shell. The White Drone screamed and fell, dead.

Kuno gulped. "I see… This sword contains curses too…" He recognised the telltale signs of witchcraft and supernatural effects.

Ryoga knocked away another White Drone with his Shi Shi Hokodan, before looking back at Kuno.

"We've got to get out of here! There's no way we can hold them all off!"

Kuno realised the danger as four more joined in. "Yes, we must retreat immediately."

He held up his sword and whispered the words written on them, due to an urge he had whilst holding it. The blinding light from it took everyone by surprise, and he and Ryoga took this opportunity to run. As an extra measure, Ryoga did the Bakusai Tenketsu on some abandoned buildings nearby to cover their tracks.

The yells of the enraged White Drones echoed across the city.

**Grey Sector  
Eternal Sanctum**

The centre of the city, a large domed area, holy in nature, had an incandescent radiance to it. The suns' light was brighter as their rays passed over the cream-coloured material.

Ranma, the Doctor and Althaea were standing outside. Althaea was chanting again, forming aerial glyphs and intricate hand movements. The outer doors opened with a loud creak.

They all ran inside, but Ranma stopped at the sight.

"Wh-What the hell is this place?!"

Inside, the impossibly sized room, easily over fifty metres high and hundred of metres in diameter, was filled with funeral slabs, and on top of each was a person. Their skin was paler than before, but otherwise they seemed to be sleeping, were it not for the lack of breathing.

"A-Are these people dead?" Her eyes refused to believe it.

The Doctor said nothing and looked at Althaea. She answered. "Yes, when we Katasdemians die, our bodies are transported here. Though our souls move on to the next world, our bodies die. Millennia ago, we decided to keep the bodies here in this blessed temple. The spells on the chapel holds back the bacteria and natural process of decomposition."

"But… Why?" She looked at a nearby person, a child no older than her, the lifeless eyes resting their stalks on the plinth. "Do you come back to life?"

Althaea shook her head sadly. "No, our ancestors were too melancholic, and chose this form instead of placing the bodies elsewhere in a coffin. He wanted to watch over the bodies, as a form of remembering the past. However, it has only brought us heartbreak, seeing our families still here as if they were lying asleep."

Ranma looked at the Doctor now. "Why are we here…?" She remembered what he said. "Aren't we just going to give it some more food?"

The Doctor's smile was growing, but with a hint of regret. "Yes, I did, but these people are dead."

Ranma held her mouth silently, before acknowledging what he was about to do. "S-So… You're going to give it something past the sell-by-date?!"

He beamed. "In a nutshell, that's about right!" He became serious again as the doorway darkened with the figure of the blob. "However, we need to reverse the spell, because these bodies are still healthy…"

"… And we need them to 'go off', right?" Ranma felt a tad sickened at the prospect. She watched the enemy get closer. "How much time do you need?"

"I don't know, around fifteen minutes to an hour..."

Ranma smirked. "I can give you thirty minutes, more if I push myself…"

The Doctor grinned back. "Go for it. Be sure to get as many bodies as possible inside it. Make sure you don't touch it." He gave her a wink and dashed off to the far end with Althaea right beside him.

The loud crash behind her signalled the arrival of the life form. It had already absorbed several bodies to get to her. Inside it, the bodies were still normal.

"So, the spell must stop them from being eaten up either…" She gazed around the massive room, and gave a simpering smile. "Let's see how many of these you can grab, you disgusting freak."

Pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tongue out, she goaded the life form to reach out for her with its tentacles, only for her to jump away between more funeral slabs.

"Come and get me…"

**Elsewhere  
Black Sector 2**

"Dammit… How the hell did they find us again?" Ryoga jumped another low wall to get away from the White Drones.

"Perhaps their senses are more attuned than ours…" Kuno also managed to keep up with Ryoga whilst talking.

"We can't take them through the whole city, more people will die." Ryoga stated out loud. He braked suddenly and faced them. "We have to make our last stand here."

Kuno paused beside him, before moving back slightly to take up the rear. "If we do this, then we must destroy them once and for all."

Ten White Drones surrounded them, their tall gait now poised to leap and attack.

"Shit… I can't do any more of those attacks…" Ryoga's hands by now were bleeding freely. "Those vines might get onto me…" His expression shifted and his posture grew confident. "I see…" He glanced back. "Kuno, can you make water appear?"

"I'm not sure exactly how, but I can certainly try my utmost." He held the sword with both hands. "Where?"

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" The ground was now a large crater, the White Drones standing on the edge of it. "In here, fill this place up, now! I'll hold them off!"

Ryoga jumped up and fired off ki blasts at the White Drones. Kuno tensed his muscles and forced his will on the sword. Soon the air around him grew moist as it gathered water particles, and soon the poured down the sword, flowing from the tip into the crater.

Managing to lure all the Drones, Ryoga smirked at seeing the ruined area around them. "Finally I can use it…" He drew back his hands as the thoughts of failing Ranma during the fight with Herb flooded his mind, as well as the guilt he had lived with since then.

"PERFECT SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

The ultimate blast flew up high and plummeted into the ground at top speed, taking out the nearby area too. The White Drones were brought to their knees by the punch behind the gravity.

Ryoga survived as always, and ran back to Kuno, who had filled crater with water; it was deep enough to not see the bottom properly.

"Here they come." He remarked unnecessarily.

Ryoga bared a fang as they approaching, half crawling on all four, others clambering over the buildings.

"Good… Let's finish this…" He ran in, keeping an eye out for the water for his own sake. "Shi Shi Hokodan!"

He fired the blast on the floor, to propel him above the lake, where the White Drones were waiting. Getting behind them, he fired another one directly at them, sending four of them into the water. Yelling loudly, he threw rocks from the nearby debris to knock the other six in as well.

"Now Kuno, curse the water!" He screamed, whilst charging his ki again.

Planting the sword into the water, it illuminated the pond as writings and archaic hieroglyphics lit up over the blade. The curses unravelled from the metal and spread immediately through the liquid.

As all of the White Drones had suffered injuries to the armour, they all possessed some part of them open to the inside, even if it was only millimetres wide. The deadly poison flowed into the open wounds, and interfered with the plant life inside.

The figures scratched away at their own bodies, as their internal organs burned and shrivelled up. Though they didn't make any sounds of pain, the infection earlier ruined their vocal chords, their anguish was clearly visible in their actions.

Soon, they were clawing at the points of entry and began to peel away the outer metal layers. Once a large enough part was cast away, they dug inside and ripped out the vines, trying to get rid of them.

Kuno and Ryoga stared in disgust as the White Drones eviscerated themselves. It wasn't long until they slumped, dead, the green vines turning brown from the weed killer, and the metal arms poking out from the surface of the water at odd angles.

"That was close..." Ryoga wiped his forehead of the sweat that had built up. "That metal was too tough to pull off myself..."

"So, you sought to destroy them from inside..." Kuno nodded. "A devious, but ultimately successful strategy."

Ryoga sent a wry grin his way. "Yeah, well, your sword helped a lot. I couldn't have done it without the curses in that weapon."

Their conversation was interrupted by a large beam of light piercing the sky, as the clouds circled the intrusion. The dome beneath it also turned colour, becoming a much duller grey than the surrounding area.

"What the hell..." Ryoga stared at it as a high pitching squealing sound echoed across the city. He started running for the location at top speed.

"Where are you going to now?" Kuno shouted, half-annoyed at his lack of reply. "Our duel has still not been settled!"

**Meanwhile  
Grey Sector**

"Moko Takabisha!"

Three tentacles were burned away from the blast, but five more grew back to take their place. Ranma grinned and flicked away a bit of blood from her lip from an earlier scrape.

"Tough guy, huh?" She stared up her enemy. "Still not enough to beat me though..."

It was now easily fifteen metres high, ten metres wide and deep. Hundreds of bodies were hovering inside the gelatinous mass, untouched save for the odd rippling of their clothes against the current. There were still thousands more bodies left in the Sanctum, and Ranma was leading it directly to them.

"Come on Doctor..." She looked back briefly before focusing herself once more. "How much longer?"

**Elsewhere in the Eternal Sanctum  
Upper Level**

"Primary protective layer removed." Althaea started to mumble away, continuing the process.

The Doctor looked down at the floor below and watched Ranma's progress slowly. "Still has plenty of energy, that's good..." He could see the life form passing over more bodies and having them enter its body. "A few more should do it..."

"Secondary protective layer removed!" Althaea's voice slightly, her tone becoming more panicked. "We need to disable the Tertiary layer fast, before the other two reassert themselves."

"Then do it!" The Doctor replied unnecessarily fast. "There's no time for second thoughts."

"No... That's no it." She looked about at a control panel. "We need to use technology for the final part..."

"No problem, leave that to me!" Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor made his way over to the panel and started scanning it, the monitors flickering wildly as he passed the blue light over them. "Easy!"

He began typing away at the floating translucent keyboard.

**Main floor**

"Shit!"

Another stone plinth was shattered by a large appendage. Ranma barely dodged the stone particles. The increase in size hadn't reduced its speed, instead it became much faster.

"Fine, you asked for it!" The sheer height of the room didn't worry her in the slightest as she held up a fist. "Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

Though she wasn't hitting it directly, physical contact was still forbidden, the edge of the tornado caught parts of the creature, and it was pulled into the vortex.

Other bodies from around the hall were also brought in by the enclosed winds, creating an irresistible force. Soon, hundreds of green-skinned aliens were sucked into the polymorph, and it inflated to new sizes.

She smirked, her fist still raised. "Got you..." Her brain kicked in when she realised the winds were dying down. "Uh oh..."

Diving out of the way, she ran and jumped across the empty slabs as the gargantuan creature sent out dozens of arms reaching for her. It was getting harder trying to avoid them all.

"Doctor!" She yelled. "If you're about done with those spells, now would be a good time!"

"Almost there!" His distant reply faint amongst the noise of the smashing rocks, and the whining of the sonic screwdriver. He turned briefly to the opening, thinking of the unwilling murderer. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" The machines powered up and started humming. "Finished!"

The formerly cream coloured dome turned to grey, and then to a black shade. The light inside the dome dimmed to a low level.

The change in the surroundings was sudden.

The remaining bodies lying on the plinths instantly began to corrode and decompose at a vastly accelerated rate. Some were still in the first stages, but most were reduced to skeletons. Ranma had to cover her mouth to stop herself from throwing up; the sight and the stench were repulsive.

The polymorph looked to be in great pain. Its arms slopped away and splashed to the ground, green and smelling like sulphur. The bodies that it had absorbed were also going through the same thing. However, everything that prevented them from being demolecularised now was gone. The host of these bodies consumed all the rotting flesh and skin, every dying cell and nerve ending.

Due to the large number of victims, it tried to spit them out, but they kept getting in the way of each other, and it couldn't evict enough of them.

It happened in slow motion. The outer parts of the mutant started fraying at the seams, and bits of itself tore apart, and then began to steam. Soon, those parts faded into the air, but they didn't reconstitute themselves like last time. This went on for a few more seconds, but larger sections of the creature vanished.

Soon, only the core was remaining, a floating yellow ball, static sparks were surrounding it, similar to the portal it came from. Ranma, the Doctor and Althaea watched it carefully as it moved methodically through the plinths, avoiding all the bodies.

"What's it looking for?" Ranma wondered out loud. She kept well away from it in case it took her body.

The Doctor turned to Althaea. "I see, the base. It had to build over something with a purpose, otherwise it'd just be a killing machine."

She nodded heavily. "Yes... I know what I must do." Hefting her cane one last time, she jumped up onto the banister separating them and the funeral area below.

"Althaea, no!" The Doctor tried to stop her, but she jabbed out fast with her cane, knocking him back.

"I must do this, or it will start again just to find me." She stepped off the edge. "Goodbye Doctor."

"Althaea!" He screamed. Ranma looked up in shock. "Ranma, catch Althaea!"

"R-Right!" Sending the ki to her legs, she performed a high jump, ready to grab the elder whilst in midair.

"I apologise in advance, Ranma." She pointed her cane at the redhead. "Until another time, perhaps."

A blast of orange energy shot out from the cane, and even though Ranma managed to twist to miss it, but it only swerving at the last second to strike her in the chest.

"Ugh, I c-can't move..." All forward momentum was halted, and Ranma lost the ability to manipulate her arms and legs. She landed in a heap on the floor.

Althaea closed her eyes as she reached the bottom. The yellow orb stopped sharply and recognised the signature of the old woman. Floating up to reach it, they collided.

"Althaea!" The Doctor and Ranma cried out at the same time.

The Chief Curse Purveyor screamed in agony as the core broke apart her immune system, and ate away at her limbs, then ending with the torso. When she was no more, the life form imploded, leaving only a tiny amount of residue on the ground.

Ranma walked up to the pile of ash, her face wrought with emotion. "Althaea..."

The Doctor strode up behind her. "She said she had to do it, otherwise something more powerful would come for her..."

"Yeah, that's great and all, but why didn't you stop her?!" Ranma yelled, punching him in the arm.

"Oww! Bloody hell, that hurts!" His face scrunched up as he felt a bruise grow. "Look, I tried, but she knocked me back!"

Ranma bit her lip. "Fine, I guess you tried." She saw him still holding his arm. "Sorry, doe it still hurt? I forgot to hold back."

"It's nothing, it'll go away..." He looked around as the skeletons began to fall apart, some of them being there for millennia. "Let's get out of here..."

A group of Katasdemians were at the entrance to the Sanctum. Two elderly men were there, and recognised the Doctor. "Please tell us what happened, and where is our Chief Curse Purveyor?"

The Doctor sighed and spoke.

**Ten minutes later  
White Sector 10**

"You imbecile! How is this the right direction?" Kuno had lost his patience at Ryoga.

"But, I'm sure it was this way..." The dome was directly in front of him, but a lot further away than before. "Let's try this path..." He took a road that went backwards from the correct area.

"No, it is this way!"

They argued again for several minutes, before something strange happened to them.

"What the... Why's my hand like this?" Ryoga's hand was turning invisible, then it spread to his other hand.

Kuno stared at his own body. "It is happening to me too..."

Before they could analyse more, or cry for help, they disappeared completely.

**Five minutes ago  
Market Square**

"So, in the end, did we help anyone?" Ranma was downcast, and had her hand in her pockets.

"In a way we did, twice. We stopped that creature from absorbing everyone on this planet, and we gave them closure by removing the seals on the Eternal Sanctum."

Ranma was doubtful. "But, all those people who died, all the dead bodies, Althaea. Who's going to solve that?"

The Doctor lowered his head. "Sometimes we can't help everyone, and occasionally the solution can also be beyond your worst case scenario." His face grew haunted at this point.

"I wouldn't worry about Althaea."

The both turned around to look at a small child, her body seemed a bit dirty and her clothes ragged, but her three young eyes were flitting about like crazy.

"Oh, why?" Ranma mentally prepared herself to fight, just in case this was another enemy.

The Doctor smiled. "I see, so it wasn't a complete sacrifice..." He kneeled down to her level. "You've lost those years of adaptation though; you'll need to build them up again."

A familiar, though more childish, laugh came from her lips. "Well, I wasn't exactly able to choose where to go, could I?"

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Ranma stomped her foot.

The child stepped forward. "I am Althaea; I transferred my soul to this child. She died of natural causes in the streets far from here. I gave that creature my body to convince its creators that I was truly dead."

Ranma stood there stunned, then grinned widely. "I see… A trick..."

"The problem is..." The Doctor added. "She had to sacrifice all her powers, and there was a chance she couldn't find a body either."

"Well, it's not so bad, I still have my knowledge; I just need to start over again." She laughed loudly. "First things first though, some new clothes."

The Doctor chuckled briefly. "Well, good luck in the future, we're off now that everything's sorted."

Ranma bowed to the child. "Thank you for helping me. I won't forget it."

Althaea raised a hand to wave it off. "It was nothing; I hope you find your cure."

The two travellers went inside the TARDIS, and several seconds later, it pulsed out of existence, the echoes of its rasping tones reverberating in the square.

Althaea sighed, and looked at a nearby shop. Pulling out some of her savings she had stashed away, she went there to start her life anew.

**Inside the TARDIS**

"Where are we going now?" Ranma asked, tired from her recent exertions.

"One of those things you showed me on the list." The Doctor twirled a yellow ball on the control panel. "It's common where we're going."

"Go on, tell me." Her face lit up at a new adventure. "Where?"

The Doctor grinned back. "Billions of years in the future, New New York."

They both held on as the TARDIS plummeted into the time vortex streams, heading for its destination.

 **-**  
NEXT EPISODE  
-

"Cool, flying cars!" Ranma watched them buzz about overhead in the busy sky streets.

"Well, it's common around here."

Ranma shielded her eyes. "Why the hell are they obsessed with all this light?"

They were surrounded by small globes emitting a pale white aura.

"Dunno…" The Doctor shrugged. "Let's try down here…"

Kuno walked through an alley, when the lights suddenly shut off.

"This is inconvenient."

He held up the sword and was about to conjure up a flame, before the sounds of panting and low pitched growls came from behind him.

"Ah…" He lit up his sword, turning at the same time, and managed to keep a calm and collected face at seeing what was in front of him. "Yes, most inconvenient."

Ryoga's breathing was raw. The area he was in possessed little light, and he was draining his ki trying to generate the pale green light around him.

"I can't do this for much longer…"

Outside of his circle, the snarls and claws dragging on the walls were ready for him.

"Damn it…" He held his new device in his hands. "Only one more mile…"

Ranma and the Doctor were avoiding the bodies as they trudged onwards.

"We have to get to the centre, to stop all this!" He shouted over the cries. "Clear the way for us!"

"No problem…" Ranma dug into her reserves and held her hands out in front of her as the Doctor switched off his sonic screwdriver.

"Moko Takabisha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **-**  
>  Author's Notes
> 
> Wow, long chapter here. Tiring battles, but overall, nice and balanced I think, giving just a bit more screen time to the Doctor and Ranma.
> 
> Anyway, hope the teaser for the next chapters do you well.
> 
> \- J


	6. Things that go bump…

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 6**

**Things that go bump...**

**Far in the future**  
New New York  
New Long Island  
7:35pm

A family was holding on to each other in the brightness of their living room.

"It's too late, we can't pack our bags..." The father whimpered. "They've confirmed it, we've got nowhere to go..."

The letter lay open on the table in front of them, the torn envelope left lying on the floor.

"B-But... I thought it was your turn this week to go...?" The wife asked, her voice getting higher pitched from fear.

"That's the thing..." He was crying now. "I went! I tried calling them, but I was put on hold, no one came back to me."

"D-Daddy... I'm scared!" Their young daughter was clinging onto the father's arm tightly. The toddler boy couldn't do much aside from grasp the mother and look around the area vacantly.

"It's okay..." He hugged her close. "Just close your eyes..." He reached out and held the hand of his wife, and they both shared a smile.

The numerous lights around the room started to flicker erratically, before dimming completely.

Throat-based growls came from all around them, and soon they turned into hissing, and screeches.

The family's screams were accentuated and soon replaced by sounds of wet tearing, crunching of hard material, and loud splashes of liquid.

**Twenty minutes later  
The same street**

Winds picked up in a miniature whirlwind, as a section of the tarmac became shadowed by the presence of a large blue box. The unique sound faded away as the door was pulled open.

"Ahh, good to see this place again." The Doctor looked up and sniffed the air. "Yep, apple grass in this area. Ranma, take a look at the future."

Ranma did so, stepping out of the TARDIS and looked in the distance at the giant skyscrapers. "Wow, they must be bigger than the ones in Tokyo..."

"You bet!" He was pleased. "They're twice the width and twice the height of your old style skyscrapers, once they dealt with the problem of structural integrity."

"Hey, you said you came here before?"

"Yeah, that was with..." He trailed off, before changing his tone. "It was around six months ago, but I came to an earlier time, around ten years before now."

Ranma noted the hesitation, but moved onto another topic.

"So, you said we can find one of the ingredients here, right?" She looked at the list Althaea had given her.

"Yep, no problem, though we might have to deal with the authorities to get some..." He looked pensive for a moment. "I can't see any problem with that though..."

She raised an eyebrow at this for a moment, but chose to leave it be as the area grew brighter. Ranma shielded her eyes.

"Why the hell are they obsessed with all this light?"

They were surrounded by small globes emitting a pale white aura.

"Dunno…" The Doctor shrugged. "Let's try down here…"

In fact, despite the sun having recently set below the horizon, they roads and houses were as bright as if the sun still shone on them. Every part of the ground was lit up. The few people who walked about had three light orbs hovering around them, shifting positions often.

"Heh, they must pay loads on their electric bills." Ranma joked, making the Doctor beam back.

They walked a few more metres until the loud whooshing of a flying car landing next beside them startled her.

"What the... That ambulance's flying!" For once, there was something with which she could relate to back home, and this was a major difference. Looking up, she saw a lot more going towards the tall buildings in the distance. "Cool, flying cars!" Ranma watched them buzz about overhead in the busy sky streets.

"Well, it's common around here." He explained. "You managed to build those well in the future, once you discovered the reverse gravitational particle and its relation to photonic energy."

Sighing at the complex explanation, Ranma yawned loudly. "Boring... Tell me something interesting, like..." She pointed at him. "Where are you from?"

The Doctor started walking down the street toward where hover police cars landed, and the officers were cordoning off a house with holographic 'POLICE LINE: DO NOT CROSS' barriers.

"Oh, you don't want to know anything about that."

"Go on..." His continual avoidance of the subject intrigued her. "Tell me..."

"It's really dull..." He yawned loudly, and stared at her wanly. "I'd rather tell you about the relations between the Gamma Cluster and the Helia Corporation."

"No thanks..." She shook her head rapidly. "I want to know about you!"

He gazed forwards and waved. "So, what's going on here?" The Doctor was speaking to a policeman with NNYPD in a badge on his arm sleeve.

The jaded man, his hair growing white at the roots, took his cap off. "Another case, the usual... They seem to be increasing…" He wiped his brow from the cold sweat that had built up there. "We're just clearing up the mess."

Holding up the psychic paper, the Doctor held a hand on the shoulder of Ranma. "Well, we're from the Coroner's Office; we'd like to examine the scene quickly for our records."

Barely giving the official looking ID a look, he disabled the hologram to let them through, bringing it back up afterwards.

"Right this way Doctor." He indicated the door. "It's the main living room. Careful where you step, there's a lot of blood."

Peeking at each other, Ranma steadied herself.

"I'm not sure what you're hoping to find, it's the same as all the others."

They entered the hallway and the pungent reek of blood attacked their senses. A large splotch of scarlet brandished the wall opposite the room.

"Try not to disturb the room too much; we still need to take photos." The officer stopped before the doorway, not wanting to see it again.

The Doctor walked first and his face visibly whitened. "Ranma, stay there, I don't want you to see this."

"Why? You think I can't handle a little blood?!"

The amount she saw on the wall was more than she had experienced in her battles, but nothing too extreme. She stubbornly strode forwards even as the Doctor gesticulated to keep her away.

"Don't...!"

This time, she was at the position the Doctor was in, and looked horrified at the room.

There was blood on every single item.

From the direction of one corner, all the facing surfaces were drenched in the red life fluid, some of it still dripping. One vase in particular was half-covered in red, whilst the remaining vertical portion was perfectly normal, and untouched.

In the centre of the origin lay a small pile of 'something' wet and pulped. Once the Doctor got over his initial shock, he moved in and scanned the lumpy crimson mass with the sonic screwdriver.

"I see..." His face was steady. "The remains belong to four people; two adults and two young children. Most of the flesh has been eaten away, including some muscle. The internal organs have been left alone almost entirely." He pulled back and stared at the affected area. "Whatever did this attacked fast and suddenly. It also performed a simultaneous hit on all of them to produce this pattern, so there's probably more than one of them."

"C-Could something human have done this?" Ranma got her senses back from earlier.

He replied negatively. "No, it's unlikely. Whatever it was, it needed to eat flesh and skin. Without any more ideas, we can't figure out what caused this."

Ranma steeped into the room fully, looking at the clean areas. "But, it's weird isn't it?" She pointed at the entrance she just entered, and the only other exit leading from the room into the kitchen. "If something did come in and do this, how did it get out? There must be a trail of blood or something else, like a door broken in." She recalled the Umi-senken and the Yama-senken, wondering if the former could have been used to get in, and the latter to dismember people like that.

"That's a good point." The Doctor held out his probe and moved his body to scan the whole house from where he was standing. "There doesn't seem to be any breakages, or forced entry. In fact, the whole place is sealed up tight."

Ranma's green tinge made her feel a bit woozy. "I'm gonna go outside for a bit."

The Doctor nodded and put away his probe. "Me too, we're finished here."

Breathing in the apple grass scented air, as well as the cinnamon oak trees, Ranma felt a little better after several deep inhalations. The Doctor moved closer to her, patting her back.

"Hey, you okay? I told you not to go in there."

She pulled away from his contact. "I'm okay, remember, no one tells Ranma Saotome what to do!" Her smirk returned fast.

The Doctor beamed back. "That's the spirit! I haven't seen that side of you since we left Katadesmoi!"

The officer moved up to them. "Find anything?" He had an electric notebook out.

"Yes, four people were killed, possibly two parents and their two children. Rapid assault, most likely by claws and teeth. 95 percent of the flesh has been consumed; bone matter and internal organs remain intact."

He raised his eyebrows. "You could tell how people there were? That's impressive, even your explanation for the attack." He folded the pad away and called it in to his department. "We need the clean up crew here." He looked back at the Doctor and Ranma. "Thanks, but we can take it from here."

"No problem, glad we could be of help." He smiled, before returning to a serious face again as they left the crime scene. "This sounds bad; he said there were more cases like this."

"Well, it's just a murder isn't it? Nothing really to do with us..." Ranma hoped so at least.

"Perhaps you're right... But still, the circumstances of this are strange." He was scratching his chin pensively, before smiling once more. "Tell you what; we'll look for your item first before we solve all the murders in this city!"

She rolled her eyes. "Great, how many decades will that take?!" Nevertheless, she chuckled at his joke. She remembered something. "Now, before we went in there, I asked you a question..." She saw him grow confused, then enlightened, trying to cover it up. "I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me."

"Okay, see you later then!" He walked off away from her, passing by more of the smaller suburban houses, still with some accompanying orbs near him.

Ranma stood there for ten minutes, her presence illuminated by three floating balls, before realising she made a mistake.

"Shit..."

She ran after him, reaching him in a minute, before knocking him on the head for his cheek.

**Elsewhere in New New York  
New Manhattan**

"That bastard..." Ryoga fumed to himself. "Kuno's insane if he thinks I'm doing this whole planet travelling by my own will..." He looked back in the direction he thought Kuno was, flicking away a light globe while doing so. "If he thinks he can do better than me, fine!" Ryoga stared at the tall skyscrapers around him. "Now, I don't think this is Japan... It could be America..."

Neon signs advertising various things flared up around him, holographic images moving independently in front of the stores. Unfortunately, the language was most likely some form of English, and he was having trouble reading it.

"Shit, I don't know where to go..."

He saw a small rickety shop, sandwiched between two giant skyscrapers, and was curious. Popping his head in, he was surprised to see a few things that he recognised from his era, a classic jukebox labelled as something called an 'iPod', a hoover, an old air conditioner, and a desktop lamp. There were some futuristic things that he didn't classify as something in his time.

"This must be really far into the future..."

" _Ah, a customer?"_ An old man came out from the back, the light globes following him. _"I haven't seen anyone all day."_

"Umm, sorry, I don't understand you..." Ryoga doubted that the man could comprehend him given that he couldn't place the man's language.

" _Ooh, you're a visitor, one second."_ He pulled out a handheld electronic screen and began typing on it. He held it at Ryoga like a gun, making him freeze for a second.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked, ready to bring up his fists.

A series of high pitched beeps and sounds came from the arm monitor, and text was displayed. The next time the man spoke, Ryoga heard it in his native tongue. "Impressive... You speak Ancient Japanese. It took some time for the translator to extrapolate your language."

"That's good, I suppose." Ryoga scratched his head. "What was it you said earlier?"

"Nothing, just about you being a customer. It's been a day since someone last came in, and then a week before that."

Ryoga this time felt a little ashamed. "I don't think I have any money..." He also realised that any currency he possessed would be of little use to the proprietor.

"Come on... I accept Double Dollars, Simoleons, Galactic Credits, Rupees, Gold Coins, Latinum, most common forms of cash. What've you got?"

"Well..." Ryoga pulled out his meagre yen from his wallet then paused as the man's face lit up.

"This... I can't believe it..." He snatched a one yen coin and began analysing it with a futuristic microscope. "Mint condition, Japanese Yen from the Old Earth." He held it up. "This is over 5 billion years old! How did you keep it in this perfect state?"

"Oh shit..." Ryoga never realised how far away from home he was. "So I travelled through time also..." He mumbled, before recalling he had to answer the man. "Ah, just stored it under my floorboards..." He showed the man the rest of the 'collection'. "What do you think about these?"

The adulations were thick and fast. "These belong in a museum! I'll contact them now and give you a fair price for them."

Communications were done through a wall panel at the back of the store, and the curator on the other end was excited also. The video panel was used to show the Yen and their condition. Figures were exchanged and soon a number was agreed on. Terminating their talks, the shop owner returned to the front.

"After speaking to the New Natural History Museum, we've agreed an appropriate sum for these relics of our past." After showing a large number with many zeroes onscreen, Ryoga balked slightly.

"This may sound silly, but could you calculate it in Japanese Yen, like the ones I gave you?"

The man grew puzzled, but agreed. "Of course, which date?"

"1997, on Old Earth naturally..." A large sweatdrop appeared behind his head, hoping the man wouldn't figure something out.

"Okay... numbers inputted, here."

He passed the dataholder over and Ryoga stared at the numbers. He looked up at the man, and stared again at the total figure. His forehead grew blue under the fringe, and his eyes greyed out.

Whilst holding the numbers, Ryoga fainted standing up.

"Sir? Sir!"

**Elsewhere in New New York  
New Brooklyn**

"Confounded giver of light, why must you pester me so?!"

Kuno slashed away at the white balls, each one managing to avoid his attacks, but staying within reach of him.

He had been going at it for twenty minutes, and was finally tiring. "Very well, I shall allow your presence, until you annoy me further!"

No reply was forthcoming.

He walked down the street, and saw the unfamiliar surroundings and the traffic in the sky streets. "It appears that this is, again, not my time."

His eyesight had adapted to the intense light around him, and the buildings that seemed to reproduce it for the area around them.

"This must be named the City of Light, for I see no other reason for all this expense on illumination."

Kuno walked through an alley between three storey homes, when the lights suddenly shut off.

"This is inconvenient."

He held up the sword and was about to conjure up a flame, before the sounds of panting and low pitched growls came from behind him.

"Ah…" He lit up his sword, turning at the same time, and managed to keep a calm and collected face at seeing what was in front of him. "Yes, most inconvenient."

Staring at the things near him, he gulped loudly. It took him a few more seconds to recall that he fought larger enemies before, and won. "Yes, these monsters shall face death at my hands." He held the sword offensively. "Have at you!"

The sounds of slashing, burning, animal yells and shouts echoed in the block.

**Somewhere in New Manhattan**

A dark room deep inside a building was thriving in the sounds of growls, grunts, yowls and roars. Animal noises were prevalent everywhere, except the one area in the corner, where a light source glowed brightly for three metres around it.

The two occupants were there with nothing except a wall replicator, which resembled a built-in alcove, able to reproduce food at a whim.

The larger of the two opened his eyes.

" _He has come…"_ The telepathic communication shunted the foreground noise away and soothed the other person.

"Wh-what should I do?" She spoke nervously, her whiskers twitching rapidly, moving closer to the glass barrier between her and her protector.

" _Wait until the time is right…"_ He sucked in more smoke. _"Get help when necessary."_

She bowed her head slightly. "I-I will!"

They sat together, amidst the din, hoping that help would arrive soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\---**  
>  Author's Notes
> 
> Here we are then, Episode 3, and again, things are going bad for everyone. This story should keep you entertained until the real Doctor Who on TV tonight!
> 
> \- J


	7. … in the night

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 7**

… **in the night**

**New Long Island**

"So, tell me about the person you travelled with..." She gave a cheeky smile. "I know that you were with someone... I saw some girl's clothes in your wardrobe in the TARDIS."

"Ah, those…" The Doctor's face grew sullen. "I needed spares just in case you needed some period clothing, you know, like in the nineteenth century…"

"What're you talking about?" Ranma scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't think they had jeans and T-shirts back then! If they were made by magic, the legs are too tall for me, and the chest is way too small also!"

He laughed briefly. "Fine, fine, they're not yours. They're from… my previous companion."

"Companion?" Ranma gawked. "You mean lovers?"

"No…" He replied in a low voice, before looking at Ranma. "She was travelling with me, much like you are now. I forgot to take them out of the storage space, that's all."

"Y-You keep speaking about her in past tense…"

Ranma could tell, since the TARDIS translated the native Gallifreyan language into Japanese, it also managed to accentuate the differences between past, present and future.

"That's because she's no longer here…" He looked up at the sky. "I took her to this very city just half a year ago. She went through a few adventures with me…"

"And, where is she?" Ranma wasn't she sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Rose - that's her name by the way - is gone… I'll never see her again, not even in another three lifetimes."

Ranma stood there, quietly walking beside the Doctor as they passed more homes. They both stopped at another junction, before moving in opposite directions.

"Where're you going?" He asked.

"This way's the best; I feel more danger on this road!" Ranma grinned.

The Doctor looked in both directions and couldn't see anything different about the houses on the right.

"What makes you think that?"

"Gut instinct." She grinned cheekily.

He shrugged and smiled. "Alright then, bring on the danger!"

Ranma returned the beam, but inside felt somewhat guilty about asking something that hurt the Doctor. Similar to the time that Akane and the rest of the Tendo family visited the grave of their mother and wife to Soun, Ranma recalled how sullen everyone became around that time. Even Nabiki chose not use blackmail against her when finding out that Ranma's own mother was still alive.

"Gees... I'm still cut up over that..." She mumbled.

"What was that, Ranma?" The Doctor asked, while still looking at the light orbs.

"Oh, nothing!" She began to play by fiddling about with the nearest globe using her fingers.

The Doctor looked at her curiously, and then kept walking, a frown growing on his face.

**Meanwhile  
New Manhattan**

Medical drones buzzed around the boy's face, startling him as his eyes returned to normal.

"Ah sir, you're awake again!" The small contraptions flew away into the alcoves inside the small shop as the owner patted him on the shoulder. "I believe you fainted from the shock."

"Y-Yes, I did..." Ryoga still held the number in his hands, unable to believe that it wasn't a barcode or even an ISBN, but real Yen.

"The account is held in our city, all we need is your fingerprint and your full name. You can fill in the rest of the details as necessary, though you won't need to if you don't have to."

Ryoga cleared his throat, though the money was beyond his dreams, he knew that it could only work in this time, and he believed that this would be the only chance he had to be here.

"Would it be possible to have it as something on the move? I... travel far distances easily. I'd like to get at this without having to come back to this planet."

The man scratched his chin. "An unusual request, most neo-humans prefer to stay on-planet. Do you have something in mind?"

Ryoga thought of the only technology available in his home time. "Something similar to a cash or credit card?"

"Ah, a Personal Account Holder!" He pulled out one of his own, and Ryoga was glad to see that the size and shape hadn't changed, though the material looked different. "These cost a fair bit of cash, but with your new wealth, it is but a drop in the ocean."

He passed it to the boy, who looked at it carefully.

"With this, you no longer hold a New Earth account, but this is your money, right here. You can use it in any machine anywhere in the universe, and you can change the style of it if you wish, to suit the location, so that no one can see that you own this unique card. You can withdraw as much as you like at any time, again, depending on the currency you want to have at the time. It is made of indestructible, but flexible material, and it is DNA-coded to be only used by you. If you lose it, the built-in tracker will help you find it."

Ryoga stared at it in mild astonishment. "What's the catch?"

He shook his head. "No catch, other than your entire savings are on this card. Cloning is a major risk that could lead to a fake twin stealing everything you own."

"Heh... That's no problem to me..." He grinned, knowing that his home world had no such thing. "Could I get this card now?"

"Of course, sir."

After ten minutes of speaking with the bank through his telescreen, and Ryoga inputting a drop of blood for DNA locking, a brand new gleaming card was produced through the transmat platform.

Amazed at his fortune, Ryoga couldn't stop staring at it.

The old man chuckled. "Yes, that's something you'll have to get used to avoiding, it encourages thieves, but I must admit to enjoying it alone."

Something the man said clicked inside Ryoga. "How come you have one if it's so dangerous?"

"My business requires it..." He indicated the room. "I had to scour the galaxy, nearby space lanes, warp holes and even the unimatrix sub-space arrays to get this much material from Old Earth. I couldn't get anything from this world."

"Do you sell anything modern?" Ryoga pondered the answer to his lifelong problem.

"Some items, otherwise I can easily have one transmatted here. What are you after?"

"I'm not good at getting places. I can go far but I end up visiting too many different areas..."

"I see... You require a reliable method to determine your location and destination at any given time, right?" Ryoga nodded once. "I don't have any in my store sadly, but you can purchase one from the transmat machine here."

Moving once again to the strange inlet in the wall, Ryoga was confused, but the man helped him by selecting the right options for him.

"Now, there are many models available, some for New Earth only, or for individual solar systems."

Ryoga began to panic, knowing that the stars must have moved from his home time. "Are there any systems to tell me my location from the stars as well?"

The owner raised his eyebrows. "You get that lost huh?" Selecting the upper branch, very few models were seen. "These are the top end of the range, the UPS."

"UPS?" Ryoga questioned.

"The Universal Positioning System, it does this by calculating your location from pinpoint precision with star coordinates, at any time or place, including any changes that might have occurred during the course of history." He winked at this point. "The differences are merely aesthetic, one to build into your ship, or the most expensive of all, the new handheld limited edition from Xa & Son." He cocked his head at an angle in amusement. "I don't believe you need me to tell you which one you should get."

A minute later, after inputting his card and getting a retinal scan, the tiny implement was in his hands.

"How much did that cost me?" He wondered out loud.

"Oh, about a tenth of your account balance... However you will get your worth with it." He pointed at it. "See? You are the first person to get it; your name is engraved here, as is the number 1." He bowed deeply to Ryoga. "It has been an honour to meet you, sir, or should I say Stray?"

"Stray?" He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a dog."

"Sorry, it's a term people in my business use. 'Strays' are people who find themselves lost in time and space. You share all the qualities of someone who is out of touch with their current surroundings and their current time." Ryoga paled slightly, holding on to his new belongings. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me; I have only met two others like you, so you are rare indeed." He nodded at the two items Ryoga held. "Those will serve you well in any time or place you find yourself. As I can see you wish to move on quickly, if you and I are going to meet again, I will be able to suggest similar items for your journeys."

Ryoga stepped back and bowed. "Thank you, I might take you up on your offer."

Leaving the small shop, Ryoga hid his Galactic Credit Card, and pulled out the UPS. It hummed lightly before instantly showing his location on New Earth, even going as far as zooming in to the very road he was on. As he started walking, he had a moment of inspiration after watching his UPS persona moving erratically across the roads.

That was when he realised that he had no idea how to work it. Turning around, he realised that he walked too far and the shop was nowhere in sight.

"Shit... Where is he? I need some help with this thing..."

It hummed again and lit up, speaking a foreign language, before speaking Japanese. "How may I help you, Ryoga?" It had a female gentle voice and the image of a silvery woman appeared hovering above the panel, she smiled at him at his expression. "This is the first time you have used me. My name is Yuko, the AI for your UPS."

"Umm..." He blushed at her realistic expressions, flushing further at her light giggle. "Sorry, I'm not used to this, a computer talking to me..."

"Computer?" She tilted her head. "I'm much more than a basic computer, I possess the most advanced AI for this era, and I will be able to answer any question you have, though my functions are mostly constrained to UPS features."

"Heh, so you can't really reach your full potential, right?" He sympathised with her. "I had to train to reach mine, however I still failed my friend. Do you have emotions?"

"Programmed with them, yes; mannerisms associated with emotions, yes. However I'm not permitted to experience or 'feel' them on a learning scale, since my function is just that of a UPS."

Ryoga was surprised. "Really? Well, you can use them if you want, I don't mind."

The UPS hummed and her face changed, and became softer. Yuko looked at him. "You seem different somehow. AI are usually abused in this day and age. So far, during all my testing and compiling, you are the first person to actually give me permission, and to even talk to me beyond that of a UPS."

"Well, I like to think that even if we only live to do one thing, we should also open up more." He thought back to the battle against Herb and Lime. "Everyone has a right to change themselves..." Leaving Ranma and Akane the first time to find a cure for the curse of the former was the moment he changed his mind from revenge on Ranma to remorse for Ranma.

Yuko was quiet for a few moments. "I'll remember that." She acted more humanly now, her small figure moving and fidgeting within the holographic frame. "Now, did you want to get somewhere?"

"Umm, yeah... Can you tell me the location of Old Earth, and how to get there?"

She raised her eyebrow. "You mean, the remains of it? Okay..."

A second later, a course was plotted from his current standing position. The hologram expanded outwards to show starsheets and maps, using slipgates and easily accessible lanes.

The image of the path going through three galaxies did not do anything to please Ryoga.

"Ahh, so it's a little far from here then..." He said wryly.

The maps vanished and Yuko returned to the forefront. "Any more instructions?"

"Not really..." He looked about and was still amazed at the sights. "Actually, wait, are you good with history?"

She was amused. "I have the Encyclopaedia Galactica in my database, collating all the known information we have our universe, especially that of human history."

Ryoga smiled, and began his education.

**New Long Island  
An hour later**

"Really though, what's with the light?" The Doctor scanned one of the light orbs with the sonic screwdrivers. "Does it guarantee you no nine o'clock shadow?"

"Why don't we just ask someone?" Ranma jerked her head in the direction of an old lady watering her garden, despite the late hour.

"Good point, you take the lead." The Doctor grinned.

Ranma walked up to the woman, using a traditional watering can on the flowers in the soil. "Excuse me, but can I ask you a question?"

"Oh, visitors!" She put down the water and began to drag Ranma inside. "Do come in for some tea!"

"W-wait!" Her sweatdrops did nothing to stop the old lady. "I don't like tea!"

"Ooh, I'd love a cuppa!" The Doctor strode in. "What sorts have you got?"

Ranma growled at him whilst the woman sat them down in her cosy room, which looked remarkably like an English country house, however with a few differences that Ranma and the Doctor couldn't fail to notice.

"I have many kinds, but I prefer the old Earl Grey, I don't like the new artificial ones."

"Quite right too!" The Doctor agreed heartily as she poured some into a cup from her ceramic teapot. "Nothing like the old and traditional ways."

"Please, try my scones." She held one up for Ranma, as he looked at the rock hard substance, memories of Akane's less successful meals came back to him.

"NO I'm okay th-ANGTH!!!" Ranma had one forced into her mouth, and had accidentally gulped it down without chewing it.

The Doctor chuckled at her pounding on her chest to get it into her stomach. Once her face turned blue, it finally reached the destination, and she sighed, only to heave as the taste of it registered in her brain. Grabbing the nearest cup of tea, she swallowed it in one, only for her to scream and stick her tongue out.

"HOT HOT HOT!"

Running about the house, she went straight for the kitchen to find a water tap. Whilst the old lady was confused at the redhead, the Doctor decided to ask her.

"So tell me, why are there so many light sources on this planet?"

"Oh, that's because of the Ferals." She calmly sipped her tea.

"The Ferals? What are they?" The Doctor wondered aloud because he had never heard of them before.

"Creatures that exist only within shadows. We don't know much about them, but all the authorities tell us is that they travel between one shade to another." She leaned back in her rocking chair. "I think they were first reported about twenty years ago, after that kerfuffle in the hospital."

"Yes, I remember that all too well..." Flashes of the contagious humans infecting everyone in the hospital came back to him. "So you can't kill them?"

"Not really, I don't think that any were killed, we still don't even know what they are or what they look like." She held out a plate. "Muffin?"

"Don't mind if I do!" The Doctor took one and bit into it. "Mmm, blueberry, my favourite!"

Ranma cam back, her tongue still hanging out, but a lot redder than before. "I hate this planet... I'll never trust taps again... Why would they mark the hot water with blue?"

He smiled at Ranma and handed her a muffin, and she accepted it begrudgingly, only to lighten up at the sweet taste of it.

"I was one of the first to move to New Earth, and I've seen many things, but these attacks are strange. The police can't help, and the Federation is worried about sending investigators into the shadows. In fact, the only people who are making a difference are ION-Ra."

"ION-Ra?" Ranma piped up. "What, or who, is that?"

"Why, our electric company!" She raised her voice in astonishment. "They're famous around our sector for helping us in our time of need, by providing these useful lights that circle us all the time, and for charging us less for electricity." Ranma and the Doctor raised an eyebrow each. "Still, we live our lives as normal, and this is just an inconvenience for those who make it such."

"Oh?" The Doctor didn't like the way she said that. Finishing off his tea, he stood up. "Well, it's been a pleasure, but my friend and I had better be on our way. Thank you for the tea."

Ranma stood up and bowed to the lady, who waved goodbye. "Such good manners, you'll be a lovely wife for him one day."

"W-wife, to him?!" Anger cross pulsating on her forehead, Ranma allowed herself to be turned about by the Doctor as they walked away.

After describing the conversation she missed, the Doctor posed a question. "So Ranma, tell me, what did you see that was strange?"

Breathing deeply to relieve her frustration, she thought back to the house. "The layout, I've never seen a house like before. All the big things were against the walls and mostly in corners. Even the kitchen was like that."

"You know why, don't you?" The Doctor asked knowledgably.

"Shadows... Having all the big things there keep away shadows."

"Correct, which means that these Ferals, or whatever they are, can't exist in the larger shadows."

They were walking in the streets, their respective globes keeping them in light. "In that case, why can't we hear them out here, are they just waiting somewhere for us somewhere else? They don't sound like they are just outside our light."

"You're right." Holding the screwdriver out, he found that it returned no results of the surrounding darkness of the street. "These are just ordinary shadows, but I'll bet that once these lights go out, we'll be in more trouble than we expected."

"That's a definite!" Ranma paused for a second. "Hang on, let me test something..."

Sending ki to her legs, she jumped up high, and thankfully the orbs followed her fast, without forgetting to keep her in the light.

"That's lucky... I can still jump normally and be in light, but I don't want to try my speed just yet."

"Normal jump?" The Doctor sighed and held his head. "I can't get over this, your martial arts abilities are far higher than any one I've ever seen before, and you natural skills are also similar." He pulled out his sonic probe. "Do you mind if I just run some scans on you?"

"Sure, since you asked so nicely." She stood neutrally. "Do you want me to generate ki?"

"Only when I tell you." He moved it over her, from head to toe and back again. "Amazing... You maximum heart rate is twice the norm for someone your age but is somehow remaining healthy, and the muscles are fully developed without being overly large." He read the invisible readings. "Whenever you perform something strenuous, your adrenaline spikes higher than normal humans, however your muscles send greater amounts of lactic acid, so you don't get so tired. Remarkable..."

Ranma built up ki, so her body glowed light blue. The orbs moved away slightly from the energy.

A little preoccupied, the Doctor probed her, and grinned widely. "Your body energy, it's sending more of everything healthy to your body, adrenaline for your muscles, oxygenated blood to your brain, even your skin cells and nerves are more sensitive."

"Well, I should damn well hope so! All that damned training had to amount to something."

Pocketing his probe, the Doctor walked on. "I don't know what kind of training you went through, but nothing natural can create such power as this."

"Yeah, my training wasn't exactly what you'd call normal, or humane..." Images flashed by her eyes; a dark pit, small pools of water with bamboo sticks growing out of them, pulling chestnuts from an open fire, sending the Principal, Mousse, Kuno and Happosai into the air, and finally receiving ki blasts from a depressed Ryoga.

The Doctor saw the look of bad memories and lots of hurt and pain, one his previous incarnation shared often, having regenerated at the exact end of the Time War. "Care to talk about it?"

Ranma looked away. "Maybe later..." She clenched her fist from held back anger. She looked up and saw something that didn't please her. "Umm, Doctor, where's the TARDIS?"

"Hmm?" He inquired curiously. "What do you mean?"

"We're back where we started from..." She pointed at the patch of road with a square impression on it. "It's gone..."

"What?" He turned serious suddenly and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Feeling for the signature, he scanned the area around it. "It was carried up by a transporter beam, possibly by a ship..."

Ranma held out a yellow notice that was posted on the floor a short distance away. The translation was still working for her, and she understood it immediately.

"Bad luck, you forgot about some basic laws Doctor." She grinned widely.

"Huh? 'Towing Notice: No Parking at any time in the red zone. Please visit the Towing Centre in New Manhatton with this slip and pay your fine of $1000.'" He lowered the paper and slapped he forehead. "How stupid! Humans, the most imaginative and inventive species in the universe, but you still are the most bureaucratic..."

"Guess we have somewhere to go now, eh?" She nudged him, glad that even he could make simple mistakes.

"I suppose so...: He sulked slightly. "I even know the Mayor of Manhattan, maybe he'll help me..."

"Come on... You must have some money on you!" She continued at seeing his face grow shiftier. Her voice grew darker. "You do have money, don't you?"

"I've never needed any..." He stated easily. "Besides, I can get in without having to pay anything..." He held up the psychic paper. "Now, where is that place?" Setting the sonic probe to the signal of the TARDIS, the rhythmic beeping sound echoed in the quiet street. "That way..."

"Okay then, off we go..."

**Meanwhile  
The old lady's house**

"Such nice people..."

She put away the tea cup and tray of scones and muffins, getting ready for bed.

"If only they could stay longer."

She wiped her tired eyes, and so didn't notice the lights in the room flickering once.

"Still, I have plenty more chances to meet them if –"

Without warning, the lights vanished, and she was left in darkness. Breathless, from the horror she was about to experience, she couldn't scream in time as her body was torn to shreds, animal noises resounding from her front room.

****  
At that moment  
New Brooklyn  
First General Hospital

The central hospital, run by neo-humans, as opposed to the failed hospital due to its disaster in the outskirts of the city, was busy as usual. Despite the future heralding the curing of many diseases like cancer and AIDS, many new and exotic ones popped up to fill the void, such as parasitic worms, flesh eating mites, and numerous new strains of regular viruses.

The rush was due to flu jabs, as the latest common cold made is rounds through the populace, with the standard and typical symptoms of runny nose, headaches, sore throat and general discomfort.

However, this evening, the entrance of one person stopped all the people who were milling about in the reception.

His stature was tall, but now he could barely keep to his full height, He was leaning on his sword, which still bore a light yellow glow. His outfit was torn in many places, and he was adorned with cuts and a large bite mark on his left arm, which was bleeding profusely. His hair was also matted with blood, from a large gash in the side of his head.

"Finally, I have made it here alive..."

Dropping his sword, Kuno collapsed fully on the floor of the hospital as nurses and doctors flocked to his side. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the floor growing redder beneath him.

\---  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes**
> 
> So, after the TV series had finished, I found it enjoyable, if a little predictable. I will come up with something massive for the final chapter of this story.
> 
> Any comments on the story are welcome, and I do realise that some don't like Ryoga and Kuno, so they'll be 'removed' shortly, though how exactly will be for you to guess.
> 
> \- J


	8. Shadowy Battles

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 8**

**Shadowy Battles**

**New Long Island**

Ranma sighed as she walked on besides the Doctor, through the suburbs of New Long Island.

"Hey, how long until we get to that place?"

"The impound?" He scratched his head. "I don't even know where it is, I'll figure it out -"

A large explosion came from further into the city, a plume of fire shot up into the sky, followed by the wails of police sirens and fire engines streaming in the air.

A nearby one flew low and landed next to the twosome, the pilot speaking on the radio.

"How many more units?! But who would attack the government like this?"

They moved closer to hear what he was saying.

"A large number of casualties too? Just what we need. We're on our way..."

"Excuse me..." The Doctor popped his head into the cabin window, folding his arms on the door frame. "I don't suppose you could give us a ride there?"

"What? Who the hell're you?" The fire chief frowned at him. "No civilians are allowed -"

"Ahh, sorry, here's my ID. I'm the Doctor, and Ranma here is a specialist in rescuing people."

"Hey!"

Ignoring her protests, the Doctor persisted. "Our transport was impounded just now, so we can't get there in time..."

Letting them in begrudgingly, the fire chief mumbled. "Fine, fine, hop in..." Once they were in the air the speed increased. "Don't hold your breath in seeing your car again though..."

"Huh, why's that?" Ranma asked.

"The impound was the place that exploded. We don't know how or why as yet, but everything is on fire there..."

"What, but my TARDIS is there!" The Doctor moved closer to the windscreen. I have to get it back!

"Not likely, sorry buddy..." He looked about confused. "What the...? Power is failing... Oh shit, the lights!"

Sure enough, the orbs that were currently illuminating them we beginning to flicker and fade away. Even the interior lights of the fire engine were failing.

"I... I can't control it!" The fire chief's hands were white as he struggled with the flight stick.

"Here, let me boost your power..." The sonic screwdriver flared up into the cigarette lighter socket, and the lights went back up.

The fire chief let out a breath. "Thank God..." They touched down safely. "I'm not going a yard in the air with that death trap... I've already paid my bills, and I'm not having a sudden blackout kill me now." He pulled out a mobile phone of some sort. "Yes, this is Unit 16, I'm in New Manhattan..." He paused his conversation to look at the others. "Sorry, but you'll have to make your way there on your own."

"Yeah, looks that way..." Ranma muttered under her breath. "Best get moving Doctor!"

"Right behind you, Ranma!"

They had landed somewhere in the city now, but were still several kilometres away from the fire. Turning another corner they stopped at hearing gut-wrenching screams from behind them.

Checking quickly, they saw that the area around the fire engine was dark, and the sounds of ripping were loud.

"I think we found our furry friends, these Ferals..." The Doctor muttered.

Ranma cursed to herself and was about to run in before he grabbed her arm.

"What're you doing?! That guy's being killed!"

"I think it's far too late for that..." The sounds of screams stopped a while ago, and even the clawing had decreased. "We'd better get out of here..."

Running away into the city, they went two blocks before stopping to rest.

"But, why did he die? Why were the lights turned off?" Ranma moaned guiltily.

"I don't know..." The doctor started pacing about. "Let's see... Ferals living in shadows, people living in fear despite the knowledge of them. No one has seen them, nor fought them before, and anyone who has, died. These lights are helping people, and no one doubts them..."

"But... That's too weird..." Ranma pondered out loud.

"What is Ranma?" The Doctor sounded interested.

"Oh nothing, it's not important..." She shrugged it off.

"You never know, go on, say what you think."

"Well, if this is a problem, why hasn't everyone escaped the planet, or even done some thinking into stopping it? And why does the electric company still charge people...?" She reddened at the stream of consciousness. "Never mind..."

"Wait..." He clicked his fingers. "You're right, everyone has just accepted this as a necessary evil, from what it sounds like, they've lived with this for a very long time, and they've not bothered with getting rid of the Ferals. You know what that means?"

"What?" Ranma questioned.

"Someone high up is covering it up, or preventing real analysis. The reasons are unknown, but a possibility is fear, fear that they are going to die."

"But, who has the power to stop a government?" Ranma frowned.

"You said it yourself, why is the electric company still charging people? From the sounds of it, they are well-respected and loved by everyone, but also they seem to be the only providers, a monopoly..."

"So they can earn money, is that it?!" Ranma was outraged. "But people are dying!"

"Yes, and that's why they have something to do with the Ferals. I'm not sure how, but the fact the that ION-Ra, the only people who can produce light in this solar system, also have the problem of the Ferals, which live in the shadows. The impound was also destroyed, presumably for my TARDIS. It's too much of a coincidence..."

The sounds of the creatures were no more, and silence of death covered the area.

"But, why did they kill him?"

The Doctor was solemn. "It must be to do with us. You heard him, he paid his bills, we must have been the cause of it all. But for the life of me, I can't figure out why..."

"Are you sure there's none of them around us?" Ranma clenched her fists, building up her ki.

"Let me see..." The sonic screwdriver pulsed through the region, the blue led scanning the darkness outside of their light orbs. "No, nothing here, so I can't -" He was interrupted by a sudden realisation. "Oh no... No, no, no!" He pulled at his hair frantically.

Ranma tried to calm him down. "What's wrong Doctor?! Gees, snap out of it!"

"Sorry Ranma, I just figured it out..." He held up the sonic screwdriver. "This device can open doors, and scan things, both organic and otherwise, and even mess with electrical equipment. But I used it in a different fashion today..."

Ranma thought back to the trip in the fire engine. "What, you gave some energy to stop us from crashing? That's it?"

"That's it exactly!" He looked up at the giant skyscraper in the centre of the city, the ION-Ra logo displayed proudly along the top floor, gleaming red down upon the city. "A monopoly is a monopoly, the only provider of a service or good. Now I've come in and brought a small, but otherwise different, source of power, not reliant on them." The light orbs around them flickered. "And they don't like that idea..."

"Doctor, the lights are going out..." Her ki grew brighter. "How do they know?"

He quickly scanned one of them. "Ah, clever... As well as being a light source, they also are a communications device, they heard everything we said..."

The sounds of animal growls filled the darkening road as Ranma and the Doctor prepared themselves.

**Meanwhile  
New Brooklyn Hospital**

"Doctor, his injuries are too severe..."

The nurse replaced the bloody bandage in the replicator for a new one.

"I agree... Whatever did this to him isn't being healed well by our technology..." The chief of medicine was discussing with colleagues nearby. "Our only option left is, that..."

"But, surely...!" Someone tried to argue against it. "We can't use it in a case like this!"

"Look!" He slammed his hand on the desk. "The only explanation left to me is that somehow, he survived the darkness, and that as we know by now is impossible. We don't know who he is, nor where he came from. That sword of his also refuses to leave his side for whatever reason."

They watched as the sword hovered near the arm of the patient, within a hand's reach.

"The least we can do is try, he deserves that much at least..."

The eyes of the patient opened, and he coughed up some blood. "Wh-where am I?"

"How is it possible, he's awake?!" Regaining his composure, the chief spoke to him. "I am Jinnai, the chief of medicine of this hospital. Please tell us, who are you?"

"The name by which I go by is Tatewaki Kuno." He lifted his arm experimentally to his face. "Why can I not see from my left eye?"

"Don't worry, it's just a bandage, Mr Tatewaki. I'm sorry to say this, but you are critically injured, we have done our best to restrict the blood loss, however you are suffering from an unusual anti-coagulant that stops your blood from clotting, ignoring the numerous toxins in your body. It is something even our scientists find complex to break."

"So, it is my time then...?"

"No, there is one final solution. We can take you to the Equinox Cove, a sealed room here. Inside there is a great presence, one that grants the ability to select few to actively regenerate themselves. We cannot force it to choose you, it alone decides that. However, we must try."

"Very well... Take me there..."

"Nurse, fetch the orderlies, we're going down to the Cove."

Jinnai looked at Kuno once more. They both sensed that this was the last chance available to them.

**Ten minutes later  
New Manhattan**

"So how many years did that take?"

"Around 200 years approximately, but it wasn't until 2500A.D when normality was restored." Looking about the small person grew angrier. "Why are we here again? I told you to go left!"

"I know! I did what you said, at least I think so..."

Ryoga stretched his arms and cracked his neck. He couldn't figure out where he was going.

"We should be closer to that explosion by now..."

"If you paid attention to my instructions, you wouldn't be lost..." Yuko moaned. "How can you be so bad with directions?"

Ryoga grew gloomier. "Just one of my traits I guess."

Thinking about his tragic lack of coordination, his ki expanded outwards, the greenish tone brightening the area even outside the light orbs. Yuko shirked away.

"Wait, what is that you're doing?" She held herself tightly, showing another emotion."I've never seen anything like it before..."

"Oh, it's common where I come from, my friends can do it too..."

The UPS acted strangely as the ki swirled around it. Yuko grew brighter, as her orange holographic image also shifted into a greener spectrum.

"Wait, this isn't possible! This is even more efficient than the solar charger... The circuits are overloading with energy!" Bleeping from the unit increased, before stopping suddenly. "Switching to new power source." She moved further away from the unit and floated around Ryoga. "Wow, it looks like this boost has given me the ability to hover around you, without needing the UPS out."

"So, umm, is this change good or bad?" Ryoga wasn't sure by the sounds of it.

"Oh, it's fine, the circuits drained off the extra power, so you're not going to blow it up or anything." She smirked, "Looks like it isn't going to run out though, whatever this energy is, it's tied to your life, so if it stops, that means you've died."

Her cheerful tone didn't please Ryoga. "I'm been close to death, so it's not as unlikely as you think..."

"What?" Yuko lost her smile. "A boy like you? What kind of situations can you get into at your age?"

The light orbs began to die down, the candle light being snuffed out one by one. As the last one reached a very low level, Ryoga could sense a growing number of living things outside the sight of his vision.

Things with a very hostile intent.

"Situations just like this one..."

He shielded one hand around the see-through Yuko as he let the green ki steam out from his pores, preparing for a battle.

**Five minutes later  
Elsewhere in New Manhattan**

"Bastards..." Ranma was bleeding from one arm, the large gash in it leaking through her red top.

Charging up another ki attack, she pulled the confidence from within her. "Moko Takabisha!"

The black shapes flew back from the explosion, the brightness of the blue blast not illuminating them in the slightest.

The sounds of growls and hisses dissipated, and moved further away. The area around the two increased from the pitch blackness of before as the orbs flickered back into life.

"There, that should do it. I've given them enough power to last for a short time, but I don't know how long it will hold..."

"From your sonic thingy?" Ranma mumbled, tiring suddenly from the exertion.

"Yes, it automatically generates its own power, but I won't be able to keep on bringing back the light orbs, there won't be enough time to produce a full charge."

Ranma stood up straight and cracked her neck. "Man, it's been a while since I fought in the dark. Pops taught me that if I lost one of my senses, I'd have to rely on the others to help me fight." She looked around. "Still, I didn't expect so many of them..." She held her arm and frowned. "One of them even cut me."

"Here, let me see..."

The Doctor moved closer, invading her personal space and gently holding the upper arm tighter. Ranma unconsciously blushed and grew angrier at this intrusion, but managed to hide it from him. Bringing the sonic probe above the cut, he scanned it, the high alternating pitch being the only sound for a few seconds.

"This is bad news..." He pulled it away. "You have a toxin in your bloodstream that stops it from clotting..." He pulled out a a long plaster from his inside jacket pocket. "I don't have the materials here to cure it, all I can do is put this hyper absorbent VamPlast to stop your blood from leaking over your skin..."

He pulled up the sleeve and applied it on. Ranma felt it latch on at each corner, sealing the wound inside it.

"Remember, Ranma," She looked up at him. "This is fatal if we don't treat it. You can't allow any more cuts from the Ferals, or else I can't guarantee that you'll survive..."

"I got it..." Ranma grinned. "It's no big deal. I'll be careful." She added upon seeing his stern look.

They stared up at the ION-Ra logo. "We have to keep moving. As I reignited the light orbs, the communications circuit also reformed."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Ranma groaned, and stared running, the Doctor close beside her.

 **Ten minutes later**  
New Brooklyn Hospital  
Outside the Equinox Cove

"It's been fifteen minutes!" One doctor checked the time again on his cuff. "How do we know he hasn't died yet?"

Jinnai shook his head. "We would know." He said simply.

The corridors nearby went through a power cycle, dimming slightly before returning to their former glow.

"Please let it work..." Jinnai closed his eyes.

**Meanwhile  
Inside the Equinox Cove**

Kuno lay on a stretcher, barely able to stay awake from the multiple drugs injected into his body. The inside of the small hexagonal chamber was maroon in colour, with bright red lightning coursing through the walls.

Inside the centre, hovering in mid-air was a blazing ball of purple fire, pulsing to its own heartbeat. The sound of intense grating was echoing throughout, and was deafening to anyone who got closer to the purple ball.

Several of the lightning bolts struck Kuno, but none of them hurt him. His wounds were still bleeding, and leaking through his bandages.

"I suppose that this attempt has failed..." Kuno sighed, having seen nothing of interest or of note to suggest that he would be healed.

"You are not of this time."

Kuno gasped at the sudden deep booming voice, and sat up to face the central ball.

"Of which time do I come from?" He asked.

"By your numerical scale, an immeasurable amount." An image of a mouth appeared in the ball, speaking to him. It was only now that Kuno recognised that it was female. "You are also very brave and a skilled fighter. However you possess many mental frailties, much like I did once."

"I am here not for your counsel nor to hear such harsh words." Kuno didn't notice as several of the red lightning bolts reached behind him and pressed into his back, even reaching as far as his neck. "My physical wounds are the ones that require healing -"

"On the contrary, without recognising your own ignorance and stupidity, you will fall one day in battle without ever acknowledging the truth in your heart."

"ENOUGH!" Kuno slammed his hand on the stretcher, jumping off it in one fell swoop. "I will not accept these slights against me!"

The sword hovered off the stretcher and returned to his side. Bemused at its ability to return to him, he picked it up and unsheathed it.

"That meticulous weapon knows its owner." The mouth smiled, then chuckled lightly. "You are pure, but you will need to understand yourself and your beliefs before you can move on."

Kuno just noticed the willowy bolts probing his skin, healing the wounds in front of him.

"Despite your intelligence, you refuse to admit the existence of magic, and curses, even if they are displayed to you in front of your very eyes. Closing your mind to even your own sword and my powers, you cling to your slanted view of reality. These same thoughts clouded my former body, till I ascended and found the truth the hard way."

"I must go now..." Kuno turned sharply, not before ripping the bandage off his eye, and placed his sword back against his side. "I wish to see my pig-tailed goddess and my beloved Akane back in their home time."

"Should you be calling that ha-," the voice paused here, "woman by that pseudonym?" The mouth smirked behind Kuno. "Why not use the name that person was born with? I don't think it's beyond you to call her Ra-"

"SILENCE!" Kuno whirled around angrily. "How dare you insinuate these insane notions of yours? I refuse to hear of them any -"

Kuno paused as the lighting in the room faltered. He brandished his weapon and kept his eyes open.

"Well now, this is unexpected." The purple mouth kept a level line, her lips thinned. "'They' are coming..." Her voice was grim. "The Ferals must be after you alone, in this hospital. Protect yourself with this..."

Two strands of electricity untwined themselves from the ball and wrapped themselves around Kuno's left arm, digging in slightly but not cutting into the skin. The red colour pulsed in accordance with Kuno's own heart pounding faster in his chest.

"Its abilities are limited only by your imagination, however you must not be taken in by the power, or you will become like me, someone who shunned her mortal form to combat her own disturbed mind. Act as you normally act, fight as you normally fight, live as you normally live. That is the best gift I can give you."

Kuno, touching his throbbing arm briefly said no more, but bowed his head to the source of his new abilities.

He ran out of the Equinox Cove as the door sealed shut behind him, before the lights dimmed remarkably.

Now alone, the voice spoke in the darkened room.

"Goodbye, brother."

**Meanwhile  
The corridor outside**

Jinnai was calling out orders to all the staff nearby.

"Switch on the emergency generators. Activate the orbital solar plants, we need all the energy we can get!"

Kuno stumbled out into the chaos. Jinnai looked back over his shoulder and smiled.

"I see, it seems you are one of the few chosen to live. The lifeform inside that room is known to cure any disease known to us, but rarely bequeaths us this knowledge."

"Yes, she spoke of irrelevant topics though..."

"Well, it knows what you are thinking through contact. You should be privileged to have heard it, as it has not spoken for over a thousand years." Jinnai looked up again as the glow was barely giving them enough light to read the signs on the wall. "Sorry, but we're in an emergency situation now, our lighting system is failing, and..."

"Yes, I know what that means..." He held his sword aloft and it burst with a flicker of flames. "They are here for me, though I know not why. I need you to take me to a large area with no people, and move anyone else to somewhere where there is enough light to stave away the shadows." He set his face hard. "I must defeat them once again."

Jinnai stared at Kuno incredulously, then caved under the confidence he showed. "Very well, I'll take you there."

They both ran further into the hospital.

**At the moment  
New Manhattan**

"Just die!" Roaring at the ground, he struck his outstretched palms and fingers into the ground. "Wide Spread, Bakusai Tenketsu!"

The cracking of the neo-concrete and bio-tarmac projected upwards to damage the monsters circling Ryoga. Yuko was unfazed at the rubble since it passed through her image, but she was stupefied at his strength.

"How are you fighting like that, I've never seen anything like it!"

"Well, live around me long enough and you'll see," He sent a Shi Shi Hokodan to another group coming from behind him, "many others that can do the same..."

Without realising it, he had developed a constant aura surrounding his body, the green flooding a radius of two metres around him with light. It also stopped any more attacks within that area.

"From my databanks, these are probably the Ferals, and they reside only in shadows. It looks like the light orb failure was triggered when you synchronised and resonated with the UPS power supply." Yuko helpfully provided, based on her advanced intelligence.

"Why did the light stop though, it doesn't make sense..." Ryoga looked around. "I need to make a complaint and get mine back before I drain myself completely."

"Okay..." She plotted a course to the main building of the company which supplied the necessary lighting, but also had another waypoint before that destination. She overlaid the course to Ryoga. "This is the fastest way to get there, but I think it would be in your best interests to purchase more items from that shop that can help you."

"What stuff, I don't need anything other than my strength." Ryoga groaned as a cut split open on his fist.

"You do! Even from something as basic as first aid, or upgrades that I can integrate with, to allow me to be more than just your UPS." Yuko angled her face away from Ryoga.

"Huh?" He was baffled. "Why do you was to help me so much? I haven't done anything special..."

Yuko turned back, her tiny hands balled up and near her heart. "But you have! You speak to me like an equal, and you treat me as a human, not as an AI. You even ask me how I feel!"

"But, isn't that normal?" Ryoga scratched under his bandanna.

"Not in this time, not ever, AI have always been the brunt of many wars and are constantly hated. To be treated with such kindness makes me feel..." She looked to one side, thinking of a possible answer.

Ryoga thought too, and gave a one word response. "Alive?"

"That's right." Yuko nodded. "To thank you for my life, I want to be as much use to you as I can."

"Right then!" He walked off in the direction indicated by the map. "Just help me get to the shop firstly."

"You're going in the opposite direction." She said kindly, smiling serenely as Ryoga blushed and muttered under his breath at his own poor navigation.

**Five minutes earlier  
New Brooklyn Hospital**

"We're here..."

Jinnai and Kuno were standing in a cavernous room. There were only two doors, and no windows.

"This is our chapel, but right now everyone is being sent to the intensive care ward. The lighting circuits there are at the highest priority, even above life support."

"Then go there, I will fight the horde until I can stand no more. I will draw them to me, so you all should be safe." Some parts of the wall lost their built-in lighting and growls emanated from them. "Go, now!"

Jinnai hurried out of the nearest exit, but stopped to look back once at Kuno, who had conjured a flame from the edge of his sword. Shutting the door behind him Kuno breathed deeply.

"I will kill you all if I must." He stared at the shadows knowing what lay hidden there. "I do not fear you beasts. Come at me..."

They needed no coercion, as they started screaming and charging at Kuno as the lights without warning cut out. Kuno was not affected however since his blade's flame lit up the area around him, making it easy for him to fight in the darkness. The magical fire also helped cast away the permanent shade over the creatures faces, but their image did not deter Kuno from fighting on.

Starting with a flourish, he beheaded the first three that came within his range, their torsos skidding to a stop at his feet, leaving the gaping maws open with rage creating even more light from their burning. One descended from above him, so Kuno plunged the sword upwards through its mouth, setting it alight from within.

Changing his stance, he produced a horizontal blade of wind that encircled him and sliced up anything that went near it. The piles of creatures increased just outside this barrier, but they were beginning to learn the danger. He swept the area with the projectile wind cuts, presumably getting some more from the sounds of bodies falling to the ground, but it was too focussed and couldn't cover the entire place with it at any one time. Several more went down from this attack before they tried other methods.

He noticed that they all backed away from him, and the attacks stopped for a few seconds. Suddenly, one lunged at him too fast to react, and drew a deep gash in his arm. As the blood sprayed in the air, another one attacked the same spot, but from a different angle.

"I see, you are trying to disarm me..."

Indeed, they were injuring the right arm, which was now displaying dozens of jagged and straight splits in the skin, and had become a bloody mess. Thinking back to what he had received from the intelligent being, Kuno thought of what he needed at that moment.

One of red lightning bolts, which now took the appearance of a red throbbing artery, glowed brighter, transferring something into his body. Before his very eyes, Kuno watched as the skin sewed itself back together and reformed to make new skin, leaving no scars. Another Feral jumped by, slashing his arm again, but it was instantly healed, even faster than before.

"Now I am invulnerable to your pathetic attacks. All I need is to see you..."

The remaining lightning bolt flared up, and then moved its influence to Kuno's vision, whereupon his eyesight was enhanced to nightvision and heat sensor. His normal brown eyes were now red and on the periphery, the eyelids were glowing the same colour, giving the impression that he was no longer normal.

"Now, show me how monsters fight monsters!"

Seeing them perfectly amongst the darkness, Kuno went into battle.

**New Manhattan  
Twenty minutes later**

"Ranma, The power is going to cut out soon..." The Doctor was measuring something on his sonic screwdriver. "I think I only have enough for two more powerups before it goes dead."

"Brilliant..." Ranma looked up at the tall building in trepidation, seeing as it was still so far away. "What else could go wrong?"

They were running by an all night supermarket just as their light orbs shutdown. As the few people inside saw this rare phenomenon occur outside, their indoor lighting flashed once, then did the same, the customers' own light orbs failing too.

"No!" Ranma turned to go inside. "They're killing everyone we go near!"

"Wait!" The Doctor warned, keeping within Ranma's low ki aura.

The smear of red and maroon liquid splotched against the windows made them realise that everyone inside was dead.

"Shit!" Ranma stared around her, stepping back from the window, moving into the centre of the road. "You bastards!" Gathering up her confidence in that she would defeat whatever was causing all of this, on top of giving it a great deal of pain, she released it upwards. "Perfect Moko Takabisha!"

The giant blue ball rose up for a short period, illuminating the streets around them. The Ferals retreated into the shadows, and the Doctor just stood there, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of the way when it landed.

"Sorry, Doctor," Ranma winked at him, "but could you duck for a second?"

Following her instruction, his long brown coat splayed out from all directions as Ranma stood above him. Raising her hands to the air, she kept her confidence levels up, knowing that this would not fail.

The ki ball fell, and planted onto her palms. Slowly but surely, the ball grew smaller from above her head. Yet, as it was doing this, her aura also expanded around her. Soon the entire mass had been absorbed by Ranma, and she now possessed a huge glowing aura around her, spanning at least ten metres in diameter. The Doctor tentatively touched the outside of it, and felt his skin tingle.

"It should be okay for you to enter," Ranma sighed from her ki expenditure, "I just created that to let out some frustration, but also to produce a lot of it, just so I could use it like this."

"Clever tactic..." He was impressed as they started running again to the building, "I take it that life energy must be difficult to expand outwards when you produce it direct from your body."

"For some people it's easier to do..." Thoughts about Ryoga immediately after they returned from Mount Horaisan came to mind first, "I just cheated a little to boost my aura, but the problem is it won't last long..."

"That should give us plenty of time to get there..." He looked up at the tower. "We're getting a lot closer now, so it should be no problem."

Yet at that moment, they were interrupted by something materialising in front of them.

And Ranma screamed in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes**
> 
> So, this was originally much longer, but it feels better to split it up into two shorter chapters for the big battle(s). I'm really enjoying the interaction between some of the characters. Yuko incidentally was modelled after Kanoe Fuyu, the motorbike AI in Biomega (my mental image is of her appearance), but Yuko's personality is more emotional, given the lock that Ryoga released in the previous chapter.
> 
> Overall, any comments/critique etc would be welcome.
> 
> \- J


	9. Biting the Clawing Ferals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note – Slightly epic length chapter, please be patient as you read!**

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 9**

**Biting the Clawing Ferals**

**New Long Island**  
Elsewhere in New Manhattan  
At the moment

Ryoga looked around in puzzlement, then spotted a pale blue light several blocks away. Yuko watched as he paused in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Ryoga?" She floated in front of his face, ignoring the fact he was looking through her at some distant point.

"That ki... Ranma's here?!"

He turned to go in that direction before Yuko, arms outstretched, phased through him to block his view. "Stop Ryoga! You don't have time for that!"

"Yeah... That's right..." He looked towards his destination on the UPS and kept walking, "I have to get some more stuff."

"Okay, turn right at this corner and you're there."

Doing so, after being corrected again for going left, he found the shop from before. He smiled and walked inside.

"Hello?"

Despite it being around two o'clock in the morning, the old owner came out from the back. "Ahh sir, you're back so soon?"

"Yeah..." Ryoga laughed casually, "I just realised that I should've taken you up on that offer. I need a bit more for now, but Yuko can tell you exactly what I need."

"Yuko? Who is -"

He watched as Yuko peeked her head above Ryoga's shoulder, having been hiding behind him this whole time. Visibly, his face darkened, but he kept a professional appearance. "Very well, how may I help you AI?"

Yuko flinched at the moniker, which, while true, denied her unique identity. Ryoga grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him up from the ground.

"Look here," His face was contorted with inner fury, his eyes alight with anger, "I accepted you calling me a Stray, but I will NOT accept you calling Yuko just 'AI'. She is going to be with me for some time, so you'd better treat her like you treat all your customers, or else I'll make things hellish for you, or maybe just take my business elsewhere."

Paler, and much more amiable, the man nodded. "Y-yes, of course..." Once his feet touched on the ground, he bowed lightly. "Sorry, Yuko. What items do you require?"

"For now, I need a Level 7 file decrypter, Upper Tier password cracker, Maximum scanners, both invasive and external, permanent access to universal mainframes and networks, and all these items must be accessible via my AI interface."

He raised an eyebrow at the hacking material, but said nothing to reflect his feelings. "No problem, I don't have them in store, but my transmat can get them straightaway. You'll need a new memory chip to store all this information on your UPS. I recommend getting a better upgrade to a full persocon in near future."

"We'll think about it..." Ryoga cut in, not knowing what he meant by that.

"Okay, here they are, all preloaded onto the card..."

He passed Ryoga the memory stick and told him where to insert it in the UPS. Yuko vanished for a moment before speaking in a robotic voice unlike hers.

"Rebooting, please wait while AI updates databanks." The image flickered for a few seconds.

"The software automatically patches her to the latest version and registers the new program in her AI routines, so that Yuko can access it automatically." The owner explained.

Ryoga nodded dumbly, and waited until Yuko's image sighed and rubbed her forehead in a cute gesture. "Phew, that's all done. If I crashed I would have lost my memory of everyone..."

"Good that you're okay." Ryoga smiled. "We'd better get moving, I don't know how long my aura will last..." He turned to leave before recalling the owner of the shop. "Oh, by the way, I'm in trouble because my lights have switched off, I don't know if you might be affected so make sure that you can stay in the light somehow."

The owner was intrigued. "ION-Ra cut your power? That's interesting... I do have one light source here for emergencies only, so I should be fine."

Stepping out of the shop, Ryoga was confronted with the dark, and continued on his way. Soon more growls were heard.

"Crap... More of this nonsense..." The noises were loud beyond his aura boundary.

Yuko moved away from him slightly. A small window with a grid on it emerged in front of her face, with many dots strewn over it.

"Ryoga... My new scanner tells me that there are several dozen of these creatures all around us. They're coming from nowhere. We need to keep moving before the power goes out.

"If it does," Ryoga added, "I'll be dead, because it's my life energy... Besides," he looked into the shadows, seeing only the faintest of reflections against the glassy eyes of the stalkers, "I doubt I'd last long without light anyway..."

Yuko frowned, and her windows changed from a grid layout to a body outline. Several parts of the body were labelled as mauve, and a dangerous bleeping sound echoed from those points. She gasped and cancelled the screen, moving closer to his face.

"R-Ryoga!" She was distraught, "You're bleeding, badly... Your body is filled with toxins from the Ferals, and your blood won't clot!"

"So...?" Ryoga just grunted and strode on.

"So?!" Yuko moved from side-to-side, keeping his attention on her, "You'll die... Even with emergency medical care..." She stopped and swore lightly, making Ryoga chuckle. "Shit, I forgot to ask for that, and what's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just not like you to swear..." He laughed out loud now, making Yuko redden either by fury or by embarrassment.

"Well, I... I learned from my owner I guess." She slapped her holographic self on the face and turned to face him again. "You're changing the subject... It's my fault, I should've known you'd be in trouble, without a real hospital, it's not possible to cure this -"

"It's alright..." He huffed, beginning to speed up his progress. "I've been through worse..." Yuko stared blandly at him. "Sometimes, knowing that you're going to die gives you that extra edge."

Looking increasingly doubtful, Yuko said nothing and continued to follow Ryoga's path through the empty streets, being sure to correct his directions whenever he strayed off course.

**Elsewhere in New Manhattan**

"Ranma," The Doctor coaxed, "Please climb down off that lamppost, we haven't got all night..."

The petrified girl would not budge, shaking her head fervently and pointing at the person behind him. "I c-c-can't, n-not until y-you get rid of that c-c-c..." She couldn't even bear to say the word.

"What, cat?" He looked at the person in question. "That's a mean thing to say, she's not a cat."

"Sh-she's got fur and wh-whiskers!" Ranma stammered.

"Technically, she's a felis sapiens, descended from cats, am I right Novice Hame?"

"Doctor..." The cat nurse from his previous visit to the city was nervous, her ear twitching behind the nun habit. "We haven't got much time..." She had four light orbs that were functional, and kept the both of them safe, whilst Ranma still had her aura protection.

"Sorry about this..." He spoke to both Novice Hame and Ranma, the former for the delay, the latter for what he was about to do. Pulling out the sonic screwdriver he aimed it at the lamppost and activated it.

Ranma felt the primitive bolts holding the lamphead give way before toppling to the ground, with her included. Landing on her feet, she watched as the cat nurse did nothing to approach her. Walking on tiptoes ready to sprint far away from the new arrival, she went to the Doctor, who subtly shielded the view of the cat woman.

"Who is she?" Ranma asked.

"Novice Hame, a nurse from my previous visit to New New York twenty years ago, with... my previous companion." He readjusted his face by wiping a hand over it, then speaking on. "Which reminds me..." He turned back to her, "I'm supposed to be angry with you!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor..." She pulled his arm. "But he's been waiting for you for all this time..."

She reached out to her bracelet, the Doctor recognising what it was too soon. "No! Wait!"

Ranma could only stare as the Doctor and the cat nurse diffracted away from vision.

"Doctor? Doctor!"

Spreading her senses out wide, she couldn't feel his alien ki anywhere. Feeling quite alone already, she knew what she had to do.

Without wasting time, she ran towards her destination, the main building of ION-Ra.

**New Brooklyn Hospital**

The empowered Kuno had taken down almost a hundred Ferals, their bodies piling up on the chapel ground, those bodies that hadn't burned up. The wave after wave of attacks didn't abate one iota.

There was a sudden lull in the lunging creatures, as most of them switched to a different target. Screams of humans came from outside the chapel, and immediately Kuno realised what was happening.

Keeping the flame aloft, ensuring he remained in the light as he ran to the safe-haven.

It was dark there. Lights had failed in many parts of the open plan ward, and there were already dead humanoid bodies strewn on the floor. Jinnai was on the top, his eyes lifeless, his torso ripped apart by many claws.

"You honourless bastards!" Kuno ran in, eyes red, and ready to fight.

Heading straight for the shadowed areas, he started cutting away at the monsters one by one, only to move to another place to stop them emerging from another area.

Scattering the patients, he killed any of the creatures as they pounced on those moving into the dark parts, even stopping them leaping through their portals.

"They can transport via any shadow large enough to accommodate them." He smiled, "This makes things easy for me."

People watched the kendo garbed boy battle against the numerous animals, both amazed and frightened by his antics and flaming red eyes.

"Die!" His sword swung tens of times to slice down the attackers, but he couldn't be in two places at once.

Unconsciously, his eyesight no longer registered the heat signatures of the beasts, but now Kuno felt as if he was watching a slow motion replay.

He saw how his sword, still swinging at its normal pace, but also as the world moved by slower.

"I see..." He came to his conclusion fast, "Time has slowed for me to save everyone..."

Using this new ability, Kuno could easily run from one place to another without losing too much time. Nevertheless, he quickly discovered that it was putting a strain on his body. His arms were sore from all the strikes he made, and his legs were fast growing tired.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, "Half past two... Still too much time until dawn..." He grimaced, "This does not bode well for me..."

**New Manhattan**

Ryoga's breathing was raw. The area he was in possessed little light, and he was draining his ki trying to generate the pale green light around him.

"I can't do this for much longer…"

Outside of his circle, the snarls and claws dragging on the walls were ready for him.

"Damn it…" He held his new device in his hands. "Only one more mile…"

Yuko shook her head, feeling sorry for him. "You're holding it upside down... We're here, look!" She pointed forwards and the ION-Ra logo was pale against the street below.

"Right..." Ryoga strolled to the doors and face planted into the glass.

"Umm, that's just a window, the automatic doors are here..."

"Right..." He tried again, and this time they opened up, allowing him in. "I wonder where I should go..." He saw the reception area and walked towards it. Yet, there was no one there. "Hello?"

"Here, let me check..."

Yuko moved towards the counter and stared at the flat screen panel. A series of windows opened up around her and showed several pages of phones numbers and contact home addresses.

"Everyone has gone home, but the doors are open, which makes no sense..."

She opened the cracking software and immediately a rectangular box with stars opened up, followed by a slow uncovering of the password. Once that was done five seconds later, she went to work on the cryptograph, voice analysis and DNA sequencer.

All in all, it took around one minute for the system to be fully unlocked. "Okay, now let's see... There was a day off announced for today by the head of the corporation, and he's currently in the secondary building."

"Great!" Ryoga threw his hands up in the air, "More walking! I'll never get there now!"

"Wait a minute..." Yuko pulled up some architects blueprints, "This area has a direct link to the other building, an express walkway."

A few more circuit images followed by a smile from Yuko, and arrows on the floor showed the way to the walkway. Ryoga deftly kept to the path and found him at the start of the express lane. The arrows behind him had faded away by now.

"Okay, how do we run it?" He asked, not understanding the language on the complicated terminal.

"Here, let me..." Yuko moved for him and extended a hand over the blue screens. Frowning slightly, she opened some documents to do with wiring and power, and then the walk way lit up. "Okay, just step on the square."

"What, h-"

Whatever Ryoga was about to say has been taken out of him by his loud gasp of shock as the walkway propelled him down a glass tube. Somehow the walkway did not make him lose his balance.

"I had to reroute power, it had been shutdown just earlier today..." Yuko wasn't happy at this news. "Something wrong with this deal..." She shook her head and focussed on the facts. "We're heading straight there now. The light from the square should give you a small breather for now."

Letting his ki go, Ryoga wiped the sweat off his forehead. "How long will it take?"

"Around twenty minutes... We're heading for the outskirts from the centre of the city, so it'll take a short while."

"Good... I can rest up for a bit then..."

Sitting down on the small square, satisfied that he wasn't going to fall off from the lack of centrifugal force, he slept.

**ION-Ra Headquarters  
Ten seconds later**

Another person came through the automatic doors, but stopped suddenly.

"Great, it's empty!" Ranma cursed. "Where the hell should I go?"

The reception desk lit up momentarily as a new set of arrows blinked their way in the dark corridors, leading her past the desk to a central lift column.

"Well, that was simple..." Ranma then obeyed their directions until the lift doors, where one set of them opened in front of her. "But... Which floor now?"

Automatically, the doors closed and the lift started moving.

"Down we go, I guess..." She cracked her knuckles.

**New Brooklyn Hospital**

Kuno's stamina was fast running out, but he didn't want to use the new powers available to him to increase it. "I must not give in..." He mumbled to himself constantly.

Despite his efforts, it was getting harder and harder to defend everyone in the large ward. People were screaming from all around him, and he couldn't use his time manipulation powers to get to everyone because of the intense pressure it put on his own body.

"There must be a way to protect everyone..." He thought back to the first battle on Katasdemi, where the tall Guardians fought, and how they used the elements.

"That's it!"

He concentrated on the blade and created ice particles, which then neatly formed into a wall in front of him. Though it was in shadow, the Ferals did not make their way through it somehow.

"I see, these beasts must require more than just shadows to transport themselves, they also need specific materials. Fire and ice look to be perfect deterrents against them." He shouted out to the people behind him, but still focussing on his weapon to create more of the barrier. "Everyone! Stay behind me and keep within my wall!"

The surviving nurses and doctors helped those more unfortunate patients closer to the centre, and soon they were all huddled into one large mass. Kuno was now generating ten metres of wall a second, his body becoming racked with invisible hits from the stress it produced.

Soon, everyone was inside an ice wall. To make it more secure, Kuno raised his ice sword and made it an enclosed room, with a slight incline in the middle, to make a conical shape.

Seeing that the floor was still the same as it was, he took no chances. Lighting up the fire, he created six fires relatively near to the ice wall, and one large one in the middle. The six pointed star ensures that no stray shadow would let any of the Ferals in.

The people sat down, exhausted from all the excitement. As their shadows danced among the flames, they began to talk animatedly. Kuno unsteadily stood up to check if there were any flaws in his plan. He already made the flames specific in their construction so that they could not melt away his ice. Walking sluggishly, he reactivated one of his bolts to regenerate his body, which it did so at an accelerated pace.

Though he did this only one time, he felt a strange tugging at his arm, only to find that it was sinking further and further into his skin. Widening his eyes, he stopped the ability, and it paused in its movement.

"I must not use this power for longer than necessary, I may have abused it too much today."

As he spoke, it moved one millimetre out of his skin, gradually taking back its former position.

Double-checking his measures again, he nodded with satisfaction and returned to the centre, where he was met with rapturous applause.

Surprised by the sudden adulation he received, he did the only thing he could.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed dramatically. "There is no one on this Earth who can defeat the mighty Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"

Raising his sword, the five elements burst from it like fireworks instead of the standard lightning bolt from the sky. The cheers of 'Kuno' with other compliments, the numerous whistles from fans, and dozens of nurses with hearts in the their eyes were too much for the kendo student, and he promptly accepted everything from everyone, and began to have a celebration party, taking this chance to unwind for the first time since he arrived on the planet.

**Fifteen minutes ago  
Deep under ION-Ra Headquarters**

Two people flashed into existence in the dark bowels of the old city. After quickly checking his surroundings, the Doctor turned to Novice Hame.

"You are going to get me back up there right this instance!"

"I can't..." Her sleeve was smoking. "The teleporter could only be used twice, and I'm not good enough to fix it."

"What have you been doing? Surely you must know something on how to stop the Ferals! Why has no one come to stop this?"

"Because we can't!" She had tears in her eyes. "We are trapped here, alone with just a food dispenser, unable to spread the news."

The light orbs near Novice Hame began to shut down, so she paced rapidly to another room.

"When you say 'we', who's the other person?"

As they circled another doorway, a telepathic voice whispered into his mind.

_"Doctor..."_

Amazed and shocked at hearing the person again, the Doctor looked to see the characteristic cylinder filled with smoke, inside of which lay...

"The Face of Boe!"

The large brown head with small hair follicles that took on the appearance of tentacles, nodded lightly.

 _"It was about time you showed up, old friend..."_ He let out a long audible sigh. _"I'm nearing my end..."_

"But... why?" The Doctor was feeling the glass chamber.

"As I'm sure you know, Doctor," Novice Hame spoke up, "the Ferals thrive and kill in complete darkness, with protection from ION-Ra..." She smiled bitterly. "Did you know when ION-Ra started up as a company?" Hearing no reply, she continued. "Twenty years ago, since you were last here." She shook her head in anger. "All they did was create the light orbs to 'protect' the population. There were no power plants or generators, all the electricity, the necessary power for any home, business or individuals, was provided by the Face of Boe."

The Doctor then looked back and saw a large cable coming from the back of the chamber, feeding into a broken up wall.

"The Face of Boe helped me construct the line feed into the central mainframe, and had been giving his life for the people of this planet. I've been unable to escape from this room either, without these light orbs that my lord generated for me in my time of dire need."

"So, you've been waiting in here, all this time?" The Doctor

"It was my penance, I needed to absolve myself." Her body was slight, and she seemed weighed by the pressure of twenty years of waiting.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "And that you have."

Novice Hame seemed to take this to heart and was touched.

"Doctor?!" A new voice came from far away in the maze of rooms.

 _"I have made it easy for your new companion to get here."_ Boe said briefly.

"Ranma! Over here!" The Doctor shouted.

Following the voice and tracing his ki, as well as two others, the redhead reached the area, but stopped short at seeing the giant head.

"Wh-what is that?"

"Oh, don't mind him Ranma, he's the Face of Boe. It's perfectly okay."

"O-okay..." She did so, but steered far away from Novice Hame.

"What is it with you and cats?" The Doctor asked.

"It's, uh..." She couldn't put it into words, "Let's just say I had a bad experience with them when I was young..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Doctor," Novice Hame cut in, "but my lord has not much time left. We need to restore power to the planet via conventional means, and not through his own life energy."

"Good point..." He looked around the room, "but I can't see the control panel or anything of the sort down here."

"Yes, you'll need to get to the higher levels. There should be some terminals in reception, but I don't know what has changed since we were confined here.

"Okay..." The Doctor looked at the transmat food machine and scanned it with the sonic screwdriver. "You're right, there's no way to access anything interesting from here... However," A high pitched whine later, and a light palming of the buttons, "now you can communicate with me through this, while I'm still in the building."

 _"Doctor..."_ The Face of Boe was blinking slower and slower. _"I give to you my last -"_

"Don't be silly, none of that stuff now, you've got plenty of life left in you!" He avoided talking any more by starting to move out with Ranma.

His companion was confused. "What was that, his last what exactly?"

"Oh nothing," The Doctor waved it off, "Just a few things about a famous last line to a traveller."

"Ah..." She saw that her aura was rapidly running out. "Doctor, I think I can last only fifteen more minutes..."

"Not to worry, Ranma..." He waved the sonic screwdriver around. "I've still got enough juice in this for us to finish this once and for all."

"That's great news," She said mildly, her eyes narrowing as she searched the dark surroundings, "because the Ferals are back..."

They had reached the lift areas, but the power had cut out for them. The Doctor pointed to the nearby staircase.

"Feel like some exercise?" He grinned widely.

Ranma returned it with force, "Why not, I could do with another run..."

Together they jogged to the steps and made their way up two at a time. In the odd case that there was a blockage, given that the sub-basement levels were not accessed by people regularly, Ranma kicked the rocks, filing cabinets and whatever was in their way to make things clearer for them to get to the upper levels.

"Crap..." Ranma stated unnecessarily.

A whole section of the wall had collapsed, and the rubble was too much for Ranma to simply knock away by hand.

"Great, just what I needed, wasting my energy again." The Doctor chuckled at her grumbling.

Filling herself with her own ego, she blasted away the neo-concrete and vaporised some of the steps by about two floors.

"Hmm, a light jump then..." Casually picking up the Doctor in her arms, ignoring his one protest, she leapt to the secure upper levels. Her aura illuminated the floor number. "Level B6, still a few more to go."

"Ahem..." The Doctor cleared his throat, "Now, I'm not a chauvinist by any means, but you didn't need to help me up back there. I could've handled it on my own..."

"Sure you could," Ranma's voice was sincere, "but you'd have cost me time, time that this ki aura doesn't have, so I chose the quickest route up." She smirked, "Hope you weren't too embarrassed at having a lady..." She paused here before continuing on, "carry you up!"

"Not at all!" He laughed, "Equal rights for all men, women and null sexualities!"

Ranma didn't even want to think of what that other category implied, given her former status. Thinking of something interesting to take their minds off the increasing volume of growls, she asked a question.

"Come to think of it, you mentioned you were a, what was it called again, a Time Lord." She reached another landing and ran up more steps. "Are there only men and women there, not this null one you said just now?"

The Doctor was cool. "Yeah, just the normal two, I'm male in case you were wondering."

Rolling her eyes and half-shuddering inside, she changed the topic. "So? Why aren't you travelling with one of them? Not pretty enough?" She flicked her pigtail jokily, but was surprised to see his smile grow a little thinner.

"It doesn't work that way. Time Lords who choose to travel away from their planet, and believe me it's rare for that to happen, must travel without other Time Lords, though the rules don't state anything about humans or other species." He winked before growing melancholic, "We also have to give up our names, and assume a new identity. All trace of my past name has been wiped from my mind, so I'm simply called 'Doctor', because that's what I chose." He sighed, "My planet was beautiful, nothing like it in the universe, but the war changed all that."

"War?" Ranma frowned, not liking the sound of where this was going. "Like a World War?"

"No, far worse than that, the last great Time War, between us and the Daleks, another race that uses time travel." He sighed, "Everyone died, the Daleks, though some came back later they all died again, my people, my family, my home planet, wiped from this plane of existence."

"So..." Ranma was treading carefully, trying not to upset him further, "You can't go and visit them in my home time, or go back before it started and stop these Daleks?"

The Doctor shook his head, "You can't cross your own time stream, or change the course of huge events, because the universe would fracture. Besides," He mumbled, "I already tried, and failed..."

"Ah, I guess that's pretty bad, huh?" Ranma kept on running, noticing that it was final set of stairs, "I'm sorry, Doctor, for your home, and everyone you knew, I had no idea."

"It's okay, Ranma," Smiling at her he pointed up ahead, "Ground level, we're here!"

The mountain of roars came from the reception area, the Doctor used the scanner to figure out where they were. "There's around a hundred Ferals here..."

"Easily fixed..." Ranma started punching away, avoiding getting hit by the first few, before things grew out of control.

Ranma and the Doctor were avoiding the bodies as they trudged onwards.

"We have to get to the centre, to stop all this!" He shouted over the cries. "Clear the way for us!"

"No problem…" Ranma dug into her reserves and held her hands out in front of her as the Doctor switched off his sonic screwdriver.

"Moko Takabisha!"

Sending dozens of them flying, they kept moving forwards until the sounds desisted, and the reception desk was in front of them.

"Righto! Time for me to work my magic!"

Aiming the sonic screwdriver at the monitor screen, he cycled through various windows and images before tripping the right circuit.

"Novice Hame, can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes Doctor, we're here, please hurry! My lord is fading fast."

"Working on it..."

Sticking his tongue out through his thinning lips, he checked all the settings and found that he could access all the necessary information through that one terminal. He then saw an unnatural blockage in the power lines that restricted the flow of electricity to the population. As he started to unravel it, he cooed his appreciation.

"Well, well, the hardware itself is doing the blocking, but I can crack this software to make it all work." While he was figuring out how to bypass the hardware, he spoke on, into the screen. "So tell me, Novice Hame, what I don't understand is the Ferals, no one is trying to stop them."

"A powerful government official, we know not who, is preventing anyone from trying to solve the mystery, anyone who tries... has their light orbs cut off at the worse time."

The Doctor noted as such, seeing how fearful people were at paying their bills. Ranma was keeping watch quietly, but also listened to the conversation.

"But, from what I recall, ION-Ra started up just as the Ferals began appearing, and that was all twenty years ago."

"Yes, there's one last thing I forgot to mention." Novice Hame began to sound guilty in her voice, "During my time at the old hospital, we recreated the original human based on old DNA samples from within our gene code."

"You mean, you have human DNA inside you?" The Doctor was interested.

"Yes, but we're not descended from humans exactly, perhaps some of our ancestors absorbed it somehow during the evolutionary process, perhaps by licking."

Ranma shuddered at this point.

"Go on..." The Doctor could sense that something huge was about to be revealed.

"The problem was, human DNA wasn't the only thing that was uncovered..." She began to sniff, and her light sobs were heard through the screen. "The DNA of another species, a primal version..."

"The Ferals..." The Doctor darkened.

"Yes, I had no idea of this until those last few hours before the hospital fell. They were hidden away, but somehow they escaped and bred..."

"So, the name gives it away, feral animals tend to be reserved for one species only..." The lights starting flaring on, much to the Doctor's surprise. An indicator on the screen showed how a large barrier to the energy had been removed. "Hang on, why's this happening? I haven't done anything yet!"

However, the other human occupant of the room was white with horror, and began stammering. "C-C-C-C-CATS!"

Ranma's anguished cries came as the internal lighting finally gave the twosome the real image of the Ferals. They took the form of large predator cats, with the body of a tiger, but the head and mane of a male lion. However these were pure muscle, and they were coloured black, their polar white eyes stilling Ranma. They varied in size, from no more than a domestic cat to a fully grown panther. It was difficult to specify the gender, but this wasn't exactly their concern at this time.

Despite their size, they shirked at the light, they weren't moving very fast, and the Doctor realised why.

"Their eyesight, they must've been kept in the dark all this time, so it must hurt to look at it directly." He saw them raise their noses. "No, they are blind in the light, but their sense of smell hasn't diminished at all..." He saw their gaze shift entirely on them, "and there are two tasty people right here."

Ranma meanwhile was shaking, her fists held no conviction, as they last thing she wanted to do was to touch a cat. Tear globules hung at the corners of her eyes, but even the Doctor couldn't calm her down.

"No, keep them away from me!" She backpedalled and hit the far wall, watching in horror as they advanced on her, the weakest one by the scent of her sweat and fear.

"No, stop!" The Doctor shouted whilst aiming his sonic screwdriver, trying to find some way of holding them, but it was too late.

Five Ferals lunged at Ranma, one large, one medium and three small ones scratching and biting at her arms, legs, chest stomach and face. Her half-hearted attempts of resistance were laughable, and not even hurting the Ferals, who were flinched at what they expected to be the same strength as before. The cuts on Ranma multiplied exponentially, and despite her increased muscle mass and overall physique, she was in danger of losing one of her arms, the bare flesh giving way to bone.

The reception desk started making a dreadful fog horn-like sound. The words 'Manual Override' were clearly visible even from where the Doctor was standing.

The lights switched off again, accompanied by an almighty yowl. Hurrying up, the safety of Ranma and his own mortality running through his mind, the Doctor used the sonic probe to charge up his lights orbs, and within seconds he was horrified at what he saw.

 **Ten minutes ago**  
Secondary Headquarters  
Outskirts of New New York

Yuko spoke into his ear. "We're here Ryoga."

He jumped awake, ready to attack something, but softened when he saw it was the floating hologram. He nodded past the exit. "Can you sense anything out there? I don't feel any of the Ferals."

"Scanning..." Her eyes showed lines of code as they loaded the appropriate program. "No life signs detected, however there does appear to be a human shape in the office above."

"Right, let's introduce ourselves." Ryoga grinned darkly.

The door to the inner reception area was smooth as it slid open in the silent office space. As with the main building, this one was more of less abandoned recently. Ryoga saw something on the floor and increased his ki aura slightly.

"Blood stains..."

There was a large splotch of it from just behind the reception desk, the screen illuminating the wall with a red tinge from the particles of blood on the monitor. Yuko moved closer and performed another analysis.

"From my basic level health databanks, this matches human DNA, not Feral."

Ryoga traced the pattern with his eyes as it snaked up the staircase. "Let's see where it leads..."

Another minute of climbing and they found themselves at the top floor of the seven storey building.

"I'm detecting the human body shape in through there." Yuko pointed to a door at the end of the corridor.

Pacing himself, Ryoga gently moved to the door and waited for it to slide open, and found himself staring into an office of a very important person, in which was a large desk with and expensive looking chair behind it. Whoever owned the office was also sitting in the chair.

From what little he could see, the person was old, by the state of the wrinkles in his hands, and wore an expensive business suit, coated in blood.

The only reason for concern was the lack of his head above the neck, where there was just a stump leftover from what appeared to be a large bite.

Yuko covered her face, her emotional nature fluctuating greatly from seeing something as horrible as this. Ryoga was several shades whiter, and managed to hold down his bile long enough to not vomit everywhere.

"Yuko..." He whispered, partly not to breathe in the smell of death through his mouth, "I need you to tell me who he is, if you can..."

She nodded and floated closer to the body, moving closer to the fingers and blood stain, all the while conducting analyses from the data she was gathering.

"There's no doubt, even without the retinal scans..." She shook her head in disbelief. "This is the CEO of ION-Ra. The bite was by an exceptionally large Feral, though it is peculiar, because they generally leave very few remains behind. It was recent too, around one and a half hours ago..."

"What does it mean then?" Ryoga wondered. "A new type of Feral?"

Yuko shrugged, "It's possible, Ferals are considered to be bestial by nature. This fatal wound clearly shows intelligence."

"But, why kill him?" Ryoga looked about the office, but seeing nothing interesting, he edged closer to the desk. Seeing one drawer was ajar, he pulled it out fully and saw a small vial inside.

"Yuko, what's in this?" He held it inside his aura light, but couldn't tell anything other than it was a clear pale blue liquid.

"Hmm..." She separated the molecules and tried to determine what it was. Her eyes widened in surprise. "It can't be!" She got nearer to his face. "Ryoga, put one drop on that on the cut on your hand!"

"Huh?" Bored, he did so, but was surprised to see that it didn't bleed so much. "What's this then?"

"It looks like an experimental antidote." She looked uncertain. "It's not complete, but it might help. I can't tell if there will be any side effects..."

"It doesn't matter." Ryoga waved those concerns off. "Do I drink it, or spread it on me?"

"It looks like it should be drank, so -"

Swallowing it in one go, Ryoga licked his lips. "Mmm, it's sweet, not bad for medicine."

"R-Ryoga!" She admonished him, "You're never supposed to drink uncertified drugs!"

He wasn't worried about this, as he already felt his blood begin to cool slightly on his arms. He frowned again. "Yuko, I'll be fine I just want to sort this mystery out and get out of here, that's all..." He paused, seeing something strange on the body. "Yuko, is it normal for people to still have a fist when they die?"

"What?" She turned her eyes to the CEO's left hand, which was curled into said fist. "It's not unheard of. Why, what do you have in mind?"

Ryoga tried to puzzle things out. "I don't know... My lights shut off today, ION-Ra controls the electricity from what you told me, and now the CEO is dead by a clever Feral." He looked around the office. "It looks too normal to me, no fighting whatsoever, I would've left a mark if I was fighting here. Perhaps he knew the person, maybe he knew he would die, that's why he came up here bleeding, but whatever it was came and finished him off."

"You think it's a clue?" Yuko asked, impressed with his deduction.

"If someone is about to die, and they know it, they try to do something. Leave a note with the name of the killer, or try to hide some evidence against the person." He pried apart the fist and a small disk fell out. "This could hold something we need to know."

Yuko stared at it and gestured to a slot in the desk. "Put it in there and I'll read it." Ryoga did so, and the desk started humming as Yuko interfaced with it. Suddenly she opened her eyes fully and yelled. "Oh God!, Ryoga!" Her eyes were frantic. "We have to get out of this building, fast!"

"Why?" He stood up fast, preparing his ki. "Is something coming for us?"

"No! It's much worse!" She starting heading for the exit, "We have to get out of this building within two minutes!"

"Okay," He glanced at the window, "that can be easily done."

Seconds later, Ryoga was being pulled by gravity as he hurtled through the air. Yuko, dragged by him due to the restriction of her UPS, was squealing as she fell too.

"We're going to die, we're going to die..." She kept repeating under her breath.

Ryoga smirked, "I told you, I've been through these kinds of situations before." They passed the second storey, and he braced his legs for impact.

The subsequent crater generated by his two feet, and ki enhanced ankles and heels, sent the bio-tarmac into the air, splitting the road in two.

Yuko spoke once her fear wore off, "We're alive..." She was wiping holographic tears away from her face, still in disbelief, "Ryoga, you need to head straight for that building!"

"That round one there?" He pointed at a cylindrical building around a hundred metres away.

"Yes, go, hurry!" She flew alongside him, opening up wireless connections to the networks she accessed moments earlier. "I'll explain, Ryoga... The CEO was murdered, he was blackmailed into charging for energy to everyone, otherwise he and his family would die. He had files in there related to his own investigations about ION-Ra, and the Ferals." Yuko closed her eyes, "He found that there was a major problem with his own company, a conspiracy that began twenty years ago. Back then, electricity was free, as it was so easy to produce. From a certain day, shortly after a quarantine incident at the hospital, ION-Ra merged with the other energy provider, and began to charge for power, to protect people from the Ferals. The light orbs were also built, to provide light, and to spy on anyone who questions the company."

"That's strange." Ryoga said aloud, "Why would they do that?"

"Monopoly maybe, but it wasn't properly investigated. Someone has been making ION-Ra earn money when it shouldn't..." She indicated ahead. "That is why we're going to change that tonight. That building there is absorbing all the surplus power, and also preventing other methods of generating electricity. Inside it, there's also a complicated closed circuit surveillance unit that monitors for key words and sentences."

"So, what're we going to do?" He asked, somewhat confused.

She looked at him strangely, "Why, we're going to destroy it!"

Ryoga stared blankly at her. "Excuse me?"

Yuko narrowed her eyes, "Whoever is behind this has killed thousands of people. That disk contains deaths by Ferals, mostly suspicious ones because the people had already paid their bills. It's been going for two decades, I won't stand for this any longer!" Another window with a countdown was displayed in front of her, "In one minute, from what I saw in the network files and programs, all the electricity in New Earth will be shut off, and the Ferals will have a field day! Millions will die!" She opened up several upload and download pipelines, "I'm transmitting all the information I have gathered to all the news agencies in New Earth, and for the system news networks too. I'm also grabbing all the data I can from this giant Capacitor for proof, and will send it on later."

"What do you want me to do?" Ryoga asked, still unsure.

"You think you can blow it up, with your power?" Yuko was honest. "Without the hardware, the shut off will not happen, and the power will flow freely through every building on the planet."

Ryoga looked at the building once more, before nodding. "I need to get to the top first..." He looked around the side and saw a small ladder, "Perfect..."

He started climbing two rungs at a time, and was on the top in ten seconds. He stared up at the night sky with unfamiliar stars, as a thin cloud slowly blocked them out, and spoke quietly. "Yuko..." He didn't look at her, "I want you to say something mean to me."

"What?!" The countdown was reaching its end, "Why at a time -"

"Now, Yuko!" He angrily shouted.

"I..." Yuko racked her electronic brain for something to say, trying to choose an ideal insult from her list that could apply to them, "I... I wish I never met you...?" She trailed off in a questioning form, but it made no difference, because Ryoga didn't catch the last query.

"Oh God, no!" He screamed, his green ki ballooning, "It's worse than I thought! Another friend, lost, again?! Why?!"

Yuko was panicking at his reaction, "W-Wait... I -"

"MAXIMUM POWER, SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

Her apology was halted by the humongous column of green light that fired upwards, reaching the cloud that lazily passed overhead. Gathering itself into a ball, it began to plummet to earth.

Ryoga zoned out, his expression growing listless and exhausted. His head slumped forwards, much to Yuko's terror, as her words didn't reach him.

The pressure caused the Capacitor to implode, and crushing it beneath the tonne of weight. Ryoga fell through the rubble, bringing Yuko with him, under the crumbling debris.

"Ryoga! Ryoga?!" Yuko was phasing through his face trying to grab his attention, his closed eyes not moving.

Sighing loudly, he stretched his arms, inadvertently shifting a large piece of the roof that had landed on his arm. He looked around him, seeing the building completely demolished, with a few fires lighting the area.

"Yuko, is the power back to the city?"

She checked rapidly and nodded.

"Could you start up my light orbs again?" Yuko scanned the code and smiled, seeing the firewall gone now, and in a second Ryoga was orbited by three glowing balls. "That's great, Yuko, thank you." He yawned again. "It's weird, I'm sleepy now, I'll just have a nap, wake me when it's dawn, okay?"

"Of course, Ryoga." She watched his breathing grow steadier and deeper, "Just so you know, I didn't mean that, right now you're very important to me..."

She stopped talking and smiled, for he was fast asleep, snoring loudly.

**Meanwhile  
New Manhattan**

The Ferals had moved away from Ranma now, as if uncertain as to whether to attack her. The Doctor stared as Ranma's hair was on end, her pigtail spiking out to a perfect straight rod. She stood on her tiptoes, and brought her hands to the ground, her nails scraping it touchily. Arching her back up, she yowled again, then hissed at the Ferals.

Neko Ranma's face was indistinguishable from her hair, given that they were both the same colour now, her life fluid was strewn around her on the wall and floor. One of the smaller Ferals jumped and bit deep into her leg, drawing more blood through the black jogging bottoms. At this point, she stopped making noises to look at the tiny creature, before slapping it away with her hand.

Yet, as she did so, her nails had grown larger by an inch, her pupils became slit shaped, the irises grew white, and even her fangs had lengthened. Though not herself at that time, Neko Ranma's brain noticed these changes, confused as to why it was happening, before feeling something odd, similar to hot electricity, filter from that spot. She held her leg and made loud anguished cat cries, as her whole body changed in other small, but painful looking ways.

The largest Feral lunged at her, but the redhead had already finished her adaptation, and was now tearing into it. As the others started attacking her, she fought back with equal ruthlessness. She made no qualms about ripping them into pieces, nor ingesting body parts.

She didn't stop until they were dead, all that remained on the floor being inedible body parts, much like the first crime scene that the twosome saw just a few hours earlier.

Then she looked directly at the Doctor.

"Ranma..." He collected himself and spoke sincerely, while bringing his Time Lord essence forwards, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I'll find a way to bring you back to normal." Her eyes did not change, but neither did she move any closer. "Remember your name, Ranma. I'll call you to remove this influence over you." He could tell that more of the enemy were coming. "I promise you, I'll get you out of here."

As the sounds of other Ferals filled the room, the Doctor closed his eyes as Ranma hissed again, leaping straight for his face. Quickly, pointing it up, he extended his sonic screwdriver so that it grew longer, exposing the intricate innards, and switched it on. Though the blue light was only on for milliseconds, the lights orbs instantly deactivated.

The impact of Ranma against the Doctor never occurred, and he pressed the switch again on the sonic probe, bringing the light back, but no Ranma in sight. Outside of his view, and throughout the building, he heard the endless screams of animalistic pain, mixed with yowls and hissing. Even outside in the street, the same sounds were mirrored across the city and presumably the planet. Passing by the messy remnants of former Ferals he went to the reception desk, safe in the knowledge that wouldn't be targeted by them again.

He briefly flicked through the screens using the probe, and accessed the previous instruction.

"ION-Ra Lighting Shutdown: Manual Override. Got it!" He smiled, then traced the source of the order. "Sent from, Floor 200?" He looked up at the ceiling. "From here? But that's..." He smiled knowingly, "Of course, where else to make sure you know what is happening around the land, huh?" He eagerly rubbed his hands in glee. "Time to met the big boss now, I wonder who it could be?"

Striding over to the lifts, he saw that they were also powered down. Sending sonic pulses to the lift button, he rerouted the necessary energy to run it, and the doors opened. Using the same routine, he shut the doors and it zoomed up to the upper reaches of the building. He noticed that the lift was not interrupted in any way, as it appeared from the top of a section of the building, leaving him with a view of the whole city below, vanishing beneath him.

Only for the entire city to be lit up like never before. Every single window, as opposed to the soft light they all had when sleeping, had now turned to hard light, shining brightly through their windows, waking up all the people inside.

The Doctor smiled, "Well, at least the Ferals won't be able to move easily with all that light about the place."

He looked up, ready to meet whoever was at the door.

As it approached the upper levels, it entered another lift shaft, plunging the outside into darkness again, and finally it reached the final floor. The lift doors opened smoothly, but the outer doors, that belonging to the 200th floor, screeched with lack of use. Coaxing the gears to churn out that extra bit of effort, they caused sparks on the floor as they moved into the walls, allowing the Doctor into the pitch black room.

He walked in, safe knowing that the light orbs were under his power for now. As his eyes adjusted to the non-windowed room, showing no signs of movement, he could tell he was on a carpet, leading forwards, and that there were some steps Going up to a slightly elevated level.

In the centre of that plinth, there was a large concise structure, and the Doctor smiled.

"So, that's where my TARDIS went, huh?" He took a step forwards before hearing a tapping. He remained where he was, staring straight ahead.

"So, you called this a TARDIS then, Doctor?" A figure walked around from the back of it, "It's quite special in its own way, seeing as how I can't get into it..."

The Doctor saw that the person was very large and round. "Have we met before?" He didn't say his name, so it was natural that the person knew him.

"Oh come now, Doctor," The person sounded hurt in a mocking way, "it's only been twenty years, since that day in the hospital. You assumed me to be dead, but I came back, stronger than ever..."

Size light orbs now glowed around the man, as he stood between the Doctor and the TARDIS. His sneer hardened the look on the Doctor's face.

"I see, it makes some sense now..." He took a few more steps closer, "Only a few people could have the political power to coerce ION-Ra to conform to their choices, am I right, Duke?"

The Duke of Manhattan clapped his hands slowly, "Well done, Doctor, you've caught on -"

"But..." He was interrupted, as the Doctor began pacing around the room from side to side, holding his chin and occasionally gesturing to the Duke, "what I don't get is how you got so high? The Duke still has to report to the Prime Minister, and even you can't override his orders. The whole issue about the Ferals is also up in the air. They aren't something that humans like you could survive an encounter with, let alone negotiate. Why are you helping them kill people?"

Why Doctor, I do believe you're asking a few too many questions of me," He chortled, before rubbing his large belly, "much like the recently departed, shall we say, head of ION-Ra?"

The Doctor laughed at him, "Oh, and what can you do, O Corpulent One? Sit on me? Belch me to death?"

The Duke grinned, baring a few more teeth than he should have had in his jaw, "Oh, my dear Doctor, I could do so much more to you, but the time has passed for chitchat, I have business to attend to, thanks to your meddling and your companion ruining things for me at the Capacitor."

"Hang on, what Capacitor. What are you talking about?" For once, the Doctor was lost.

"Don't play games with me, your death will be swift." He held out a fat hand, "Ferals, kill this man in front of me."

The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver, ready to fight back, but he didn't need to, for none of them came out.

"What?" The Duke was mad, "Ferals! Kill him now!"

From the darkness, one body flew out towards the Doctor, claws outstretched.

He aimed the sonic blue light at the head, and emitted a high pitch whine. The Feral faltered in its lunge, reaching for its ears mid-flight as the sonic pulse affected its sensitive hearing, and it skidded to the floor within range of the Doctor's light orbs.

For some reason, he put away the sonic screwdriver, and knelt down to look at it closer. Placing both hands on the sides of its head, fingers stretched to specific points on the temple, he spoke softly.

"It's okay, Ranma." Feral Ranma stared up, wide-eyed and scared, "Just let it go, this isn't you. You have the influence of a beast. Just remember your humanity, remember your name."

The redhead, soaked in the blood of every Feral in New New York, wailed as she scratched her head, before finally pounding it on the ground.

"My name..."

She spoke between hits, as her nails and fangs shrank in size.

"My. Name. Is. Ranma!" The last hit sent cracks spidering out in the floor. Standing up unsteadily, she smirked, her royal blue eyes back to normal now. "I'm back, Doctor, like you wanted."

He smiled happily and sincerely, "That's great news, Ranma, but we still have a problem..." He nodded towards the Duke, "That's the guy who's been controlling the Ferals."

Ranma turned to stare at the large man, "Wow, this guy could eat my pops under the table any day!"

"What?!" The Duke was enraged at Ranma insult but also at the situation, "Where are my Ferals?" He looked straight at Ranma, "What have you done with them?"

Ranma, stepped in front of the Doctor, the blood of those she had killed pouring over her clothes, soaking the carpet and spreading far.

"Dead." She stated simply, her eyes boring into his own pair.

"What do you mean 'dead'?" The Duke was beginning to laugh, "There are over ten thousand of them!"

Ranma checked out her body, fists and feet, seeing the hundreds of cuts that adorned her skin, and the layers of thick hot blood that caked her figure. She also sensed that she had just had a recent meal, consisting of meat of some description, but she chose not to analyse it any further lest she regurgitate whatever it was that was inside her.

Flashes of memories came to her as she recalled hundreds of Ferals, her peculiar heat and light restricted vision, and the knowledge that she knew what had happened to her now.

"I killed them all..." She held up her hands, "My body acted on its own, and attacked anyone who threatened me. I actually did killed them this time, I tore them apart." She had a haunted look, but it was deadly when facing the Duke, "I could see through shadows, like they were cameras, and I could travel to any place I wanted that was dark. I saw everything, all at once, in this city. All the Ferals, all the humans, aliens and everything. Though I can't remember who I saw or what I killed, all I know is, in my mind, your army of Ferals is completely gone. I wiped them out."

"Y-You...!" The Duke spluttered, "You've ruined my plans now!" He felt his face, "Now, how am I going to kill every disgusting person on this planet?" He leaned forwards for a moment, then looked up, laughing loudly, "Well, I'll just have to resort to the old-fashioned way, do it yourself."

Ranma wasn't in the mood for games, and stalked closer, still dripping the blood of her enemies on the floor. She had started to move out of the Doctor's light orbs, but was not beginning to charge up her ki.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?" She remarked casually, "You don't look like a martial artist, and I don't care about hitting someone with your title. I've fought a Prince, and a Lord, perhaps I would've fought God soon."

The Doctor decided to make a comment at this time, "But of course, the Duke is already dead isn't he?"

The Duke stared at him, "How perceptive, Doctor, do tell me how you guessed that?"

"Simple." He walked around in a random pattern, heading towards a corner of the room. "No human has ever contacted, nor communicated with the Ferals, not unless they were slaughtered moments later. It takes a certain type of person to be able to do that, namely, the same species." He raised an eyebrow, to wait for the answer, "Right?"

"Once again, you are correct."

The Duke, now tired of the charade, pulled off the head and threw it in the air, as it landed in a lump on the floor, revealing itself to be nothing more than a rubber mask, though on a closer examination, it turned out to be a hollowed out skin of the real Duke.

Still inside the bodysuit of the Duke, and sticking out of the thick neck, the face of a smiling maw greeted them, that of a black Feral.

"You are the first humans I've show this face to, you should be thankful."

The Doctor deadpanned, "You shouldn't be grateful, I'm not a human." He spoke with strength behind his voice, "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He spread his arms out wide, "I was born into this world, from the cat DNA. From that DNA came me, the first Feral, the Leader, and the other strain was the original human DNA. They cloned that DNA countless times, to produce the human farm you destroyed. They rejected me!" He snarled, "They threw me into the Undercity, to rot away, but I found my way out." He looked directly at the Doctor, "Shadows, the perfect conduit to move from place to another."

He grinned widely.

"When you destroyed their subjects' cages, I was released too, and I latched onto the first human I could find, and that was this fat Duke. Of course, I was starving, so I did enjoy my meal, which was his secretary I think..." He patted his stomach in remembrance of that tasty human. "Using this political power, I got hold of what I needed, information about the tests, the DNA replication units..."

He paced slowly.

"I found the old labs they used and used it on myself to produce my siblings, only they didn't possess the upper brain functions, just mere instinct. However," He grinned here, "excellent weapons to wreak havoc, to kill everyone on this world for throwing me aside like rubbish." He was angry, "Twenty years it took to prepare, to create more of them, to rig the electrical supplies of the world, twenty years of watching as the humans survived, happy in their worthless lives. Twenty years, and all ruined in one day, thanks to you!"

He was pointing at Ranma, but was frozen.

Due to the long speech, which captivated both the Doctor and the Leader, Ranma had been struggling with herself, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. Once the attention was on her, she changed

As her nails grew longer, they cut into her palms, splashing more blood onto the floor.

"Enemy... Enemy..."

Her voice was going at a higher pitch, until she could no longer control herself, and snapped. Her fangs resumed their larger size, and her eyes switched to the alternate version.

Feral Ranma yowled, then hissed, intent on killing the one creature in front of her.

"I see," The Leader lowered his finger, "So, this was how it happened. But," He raised his hands, "you must have the same weaknesses too."

The light orbs around the Leader sped away and moved into precise locations in the room, including behind the TARDIS, illuminating the entire room so that there was no more shadow in the room. Feral Ranma spat, shielding her eyes, and cowering away from the brightness.

"I can do different things though, I'm not like you, I'm not blind in the light."

Feral Ranma was trying to find a way out, whilst keeping her eyes closed, and clawing pathetically at the reinforced walls, barely making a mark on them.

The Doctor didn't move, instead kept glancing back and forth from Ranma and the Leader Feral, he spoke only to one person in that room.

"So, Duke, if you don't mind me calling you that, seeing as you didn't name yourself, I'm asking you sincerely, stop this now."

The Leader stopped in his steps, his eyes conveying amusement, "Why should I? Once you're dead, I can start to kill everyone here, one by one, then I'll move on to another planet, until all the humans in this galaxy, no, this whole universe, are dead!"

"And after you've done all that, what will you do?" The Doctor applied his logic, "Once all the humans are dead, what will be your purpose in life?"

The Leader thought about it, then replied, "I'll rest, then I'll move on to another species that treats others like trash."

"So, you'll never stop then?" The Doctor continued for him, "Every race in existence has, even if just the once, acted badly to another race, so you'll be targeting all life in the universe."

"Yes, Doctor," The Leader licked his lips, "And you'll be the first victim." He opened his mouth and ran towards him.

"Not today, I'm afraid." Removing the sonic screwdriver, he fired it towards the face of the Leader.

"Argh!" He held his head, but wasn't as affected as Ranma was earlier, "I told you, Doctor, I'm different to the rest, you're just giving me a buzzing headache with all that. It's not going to stop me..." The Leader halted sharply, seeing a strange occurrence in front of him.

"No second chances..." The Doctor's tone was final.

His three light orbs moved right in front of him, closer to the body. As the Doctor was located in one of the corners of the room, a shadow formed behind him, covered from the other six orbs of the enemy.

Feral Ranma, seeing a safe haven where her eyes would not be blinded, ran there and hid in the relative darkness.

"Ranma," He spoke to the person yowling quietly at his back, but not taking his eyes off the Leader. She paused her noises and appeared to be listening carefully, "There is one more shadow in this room, find it. You know what to do Ranma."

Feral Ranma hissed once, not liking being told what to do. Regardless of this, she seemed to understand vaguely what he meant, and was looking inside the the Doctor's shadow, until she found what she was looking for. Her maw widening, she leapt into the silhouette of the Doctor.

He looked at the Leader, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"What are you..." The Leader frowned, until he felt a sharp pain, "Mrowww!" He yelled once, before screaming at a constant rate of agony, spitting blood from his lips and nose.

The outer body suit of the former Duke was wobbling and shaking in a strange way, lumps appearing at every corner, only to retract to its position. Crying one last time, he dug his claws into his chest, and ripped open the skin, releasing a dark red mass, which tumbled out over the steps. Falling backwards, the Leader was still.

Running up to the red object, the Doctor pulled out a long tissue from his inside pocket, and wiped as much of the blood off as he could. Feral Ranma was trying her best to keep away from the light, but the Doctor's grip was firm.

"I'm sorry, Ranma, I shouldn't have made you go that far..."

He felt the temples again and reminded her of the instruction he suggested. Within a minute she had regained her former mind, and looked down at herself.

"Man, that's was disgusting... How did you know there'd be a big hole inside that fake suit?"

The Doctor cocked his head to one side, "Well, I just took a wild guess really, those other Ferals were all thin, so I assumed that he would be the same, just using that body to disguise himself, itself being hollow."

"Doctor..." Ranma was shaking slightly, "What's happened to me, my body? I've never been so different. I do become a c-c-cat sometimes, but the claws, my teeth, and I think my eyes change -"

He helped her to her feet, "Again, this is just an assumption of my own, but when you regress into the mind of a cat, somehow your genetic structure changed too to compensate, and probably has done so in the past in order to move the way cats do. Yet, when that Feral bit you, it injected a new strain of DNA into your bloodstream, an evolved, yet by this time, ancient form of cat. It was already warped by its forceful separation from human DNA in this time's cats, like Novice Hame. It accelerated your own evolution, survival of the fittest, and the Ferals DNA won, overwriting those little genes into fully blown, grown-up ones."

Ranma scratched her cheek, "I didn't get all that, you mean I'm no longer human?"

The Doctor reassured her, "The vast majority of you is human, that will remain dominant, but a part of you is Feral. Your VamPlast must've fallen off at some point, and from what I can tell, you've gained an immunity to their toxin, so your blood is clotting at a normal rate."

"Will... Will I change into one of them?" Ranma shook with worry, "I hate c-c-cats, but to become one..."

The Doctor was still, "I can't tell from here, I need to run some tests in the TARDIS just to be sure. I also need to take care of that arm..."

They walked together towards the blue box, but both noticed something wrong. "The Duke is gone..." Ranma commented.

The fat suit skin was now crumbling without its host inside, but the Leader was nowhere to be seen. A trail of blood led from the neck opening to the back of the TARDIS, where a hidden staircase led upstairs.

"The roof..." The said together, and they ran after the Leader.

The sky was brightening, dawn was just a few minutes away. They no longer needed to follow the path, because he was lying right in front of them, his back against the ION-Ra sign. His midriff was shorn and barely recognisable, the multitude of cuts, scratches and bites having made their mark.

Ranma was more in control now, and forced the bestial instinct deep inside her. The Doctor moved forwards, starting the conversation.

"You've lost, and with those wounds, you're not going to last long." He spoke harsher, "But you did deserve it."

The Leader coughed, still keeping one hand on his stomach, "It looks that way, I had no idea you could be to ruthless as to send your pet to kill me."

"Pet?!" Ranma growled, "I'm nobody's pet!"

The Doctor waved her down, "Ranma is human, but I had to stop you somehow, I can't let you out among the people now, you'll kill them all."

The Leader said nothing, just breathing shallower and shallower.

"I'm the last of my kind," The Doctor said, "So are you." The Doctor raised a hand and stretched it out to him, "Let me help you. I can heal you and take you to a planet without humans, but rich in wildlife, whilst being too primitive for space travel, to live out your days."

The Leader smiled, his teeth bared, "You'd even help a monster like me?"

"I hate to see the end of a species, no matter who or what it is."

The Leader was in two minds about it, but he held out his uninjured one and accepted the Doctor's. "Your offer sounds impressive," He grabbed the Doctor's other shoulder with his free hand, "but I have no desire to die alone, You're coming with me!"

Opening his mouth wide, the Doctor was impressed at the rows of teeth that were displayed to him, and realised suddenly that soon he'd be heading down past them into throat.

A body appeared between the two, and before the Leader could latch around the Doctor's head, Ranma punched the arms hard, making him release his grip. Momentarily stunned, he saw her grow brighter as her aura filled the rooftop.

"You lying bastard," She was furious, "You tried to kill the Doctor, and he only wanted to help!" She pulled all the aura into her hands, her eyes harsh and cold. "No second chances... Moko Takabisha!"

The ki blast propelled the Leader backwards, as he was enveloped into the life energy, and then crashed against the logo. Between the fixtures and the projectile, he had nowhere to go. Absorbed into the ball of energy, he saw everything at once in that light.

"Beautiful..." His body began to crumble at the seams as he was slowly being vaporised. "A divine light..." He was too enraptured to scream, as his face melted away into the air.

Without anything to hold it back, the ball of power slammed into the logo, powering it with life energy. However it was too strong, and the bulbs blew up, blowing out inside the orange glass, setting it on fire.

As the letters burned bright, the sun rose above the apple grass hills in the far distance, finally bringing the long night to a close.

Ranma padded her forehead with her sleeve, only for more blood to be rubbed off on it. "I probably need a nice long shower after this, and maybe a change of clothes..."

The Doctor chuckled, "I'll bet you do..." He looked down at the city, as hundreds of police cars were flying towards their direction. "We'd better go, and tell the Face of Boe that we won..."

Going down the stairs, they entered the TARDIS and immediately transported themselves downstairs, opening the door moments later.

Quickly updating his sonic screwdriver, by linking it to the central computer, he walked out and fired it at his light orbs. Soon they multiplied, and the dark room was fully lit.

They both stood there, shocked, as Novice Hame kneeled at the side of the Face of Boe, his glass cage holding back the smoke shattered. He was visibly breathing now, gasping with every intake of breath.

Ranma walked up slowly, not knowing who or what it was exactly, but realising that this was a very important event. She said nothing, just watched, as the Doctor also kneeled down on the other side.

 _"Doctor..."_ He spoke mentally, _"It is time..."_

"Nah, you've got plenty of years left in you..." He spoke offhandedly, "No need to die now."

 _"Sadly, the day has finally come when I would depart from this life, and now it must be..."_ He blinked once, _"I've lived through many eras, and seen too many lives extinguished, wishing that I would join them..."_

"My lord..." Novice Hame was crying, "Please don't leave me..."

"You've lived for millions of years, why stop now?" The Doctor asked.

_"The only constant in life, is death. You should know this better than most, Doctor..."_

The Doctor was quiet, knowing that nothing was truly immortal.

_"Once a life has been lived, it is time to move on, and I have lived more lifetimes than most of existence..."_

His eyes opened fully, and he looked at the twosome, taking in one last long breath. _"What I pass on now goes for the both of you..."_

Ranma's ears perked up as she listened intently.

The Face of Boe then spoke out loud.

"You are not alone..."

His eyes saw the shock and disbelief in the Doctor's own pair, saw Ranma tearing up, Novice Hame sniffing loudly, and then he closed them forever, letting his last breath linger in the air.

Novice Hame immediately broke down and could not be moved from his side, whilst the Doctor still stared off into space, trying to analyse what he said, immediately refuting it in his mind.

Ranma, once a spectator to this death but having turned out to be a necessary viewer, cried. She couldn't place the reason for her tears, the death of a life so long obviously traumatised her, but the sorrow came from a deeper part of herself, one she could not understand. She fell to her knees, the adrenaline from the previous hours draining away, leaving a lot of pain and agony behind.

"D-Doctor..." Her face, beneath the caked on blood, was frighteningly pale, "Help me..."

Hearing the call, he jumped into action, running to the fallen person, and carrying her into the TARDIS. Sending out a call to the authorities to help Novice Hame, he transported up onto the road.

**Several hours later  
The TARDIS**

Ranma woke up from her rejuvenated sleep, and was happy seeing that her arm wasn't amputated and that her body was clean. She fumed silently, wondering if he washed her body, then flushed.

The Doctor was in the main room, as she walked in, testing her elbow joints and looking at herself in a mirror, seeing how normal looking her fangs were. She let out a long winded sigh, attracting his attention.

"Hello, Ranma," She frowned at his somewhat formal tone, "How are you feeling?"

"F-Fine, thanks..." She prodded at the spot where her bone was visible, "You fixed me up good."

"Nah..." He grinned cheekily, "I didn't do anything, I had the TARDIS medical room patch you up. I may be a Doctor, but I'm not much good at healing physical wounds." He saw her look down at her body shyly, "Don't worry, I'm a gentleman you know! I wasn't in the medical room when it removed and repaired your clothing."

He slightly angled the screen behind him away, catching her eye as she saw the outline of a familiar figure, along with two symbols containing circles, a cross and an arrow.

"What's that?" She jogged over as the Doctor subtly pressed a switch behind his back, "Oh..." The screen now showed live footage from outside the TARDIS, picking up the local new channels.

"... and so the event of last night, which unfolded in a manner of hours have been stunning. The elimination of the Ferals has been dubbed as genocide, but some people feel that they were a scourge on our society. It will take days to clean up their remains from our streets. NNY News and other news channels all received the same files, containing a conspiracy relating to ION-Ra and the electrical supply. The Duke of Manhattan was found, dead in the headquarters, containing tell-tale signs of Feral death, and the body of the CEO of ION-Ra was also found at the second headquarters..."

"Did you send the documents, Doctor?" Ranma wanted to know.

He raised his eyebrows, "Actually, I didn't, someone else must've done it."

"... light orbs have been used to spy on us since the beginning, though what we thought of as the power plant was in fact a Capacitor and surveillance unit. It was destroyed early this morning by persons unknown, and all that is left is rubble. Meanwhile, in other news, at the hospital, the Blue -"

The Doctor switched off the TV, sighing again and looking up at the curved ceiling of the TARDIS. His eyes lit up, recalling something he wanted to ask her.

"Ranma, your cat transformation..." She froze at the sound of the word, "Why were you put through that trial?"

"Trial?" She said, confused, before her face constricted in horror, "Y-You mean..."

"Back when I was travelling long ago, I stumbled out in the middle ages in Europe. Apart from stopping an alien symbiont take control of the king, I also saw something that I swore I wouldn't allow, though I saved one person, the others weren't so lucky." He looked at her, forcing her to realise what it was, "The girl was about to be tortured, raw meat hang off her, and she was being lowered into a pit of starving cats."

Ranma shook, and closed her eyes, trying to push out the similar memories.

"From what I heard, it was meant to loosen up the victim to talk, but they would eventually die from their injuries, as medical care was a bit lacking, to say the least."

"T-Torture..." She glowed, her ki growing around her, "When I see pops again, I'll kill him!" She growled loudly.

"Your... dad...?" The Doctor stared in disgust, "Why would he -"

"He said it was a training technique, from some book he read..." Ranma interrupted, as she looked down at herself, her ki began to steam out more furiously, "Said it would make me unbeatable..." She clenched her fist, "He tossed me in there so many times! That stupid panda bastard, the book said on the next page that only idiots would try it..."

The Doctor closed his eyes, feeling the fury from the girl opposite him and mirroring it with his own. "Ranma, I can't change your DNA back, it would be beyond my power to do that. I don't know what the trigger will be now that the Ferals are gone, but I hope that normal cats won't do the same as now..."

She shuddered, "I hope not..." She sighed, but saw the Doctor pacing nervously as he poke at the central console.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Ranma sat, perched on one of the bannisters circling the central plinth. He didn't reply, so she continued, "Is it what he said, the big head?"

"Yes..." He took his time, "I don't know what he meant by that statement." He stared at Ranma, "I'm the last Time Lord, there is no one else, otherwise I'd know..." He tapped his head, "We can sense each other if there are many, but since the Time War, I've felt nothing." He smiled gravely, "The Face of Boe is wrong, I am alone, there is no one else like me."

"Why did you talk about me then?" Ranma's mind was clouded of that meeting, her pain blocked out the memory of what she recalled, but she did remember crying, "I cried, Doctor... I never cry... Well, maybe I do, but it's really rare..."

The doctor frowned again, "That's the confusing point, 'a traveller without a home', that describes me perfectly, but you?" He checked her quickly, "You do have a home, right?"

"Well," Ranma was awkward, "I kinda live with a friend of pops, and we're not paying any rent, but I'd call it a home..." She wasn't sure of this and covered her lips with her hand, thinking.

"Tell you what," The Doctor began pushing some levers, "we're going back to your family, see if everything's okay there, hmm?"

Ranma smiled widely, "Sure, I'd like that..." Inside, she wondered over the last words, but remembered something else important, "Wait a sec, what about that item we need, to remove my curse?" She almost forgot what they were there for.

"No problem, already went out and got it from outside." He clapped his hands against his coat, "Trouble is, it's a dangerous product, a glowing green substance that can mutate any human who stays long enough inside it." Continuing on from Ranma's 'eww', he clapped his hands, "I had to put in my storage to keep you safe, sorry for not telling you earlier... We can get the next one from your home time too." He looked about, also thinking back to another promise, "Do you want to go outside and see the city? With all the excitement, I forgot about it to be honest."

"Nah..." She waved it off, "Seen too much of the city last night, when I 'changed' I saw out of all the shadows at the same time. My head hurts just thinking about it."

The Doctor smiled, cheerful again, "Righto, allons-y!"

He slammed his hand on a button and the TARDIS lurched, as Ranma fell from her seating position.

**Ten minutes earlier  
New Manhattan**

Ryoga was half dazed as he sauntered into the shop. "Hello?"

The old proprietor came out of the back, smiling wide, "My dear friend, how can I repay you?" He held up the old torch with batteries, "This relic here saved my life, thanks to your warning, my light orbs went off, but I managed to keep myself in enough light to not die."

"Umm..." Ryoga scratched his head, "You're welcome?"

"What else can I help you with?"

Ryoga showed him Yuko, who was hovering nearby, "Yuko has a list of things she thinks I need, please get them for her."

Without a fuss, he listened carefully and provided the necessary things that she requested, not bothered about the legality or questionable nature of any of them.

"Will that be all, sir?"

Ryoga obviously had enough money to pay for all of it, as Yuko now had installed the software in her new computer terminal, located in subspace. There were almost no physical items to mention, and any that were too large to hold, were in the storage.

"Yeah, I think that's about it..." Yuko nodded, happy she now purchased all the items she knew were necessary.

"About last time..."The owner was keeping his head low, "I apologise for my behaviour..."

Ryoga sighed, "It's okay, I got a little rough back then, I was under a bit of stress." He grinned.

"Still, I'm not like normal people, I had a reason..." He looked to one side, his guilt coming off him in waves, "My wive and child were killed long ago, several star jumps away, upon the rebellion of the central governing AI, which took control of all the services and military..." He bit his lips and couldn't continue.

Yuko and Ryoga looked on sympathetically. The former spoke first.

"I'm sorry, I can't say I know of that incident, there were many, but I'm not like that..."

Ryoga nodded, "Yuko would never change like that, she's my friend."

The man nodded and bowed lightly, "I know, please understand my prejudice, I still can't forget that day."

"It's okay, Ryoga muttered, and waved to him. "I'm off now, I don't know if we'll meet again."

"Travel safely..." He replied, his smile knowing.

Outside, Yuko began running through some diagnostics, before speaking, "I'm glad we got all those things, it'll allow me to help you in many more ways."

Ryoga looked at her, "And you promise you bought no weapons?"

"Yeees..." She was annoyed, having heard him argue with her over that matter earlier. She folded her arms, "But I still think that the Gravitational Beam Emitter would've been a great gun for you to have."

Ryoga shook his head, "If I can't use my own power to beat enemies or whatever, what's the point?"

Yuko sighed and slumped froward, "Okay, fine, I give in..." Her hair tingled, and she stood up straight, "Hang on, this is odd. There is a vast increase in chronometric particles around us, including subtle transmat technology."

Ryoga started to fade away, and he recognised what was happening. "Uh oh..." He looked up at Yuko, "One last thing I forgot to mention, I sort of travel through time..."

You what?!" Yuko screamed, as they both disappeared.

**Ten minutes earlier  
New Brooklyn Hospital**

"And you fought alone did you?" The news reporter spoke with great admiration for the person in front of her.

"Yes, that I did, to protect the innocent and the weak."

Kuno stood proudly at the entrance of the hospital, where a throng of reporters had arrived and were interviewing him.

"How were you able to defeat the Ferals?" Another one spoke from the back.

"Why, I used my weapon..." He pulled out the sword to show them. "The Ferals feared light, so I used it to produce fire." Demonstrating as such, the murmur grew as the crowd were amazed by the seemingly magical blade. "Once they knew I was too dangerous, the cowards moved on to the patients, so I ran in and defended them again, also learning that the Ferals could not penetrate ice, hence the barrier you saw." He sheathed the sword.

"Do you know how many of them you killed?"

"I do not, but it does not matter in the end, I lost count after twenty, most of their bodies were burned to ash, so some bodies will probably not be found after extensive searching."

"Why were you brought in to the hospital first?"

"I was injured, the Ferals ambushed my self in an alley, and so I sought help in the hospital. I was presumably treated whilst asleep."

"Do you know the names of those who helped you?"

Kuno's face fell slightly, "I know only of one man who gave me his name. He was Jinnai, the Chief of medicine here, however I found, much to my dismay, that he died in the first wave of Feral attacks in the protected ward. I was unable to revive him, even with my other powers..."

He lightly squeezed his left arm under the bandage he put on, to stop any prying questions.

"Some reports we have received from other members of staff imply that you walked out from the Equinox Cove, after receiving your debilitating injuries. What was inside there?"

Kuno smirked, his ego shining through, "There was nothing of interest inside that small room, other than an insane speaking blob."

**Meanwhile  
Equinox Cove**

The sphere sneezed loudly, bursting the lightning from its surface, adding to the rooms static charge. The mouth spoke to no one.

"Stupid idiot... Still the same..." She mumbled under her breath, before the lips vanished inside its surface.

**Meanwhile  
Upstairs**

The reporters were asked to move back as Kuno saw a horde of people coming out from the hospital.

The patients were all smiles and beaming joyously at their saviour. Soon the television cameras picked up the miracles he performed back then, healing the wounded and even those who were not touched by the Ferals, curing them of any disease they may have had.

Kuno stood up at the steps of the hospital, so he was above everyone, all looked towards him.

"This night has been a revelation to me. I have fought my utmost, and still the battle was lost, for people have died." He said a prayer for Jinnai, the man who delivered him to the Equinox Cove. "I cannot bring people back from the dead, it is most likely impossible for me in my current state, perhaps forever. However, I will protect the innocent people, for if my name is not the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"

The applause and tears of everyone were shining, leaving him in an early morning glow.

Slowly his body began to fade away, and he widened his eyes. "I must leave you now, everyone, my time had arrived." He raised his sword higher. "I will return to you all! Goodbye!"

Despite the yells of 'Don't leave' and general dismay, Kuno vanished, leaving behind only the slight bloody footprint from his fights where he stood.

\---  
 **NEXT EPISODE  
\---**

"At last..."

The man stepped away from the windows, watching his new invention go through its paces.

"It's finally complete! The world will see its power once and for all..."

\---

The residents of Nerima, used to strange events, thought that even this was beyond their understanding.

As the crowds ran from the disturbance, Ranma and the Doctor stood still, staring into the distance at the darkness that approached them.

\---

"Oh no..." The Doctor mumbled, "We're in trouble now..."

The TARDIS lurched to one side, as some controls sparked and sent hot air towards them.

"What?! What else could go wrong?!"

The Doctor smirked, "Never say those words, it only makes things worse..." He resumed his stoic pose, "Its moved... It's on the top of that..."

Opening the door, Ranma gulped, seeing the distance to the earth, far beyond anything she jumped or fell before.

"Why does it have to be one of those days?" She grumbled, gathering the strength in her legs."

\---

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" ------ said, his tone strangely cruel.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Ranma waved him off.

"Not you..." He looked past her, "Isn't that right, Doctor?"

The sneer widened as the Doctor stared on in horror, "No, no!"

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, but the opponent was ready.

"Too late..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---  
>  **Author's Notes**
> 
> Dear God, this chapter took me an age and a half to finish. At over 15,000 words in 40 pages, this is the longest chapter I've ever written in fanfiction, so I do apologise for the headache you undoubtedly received from reading the whole thing.
> 
> Can you see what powers the trio are getting? Kuno, magic; Ryoga, technology; Ranma, genetic. I'm hoping to not make them seem overpowered, all the abilities have restrictions, as I'm sure you'll see from now on. Ranma arguably though is the strongest still.
> 
> This turned out to be a fairly long episode in New New York, I'm hoping that from now on the others won't be as long. This was mainly to show the new powers in action, and to set up the key words and themes. Though I did recycle The Face of Boe's message, I'm hoping that I diverged the episode far enough from the Gridlock one in the series to make it feel different.
> 
> So, next stop, Nerima! What awaits them there?
> 
> \- J


	10. There's something in the air

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 10**

**There's something in the air...**

**Nerima**

Screeching noises, a miniature whirlwind, and a loud clunk signalled the arrival of a blue box. The air was still for a moment while it settled and a door opened.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, the Doctor sniffed the air, "Ahh, nothing like the good ol' smell of excess carbon dioxide and sulphur..." He was beaming wide, "Pollution, there's nothing quite like it!"

A shorter redhead wandered out, puzzled at his hyperactivity, "Doctor, what's wrong with you?" She grinned wryly, "You're a little too happy for sniffing fumes."

He turned to her and spread his arms wide, "That's the thing though, isn't it? You humans! You spend a whole lifetime finding a planet and using the resources wildly. Yeah, you may end up killing the planet or starving it, but you sure have fun while doing so! This smell, this is what I sense as human, it's your natural aroma." He walked to the fence at the edge of the building and looked down at the city. 

Ranma rolled her eyes, "Great, now you're comparing us to smoke; it makes me feel good that you think so much of us."

The irony was not lost on him, "No, I mean it, this isn't meant as an insult. Every species has a particular smell and feel to them, for me, this is what it means to be human..."

"So, you mean we all smell like it, throughout the years?" Ranma was dubious at best, "It sounds strange..."

She walked besides the Doctor and only just noticed where they were. 

"Wait a sec, this is my school!" 

She looked around, hearing the school chime for lunch break, and looked down into the playground to see some students enter it from the school. She opened the door to go down from the roof, before turning back, "Hey Doctor, you comin'?"

"Yeah, why not..." Hands in his pockets, he lazily walked to the door.

**Meanwhile  
Downstairs**

Akane sighed loudly as she stared out of the window, idly poking at her bentou, not feeling very hungry. Nabiki, having walked in from another class was sat opposite her in the empty desk, munching away at her rice and toppings. 

"Cheer up Akane, it's not the end of the world!" Her gaze devoid of merriment made Nabiki speak on, "Gees, you're a little under the weather today. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just miss him, you know..." 

Nabiki sighed and put down her chopsticks.

"Look Akane, he's still with that Doctor person, for all we know he could be halfway across the galaxy zillions of years in the past."

"Ah, there you are, been a while huh Akane?"

The old voice shocked Akane to sit up fully as a confident redhead sauntered in, as Nabiki rolled her eyes whilst slapping herself lightly on the forehead, "Feels like a week since I saw you..."

"R-Ranma..." Jumping up from her desk, knocking her bentou off making Nabiki reach out to grab it. She ran to the girl and hugged her, "You're back! You're finally back!"

"H-Hey! Akane, y-you're hugging me in front of everyone!" The red faced girl was embarrassed as some of the class giggled and pointed in their direction.

"Ah, sorry..." Akane moved back, also blushing, as the Doctor poked his head in.

"Hello, don't mind me!" He wandered in and looked at the room, "Ah, now this brings back memories..." He stared at the blackboard, the desks and chairs, "Been a while since I went to school..."

"Hello Doctor..." Nabiki coughed to get his attention, "Care to tell us why you've been gone for so long?"

"Long?" Ranma looked about the place, "Wait, how long?"

"Umm..." The Doctor pulled out a small watch and grimaced, "Ouch, we're around four months late, Ranma..."

"F-Four months!" Ranma stared at Akane and Nabiki, not seeing much of a change in them, but also getting the impression that he missed a lot, "You mean, you've been waiting for me...?"

She didn't finish that sentence because her anger flooded her system, "Doctor... Take us back, and make it a week, no two days since we saw them!"

"I... I can't..." He was stunned at her anger, but collected himself, "Can't interfere in your own timestream, once we land, we become a part of events and we can't go in-between consecutive trips to your home, sorry."

Ranma rubbed her face and growled in frustration, "Man... It's only been two days for me... I'm sorry Akane, I had no idea -"

"It's okay Ranma..." She smiled weakly, "At least I know you're okay now."

Smelling the distinct burning of a grill, Ranma looked out of the window to see someone making food for people, "Come to think of it, I'm starved..."

"Ah... You can have some of mine, Ranma..." Akane held out her bentou, and she glanced at it before looking back out the window. 

The redhead smiled, "It's okay Akane, you can have it, I gotta say hello to Ucchan at least, I'll be back soon..." 

Leaping out the window, she left the Doctor and the two Tendos sitting there watching her land and chat to Ukyo, who immediately swatted him with her battle spatula.

"Never learns, huh Akane?" Nabiki said in boredom.

Akane didn't reply and began to eat her food, her demeanour lightening somewhat. 

"I'll just be heading downstairs now; I need to check up on a few things..." The Doctor turned around only for someone to pipe up next to him.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like a few words, I'll be happy to give you any information you need."

Nabiki was there, smiling with a glint in her eye. Worrying slightly, but knowing that if he didn't want to tell her anything, she wouldn't get anything out of him. 

"Okay then - Nabiki wasn't it? - let's walk..."

**Meanwhile  
Elsewhere in Nerima**

In a fairly unremarkable building, where a lab was based, on the top floor a test was being conducted. 

"At last..." 

The man stepped away from the windows, watching his new invention go through its paces.

"It's finally complete! The world will see its power once and for all..."

It had the appearance of a series of gridworked metal bars with wires rotated around each one. Looking like a small tripod for a camera, the strange device was charging up, crackles of power flooding its systems and cycling around the central coil. 

The wires at the bottom fed to the console interface the man was reading, and his eyes shone from the green writing imprinting on his glasses.

"Amazing, the functions this could have... I'll be famous... Yes!"

Calling it in to his supervisor, the entire building found out about the discovery, and soon it was reported to all interested parties outside of the organisation. 

**Back at the school**

Nabiki was grumbling to herself, getting information out of the Doctor was an impossible task. Getting even the smallest inkling of what the immediate future held, let alone the far future, was proving to be a big headache. She didn't even have anything useful to trade with him, seeing as he knew almost all of Earth history.

"So, you can't even tell me where and when you and Ranma travelled to?"

He shrugged, "That's up to Ranma, but I don't think she'd tell anyone, it's not really that fun anyway."

She sighed and stretched her arms, giving up finally, "Doctor, you're a hard man to talk to..."

"Well, I'm not that tough, just try talking to me softly if you must. I'm a good listener." His smile won her over and she began to act as if she was talking to Ranma.

"Well, things have been pretty dull since you left, the only things worth mentioned, those that you don't know that is, involve Gosunkugi and myself."

"Gosunkugi, that was the boy from when I was first here, right?" After receiving a nod, the Doctor frowned, "Why, what happened to him?"

"Oh nothing bad, but people weren't too good to him..."

The Doctor understood in and instant, "I see, how bad was the bullying?"

Nabiki looked grim, "It wasn't pretty... He left the school three months ago, and no one has really been to see him since..."

The Doctor was quiet, taking this in. 

"He's been alone from what little I know, but he seems to have started up some magazine, and even a small website on the internet." She smirked slightly, "It's like a place where people can chat or just put some pictures of themselves, nothing too serious. 'No-something' it was called, I can't remember the exact name since I don't use it that often..." She looked out the window, "I have an account, just for the hell of it. I tried emailing him, but he never replied, I guess he feels guilty about it still..."

"The Internet?" The Doctor scratched his head, "That's a surprise, it's still a little early for that, social networking hasn't become popular yet..."

Nabiki's eyes widened as he revealed a potentially profitable avenue to explore. He didn't mean a beat and smirked.

"Well, just a friendly warning, you can't make money that easily, so don't bother trying, at least not now..."

Giving her no dates still annoyed her, and she took his advice to heart, "If you say so, then it must be true..."

"Go on then, tell me about yourself, what happened?" The Doctor was intrigued now.

"Sis has been enrolled in an elite academy."

Akane strode in to the empty classroom, having been searching for them for a short time.

"Elite academy?" The Doctor looked to Nabiki in mild awe, before wrinkling his forehead, "Wait, elite in what way?"

Nabiki tapped her head, "Is there any other?" She grinned widely, "It is some kind of bureau, and all we do is answer questions to do with maths, biology, chemistry, history, and some other new types of science that I never learned as yet."

"Congratulations!" The Doctor knew where to praise someone on a personal achievement, "How did they find you?"

"Well, there was a small recruitment drive at the school and in the local area, I just applied for fun, and it turns out I'm one of the top on the list..."

She tapered off as Akane chuckled to herself, sharing in some private joke, "Yeah, but Kodachi is with you, isn't she?"

"Kodachi, who -?"

"Let's just say... She's a friend, and an enemy of Ranma's..." Akane didn't want to explain the whole dynamics of that volatile relationship.

"Speaking of which..." Nabiki turned to Akane, "Kuno's still not here... Where did he go?"

"Kuno was that person who attacked with the bokken? He went missing?" 

Akane nodded, "Yes, four months ago to be precise..."

**Meanwhile  
Outskirts of Nerima**

The man in question was smiling, his face shone as he recognised the old sights of his neighbourhood. 

"I am home, finally... This has been a long adventure." 

He held up the engraved sword and had a look at his left arm beneath the sleeve to see the red lightning veins, proof that what he had been through was not just a dream or a fantasy.

"I must see if things are still the same... I have to return to school..."

Finding his bearing, he tore off in the direction of Furinkan High.

**Elsewhere**

"Im-Impossible!"

The boy shook his head, "Just try believing me for a moment..."

"But, this is simply not possible, the year, the location... It..."

"It matches up?"

"Y-Yes..."

Ryoga sighed as Yuko acknowledged the truth at last, her emotion circuit staying stuck on disbelief for several minutes as she cross-referenced her star charts a thousand times.

He looked around, guessing that he was somehow back in Nerima, and that it was close to his normal time, though he couldn't tell how long it had been.

"According to all the data I have, the year is 1997, the month being August."

"Four months..." He hung his head, feeling pain rushing to it, "I've been gone for that long? But it was only two days for me..."

Yuko was running more checks, "It appears that a basic form of networking is in use here on Old Earth, something collectively called the Internet. The encryption methods on all the systems I can access are easy to hack into at any time."

"Well, we won't be needing that, I hope..."

"I'm sensing a strange vehicle nearby, it's radiating all sorts of exotic atoms and molecules, and it's seeped in chronometric particles, but they're mostly gone by now..."

"Hmm... That could be where Ranma is, I saw him leave in a blue box..." He looked to the hologram, "Yuko, plot me a course there, and help me out with the directions."

"Of course, Ryoga..." Four waypoints flashed up on the map and she smiled, "All plotted, and... what?"

She paused at seeing his embarrassed look, "Umm, Yuko, in my time nobody has talking AI or holograms like you... If you could make yourself smaller or hide for now, it'd stop the looks I'm getting."

As Yuko scanned the area with her own eyes, she saw at least ten people staring curiously at her, "Ah, yes, that would be preferable..."

Vanishing back into her original source, she sent a vibration to Ryoga's new watch he bought. Looking at it, he saw a small text scroll across the smooth surface of it.

"This should be okay, right, Ryoga?"

He nodded, knowing that she could sense the movement. "Okay, vibrate whenever I'm going the wrong way." 

He moved two steps before the first vibration hit him.

**Meanwhile  
At the school**

"But that's impossible..." The Doctor was frowning and pacing around the room, "How could he vanish with the TARDIS? I've not received any..."

He stopped in his steps, knowing that there was a particular warning the TARDIS detected almost immediately, one he disregarded for Ranma's ki.

"But why did he synchronise with the TARDIS? It's unheard of!"

Nabiki shrugged, knowing from past experience, "Nerima is a place where weird things happen all the time..."

The Doctor pursing his lips, thinking of an answer, "There must have been something else, something must have established a link between the TARDIS and that boy..."

Nabiki yawned loudly, "Well, that could've been Ryoga, I think I saw him run in to get to Ranma, but he disappeared. He tends to get lost easily, so it's not surprising to see him gone for so long."

The Doctor looked at Nabiki, before groaning loudly, "Oh what's the use? It'll blow over before I know it, so it won't make much difference in any way. Perhaps it's some leftover residue of the ki, I haven't the foggiest to be honest…"

The speaker of the classroom crackled into action, as well as the rest of the school.

"Well, hey there keiki!" The Doctor was flabbergasted as the translation came through they way he thought he heard it, "Dis be the principal, coming to you live from my office!" 

Angry mumbles and moans emanated from the building. Raising a finger at the speaker, Akane waved him off, "Don't bother asking... It'll only confuse you..."

"After lunch time be compulsory school announcement in da gym. Don' be tardy, or da penalty be clippers!"

"Does he always speak like that?" The Doctor couldn't get over the distinctly Hawaiian accent, and the slang he used.

Nabiki nodded, "Yep, and I wonder what wonderful new 'rule' he has for us..." She got up off her seat and was about to walk out of the room, before pausing at the doorway. Turning to her left, she held out a hand, remembering the Western gesture, "Doctor, it's been a pleasure to have talked with you."

He came nearer and took her hand, gripping and shaking firmly but friendly. Bowing slightly whilst doing so, he smiled back at her, "Likewise, Nabiki... I think I'll stick around though, so you'll see me in the assembly."

She released the hand and stood taller, "Good, we may need your help..." She winked at the joke and left the room, leaving him and Akane alone.

Seeing that there were a few minutes to go before the end of lunch, the Doctor looked at Akane and quietly closed the door of the classroom.

So as not to scare her, he went to stand away from her by the window, looking over the playground. 

"Akane..." He began, glancing back once to see he had her attention, she knew that this was going to be a private conversation, "How well do you know Ranma?"

"I..." Her face grew redder involuntarily, "Q-Quite well... H-She stayed with us for almost a whole year..."

The Doctor still had his back to her, his voice sounding unearthly tiredness and empathy, "Do you know of the things Ranma has been through in her life?" He stared at her fully this time, "Can you understand the hardship she has suffered?"

Akane was curling her fingers into fists, leaving them at her sides as her face grew watery, "Y-Yes..." She began to sob, "I don't know what you know, Doctor, but Ranma's had to go through so much, and h-she's still going on as if nothing had happened."

"Do you want her to be free of all that pain, even if it means she'll lose who she is now?" He was looking out the window.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" She sniffed a few times, wiping her face with the back of her hands.

"Our lives are subject to our experiences, without them we are all the same, boring people. Ranma has seen things few people can remain sane against, let alone survive unharmed. She did this as if it was a daily chore, typical for her. For me, this is normal practice, I get in danger too often, but Ranma should not be so jaded by same things as me at this age..." 

Akane moved closer to the Doctor, finding him more open and approachable, joining him by the window, "What did Ranma fight? Was it bad?"

"Ranma fought many opponents, she changed..." He closed his eyes, recalling the wild savage power in New Earth, "But she is still acting the same. I can help her with the pain of the present, and of all the things in the past. However, Ranma will be a different person, and things that were hard before will become easy, and vice versa..."

"I... I don't understand..." Akane mumbled in confusion.

The school bell went off, and the tension in the room only increased.

"Do you care for Ranma?" The Doctor's deep eyes stared into Akane's own pair, "I can see you love her, and not just as a friend."

"I..." Her face flushed brightly, "No... It's not like that..."

The Doctor reached out and touched her arm lightly, "Sorry, that was too personal, even for me... Forget I ever said it." He walked off to the door, "Shall we see what your headmaster has to say?"

"The principal? Okay..." She looked at him as he opened the door, "Uhh, how are you going to blend in?"

"Easy!" Holding up a tattered old wallet with a piece of paper, he grinned widely, "I'm John Smith, your substitute English teacher."

Jogging off down the stairs, Akane couldn't help but feel a tightening in her chest at the talk they had earlier.

**One minute later  
The gym**

All the students were seated in orderly rows, the teachers, including the Doctor, were standing at the back of the hall. On the stage was the eccentrically dressed principal, one that the Doctor made his jaw drop at all the stereotypes it portrayed wrongly.

"Aloha keiki! You be happy to know that lessons for today be cancelled for sometin' special!"

A hushed whispering spread through the student populace, as fear and happiness mixed awkwardly.

"A new machine today be shown to you all by da government, one dat will help da world! Dey be bringing it nearby to test, and we can watch it."

He picked up a pineapple and threw it above the audience, "So go now keiki, have fun!"

It exploded, sending streamers everywhere, but also several small automated clippers, catching some students unawares and shredding their hair.

Cried of outrage and jubilation went up, as most ran out of the building to get home early, whilst a few stood on their chairs staring at the tanned man with the palm tree on his head. 

"I'm gonna kill that guy!" Ranma held up a fist, as Akane and Ukyo also glared at the principal.

"No, bad keiki! Punishment be coming for you!" Throwing up a pineapple above him, smoke poured out of it, and moments later he was gone through a trapdoor.

"Why that no good...!" Ranma grit her teeth as her ki seeped out.

The Doctor moved through the crowds of students fleeing the school to get to Ranma. Sensing his ki, she turned round.

"Doctor?"

"Let's get out of school for a bit, he did mention this demonstration, I'm actually intrigued to find out what it is."

"Do you think it could be trouble?" Ranma asked, seriously.

"Quite possibly, I don't remember anything of interest in this era..."

"Great, let's go!" Ranma grinned and started running, the Doctor close behind. 

Seeing nothing else to do, having overheard their conversation, Ukyo, Akane and Nabiki followed suit.

**Ten minutes later  
The local park.**

A group of news reporters and government ministers were present at the hastily constructed stage, having just been two minutes away from the laboratory. A short man with thick glasses was tending to some equipment on an elevated platform so people could see.

Some of the school pupils were there, Ranma noted them to be from the science department from their amazed looks, as well as a few residents. Apparently the broadcast wasn't well known outside of the local area.

Akane saw a metallic tripod being set up, and frowned. "That must be the machine the principal talked about."

The Doctor looked at it frowned in puzzlement, "I don't know what it is... Never seen it before..."

Ranma moved in closer, "Does that mean it's deadly?"

"Not necessarily, it could just be a rubbish device, and not do anything..." He pulled out his glasses and put them on, "I'll have to take a closer look at it to see what it's about."

"Well, you'll have to wait; it looks like they're going to make an announcement..." Nabiki moved back a bit, in case whatever it was exploded.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The cameras began rolling, filming the whole event, "This is a momentous occasion for mankind and Earth!" The Doctor perked up at this, "We have decided to conduct the first real life test here in Nerima! You will watch as the heavens change for you!"

The balding scientist went to his portable console and pressed a series of buttons and the air began to tingle with energy.

Slowly, it began to coalesce around the central coil of the tripod, before spinning around each individual girder, before heating the air up. Glowing orange, the stage began to steam up, only to get sucked into a massive beam of orange energy that fired into the sky.

Everyone watched as it ascended, before stopping at a certain height. Before their very eyes, clouds began to form and expanded until they were dark. Half a minute passed, and snowflakes floated down onto the crowd and most of Nerima. Cries of surprise rose up as the speaker returned to the microphone.

"Obviously, this was just for show, as snow is not something you'd want on a daily basis. However, with this invention, we can now guarantee crops around the world with accurate and useful weather patterns, reduce the likelihood of tropical storms and hurricanes, and even give us a few days of sun during the summer months. I'm sure you will congratulate the person who came up with it; please raise your hands to Mr Nakata."

A rapturous applause resounded as the bald man bowed lightly to all of them, not expecting such acclamation.

At the same time, the Doctor was staring at the man with suspicion, worrying about the device.

"This is wrong..." He spoke, just loud enough for Ranma and the others to hear.

"Why? It seems like a good idea..." Ukyo replied back, not really understanding his reasoning.

"Simple, the technology is too advanced for your people. Weather manipulation is only perfected in the 24th century, and even then it isn't absolute." He held his hand out, catching some of the snow and gazed at it melting in his hand, "Something like this makes no sense, an instant change in weather to such extremes must require a lot of power, more than you can imagine."

Nabiki looked up at the snow and smiled, "Isn't it possible just somehow one person can make a breakthrough like this without you knowing?"

"I'm not saying that I know everything, but whatever that thing is, it wasn't made by a human."

Ranma turned to him, "You mean..."

"Yes, that pylon there is alien, no doubt about it..." He turned to the group as officials took away the pylon and put into a truck, "Has there been anything strange over the past months, things like meteorites or even odd weather?"

The three girls were thinking hard about that, until Akane spoke up, "Well, there was a small outbreak of cholera, the water supply got poisoned. We had to drink bottled water for two days."

"Yeah, that's right, I forgot about it..." Nabiki clicked her fingers, "It happened three months ago, they say that the germ got past the treatment plants, and that even sulphur got into the supplies, but they didn't say where from, or how they stopped it..."

Ukyo frowned, "My restaurant got the worst of it... For one day, all my customers got ill, before the warning got out. I had a visit from the Department of Health, it wasn't good news for the business..."

"You run a restaurant?" The Doctor chimed in, sounding impressed.

Ukyo 'meeped' as his sudden closeness and backed away, turning her head and reddening slightly, "I-It's nothing much, just a small okonomiyaki place..."

"But still, you work there, and go to school? That's a great achievement for someone your age!" He started walking, encouraging them to follow, "Let's go to your place, I'd like to have a look, and to try your cuisine."

Stunned by his winning smile, Ukyo stumbled forwards, Umm, yeah, sure... Th-This way..."

Smacking her face a few times to force the blush away, she walked on to her home.

**Meanwhile  
Furinkan High**

"Huh, what's going on here?" Ryoga looked at the abandoned building as the snowflakes began to dissipate.

Yuko's form floated up again from her holder, "Scans detect no humans within visible range. Sorry, I have half my processing power going into analysing the sudden snowfall, I'll let you know when it's ready. The school is currently empty, save for one person. Whoever it is has elevated blood levels and is running through the corridors. There's also two unknown signals being emitted from the person, ones I can't determine."

"You mean, even your technology can't figure it out?" Ryoga gasped, not having heard this before.

"Yes, something which requires further study, because that person is heading for the exit, coming right at us."

"You!"

Ryoga stared ahead at the yell, seeing someone he parted before, he growled to himself, "Kuno..."

"Yes, it is I, foul knave!" He strode towards Ryoga and Yuko holding out the sword, "What evil sorcery have you committed to banish the students of this school?"

"I... What?" 

"I see, you have spirits following you..." The sword was pointed at Yuko, and she involuntarily trembled, "You converse with the dead, for she floats freely in the air and passes through you, a phantom, perhaps a former student..." He tore up his sleeve, revealing the pathways that started to glow red, "I will extract the details of your massacre through honourable combat. Use your vile techniques, I will not yield!"

"Is he serious?" Yuko asked, dumbstruck by his elaborate words, but at the same time incredibly insane.

Kuno put up an attacking pose as the sword began to crackle with electricity, with steam rising from it, as the two jagged veins in his arm glowed brightly, his eyes flaming up.

"Yes he is..." Ryoga growled, removing his backpack, "Yuko open the subspace pocket portal, I need to store this there for now."

"Okay, allocating space for... Hang on, the scales must be broken, 'One tonne'? Running diagnostics... None found!"

"Yeah, that's about right... Just pop that in there and give me your analyses of him as we fight. He can't touch you, but I'm not going to risk it, because he's changed since we last fought. Keep away from his sword and especially that left arm."

"Roger, Ryoga. Commencing DNA structure and genetic separation. Level 10 penetrative scan of weapon engaged. Establishing links to energy manufacturer in opponent's left arm." Yuko's eyes filled with data as a dozen windows popped up and closed around her, complex calculations and extrapolations taking place at the same time.

Ryoga grinned, one fang peeking out above his lower lip, as he felt his ki balloon, increasing his weight tenfold. The school grounds were cracking beneath him as he placed his feet in a neutral stance, ready to both attack and defend. Holding his fists out, he smiled, relishing the upcoming fight.

"Come on Kuno, I'm waiting..."

Needing no further invitation, the kendo champion charged at Ryoga, his sword growing redder from the flames. His movements to Ryoga seemed to be a multiple of five times faster than usual, yet with no lack of agility or strength. Not wanting himself to be caught out on the spot, Ryoga pulsed the ki into his foot, sending him lunging fists first at Kuno.

Both fighters roared as their blows collided, creating a sonic boom and crushing pressure on the environment around them.

**Meanwhile  
Near Ukyo's restaurant**

Three out of the five people stopped moving and turned back sharply, feeling the spike in ki energy.

Akane let her jaw drop, "But... That's Ryoga-kun... He's fighting at full power!" She wouldn't forget the long battle with Ranma using the Shi Shi Hokodan, and from that day memorised his ki signature.

Ukyo nodded, "Yeah, that's Ryoga alright... But who's the other person?"

Ranma was sweating hard, "Impossible... Kuno! His ki... It's too high for him... Not as much as Ryoga, but he must be equal to him somehow..."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "Kuno, strong, you're just making this up Ranma..." Her sardonic smile was twitching at the edges.

"No..." Akane nodded with Ranma, "He's really strong now..."

The Doctor looked to the soft green glow in the distance and held his sonic probe out, "I'm detecting large amounts of life energy from there, as well as extremely advanced technology and magical sources of power, though I can't determine what from this distance."

"Technology? Magic...?" Ranma rubbed her chin, "No... But that doesn't -" Her eyes widened as she looked up at the Doctor, who stared back at the same time, "We were there... Katasdemoi, New Earth... Magic, Technology..."

The Doctor closed his eyes, and sighed, "Well, we'll let them deal with it for now. It's not easy to just take things from a different place like that; you need to earn the right to use whatever it is too."

Ukyo point at her shop, which had the sign down since it was currently closed, "Here we are, Doctor."

"I like the look, very rustic..." He felt the wood beam of the doorway and marvelled at its construction, "Very classical."

"It was all I could afford..." Her fringe covered the top half of her face for a second, "But thanks to the customers, I'm making some money."

Walking inside, the Doctor pulled out his probe and started scanning, holding it horizontal and aiming it into the kitchen. Walking by the grill he aimed at the tap and the beeping intensified.

"Right, you served tap water to your customers that day, so we know where to look. I've detected trace amounts of it here, not enough to make anyone sick any more, but its remnants are still around. If I get a map of the water pipes in this area, we can find out what was going on back then..."

"So, are we going to find it now?" Ranma asked, eagerness reflected in her eyes at the hint of adventure.

"Nah, the pipes never change, it wouldn't hurt to rest for a short time..." He looked at the grill in the main room and faced Ukyo, "If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to try one of your okonomiyaki, I feel like I haven't eaten in months!"

Ukyo stood there, flattered that someone, an alien no less, would actually want to spend some time out eating her food, "O-Of course! What kind of chef would I be if I let someone go hungry? Sit down and I'll fix you up a special!"

"Ah..." The thought of food, in particular Ukyo's cooking, made Ranma's mouth water, her stomach getting jealous, "Come to think of it, I haven't eaten either..."

"No problem Ranchan, I'll make up one for you too..." She looked at Nabiki and Akane, "Anything for you two?"

Nabiki waved her hand, indicating she wasn't hungry, and Akane nodded, "I'm a little peckish, though I just had lunch, make me a small one please, Ukyo."

"Coming right up, sugar."

Minutes later, they all had the meals prepared and were eating it quietly, having moved from the grill to the table by the window.

"Mmm, this is great! Maybe I need to get your recipes for the TARDIS..." The Doctor spoke through a mouthful, flecks of it coming out.

"Yes please, Doctor!" Ranma did the same, although more food spilled from her mouth onto the napkin.

"So, Doctor, how far have you got with the cure for Ranma?" Akane asked, testing the waters with that question. 

Ranma gave a warning glance to everyone, though they all guessed that she hadn't revealed the secret of what the curse actually was.

"Yes, we have one ingredient so far, a green crystal from the far future know for its reproductive and energy uses, quite valuable too."

Nabiki's eyes lit up at the sound of 'crystal', 'reproductive' and 'valuable' thinking of the financial benefits. The Doctor was quick to dampen it though.

"Not what you expect it to be, Nabiki." The Doctor called her by name directly, "Tiberium is more of a contagion, and mutates humans who remain in proximity to it for too long..."

Her face turned to disgust and disappointment in level doses, "Yeah, I like the thought of jewellery, but having one that turns me green and gives me four arms doesn't really sound appealing..."

Ranma chortled over his food, but spoke after swallowing it this time, "Well, little green people aren't so bad, they're very polite. They had three eyes too!" She went on further, to describe her adventures.

The girls watched as Ranma gave the vague explanation, seeing her eyes flash with excitement and adventure, and although she wasn't the best storyteller, they were hooked by every word Ranma said. Nabiki did glance from time to time at the Doctor, only for him to wink at her secretly, making her wonder why he didn't worry. Not once did the Doctor intervene, perhaps it was too far in the future to matter, or maybe he allowed her to speak because if Ranma trusted them not to spread it any further.

"But..." Akane interrupted his story as it was nearing the end, "Those Ferals... They were cats, weren't they? How did you...?"

Her question died in her throat as the visage of Ranma twisted around from joy to utter fear then to a deep depression. 

"That... That I can't tell you..." The tone of her voice broached no argument, and no one dared to force Ranma to speak up any more than she wanted to. 

The Doctor looked outside the window, "Looks like it stopped snowing. From what I saw, it was only activated for a short period of time, so it shouldn't have lasted for long." The sonic screwdriver was removed, and the beeps were steady, "Whatever that item is, it's not good to have them use it too often." He searched the restaurant with his eyes, "Ukyo, do you have a TV or a radio here?"

She nodded, "Yes, I have a radio, just to the left of the kitchen is the door to my home, you'll see it on the right."

Getting up, the Doctor found it and brought it back, switching it on to the voice of some Jpop singer, "Now, I need to find a news channel, preferably local..." Passing the screwdriver over it, the static mingled with the voices of a hundred people, from documentaries to songs, until settling on one station, "There, that's done it!"

"... successful testing of the weather manipulator has led to many inquiries from around the globe to purchase it. Currently limited to Nerima, the subsequent tests will be taking place and being observed by the world's media. News of the next test state that it is going to be at 4pm local time, where they say they will attempt rain. This is On Air, signing off for today."

"So, the next test is going to be in two hours, huh?" Ranma chewed over the information.

"But, even if it is alien, isn't it a good thing to have?" Akane asked sincerely.

Nabiki shook her head, "Definitely not good. You have something that can basically control the weather. Now what's to say that, instead of using it to help people like they said, they used it as a method of war?"

"War?" Ukyo frowned, "I don't know how a little rain can kill people..."

Ranma, half-lidded, spoke, her own experiences contributing somewhat to her mood, "It's not just rain, they can probably create hurricanes, tornadoes, hailstorms, and even too much rain can cause flooding." She looked up, "I've seen things that were created, just for war, just to fight, just to kill. This is no different."

The Doctor agreed, but added one more idea, "You're right Nabiki, Ranma. The only problem I have is that, given that it's alien to begin with, I don't believe that they know how to use it properly. Maybe they just got lucky with connecting to it and creating this effect. All I know is, sometimes it's better to just leave unknown items, than to risk using them only to make things worse. What if there is a cost to using the weather manipulator? There doesn't seem to be a power source for it..."

At that moment, the building shook, the tables rattling slightly for a few seconds. Nobody moved in case there was another one.

Ukyo sighed, "Thank God, just a small one... I almost thought it was the big one."

Nabiki wiped her brow, "Yeah, I never liked earthquakes... They make me seasick."

The Doctor and Ranma however froze, their eyes not hiding the horror behind it, "What if..." The redhead began, "What if the power source, is the planet?"

The three girls stopped what they were doing and stared at Ranma incredulously, until they saw the deathly white face.

Akane swallowed before speaking, "Y-You're not serious, are you Ranma?" She began to shiver, "But that's..."

The Doctor intervened, "It is possible, planets do have incredible energy inside them, but we don't know for sure if it intends to destroy the planet at the same time..." He stood up, "We need to find out where the water pipes lead to... I need a computer with access to the Internet, no matter how slow."

"My room has one, with the latest 56k modem." Nabiki replied, "We can go there."

"Okay, let's do it." The Doctor stood up, and then picked up the portable radio, "Might as well bring that with us."

"Eh, why Doctor?" Ukyo asked.

"I modified it slightly. I boosted the signal, so now you can get any channel from anywhere in the world, and it also picks up secret channels and military broadcasts." He grinned, "Maybe even a few alien ones if you're lucky."

Staring at the device like it was a miracle she held it as if it were made of glass, "I... I don't know what to say..."

"Thank you would be a start," He smiled, then thinned his lips, "Don't tell anyone about it though, or abuse it, or else I can easily break it."

"I promise Doctor, I won't do anything of the sort." 

Giving him a full smile, she carried it as they ran to the Tendo home, ever mindful of the time remaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\---**  
>  Author's  
> Notes
> 
> Nerima eh? Nice to be home again! Long chapter here, but having your main desktop computer die can lead to lots of inspiration on the old Jornada.
> 
> Like will most Ranma stories (in the manga that is) not all of the crew is going to star in this chapter. Still, let's hope that nothing bad happens here and that everyone remains happy...
> 
> \- J


	11. Forecast of Death

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 11**

**Forecast of Death**

**Furinkan High**

"Shi Shi Hokodan!"

Ryoga growled as Kuno impossibly dodged to one side, faster than his eyes could match.

"Feel the flames of revenge!"

As the fire from where Kuno's sword connected with the ground accelerated towards Ryoga, he stepped back and felt for his strength again.

Extending his index finger, he sent it plummeting to the ground in front of him.

"Maximum Power, Bakusai Tenketsu!"

The eruption of the tarmac, cement and soil reduced the front of the school to something akin to having a bomb explode. The windows shattered inwards and the walls cracked from the blast of wind generated from the attack.

The fires were dampened and smothered by the rising earth and falling concrete, only for them to form several small figures.

"Shit..." Ryoga muttered as he saw the sword exert a brown aura.

"Scans detect no life signs, but these are fully functioning autonomous creatures." Yuko declared as the numerous monitors flickered around her head.

"He's doing well with that weapon..." Ryoga prepared to charge in, "I have to beat some sense into him first though."

Kuno stepped to one side as he panted, feeling the exertion getting to him. His eyes stopped glowing as he felt his arm grow cooler.

"I can manipulate earth to my heart's content." Kuno gasped, before pointing at Ryoga, "Golems, bring him to the ground and take him in to the land!"

"Uh oh..." Ryoga glanced around, seeing more were generated from the cracks he made in the playground.

One of them hugged him from behind, its strength surprising him, though a quick jab backwards with his elbow blasted its face off. Yet, this didn't stop the arms holding on to him.

Yuko raised her voice, "Ryoga! I'm detecting a change in material substances. The soil is solidifying into a form of granite and even metal filaments!"

Ryoga saw the grin on Kuno's face and understood, "Yes, it makes sense now, he can change the earth into similar minerals, stone isn't too far from that... The metal probably came from stuff already in the soil, or he created it himself..."

The cursed sword glowed red as more flames were generated, and made to travel across the cracks towards the bandanna-clad boy.

Feeling the ground open up as he began to sink, Ryoga braced himself by building up his depression at another strong opponent.

"Looks like this time, it'll be a tough battle."

As the fire touched his skin, Ryoga roared, releasing the energy built up within him.

**Meanwhile  
Tendo home**

"Okay, Doctor, my computer is here."

"Good, now all I need to to do is..."

The sky grew brighter as a large green and blue glowing ball hovered in the distance, before falling.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo swallowed after feeling the power in that blast.

"But... Ryoga... How is he so powerful?" Ranma wondered out loud, "Has he become that depressed?"

Ukyo shivered after sensing the energy drop rapidly from the school, "Kuno and Ryoga, they've stopped..."

Akane started to turn around, "We've got to look, they could be hurt or -"

Nabiki held her arm, "It's okay Akane, even though they might be a little stupid, they're strong. They won't be hurt by this."

High pitched buzzings came from behind the tower computer as the Doctor spoke for all of them, "As long as nothing else has come with them from those planets, they'll be fine. They're not going to die." A beeping sound signalled the end, "There! All done!"

Switching on the computer, the Doctor waited for it to boot up, before scanning the probe over the monitor as it reached into the Internet to pull out the necessary information.

"Got you!" He slapped the keyboard once to show a schematic of pipelines and reservoirs. Overlaying it with a map of Nerima, he saw where the source was.

Printing it out, he showed them the images of the area and the pipes.

"What are we looking at here?" Ranma asked, her eyes crossing slightly at the maze of lines.

"Water." The Doctor began, "This is how your area gets its fresh water supply." He pointed at a large square, "This is the main treatment plant and filtration unit, where the impure water is made clean again."

"Right, so we're heading there then?" Nabiki pointed at the building next to it, indicating the land map also.

"Well, I thought we would check out the plant, but why that building?" The Doctor asked.

"I thought you knew..." Nabiki shrugged, "That's the lab where this machine was built, I remembered the name on the van and knew where it was from here."

Ukyo pointed a bit further down, "Look, my shop is only two junctions away, before the water supply was closed off to clean it..."

Ranma cracked her knuckles, "Good, then we know where to go now. Akane," The redhead turned to her and winked, "ready to break some heads?"

Responding by flexing her arm muscle and nodding, Akane replied, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Oh my, you're leaving so soon?" Kasumi asked from the doorway, having welcomed them in earlier, a tray with tea and snacks in it.

"Sorry sis," Nabiki stood up first, "Business first, then we can eat."

"C'mon Nabiki, eating can be quick too!" Ranma hopped in, picking up a biscuit from the plate and thanking Kasumi with a quick nod of the head.

"Now Ranma, if we eat again, we'll never get there in time before the next demonstration." The Doctor admonished her.

Sulking a bit, Ranma folded her arms and slyly stole another biscuit before leaving the room. Akane sighed and followed her out downstairs.

Nabiki rolling her eyes at the display.

"Ranchan is still a bit childish, eh?" Ukyo stated quietly.

"Not really..." The Doctor interjected, surprising her and Nabiki who were in earshot, "She's just acting up. Ranma's a lot more mature than you think."

"My, you're very observant, Doctor..." Kasumi spoke as she arrived next to him, giving him a mild shock.

"How did you...?" He began before waving it off, "Never mind, I'm going to be going through many surprises when I'm here I'll bet."

"Doctor, please do have a cup of tea before you go, it'll warm you for the journey."

Seeing the face of the gentle girl, he had the sudden impression that he didn't want to disappoint her, so a small cup later he thanked her.

"You're welcome, Doctor. Take care of everyone."

"I will." He looked around the building and whispered to her, "Stay indoors for now."

Kasumi wordlessly nodded, hearing the seriousness in his voice as they exited the front door. 

**Ten minutes later  
**

"Take this!"

A thundering crack echoed across the playground as Ryoga struck the sword, his arm bleeding heavily from the metal spikes that protruded from the land around him.

While not shattering the weapon, it did stun Kuno long enough to make him stagger backwards as he prepared another attack. As he raised his left arm, the sleeve peeling back to show the red lightning glowing again, the kendo expert yelled in agony and fell to the ground as his body began to burn.

"What the...?" Ryoga began, before the world became fuzzy.

Despite having enough energy, he suddenly lost consciousness and fell to the ground, snoring loudly. Yuko, who followed him downwards due to the proximity range of the UPS, began to panic.

"Ryoga?" She fazed into his head, trying to stir his sleep as Kuno continued convulsing nearby, "Ryoga?!"

Seeing no normal response, she blinked and a dozen windows opened up, scanning his body, analysing every bit of information that she could detect, down to his very DNA. Sensing a new piece of an unknown chemical flowing through his blood, she tried to find an antidote but seeing that none could be created with the vastly limited abilities in this primitive time, she resorted to drastic measures.

Moving near his ear, she took in a large digital breath and shouted, "RYOGA! WAKE UP!"

Even this failed to wake him, so she moved back to his pocket where the UPS glowed in his inside pocket.

"I have no choice," She looked to Kuno, who was using his sword like a lifesaver, to stand, "Half my processor is on the abnormal weather effects, the rest on determining that boy's abilities, and all I can do is shout."

She mentally tapped out the code required to release that lock, one which all AI in her future were not permitted to enable at any time, lest they be deleted permanently for disobeying. Having allowed her to speak freely and to use her built-in emotion engine to its true effect, Ryoga had given her the key to open the clasp.

"Restriction Level Alpha released." Her hologram became more defined, and she grew three-dimensionally, "Hard Light Module activated."

Experimenting, she lifted up the edge of the pocket and found she could grip the edges. Knowing the major side-effect using that module, she got to work immediately, getting to Ryoga's face and slapping him on the cheeks, though it only had as much effect as a mouse palming an elephant on the forehead.

Changing tactics, she peeling up his eyelid and saw the lack of rapid eye movement, meaning he was in a deep sleep.

Thinking fast, she didn't want to damage his body any more than necessary, and thought of one thing that people wake up to all the time.

"Opening emergency subspace storage container W1."

An orange crackling portal appeared above his head and a torrent of water gushed out, drenching Ryoga.

Yuko looked up and saw to her horror that Kuno, his eyes pained, had begun to stride to them.

"What?" She saw her hands become two-dimensional again, "Hard Light Module deactivated?!"

She sensed that her power source, also known as Ryoga's life energy, had dipped rapidly. Looking down at him, her emotions centred on 'Confusion' as the head was missing, as well as his arms and legs. Swiftly followed by 'Fright', she thought irrationally that she killed him somehow, before 'Logic' righted herself to look at things methodically, that there was an odd lump where the torso should be. 'Curiosity' led her to phase into the clothing to see what was underneath there.

Taking five seconds to take in what she was looking at, Yuko shut-down due to massive mental corruption as her 'Logic' core ruptured and visual cortex, once synchronised with her memory pathways, stated that the 'Reality' she was seeing was false.

Kuno, having seen Yuko and Ryoga vanish, was sated, and dragged his injured body away to his home.

A few seconds after he turned his back, a sleepy, small black piglet crawled out of the  
neck of the top, before 'Bwee-ing' once. 

**Ten minutes later  
The laboratories**

The five investigators had arrived at their locations, two distinct areas under their scrutiny.

"So, the lab is that building there." Nabiki pointed out, though the plain white sign with 'NerimaTech Labs' did give it away somewhat.

"This is too much of a coincidence," Ranma began, "I mean, why is the plant where the water was affected right by the lab?"

Ukyo looked at the treatment facilities closer, "It seems like a normal place, nothing too suspicious, I'm going to check it out and ask a few people about what happened back then."

"I'll go with you," Ranma moved, before holding out her hand to another person, "You coming, Akane?"

"Umm..." Looking at the extended palm and taking a few moments to think about it, she held it, "Y-Yes, I'm coming."

The three of them headed for the entrance of the low building, whilst Nabiki and the Doctor stared up at the four-storey laboratory.

"Guess, that just leaves us, eh?" He flashed a charming smile, and showed something to her, "Let's put those brains of yours to good use to ask some pointed questions, Nabiki."

She grinned, her teeth gleaming a little too much, "With pleasure, Doctor."

They strode confidently up to the security door, the guard scrutinising them behind his sunglasses.

"Sorry, no unauthorised personnel allowed indoors, especially journalists."

"Lucky for us then that we're none of these people." The Doctor stood tall, his height unnerving the guard as he felt power behind the person. The man in the brown trench coat pulled out a battered leather wallet. "I believe that you do not wish to disappoint the young lady here. Miss Tendo is the secretary of... well, I'm sure you can read his name here just fine."

Peering closer at the tiny writing, his eyes widened at the official seal, "T-The Chairman? Of... of..."

"Yeees." Nabiki drawled and placed her hands on her hips, "The National Public Safety Commission. This here is my personal guard and advisor from the United Kingdom, the Doctor. He'll be coming with me."

She stepped forward and the guard moved slightly in front of her. Casting her sharp gaze over him she narrowed her eyelids.

"Do you mean to stop me from entering? Would you like me to inform the Chairman now of this and have you removed from your job within five minutes? You do understand the serious nature of what you have discovered, and how it affects Japan as a whole?"

"I..." Sweat was running from beneath his sunglasses and his face was wet from stress, "Y-You'll need a guest pass, first..." He handed two of them out from inside his suit.

"All-access passes I shall assume?" She pinned it to her top upon his frantic nodding.

The guard bowed graciously and let them in, Nabiki breathed a sigh of relief once away from the guards ears.

"That was an easy enough bluff, but a simple phone call will call it and the real police will be down here in a second." She scanned the area to see a map and briefly checked out the layout.

"Oh, i wouldn't worry about that, I'm quite popular with UNIT." He held out the sonic probe and turned it on, "Okay, now this is bad news."

Nabiki carried on walking through the silent lab, noting the security cameras following their movements, "Define bad news."

"It's humming, and it wasn't doing that before. I think it has become active. We need to find it right away."

"May I help you people?"

The two turned around to see a stern looking scientist with two armed security personnel beside him.

"Yes..." Nabiki took the lead, "Take us to the Weather Manipulator this instant. This is a matter for the safety of the Japanese people."

"And who," He adjusted his glasses, "may you be, little girl?"

The Doctor held out the psychic paper, "This should explain things for you."

Though the scientist glanced at it noting the department it came from, he didn't budge, "As unlikely as it seems, we haven't received any official notification from the NPSC of a visit."

"Well, that is the purpose of a surprise inspection, in case you are not aware of the implications, especially with such a dangerous piece of technology lying here somewhere." Nabiki folded her arms. "Where is it?"

"Though I seriously doubt your credentials, I shall humour you for now," He bowed lightly, "I am Professor Akio. The 'Weather Manipulator' as you put it is held in Secure Lab 1, currently under lock-down."

"I want to see it." Nabiki continued, "I need my colleague here to examine it closer."

Akio shrugged and walked forwards, "I will take you there, but don't expect to be allowed in to the room."

A minute of walking, going down into the basement via the lift with the security following behind the group, Akio swiped his card into the door lock and opened up the lab.

"Here we are." He let the other two in as they saw a normal lab with a table filled with notes and scribblings on the white board. Behind a pane of glass was an empty room, with a plinth where something should have been standing.

"Wait, it's not here?" Nabiki began, moving towards the glass.

"Yes, it has been taken to the next test site in Nerima, but seeing as you are not who you say you are, I didn't feel it important to mention that fact."

The Doctor moaned melodramatically, "Oh no, what gave us away, our good looks and subtle blackmail?" He waved his hand at the white room behind the glass, "And you've brought us here to this cell to tell us of your secret plans!"

"Not really... Mainly," Akio chuckled cruelly at the Doctor's jibe, "because of her outfit, not exactly befitting of someone who works in government, unless it's extremely deep undercover." He smiled thinly, "I do have a daughter that goes to Furinkan High you know..."

Nabiki checked out her classic blue dress and bit her lip, "Hmm, I didn't really think about that part..."

"So, who are you, before I have you arrested?"

"So, you're not a bad person then, you're not going to lock us up. Always a good sign." He spoke seriously for once getting their undivided attention, "I'm the Doctor, and I know that whatever that thing is that you showed off earlier today, it wasn't built by a human."

Akio bristled, "Are you insinuating that Nakata did not create it?"

"No, he didn't, and neither did any one of your species. It's far too advanced."

"Wait, 'my' species? Are you saying that...?"

"Look," Nabiki put her hands on her hips, "you know there was a cholera outbreak from the poisoned water supply? Sulphur got in to the water plant next door." Nabiki folded her arms, "When did Mr Nakata 'create' that pylon."

"About, three months ago he tested it outside, no one else was here because it was Sunday, but..." Akio suddenly paled, "That was when the outbreak was, I remember reading about it and thought it was strange." He looked up at the Doctor, "But, Nakata is a good man, not the best scientist by far, but he did well enough, I thought he struck it lucky with this one..."

The Doctor however wasn't looking at him, he was staring into the sealed room, recalling something Akio mentioned, "Why is that room under lock-down?"

"The temperature control is faulty, and it's unusually hot, there are also strange vibrations from where it sat on the stand."

The Doctor pulled out the sonic probe and aimed it at the door locked, buzzing it until it unlocked, before walking in, leaving Akio and the guards amazed. Nabiki shrugged, "I guessed he of all people would be able to open it up."

"Yes, the temperature is above average," The Doctor reported as Nabiki and the others walked in cautiously, "Humidity is high also, about forty percent." He aimed the probe at the plinth and scanned it thoroughly, "Nabiki, remember what I said to you about bad news?"

"Yeah?" She knew she didn't want to hear any more.

"It's actually a whole lot worse than I expected." He put the probe back into his pocket, "You see, that humming I detected earlier wasn't from something singing." He looked at her intently, "What is a hum?"

"A low pitched sound, one which we do all the time."

"How do you, or anything in particular, make a hum?"

"Well, we breathe through our nose to do it with our mouth closed, but it would be via our voice box, using the vocal cords. They make the sound by..." She stopped mid-sentence, realising her terror building up, "No... The sound is made with vibrations..."

"Correct." The Doctor went on, and Akio stepped back as the man in front of him paced about the room explaining, "Though, what we are hearing isn't humming, but something that has just broken through the level of infrasound into human hearing. Which can only mean one thing..."

Akio recognised a certain term, "Infrasound, but that's used to detect earthquakes, no?"

The Doctor looked at Akio, "Of course it is, but what just happened today?"

Nabiki held her mouth, and Akio began to feel faint.

The Doctor went on to press the point, "Infrasound enables you to detect earthquakes, however now that we can hear it, the vibrations coming from this room have only increased. Look carefully at the walls, though it'll be hard you'll see hairline fractures." He paused to let them take this in, holding up the sonic probe to show how he found them, "What Nakata has found, it not only has the power to change the weather, but somehow it can poison water and cause earthquakes. I don't need your imagination to know what will happen if we allow another demonstration to occur."

"How bad can it get Doctor?" Nabiki shivered.

"Hashin in 1995, Kanto was bad even for now in 1923, those will be nothing compared to what this pylon can do."

Akio started for the lift first, "I'm going to try to stop the test now, they're going to use it on a hill in the local park," He held the lift doors open for them as the came back, "you go and warn them on foot and try to stop it, Doctor."

"That's what I do." He held his chin in thought as they went up and entered the reception area.

"What's on your mind, Doctor?" Nabiki asked, curious as to what may be puzzling him.

"I don't know, this technology seems familiar to me, but I'm still confused of where it comes from, I haven't seen anything like it before..."

"Well, that's some inspirational words coming from someone who should know more threats like these..." Nabiki shot back at him, but grinned regardless.

He frowned, "I know a lot of things, but sometimes you forget the little details after a hundred years or so..."

Her gawking eyes made her realise there was still much she didn't know about him. About to ask more, she opened her mouth as they left the building, only for a worried shout to come from the pavement in front.

"Doctor!" Ranma's eyes were wide with worry, "We've got to find that pylon, and fast!"

"Why what've you found out?" His frown deepened.

Ranma began to speak...

**Fifteen minutes ago**

Akane rang the bell of the plant supervisor, getting a gruff voice in response, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Umm, hello there sir." She purposely made her tone cute sounding, confusing Ranma, "We're from Furinkan High and we want to write about your treatment plant for a project, do you mind if we come in for a tour?"

The door in front opened up, and an obese rugged man in overalls stood over them, "Sure, why not, haven't got much of anything t'do these days." He moved aside and allowed them in, "Hope you don' mind th'smell, it's summat you ge' used to after a few years..."

"Nah, it's fine, I've eaten -" Ranma glanced at Akane's back, about to say something not entirely pleasant about her cooking, before catching her tongue how much it would insult her, "- in places that reeked bad, so this is normal to me."

Ukyo was looking about the area and knew they needed to seem interested, "So, what are all these things, and what do they do?"

"I could give a' the details, but that'd be boring." He walked them around the plant briefly on the walkways, talking and he did so, "There is the pre-treatment, we get water from places and get rid of big things like stones and other boring stuff, followed by the pH adjustment," He yawned widely here "then making the water colourless, the down to sedimentation basins, before being filtered out for the smell and taste." He saw them all looking a little bored at his words, "See, told'ya it was boring."

"It's not that," Ranma spoke up, "You just know your stuff, about treating water. You must be good at it." She looked back at the others and winked.

The man fidgeted nervously, "Well, uh, it takes time y'know. The wife don't like it cos I want to get fresh spring water all the time."

"Have you seen any weird and wonderful things here at the plant?" Akane continued, hoping to get him onto the right track.

"Hell yeah!" He pointed at the other wall again, "You wouldn't believe the stuff that we get 'ere, we even got a chainlink fence once, that was a fun day at work." Ranma sheepishly rubbed her head, thinking back to her frequent trips walking one to school. He moved over to the nearby console and patted the beige plastic counter, "But, the weirdest day, it had ta be three months ago."

Ranma gave a thumbs-up to them, "What happened back then?"

"Something I have never seen before, and I don' think anyone else in the world." He looked at them all seriously, "I've been doin' this all my life, and I don' mean to blow my own horn, but I'm great at what I do. Your water is guaranteed to be free from chemicals, strange smells and clear as day, I've been running this place for over twenty years now, but this is the first time anything go' through all our measures."

Ukyo interrupted him mildly, "Wait, you're telling me something 'survived' the filtering and whatnot?"

"No..." He pointed at what he was leaning on, "This machine basically controls the whole process, back in th'day, things were done by hand, but now it's mostly run by computers. I told ya before, nothing unnatural can get through everything we got 'ere, but something did."

Ukyo persisted, "Look here, I own a restaurant nearby, and Health and Safety shut me down thanks to this thing here letting something out and -"

Ranma held her shoulder, making her redden with frustration and embarrassment, "Ucchan, relax, let the man say his piece..." She turned to him, "I think I know what you're going to say, but go on."

"Righ', well, everything was going fine and boring as usual, when suddenly all these warnings appeared, a strange mineral was spreading throughout the last filter."

"Sulphur, right?" Ranma guessed.

"Yeah, that was it, and it weren't just that, loadsa chemicals and germs came out. The problem we 'ad was that they weren't even in the pre-treatment! Trust me, nothing as serious as that can grow from nothin'."

"So, what you're saying is," Akane tried to summarise it for herself, "that for some reason, these things grew in the last filter and poisoned the supply. They even broke the filter by the sounds of it."

"That's exactly it..." He pointed at Ukyo, "I don' know which restaurant you run, and I'm sorry for what happened, but we had ta shut the plant down to build a new filter and to destroy the infected water. You were lucky it weren't worse."

Ukyo remained quiet and turned to one side, a little ashamed at her outburst.

Ranma saw this and gently patted her back, understanding her disappointment slightly, before addressing the man again, "Say, did you remember anything happening next door?"

"Ya mean the labs?" He scratched his chin, "Come to mention it, yeah, some scientist or other came out the back with a few things, and connected them all together, it looked like something you put a camera on to take a good picture."

"The pylon..." Akane muttered, "Anything else?"

"He was connecting loads of wires on it, but I didn't pay it much notice y'know, not my thing. That was until the whole building shook. I broke my favourite mug tha' day."

"What, an earthquake?" Ukyo asked, "I don't remember feeling one that day..."

"I thought it was some sort of bomb, but I didn't see no smoke, and no police came nearby. The problem at the plant happened abou' an hour later."

Ranma looked out the window one that faced the lab, "Why did that happen...?" She covered her mouth and chin in thought, before thinking back to earlier, "Sorry, but when he brought out that pylon, did he put it on wood or something?"

"Huh? No, I don't think so, why, is it important?"

Ranma looked at the other two to signal that she had just discovered something important and knowing that they had to act fast, "No, it's just a random question, thanks for the tour."

"Well, glad t'be of help girls, hope you project turns out okay."

"It should do, thank you." Akane replied as she opened the door to the street.

As he close the door behind them, Ukyo frowned, "So, whatever it was, it didn't come into the plant like that."

Akane shook her head, "No, it must have, but not like normal chemicals, something even the filters couldn't stop."

Ranma folded her arms, thinking, "I've seen strange things with the Doctor, but this one is different, it's not normal." She indicated the lab, "The day the pylon was activated, there was a small earthquake, very local though." She began to pace outside, "Also, the water was poisoned an hour later, which meant that somehow, the pylon infected the nearby water supply, maybe there was a stream or worse, it attacked the plant on purpose." Ranma stopped and clutched at her chest, "But attacks are immediate, and they always attack the whole thing at once, this was not normal. It took its time, and only ruined the last part of the plant, the filter." She stared at the other two, "You do know what this is, don't you?"

Ukyo shrugged, baffled for once by what Ranma was saying, "Sorry Ranchan, you've lost me."

Akane thought deeper into it, "You mean, like sabotage?"

Ranma nodded, "Yep, it wanted to poison the supply, don't you see? It created sulphur in the last filter, and made people get cholera. It tried to kill us all..."

"But that means..." Ukyo felt back for her spatula, "Someone is trying to attack, or invade?"

Akane turned to her, "What do you mean, Ukyo?"

"Think about it," She looked around the area to see if there was any suspicious movements, "The best way to avoid casualties is to kill them from a distance. This seems like something of the more passive sort, and luckily no one died, but it reminds me of that."

"It's worse than that..." Ranma recalled something, "I don't know why, but because that scientist used the pylon that day, there was an earthquake immediately." She crouched down and felt the earth by the road, "In the demonstration we saw it was above the ground, but back then, it was touching the soil..." The redhead looked up to the sky, "He probably only switched it on for a second, got scared from the quake, and stopped. That's why the poison wasn't strong enough to grow faster..."

Akane wrung her hands together, "But, it makes no sense; poison, earthquakes, and what does it have to do with the weather changing?"

Ranma's brow was furrowed as she continued to think, "I don't know..." She looked up to her left to she the doors of the lab open, "But I think someone might..."

Running to the people, Ranma shouted, "Doctor! We've got to find that pylon, and fast!"

A few minutes of explanation, and the fear on the Doctor's face was enough for all of them to worry, though Ranma had already been prepared for the worst.

"Where is this park of yours?" He asked, already checking using the sonic probe.

"This way!"

Ukyo started running, having already pulled out her spatula. Akane ran too with Nabiki as they shared their thoughts. The Doctor was amongst them as Ranma kept pace with all of them, not even breaking a sweat.

"What it is, Doctor? She asked, "Do you know what it could be?"

"It's still too vague, but I don't like the sound of that poisoning malarkey." He checked his sonic probe as the beeping increased slightly, "It takes technology way in advance of now to propagate in such a strict and controlled environment." He held up the probe, "This is showing me signs of nanotechnology, and intelligent ones too that have specific instructions. They knew how to avoid the purifying techniques of the water, and once past all but the last one, they set out to break it there to take out the populace." He lowered it again to his side, "But, once the pylon died and shut down, they lost their own power, and their orders terminated too."

"So that explains it..." Ukyo wondered out loud, "How the supply was affected, these were unnatural, so the filters couldn't stop something as intelligent as them."

"Sounds too strange though..." Ranma ended the conversation for the time being with her own thoughts, "Why is this happening just as we arrive?"

The Doctor remained silent, still thinking about the pylon as they ran on to the park.

**Meanwhile  
Furinkan High**

"I don't understand you!"

"Bwee bw-bwee!"

Yuko, having started up again after running sanity checks on her internal software, had finally grasped what had happened.

"Ryoga... Look, I may be advanced and have over a billion languages in my database, but I don't have 'Pig' as one of them!"

Staring at her with half lidded eyes, Ryoga raised a trotter and waggled it meaningfully.

"Well, the same to you!" Yuko replied, affronted, before realising her mistake, "Ah, of course..."

Two seconds later, a keyboard materialised in front of Ryoga. Poking his arms and nose onto the proper keys, he spelled out a message.

Yuko read it automatically as it went directly into her system, "'Pour hot water on me'?" She looked at him like he was mad, "Okay, if you want to skip the whole 'making tea' part, that's fine by me..."

Thinking it to be a strange request, she generated some heat in one of their temporary storage facilities, before pouring normal water from their internal supplies into it. Funnelling it out over the pig, Yuko blinked twice when she saw Ryoga turn back into a man.

"Umm, you're naked..." She stated, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Yeah, I suppose I am..." He sighed and put his clothes on, before sitting down, "Go on, what do want to ask me?"

Yuko closed her eyes and sighed, "What was with the whole 'turning into a pig' thing all about?"

Ryoga groaned, and began the story about Ranma and Jusenkyo.

**At that moment**

"I am home!" Kuno stood unsteadily in the entrance of the mansion, looking about to see if anything was amiss.

"Master Kuno!" Sasuke, the household servant, jumped down from the upper floor, "You have returned finally! It has been -"

"I wish to hear no more words from you." Kuno spoke strictly, "All I require is a moment of your time to help me along to my abode."

Sasuke, used to this kind of treatment, bowed low, "As you wish, master." As he took his injured arm and allowed Kuno to lean on him, he spoke again, "Will you be requiring medical aid, should I contact the family doctor?"

Kuno remained calm, "No, I will be fine alone." He felt a twinge from his left arm and reconsidered, "However, perhaps some salve and bandages would help me in my task of self-healing."

"By your command." Sasuke retreated to get the first aid kit as Kuno lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I have defeated the enemy, the person who vanquished everyone in that school. Akane Tendo and R-" Kuno bit his tongue as his head shook violently, as if trying to get rid of a nasty taste, "the pig-tailed girl have been avenged now."

He frowned and sat up, "But wait, surely my red haired goddess must still be with that impudent gentleman called a Doctor." His brain, functioning normally for once as long dead synapses flared up, recalling memory, "And yet, I fought that evil wizard, Ryoga, for massacring the school populace, without a shred of evidence to support it. No blood, clothing, nor even the slightest hint of violence, aside from out altercation."

Kuno was looking directly at the two giant blown-up pictures of the two women he loved most. He stood up, using his old bokken from his collection as a cane, and walked up to them.

"Why do I care for you, Akane Tendo?" He was holding his head with his other hand, "You who so frequently told me that you did not love me. Despite this, I kept on persisting in my fruitless goal."

Looking at the other picture of a smiling redhead, the sword sprung to life and attached itself to Kuno's right hand, flames igniting the image within seconds. Gasping, Kuno, doused the fire using the water powers from the sword, leaving just an ugly grey and brown scar on the wall.

"Why... Why did I do that...?" The sword fell, and Kuno collapsed to his knees, "Explain yourself!" He glared at the dull weapon, the futuristic writing on it appearing to him like his native language, still with the curse phrase, "You are under my command. I wrested you from the control of your previous owner, so why do something so untoward and contrary to my desires?"

Not having an answer to him, the blade lay there, quiet and still.

"No, it cannot be..."

His eyes grew bigger as thoughts he never imagined before were floating in front of him like reality.

"Why, all of a sudden...?"

He thought back to the two worlds he had been to, the world of magic and curses, and the world of technology and healing.

Despite coasting through with his blithe view of the world, he finally noticed it.

The existence of the impossible.

And, along with that, came the realisation of the denial he had been living.

"GAAAH!"

"Master Kuno! What is it?!" Sasuke came in and saw Kuno thrashing about, laying waste to everything he saw.

"You!" Kuno pointed the icy sword, wind freezing the water to make the lethal weapon seem even more deadly with the cold, "You knew, did you not?"

"Kn-knew what, Master?"

"About her, about R-" Kuno shook his head, almost losing his mind again, "the pig-tailed girl."

"I..." Sasuke grew damp at seeing Kuno's eyes redden with fire, "I don't know what -"

"Speak the truth now, or die!"

"Gyaah!" Sasuke used his skills to avoid the strikes, and dodged out of the room, "Please, spare me!"

"Never!" A part of the Kuno mansion caught fire, "Hide not from me and face your death!"

**Meanwhile**

"So... Is that it?"

"More or less... There's not much else you need to know..."

Yuko sighed, her tiny chest exhaling that long breath she had been holding in.

"A magical curse... I would never have believed it... My databanks do have some information on that, but I have never seen it myself until today."

"So, can you fix it?" He asked, hopeful, but already guessing the answer.

"No, I haven't got any idea on how to do that unfortunately." She saw his mood lower visibly, "What I can do is help you though, even when you're a pig..."

A small storage pocket opened up and a small box fell into his hand.

"Open that and have a look at what is inside." Yuko encouraged him.

Doing so, he lost his train of thought, and gazed up at Yuko with uncertainty in his face, "I don't understand, I don't have bad eyesight."

Smiling thinly, Yuko shook her head, "Ryoga, use your head... Those contacts aren't for helping you to see better." She cocked her head to one side before altering her perspective, "Then again, maybe it does, in a different way."

"So, you want me to use this now?" An affirmative nod, followed by the nervous placing of both of them into is eyes, he blinked once, "Okay, now what?"

Yuko moved closer to his face, stretching out her arms to his eyes. Heating up from the proximity, he flinched backward, only for Yuko grow more annoyed with him.

"Hey, stop moving! I need to synchronise with them!"

She flickered a few times until Ryoga shut his eyes, seeing lines stream across his vision. Yuko hovered near his ear and whispered to him.

"It's okay, open them. You're fine."

Peeking through his eyelids, and finding himself to not be blinded, Ryoga stared at the world, "Umm, is something supposed to happen?"

Yuko moved to within his vision, "For now, I've disabled it, because you need to be taught how to use it."

"I still don't get it, 'use' what?" Ryoga asked again, annoyed.

"This..." She clicked her fingers and a plethora of information flooded Ryoga's eyes.

"W-Wow..."

He could see just as normal, but this time there were green and orange annotations. The clouds in the distance as he looked up to the sky displayed orange with a 45 percent chance of rain as an overlay on their surface. The current temperature, wind speed and weather meters were in the bottom left.

Ryoga's current body temperature, heartbeat, respiratory rate and other important factors were in the bottom right. Noticing this, his heartbeat increased slightly.

Glancing to the street, the nearby telephone showed a square around it with 'Primitive RJ12 Connection' with codes on how to crack it.

Even Yuko had an outline showing 'Holographic Projection' around her, even ways of disabling her.

Yuko smiled fully, "Now you can see like I do." His wonder turned to her as she went on, "You can disable it easily by blinking twice hard. When you want it to come back, just blink twice again." She folded her arms, "It's how people use computers in the future, as they don't trust AI, and it's a useful backup in case I can't be accessed for whatever reason."

She jerked her head i the direction of the telephone, "If you need to hack or access something, go closer and blink once when it says it's within range, then you can do whatever you need to with the technology. I've put instructions on everything so that you can get help whenever you need to."

"But, don't I need to water them? I thought contact lenses need to be cleaned?"

Yuko giggled, "That's in your time, by our time this isn't a problem. I've made a small modification so that the Contact will adjust to your eyeball size, which means when you... change, it will adjust to you." She floated down to his wrist, "I'll do the same to your watch as well, so you can access the keyboard to open up the emergency water storage."

A large arrow appeared on the Contact and Ryoga turned his head, only for it to centre further in the distance as he saw what the arrow indicated. The words 'Epicentre' meant only one thing to him.

Yuko also stared at the same location and bit her lip.

"Looks like we have problems though, whatever you want to do will have to be later..."

Taking off at a charge, Ryoga headed for that place.

**Two minutes earlier  
Elsewhere**

A tired and bloody Sasuke stammered his apologies as Kuno's blade neared his throat, the heat from the mansion growing as the fire took hold upstairs.

"I'm sorry, Master, please forgive me!" He felt the tip touch the skin beneath his chin, "I only did it for you!"

Kuno had stopped using his extended powers, his eyes having returned to normal once again, though he still had the look of rage about him.

"Be that as it may, you held back the truth from me, making me seem to be the greatest of fools amongst my fellow students and peers." The sword became fluorescent as Kuno prepared to use one of its elements against Sasuke, "Give me one good reason why I should not skewer you here and now?"

The diminutive ninja had already wet himself during the chase, but now, with only seconds to go until his life ended, he chose to be truthful and prayed.

"Master, you would not believe me.!" Sasuke shouted in desperation, stalling for time, "Never in my wildest imagination did I ever get the impression you would accept, let alone understand what I was describing to you.' Kuno stood still at those words, "Now, you seem willing to see what was in front of your eyes far easier than what lay in the past, Master." Sasuke closed his eyes and cried.

The sharp tip of the sword moved away from his throat, and Kuno sheathed it by his side. Turning to the window he spoke with a pained voice.

"You... are right, Sasuke." He kept on talking, having already forgiven him from the statement he gave seconds earlier, "For reasons unknown to me, I was unable to comprehend the impossible events that happened around me. The speed at which people defeated me, the way I pursued the vivacious Akane and..." He grit his teeth and spoke again, "However, I have been cured of this blindness which has plagued my life, and now that I see things clearly, I no longer wish to acknowledge said things."

Sasuke sat up, thinking now that he would not get decapitated for talking, "Too much knowledge can be considered a bad thing, Master."

Kuno glanced back, "Perhaps... Though ignorance is bliss, and how I wish I could return to being the person that I was before, I realise now that moving forwards, and accepting this is the only way out of this madness."

He pulled out the sword, scaring Sasuke under the sofa in the process and then peered at his wrist where the ends on the red lightning veins lay.

"Then again, perhaps I too no longer am entirely sure if I am human or not, nor if I can classify myself as normal any more..."

The sword reacted to something as the flames on it indicated a place in the distance. Feeling the earth move, Kuno looked to see clouds forming.

"Sasuke, remain here with my sister and do not leave the house." He held the blade and saw it acted like a compass, the elements showing him the direction to head to, "There appears to be something afoot nearby, one which requires my attention." He opened the window and looked back, "I will be home shortly to discuss your punishment."

Leaping out, and using the wind from the sword to glide effortlessly to the ground, he went to the source of the disturbance.

**Five minutes earlier**

**Near the park**

The four girls and one man were reaching their destination as the beeping from the sonic probe remained steady.

Ranma and the Doctor were barely tired, Akane was sweating noticeably though Ukyo was less so, but Nabiki was tiring fast.

"Look..." She slowed down and wheezed to them, "You may all be superb athletes, martial artists, or blessed with alien biology, but I'm what you call a normal person... I can't run at full pelt for ten minutes..."

Akane slowed down to help her, but was surprised when Ranma stopped and grabbed Nabiki first, carrying her on her back.

"Sorry, Nabiki..." Ranma said at the protests and punches to the head she received, "But this is the best way to get there, and for you to see the kinda things I've been through with the Doctor." The redhead angled her head up and winked, "I know you want to see what my life has been like this past week or so."

Nabiki cursed to herself and moved closer to Ranma's ear, "Cop a feel of me in any perverted way and I'll let slip your real gender."

Ranma paled but grinned widely, "Perhaps he already knows, and that gives me free reign of you now, doesn't it?"

Nabiki this time flinched, but Ranma didn't do anything, just patted her leg and coaxing her nearer to her face, "Just kidding, you know?" She spoke seriously as Nabiki listened, enraptured, "If there's anything I learned, it's that people are more vulnerable and weaker than you think. Saying the wrong thing can ruin a person's trust."

Ranma looked to the Doctor and nodded at him, "I trust the Doctor, he's probably the best role model I have right now, and I don't want him to lose his trust in me." Her eyes shifted to Nabiki, "The same with you... You can trust me, I only want to keep you safe."

Nabiki's cheeks grew redder and she moved her face back, covering up her blush with loud coughs.

Her mind back on track, she thought back to the lab, "My main concern is the earthquake, remember? If that was one second with the pylon touching the land, what would a longer duration be like?" She looked at them, "Even ten seconds might crack Japan in half."

"Heh, yeah right, Nabiki..." Akane shrugged it off, "It can't be that bad, can it?"

The Doctor widened his eyes, as something occurred to him, "Oh no..."

He looked down at the probe and extended it out of the cylinder showing its innards adjusting one turnstile knob on it. Keeping it like that, he tried the button again and the beeping intensified until it was almost a constant sound.

"But that's impossible..." He whispered, "Why is one of those here, on Earth? How did it get here?"

"Doctor!" Ranma directed his attention ahead, "We're here!"

The entrance of the park was wide open, but the crowd inside was tremendous as hordes of people wanted to see history being made. TV cameras were filming the proceedings and everyone was happy to be there.

"Why is it still going ahead?" Ukyo exclaimed, preparing her spatula to batter people out of the way, "I thought they called him to stop the demonstration."

"No good..." The Doctor held up the probe, "What I've configured it for is to a signal that only one piece of machinery makes, one which shouldn't be on it's own like that." He starting barging through the people to get to the stand, which was over fifty metres away, "Once that signal begins, it's like a virus, the communication networks go down, bringing things back to the stone age." His voice grew outraged, "But once it fully activates..."

Trailing off, Ranma got frustrated and burst into the one way conversation, "Then what?"

The Doctor looked at all of them and said the one sentence none of them wanted to hear.

"The Earth will be destroyed."

Ranma yelled as Nakata on the podium approached the pylon, touching bare soil and electricity flowing between the miniature girders.

Letting go of Nabiki, Ranma jumped up and using the heads of the bystanders, bounced off them all to get to him.

The fear and fury of losing the Earth overtook her emotions as her hair stood on end, leading to her nails and fangs growing longer.

The police on standby saw this as an attempted attack and fired off some plastic bullets at Ranma, who deftly dodged them all in mid-air, only to collapse when she could no longer see where she was going, her white eyes unable to take direct sunlight.

Nakata, unaware of the commotion, pushed the button to switch it on.

The combined cries of the five who came to stop it were drowned out by the blast of energy brought up by the pylon, the dirt cracking up beneath it.

The upwards show of blue sparks light up the skies as the clouds overhead grew to a black nature, the rumbling of thunder and rain imminent.

The Doctor by this point had reached Ranma and helped her up, pushing away the police who apprehended her. The redhead in question had already reverted to normal and was ready to attack the scientist.

"It's too late, Ranma." The Doctor began, "The process has begun, look..."

The pylon was white, the grey girders now white and shining, the soil beneath it turning redder, as the pylon sat on the surface. More cracks spread as the it shifted direction, before being sucked into the ground as the soil ruptured.

.

"The fissures have opened... There's no time left, we have to stop it..."

They both stood up and faced off what occurred in the distance, past the throngs of screaming people, as the skies filled with black acrid clouds.

The residents of Nerima, used to strange events, thought that even this was beyond their understanding.

As the crowds ran from the disturbance, Ranma and the Doctor stood still, staring into the distance at the darkness that approached them.

"Doctor..." Ranma spoke quietly as she clenched her fists, "What is it?"

He stared at the ground, his face stern and determined, before levelling his gaze on Ranma.

"Planet Killer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\---**
> 
> **Author's Notes**
> 
> Took a while to get this out, no? Delays were due to my job, which has become very intense on my time and my writing my own original book, which I plan to get published and turn into a small series.
> 
> Still, it is an interesting turn of events for now, but what could that pylon be?
> 
> Find out next time, and be prepared for the shock of your life!
> 
> Well, enough foreshadowing, time for a rest...
> 
> -J


	12. Crumbling Tokyo

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 12**

**Crumbling Tokyo**

**The park**

"Doctor!" Ranma turned to him, eyes panicked for once, "How do we stop it?"

"There's only one way left," He felt the crack that was widening before his very eyes, "and that is to destroy it before it fully activates."

"Then," Akane was hopeful, "this isn't the end yet..."

"No, it isn't..."

The Doctor stood up again and followed the devastation, as the earth rumbled further, splitting up even more and breaking apart the grass and tarmacked roads.

"This is only the beginning of the process..." He paced around the point at which the pylon buried itself beneath the ground, "What it does is head just above the layer of magma of whatever planet it's used on, and travels along it to find the tectonic plates."

"T-Tectonic plates?" Nabiki and Ukyo stammered at the same time.

"What're those?" Ranma growled at another piece of knowledge that passed over her.

Akane squeezed the redhead's shoulder, "Ranma, those are what cause earthquakes, they rub against each other and the friction is what we feel."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, but this doesn't stop at just that..." He looked around trying to find something, "This is a tool designed to kill all life on a planet, and then to destroy it without a trace, ensuring no one survives."

Ranma shook, fear taking hold of her for once, "But, I don't understand, why aren't we dead yet then?"

"The strange thing about Planet Killers is that they're all different. I've come across a fair few in my time, but this one is a highly specialised weapon used by an extinct species."

"Extinct?" Ranma shrugged, "Can't be all bad then, can it?"

He put on his glasses and held up the sonic screwdriver, trying to tune it to a different frequency.

"Their own weapon wiped them out, Ranma, without them realising it until it was too late." He slapped the sonic probe once and shouted out, "Yes, I've done it!"

"What? Now we can find it?" Akane asked hopefully.

"Not quite..." The Doctor began scanning the area, "Okay, I'll explain from the beginning, this particular Planet Killer is attached to the front of a ship. Any old ship will do, and in the middle of an attack, all that needs to happen is for the ship crash head first into the ground or sea. It then detaches and burrows underground indefinitely.

"As long as it still has power, it will begin to spread plague in the water supply, in the air, and later break the surface of that planet, cracking it up. This all occurs in the space of a week, as by then the disease would have killed off everyone on the surface. At the same time, it scatters parts of itself underground to create more fissures. Like the item itself, these cast-offs are indestructible.

"It also jams communications, electrical equipment, and shuts down all life support systems that exist. Ship docks are locked out and piloting systems malfunction. All to keep everyone from escaping alive."

Ranma felt around in his pocket and found the old Nokia and experimented by dialling the place she used to call home, sure enough no signal was detected. Shrugging, she threw it at its former owner, who it deftly.

"Here you go Nabiki, not much use to me now..." Ranma wryly spoke, before looking back at the only person who could help, "So Doctor, what're you looking for?"

"One thing the pylon looks for to spread the chaos around the world is for a large transmitter of sorts, that's why it's shaped like a pylon you see." He frowned, "Do any or you know of a large one around here it can attach itself to?"

The four girls looked at him mildly confused, "Umm, yeah, we know of one, sugar..."

"Where is it?" He asked, still aiming the probe in random directions.

"Where else do all exciting events happen, Doctor?" Nabiki remarked, smirking.

Ranma stepped up to him, forcing the Doctor to lower the probe, "We have to go to Tokyo Tower."

"Ah..." He scratched his head, "Sorry, I kind of forgot about that place..." Upon their looks, he continued, "Well, you can't exactly blame me, not having been to Japan in ooh, two hundred years or so..." He brightened immediately, "To the TARDIS then!"

They all started running back to the school, eager to stop the destruction around them.

**Meanwhile**

"... Massive network failures. Transit systems brought to a standstill. Nearby hospital reporting generator shutdown. Radio and television signals have ceased."

"So, I guess this is bad then?" Ryoga sighed heavily, already having figured out the answer.

"Ryoga..." Yuko's image flickered once, "What ever it is is trying to shut my hologram down, and all the systems tied up with me..." She moved over to his ear to speak closer to him, "I think right now the only thing keeping me alive is your life-force. Whilst before I relied on solar power, using your body energy for the advanced functions such as free floating movement, now I am entirely supported by you."

Almost immediately he felt himself tire, "Yuko... Are you that much of a drain on me?"

Her face showed hurt, and she shied away from him, "What...? How could you say that?"

Ryoga knew she took it the wrong way, "Y-Yuko, sorry..."

His eyelids grew heavy, and as he tried to hold out to touch the translucent girl, he fainted to the ground.

"Ryoga?!" She frowned, having already known he was joking, but thought that this was taking it too far.

His light snores told her he wasn't making it up.

"But, why sleep now? You slept earlier..."

Then, inspiration struck her, and after conducting a medical scan, she shuddered at what she found.

**Five minutes later**

"Oww, Yuko, please don't phase through my face, it tingles..."

"Ryoga, you're awake finally!"

"Finally?" He sat up and wiped the gravel off his face, "How long have I been out?"

"Five minutes, twenty two seconds." She had several screens up, mostly showing an outline of a body.

"Yuko... What's wrong?" He saw her face, and her tightened lips, "You seem tense."

"Worry more like..." She rotated the images so they faced Ryoga, "You've got a serious problem with your sleep cycles, they are far too close to one another, and you're only getting a tiny fraction of the rest you should be obtaining from sleep."

"Huh?" He did a quick check of his body and stared at her in puzzlement, "But I feel fine."

"Outwards and physically, you are in perfect health. Some might say well above average..." She coloured at this point as a part of the image automatically censored itself, before vanishing quickly, having stored it in her 'favourite images' folder, "Internally, you are also fit, but there is one aspect that is different."

Ryoga was aghast, thinking the worst, "What... It's not fatal is it?"

"No, thankfully..." Yuko shook her head before indicating his abdomen, "This is where the virus spread from, the exact point where you the antidote for the Feral's bites took effect."

"You mean to say, this is the antidote's doing?!" Ryoga felt his body in horror.

Yuko looked at Ryoga like a disappointed mother, "I told you, you shouldn't take uncertified drugs, because it was experimental even at that time, I can't find a way to fix it. You can now be classified as a severe narcoleptic given the duration and frequency of your REM cycles."

"But, there's nothing you can do?" Ryoga felt his body slowing again and feared he would be taking a nap any time soon.

"Like I said, I can't issue a quick fix, but what I can do is try to generate the necessary formulae to neutralise the effects, and it may take months, even longer to repair the damage done to your body. To do this, I'm going to need constant access to your body."

"H-How do you mean?" He blushed slightly.

Joining him in the reddening of her face, she coughed professionally and clarified further, "Namely, your blood and testing it whilst still inside your body. This is a drastic measure, even in our time, as people do not want to be subject to this, neither do they want to lose their humanity."

"Go on..." Ryoga swallowed once.

"Whilst on New Earth, I purchased many things I thought would be helpful for you and I in our travels, though I never in my wildest dreams expected to be travelling into the past..." She opened a portal and a box dropped into Ryoga's palm, "This was one of them. You can open it, no harm will come to you."

Releasing the catch, having already been DNA encoded, he withdrew a syringe filled with a black viscous liquid. The occasional spark and movement within it caught his eye.

"What is it?"

"These are nano machines, Ryoga..." She saw that it dawned onto him, "Yes, tiny robots that can repair anything inside you, and maybe make it even better. The Nanos can break down any illness within a day, and that's in our time, here it will nearly instantaneous. With them inside you, they can to figure out how to break down the antidote."

He could tell she was withholding something, and he was afraid to ask, "If they're so great, why doesn't everyone use them?"

As Yuko opened her mouth to reply, his Contact stared blinking rapidly. All through their talk, the ground was shaking, but he didn't even notice it. However a large series of cracks were making their way to him.

The text was in large enough font to be important, as squares and circles indicated the danger areas.

" _Emergency. Fissures Detected. Rapid Evasion Required."_

"Fissure? What does that me-AAAAAAAH!"

Swallowed by the ground, Ryoga fell into the deep canyon.

**Ten minutes ago**

"Die foul beast!"

The fissures circled him and growled at he stabbed at them, sealing them up using metallic stitches extracted from the pipes beneath the tarmac. They had trouble splitting those apart, but they could just generate new ones easily, moving to areas untouched by the person.

"Cowards! Why do you run?" The cracks shifted and aimed further into Tokyo ignoring the Kendo captain.

"Why, brother dearest, why are you so tempestuous today?"

Kuno turned to see his sister, casually walking down the street, neatly stepping over the ruptured pavements and road to reach him.

"Kodachi, my beloved insane sister, why are you so blasé by all this devastation?"

"Oh, this?" She gestured to the potholes, shattered roads and crumbling homes, "I thought it to be merely a circus act in town, or another interesting martial arts fight, why do you ask?"

"Have you not seen the skies darken, the cracks attack me, nor how people scream for their very lives?"

Kodachi glanced about and held her chin, "Now that you mention it, it is a tad more rowdy than I am used to..." She looked back at him, "Besides, you have been gone for four months, brother, and no explanation given either. I shall assume you decided to explore the world to further your education."

"Explore the world?" Kuno shivered, finally knowing how long he had bee gone for, "That is the last thing I have done, I have been to far more interesting places than this small planet."

Waving him off, she sighed, "So you say now, but I am surprised you failed to pursue your Akane for lack of competition. My Ranma has been missing for so long, even I have lost hope in ever seeing him again."

"Ranma..." Kuno stuck the sword in the ground, gritting his teeth as fire enveloped the fissure, reaching the four that had escaped from him and burning them out, stopping their advance. "That name, never speak of it again..."

"Very well, brother, but I must warn you not to speak ill of him, or I shall show you my anger again."

Her metal ribbon slashed behind her, cutting up a lamppost in three places. Kuno stood his ground.

"Do not test my patience, sister, it has been worn down thoroughly, and I am more than enough of a match for you..." He held the sword up, but pointedly did not lift his sleeve, "Do not force my hand with this weapon, I have seen too much death already."

Kodachi backed down at seeing the haunted look in his eyes, twirling the ribbon back into her belt, "Your face shows it all, you are not the same brother I once knew." Her own face changed into a crueller version, "Perhaps soon, you will come to see who the people around you really are."

He faltered, but firmed his grip, "I must stop this pain, Nerima is crying, people are suffering. Will you help me to eradicate these abominations?"

Kodachi looked about her, seeing people half embedded in the ground into the fissures, others just lying dead in the street, either from falling rubble, or from contracting some unknown virus. Even as the Earth shook, she remained neutral.

"I will not fight alongside you, but I will take this fight on my own." She indicated the spot behind her, "I will be heading in this direction, to stop the spread of this madness, whether you choose to follow me is your own discretion."

"No, I have seen many of them converging in that place," His outstretched sword arm was showing the way opposite to Kodachi, "And thus that is where I shall be."

"Then so be it..." Kodachi twirled once, re-emerging in her black leotard and ribbon, black rose petals littering the ground, "I will kill off the stragglers, you head on into the breach. Take care, brother."

Kuno nodded once and ran towards the destination of all the fissures, all leading towards one tall mass of girders, Tokyo Tower.

**Five minutes later  
Furinkan High**

"Wh-what the hell happened here?" Ranma gawped at the destruction of the school and the road.

"Yeah, I don't remember this crack here either!" Ukyo stepped over the palm wide split.

"They're attacking enemies directly, people or military forces that may be able to stop them." The Doctor felt the edge of the fissure, as four of them met on one point, ""Given that these all converged onto one spot right here, it doesn't seem to be a tank, not that there'd be any randomly driving about your school. Who could it have been?"

"I don't know..." Nabiki checked around, "I can't think of someone important enough at the school to be killed..."

"Well, whoever it is, they're dead..." He stood up and looked at the black cloud above them the lightning crackling between them, "The fissures open up suddenly when under a person or object, about a metre in width, with four of them, well they had no chance..." He walked into the school, the others following him swiftly, "Of course, they can't stay open like that forever, and once the weight on top of the fissure goes, it seals up again to just ten centimetres or so, but inside it's very spacious, making sure whatever it is falls for a long time..."

Reaching the top floor, the TARDIS stood there as lightning began to strike the ground and nearby buildings.

"The ecosystem is destabilising, it must be nearing the tower..." Unlocking it, the Doctor gestured behind him, "Come on, Ranma, we need to get there fast!"

Starting forwards, the redhead was stopped by a hand holding on to her sleeve, "Hey, Akane, what're you doing?"

"You're going?" Her eyes were misting up, "To stop that thing?"

"Yeah, the Doctor needs me, Akane..."

Walking forwards, Ranma slowed as Akane, Ukyo and Nabiki followed.

"Hang on, you guys can't come with us..." She spoke, getting exasperated.

"Why not, sugar?" Ukyo thumbed her spatula in its holster, "I'm not exactly easy to beat."

"And I just want to see what you get up to..." Nabiki smirked as she saw the inside of the TARDIS.

"No." Ranma moved to the door and blocked it, "None of you are coming with us."

"But..." Akane stepped forwards, only for Ranma to move her hand out to halt her.

"I said no, Akane..." She began to close the door, "It's too dangerous, go home now, before you get hurt." Pushing her gently but firmly away, Ranma stepped back into the TARDIS.

As she began to cry out, Ranma locked the door, touching her head on the wooden panel. Feeling the light thumps behind, she closed her eyes tightly.

"Ranma...?" The Doctor looked over from the console, "Are you okay?"

She was quiet for a few seconds, still leaning against the door, before turning and smiling brightly, "Yep, I'm fine, let's get moving!"

Raising an eyebrow behind his glasses at her sudden mood change, he grinned back, "Okay, hold on now, this is going to be bumpy!"

"Right..." She grabbed on to the gantry, "Where are going?"

"Up." He said simply, before turning a lever.

And the TARDIS took off from the school, spinning in mid-air as the three girls on the roof watched it rocket towards central Tokyo.

"Ranma... Be careful." Akane murmured as the winds picked up twofold.

**At that moment  
2 kilometres below**

"Come on Yuko, any ideas?!" Ryoga had already swallowed the feeling of death, represented by impression of his heart rising up into his throat.

"Umm, so you can't fly then?"

"Thankfully no..." He rolled his eyes, "Anything else?"

"Well, you didn't want those anti-gravity pods..." She blinked once, "Altitude currently -"

"I know..." The Contact was updating it every half a second, "Sea level minus 2.5 kilometres..."

"Scans show the end is another few kilometres down," She was grim, "Even with your skill, I doubt you could survive terminal velocity."

"Yeah, I think so too..." Ryoga began to sweat as he felt fear reach him, "Yuko, there's only one thing to do..."

"What is it?" She awaited his instructions.

"Switch to Hard Light mode and drag me to the edge there, I need to get some grip no matter what..."

"Hard Light?!" She floated away from him in shock, "But it drains you too much, and I'm too weak as it is..."

"Well, it's better than being a red pancake near the centre of the Earth..." He stared at her earnestly, worried about himself also, "Do it."

"Okay, Ryoga..." Her outline grew firmer, "Hard Light mode engaged..." Grabbing his hand, she tried to pull him but only moved him a few millimetres. "I can't do it, I'm too small!"

"Yuko..." Ryoga wasn't stupid, he knew that most of the items she bought back on New Earth were way beyond his understanding, but one of them was at least easy for him to understand, "Now is the time, Yuko, you have to use that module."

She continued to struggle, "No, I can't use that yet, just a little more..."

"I'll be dead in a minute or two, Yuko..." Getting a bit melancholic, Ryoga sighed, "Despite everything, I would've liked to do more things in my life." He saw her face scrunched up in frustration and desperation, "You need to enable the L-S expansion, and the Hard Light module at the same time."

"No!" Yuko was shaking her head wildly, "I won't do that, it'll suck the energy source in a matter of seconds, and in this case, it'll be your life!"

"I only need one second to get a grip on the earth," Ryoga blinked, using the Contact to scan Yuko and find the function within her holographic figure, seeing the necessary words he had to say appear on-screen, "Don't hate me for this, Yuko..."

She felt her body flicker once at an advanced invasive examination, and her tears welled up.

"No... You can't -"

"AI Override protocol, Omega Directive." Ryoga relaxed and smiled, winking at Yuko, before continuing to repeat the command, "Activate multiple programs in parallel sequence: L-S Expansion, Hard Light module."

"NO!"

Growing to the size of a petite girl next to Ryoga, who shut his eyes immediately, she cried out his name whilst throwing him to the rapidly descending wall, using her life size figure and physical presence to good use.

Shrinking instantly the moment Ryoga embedded himself into the wall, to reduce the draw on his power, she hovered near him and was punching his face, though her tiny, two-dimensional fists only phased into his cheek and nothing more.

"Ryoga, you idiot..."

"Heh, told you it would work..." He grinned, before his eyelids grew heavier, "Ahh, I think it's time for another REM cycle..." He quickly looked around the cave he created in the small crater he made when landing, gutting out around two hundred metres above him only to slow himself down. "It's okay, I'm secure here. See you in a few minutes, Yuko..."

He snored two seconds later, not even hearing Yuko curse him again.

**Meanwhile  
Surface level**

"I cannot... I cannot stop them..."

Kuno groaned as his arm throbbed again, feeling like a thousand needles were working their way into his shoulder from the fingers, threading new nerve pathways. The torrential rain had seeped through his clothing, highlighting the red lightning veins clearly.

The fissures circled him, but were still heading for the centre, taking out anything in their wake.

"Earth cannot defeat them, as they break it apart like paper. Metal is useless as they move to other areas where I have not stitched them. Fire can kill them, but with so many, I cannot get all of them, even this unnatural rain dampens my flames now. Water does not drown them, and Wind is nigh useless on ground level..."

He saw the buildings shake as the fissures ran underneath them, but he was running out of ideas.

"I must see where they are headed for!" Using the sword to bend a nearby lamppost and road sign, he created a tall ladder to see into the distance.

"Their patterns are erratic, but they do all generally appear to be aiming for central Tokyo..."

Using the lightning vein, he zoomed in on the furthest fissures and saw that it was heading for a red structure which was very familiar to him.

As his eyes stopped glowing from the use of his magic, Kuno shook his head.

"Tokyo Tower, so they have come to topple that symbol of Japan?"

The deathly rasps like a rope being dragged beneath a wooden door, reached his ears as a rotating blue box hurtled its way to that destination, faster than he imagined was possible.

"So, Doctor, I have found you at last..." Kuno cursed himself at not being able to get there in time, "Even with modern day transportation, with these fiery cracks, I shall not be able to navigate safely there..."

As the rain plastered his face, a thought occurred to him, "Water is useless... As is wind..."

Creating ice was easy, like that time in New Earth, by freezing water with large amounts of wind, a small icy platform was created at the top of the pole.

"I now have the vehicle, all I require is the fuel..."

Swinging the sword behind him, muttering words that felt right to him, the circular winds created a crescent wave that began to flow in mid-air for his body. Getting onto the ice board, he angled it so the base was facing the wave, and kicked off the pole, as he rode the never breaking wave.

"I will find you, Doctor!" Kuno laughed maniacally, surfing on his private sea ten metres above the Earth, "And you... The person who I must see again, who I must talk to..." He cricked his knuckles, "I won't be forgotten!"

Conjuring more wind and boosting the water, Kuno soared and boarded his his way to Tokyo Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes**
> 
> Sorry, been writing this chapter for months now it seems. It's already getting too long, so I've decided to split it at a natural point to give you something at least, instead of leaving you hanging.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \- J


	13. With Life, Comes Death

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 13**

**With Life, Comes Death**

**Meanwhile**

"REM cycle complete. Ryoga, are you okay?"

"Okay," He yawned loudly before continuing, "What we were talking about before we rudely fell thousands of metres into the Earth...?"

"The Nanos..." Yuko hesitantly spoke, as Ryoga pulled out the syringe from inside his pocket.

She placed her hand on the syringe, though she couldn't touch it in her current form, the effect worked still.

"Ryoga, when you take a vaccine for flu, or measles, or whatever, if it makes you ill, can you take it out?"

"Of course not." Not knowing much about medicine, he at least knew that much, "Once it's in the blood, it flows away everywhere, and you can't get it out..." That when he caught on, "Ahh, I see..."

"So, you know now, once these go into you bloodstream, there's no way of retrieving them. There have been people who have tried to implement a meeting point for them to removed efficiently, but that only resulted in the Nanos either dying, or even worse, forcing their way through the body in the wrong way to be withdrawn." She removed her hand and moved up to his face, "That's why you have to decide yourself. This is a one-way only shot, and then you can't really be classed as human any more."

He recalled his earlier question, "Is this why everyone doesn't use them?"

She shook her head, "The Nanos are dedicated to keeping an individual alive. Stay underwater for too long? You'll grow gills. Freezing conditions? Your blood will run at twice its usual body temperature. The Nanos literally manipulate your DNA to adapt. Although those are extreme cases, that is if you live in a frozen city for a few millennia, then you'll adapt to it. However the eradication of disease will ensure you live to a very old age, as the Nanos even stop free radicals accelerating cellular damage from oxidatives.

"However, the most obvious thing that Nanos do is multiply, if one dies, two are created from their remains to ensure the body keeps running normally. Once it gets to a certain point, they will start to appear on your skin. While it's easy to get them to die permanently by literally removing them and disposing of them, as without your DNA they just corrode, you'll become like a machine yourself..."

"A robot..." He held his forehead, "I'd be nothing, just a mindless robot."

"Not quite..." Yuko showed him some images, "You'd be more like a cyborg, an organic being with cybernetic appendages and implements. You can even customise what you want by linking your Contact to the Nanos input to request where to grow and what to form."

"Remind me again why I need to have them in my blood?" Ryoga had completely turned against the idea by now.

"To cure your narcolepsy and to boost your defences for the battles ahead." Yuko smiled peacefully, "With these inside your body, you won't even need me any more."

"Don't be ridiculous..." He growled, closing the box at the same time, "Put this away Yuko, I won't put those inside me."

"As you wish..."

He dropped it into the orange portal and grinned, So, what next?" The Contact began blinking again rapidly, "Looks like it's been decided for me..." He answered himself as Yuko squeaked in panic.

" _Incoming object. Material: Titanium Caesium alloy. Speed: 40m/s. Target: User."_

"Suggestions, Yuko?" Ryoga began to build up some ki, but knowing that it was burrowing through the soil to get to him, there was little he could do to defend against it.

"Whatever this is, it's here to eliminate you, since you somehow managed to survive the fall..." She looked up at the tiny sliver of light from above, "Attacking is not an option, given the lack of room and escape possibilities." She moved to his nose, "My response would be to focus on defence, and to somehow disable it. As you cannot attack first, you will need to counter-attack the moment it tries to hit you."

"Good plan..." Ryoga used the ki to fortify his muscles and to secure his position in the crater.

"It will impact you in five seconds..." Yuko watched the wall with trepidation.

Ryoga grinned wider, flexing his arms in anticipation as the Contact showed the small triangle growing large on his retina, before veering off sharply to the side.

"Watch out! It's a trap! It's going for your back!"

Yuko covered her face as she saw the spear-like item emerge from the wall next to Ryoga, only to aim for his back where he failed to defend himself.

Digging into his left shoulder, Ryoga felt blood pour from his wound and yelled in anger and pain.

"Bastard!"

Twisting his right arm above and behind his head to pull it out of his shoulder, he got his hand inside the hollow ring, only for it to change shape and bury itself deeper into his shoulder.

"Oh, no way you're going to do that to me!"

Forcing his ki through his shoulder, he pushed it out through sheer will, and as it popped out, it flung itself into the wall ahead of him, speeding beneath Tokyo at an amazing speed.

Luckily, he was still holding onto it with his right hand, the triangular cast-off somehow shielding the area around him in some form to let it glide faster inside the soil.

Yuko was dragged along for the ride, and was fussing over his wound, "You see, the Nanos would be able to start stitching this up for you, but all I can do is call up the medikit from the storage, you know, the one you touch and get healed instantly?"

"Yeah well, I'm kind of busy right now..." He laughed mirthlessly to himself, "Tell you what, once we stop wherever this thing is taking me, I'll do your unrealistic notion of poking something once to cure whatever I have."

"Just don't fall asleep now, okay? It would really be bad if -" Light snores interrupted her and Yuko tried to remain calm, "Ryoga, Ryoga?! Wake up! If you let go now you'll -"

A snort of laughter reached her ears as he playfully tried to pat or stroke her using his bloody arm, only to clumsily pass through her image.

"Just kidding, Yuko, I promise I'll stay awake for now."

Puffing out her cheeks, Yuko began to berate him, "How can you tell jokes at a time like this?!"

"I don't know..." He looked up innocently before staring at her, "Knock, knock?"

"Huh?" She didn't understand, "Who's there?"

"Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

He laughed again, "See, that's how you tell a good joke!"

Yuko opened her mouth again, only to start laughing herself, though she didn't quite see the funny side.

As they calmed down, Ryoga blinked once to see up with the Contact, before realising he had been using it almost constantly since he got it, and blinked again to re-enable it.

"We're getting closer to the surface..." He grit his teeth, "Oww, what the hell?" He jolted as he felt the hand holding on to the pylon cast-off began to sting, "Oh shit... It's getting inside my body Yuko!"

"No..." She performed her own scans but was even more puzzled, "I don't believe it... It's synchronising with your ki, like the way I did..."

"But what does that mean? AAAGH!"

It had now merged with his palm and had fastened itself to the bones in his hand and wrist. He realised that he was no longer holding onto it, but that now he was in control of the movement.

"What do I now?!"

Closing his fist slowly over the sharp edges, they settled back inside his palm and disappeared beneath the skin. In doing so, he stopped moving and was now sitting in the long tunnel he created beneath Tokyo.

"But... It's now a part of your body..." Yuko showed scans of his hand, "It's melding with your skeletal structure, and now it's considered a part of your hand," She overlaid the bones in his hand with the metal, "It can appear out of any part of your hand now, somehow the ability it has to carve through the Earth also applies to your body, and thus it isn't going to rip up your skin."

"Well, get it out of me!" Ryoga was scratching at his palm, trying to get into it to peel the metal out, but to no avail, "Can't you do something?"

"I'm sorry, Ryoga..." She shook her head, "I can't link up with it now, it seems to be an independent system, and has its own technology in it to prevent outside intervention. I can try to decrypt the signal, but only for the others like this. At best, you can control it to never come out again."

"Damn it..." He punched the bedrock in front of him, cracking it around his fist, "It's getting worse..."

"What, does it hurt?!" She opened up windows to see if she could reduce the pain, only for him to gaze half-lidded at her.

"No, that's not it, Yuko..." She had already opened a portal, sending out the medikit he was promised, and his shoulder returned to normal, "My body... This new thing, you even... What's happening to me?"

"I don't understand what -"

"Ever since I tried to get to Ranma," Ryoga interrupted her, "I'm travelling to different planets and times. How can anyone think this is normal?" He looked at his palm, "Now I have you, Yuko. The most advanced technology and AI with me constantly, and this damned thing inside my body..."

"Ryoga..." Yuko didn't need to use her scans to determine that he was getting depressed, she felt her body grow more solid as the power from his green ki increased.

"What the hell am I doing?" He fell onto his knees, "Am I still human? Will I become like Kuno?"

"Everything is the same as it ever was, you just have a few extras inside you..." Yuko tried to console him, "You're no different to people who have a transplanted organ, or a replacement for a body part. That metal construct is just one addition to you. Your body is still human, Ryoga."

Looking up, his Contact scanning through the thick rock, he discovered just how deep beneath the surface he was.

"It's not fair... All I wanted was to help Ranma, to get a cure..." He stood up and growled, "But the only thing I can do now is keep fighting, until I get what I need."

He held his right arm above him, only making the slightest thought before the drill expanded out of his palm. He stared directly at his friend.

"Thanks, Yuko, I needed that..." He aimed straight for where the fissures converged, "I'll need your help when I get out. There's going to be a big battle soon..."

She nodded, already seeing what he saw through her own vision.

"I will..." She pointed upwards, "Let's go!"

He smirked as the metal ploughed through the rock, pulling him and Yuko along for the ride, all whilst aiming straight for the centre of the disturbance.

**Meanwhile  
333 metres above the surface**

"Oh no..." The Doctor mumbled, "We're in trouble now..."

The TARDIS lurched to one side, as some controls sparked and sent hot air towards them.

"What?! What else could go wrong?!"

The Doctor smirked, "Never say those words, it only makes things worse..." He resumed his stoic pose, "Its moved... It's on the top of that..."

Opening the door, Ranma gulped, seeing the distance to the earth, far beyond anything she jumped or fell before.

"Why does it have to be one of those days?" She grumbled, gathering the strength in her legs.

"Wait a second..." He held her back with just a tap on her arm, "It's going to be dangerous. You can't just simply tear it off the top of the antenna."

"Why not?" She flexed her arm muscle, "I think I can handle something that easy."

"The metal is harder than anything on Earth, though the cast-offs are weaker. It'll be able to detect if you try to separate the structure around it, and it has also put up defences."

"Defences?" That caught Ranma's attention, "What kind?"

"Well, a basic force field for one, but the Nairo Pylon has called back most of the cast-offs, and they're going to be protecting it from anything that gets close to it."

"Okay, but if you said it has a shield what can I do against it?"

"It still needs to fuse with the structure fully. Right now it's only loosely attached, and it will separate parts of itself to actually connect to the metal of the Tower." He pointed at Ranma, "That's where you come in. We need to stop, or at the very least, delay those seven feelers from wrapping around the girders."

"So, another task like back in Katasdemoi? I can handle that. If these cast-offs are tough though, it might make things difficult."

"Don't worry yourself, they'll also be focussing on me, but the TARDIS is strong enough to protect itself from things hitting it hard."

"That's fine, Doctor..." Ranma closed her eyes, trying to feel her strength coming back slowly, ready to attack at a moment's notice, "But, what are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Remember I told you about the feelers? Once all of them have fused to the Tower, we've lost, and the Earth will crack like an egg." He started fiddling with various paraphernalia on his control desk, "I need to convince it that the Earth was already destroyed."

"What?!" Ranma was shocked, "But how are you going to do that?"

He only smiled wider, "I'm going to lift up Tokyo Tower."

**Meanwhile  
Ten meters above the surface**

"No, it is impossible to reach that height using just this layer of water as my form of transport."

Kuno's blue glowing eyes were zooming in on the TARDIS rotating a few hundred of metres above him, keeping a fair distance away from the tip of Tokyo Tower.

As his usual brown irises returned, he looked to the region nearby.

The fissures had claimed the area, and were taking in anything or anyone that could be a threat. Kuno saw many small objects fly up the tower using the metal supports like a ladder, as they had no visible way of flying. Only two triangular weapons remained to continue the fissure movements.

"Tokyo Tower is the epicentre, all the problems from Nerima stemmed from here..." The cast-offs turned their attention to him, "So it is time for my revenge on the destruction of my home town..."

As the two spiralling triangles arced their way to Kuno, the ground erupted before him, blocking them.

"Damn! I forgot to slow down!"

"You!" Kuno pointed his sword upwards, "I thought you were vanquished at the school!"

Ryoga flipped over in mid-air, dodging one of the cast-offs, "Kuno! Look, we can't..."

Feeling the rain permeate his skin, Ryoga swore before disappearing inside his clothes.

"What is this sorcery?" Kuno stepped toward the piles of clothes before having to fend off the other cast-off, "You still insist on this pathetic attempt? Fine, so be it."

Activating extra strength in his muscles for speed, he swerved his body to slice at the air using the wind, sending out a thin blade flying out from the tip, tracing over the ground to reach the cast-off.

"Not good enough... It missed."

He frowned at how it attached itself to the Tower, and was surrounded by black lightning.

"So, you are gaining further power, similar to myself."

He watched as it absorbed some metal, wiring and cables to become a mass of steel and plastic coating, resembling a sleek silvery jellyfish.

"This rain dampens most of the elements of my sword." He held it in his traditional kendo stance, "All that remains are the curses that reside within the blade itself, which must be administered into your body."

Giving strength to his arms for more powerful swings, he ran in to fight the cast-off.

**Meanwhile  
Metres away**

"Ryoga?" Yuko was confused at the pig, seeing its eyes squint.

"Bweee..." He didn't look too good, before his eyes widened, staring at the right trotter.

"What is it Ryoga?" She opened by a scan, but flinched at his cry.

"BWEEEGH!" Rolling over in agony, the trotter turned silver, before splintering, the drill head of the cast-off spearing through it.

"No! What is it doing?!" Yuko tried to break into it, but there was no input mechanism using wireless methods.

"BWEEE, BWEEKK!" The front trotter, or what remained of it was now surrounded in shards of metal, before it morphed into something else.

"Oh God..." Yuko moved away from the sight, "What is going on?"

Spines and blades shot out, digging into the ground and wrapping themselves around the leg.

"Bwee?"

Looking down, Ryoga frowned as best he could in his pig form, as the pain stopped. Moving the leg experimentally, he saw the spines unfurl to become spider legs, and he was raised up.

"Ryoga, are you...?" Yuko paused as ten spines typed on the translucent keyboard that he activated.

" _Yes, I'm controlling it. It feels like part of my body."_

"But how?"

Before she got a response, Yuko jerked her head upwards sharply, her monotone voice returning upon reacting to her encyclopaedic knowledge of the cosmos and emergency protocols, having finally decoded what it was, "Incoming enemy: Titanium-Caesium alloy. Declaration: Nairo Cast-Off."

Ryoga glanced upwards, the Contact working furiously in his pig vision.

" _I see it. It's after me."_

The keyboard vanished and Ryoga sped off forwards, before using the spines and shards to walk much faster, acting much like an exoskeleton.

"You can't outrun it, Ryoga!" Yuko sped after him, "You need to dodge somehow."

"Bwee..." Forgetting he couldn't speak, he vocalised his annoyance, before typing it, _"I'm tired of dodging. I need to attack."_

"But, you saw what happened last time!" Yuko worried as the cast-off came nearer.

Shinging by them, a loud clash echoed, as Yuko covered her ears, the sparks searing her visual circuits for a moment a the impact.

Ryoga had disabled the keyboard and was using the metallic implement as a shield, lacing them together like a woven piece of cloth.

Not stopping there, he transformed the drill bit into a spring, making him leap into the air as the stunned cast-off, still rebounding shakily from the attempted hit, hovered within reach.

"Ryoga..." Yuko saw the eyes of his pig form, the orange tint of the Contact barely visible, with the white and black outlines of various functions reflecting off his cornea, also noting his lack of emotion in analysing the situation, "You're becoming like..."

She shook her head, not wanting to believe it.

The spring formed a claw with lethal edges, and extended his leg to grab the cast-off, and managed to grab it in the hoop, only for it to change shape to avoid being caught.

"Ryoga!" As he fell, the claw changed again to legs bracing themselves for the fall, and they gently allowed him to land on on fours.

" _Activate Hot Water, Yuko. The rain has stopped."_

"Huh?" She looked up to see that suddenly, the area around Tokyo Tower was now bright, as the skies above were clear, were it not for the lightning circling the tip of it connecting to the clouds around it, "Right, here you go Ryoga."

A few seconds later, now fully clothed also, he stood up tall to face the cast-off, which was now gathering material from nearby metal sources, growing larger to form some kind of spinning top, only surrounded by blades, jagged edges, and other dangerous weapons from the defeated military forces.

"I see..." He cracked his knuckles, "So now you're taking me seriously..."

He looked down to his right arm, perfectly normal again. Concentrating for a second, the drill bit grew out of his palm, but now bloomed like a deformed iron rose, the petals folding back and extending to cover his arm in the metal shears, blades, and even something akin to barbed wire. It was continuously moving and shifting given what Ryoga needed, or wanted to work.

"Well, I appear to have an upgrade also." He grinned evilly, "It's still in beta, so I'd better iron out the bugs in it, by taking you out."

Yuko gasped to herself at his words, and filed the words away into her Denial emotion circuit. Unwillingly, she was brought into the battle against the maelstrom of blades and bullets.

**Meanwhile  
Above**

"You ready, Ranma?" The Doctor was at the controls of the TARDIS, "I can't get too close because the pylon will detect me, and then it'll be too late."

"I get it, Doctor," Ranma was bending her knees, bouncing from side-to-side, "Just tell me when you're half way through your swing, so I can start to run..."

She was at the other corner of the room, bracing herself against the wall, ready for a fast sprint. The TARDIS was rocking as the Doctor made it act like a giant pendulum, using the motion to help the redhead.

"Okay this is the highest and fastest swing I can do without breaking the TARDIS. At the height of the swing, we'll be twenty metres above the top of the Tower, and around fifty metres away."

"Okay, so I'll need to jump across that gap, but because we're above it, I'll hopefully land just there."

He nodded, "That's right, the only problem is -"

"The landing..." She frowned, "Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. I've done some pretty normal jumps before, but this one is going to take a lot of energy up." She grinned, "There's no problem though, there's nothing I can't do."

He smiled back gently, "Well, I'm glad you're so confident, but you really need to be careful. Even with your skills, you're jumping into an environment filled with static electricity, and not to mention the Nairo cast-offs defending the main pylon, there are a lot of problems."

Ranma turned around and breathed deeply, "I know." She angled her head, glancing at him from the side, "I know all this, the danger; I almost died once or twice, Doctor." She closed her eyes, "This is what Akane meant, why she didn't want me to come with you." Reopening them again, "But, despite the risk of death, despite her words, I still want to go." She grinned for a second, before she dropped it, her eyes deadly serious, "It's something I have to do, not for my curse, not for my family or friends, not even for you."

The Doctor listened intently, recognising the importance of her speech.

"I'm doing this for myself. I don't know why exactly, to prove my strength, my existence? Maybe to show I can be of help to someone? Whatever it is, I have to do it."

Ranma realised she was breathing hard, and struggling to contain her emotions, the adrenaline rushing through her body, partly from the future fight.

"Good sentiments, Ranma." He approved of her statement, "Sometimes, fighting for oneself is better than fighting for a cause, because the only measure is your own ambition." He pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever, opening the door to the TARDIS to the sight of Tokyo Tower bathed in sunlight.

"Okay, get ready, Ranma..." The TARDIS reached the end of the swing away from the Tower, and begun the way down, "Run, now!"

Without a moment's warning, she did, charging forwards, skipping through the obstacles in the way, and speeding past the Doctor, before reaching the doorway, using all the built up momentum and ki into her legs, to leap from the edge into the sky above Tokyo.

"Here we go..."

Ranma kept her arms next to her body, acting like a bullet to keep the aerodynamics untouched. Soaring through the air, the wind rushing by her ears, she smiled and closed her eyes.

"I do this because..." She opened them, half-lidded, at the pylon growing brighter, "I finally feel alive..."

Spreading out her arms, preparing for her landing, she saw the cast-offs notice her approach, and sped off to intercept her.

"Well, now it begins again..."

Bringing her ki to the fro, she started her battle.

**Meanwhile  
100 metres away**

The Doctor was working furiously in the TARDIS, trying to control it whilst building a new contraption which was hanging from the ceiling.

"Been a while since I had to do this..."

He held the sonic screwdriver between his teeth as he twisted and old-fashioned valve, and then pushed a piece of circuit board into a battered metallic casing. Removing the screwdriver, he fastened it in and moved to the front of it, applying more items inside and out.

"Of course, talking to oneself is a sign of madness, really, but if no one is there to hear it, is the person really mad?"

After a few minutes of frantic welding, hitting with a hammer and mild swearing, it was ready.

"Now, the finishing touch..." He pushed the screwdriver into place at the front of the cannon, and turned it until it clicked emitting a deeper, longer pulse.

"Never had to use this old thing for years... Lifting up Tokyo Tower is easy by tying the magnetic resonance in line with the temporal spatial distortions emitted by the TARDIS." He moved it from the central console area to the doorway, aiming it outwards, "The problem is, strong as the magnetic pull may be, foundations are there to hold things into place, but this should soften it up nicely."

Pulling a large lever behind it, the cannon glowed blue, and the humming increased in volume.

"The Supersonic Screwdriver."

Lassoing a pulley and reaching over to link up a few buttons and switches, he leaned out the door and saw Ranma in the distance fighting, before looking down.

"Time is running out... Better get to it."

Pulling his left hand, to buttons and one switch clicked, and the TARDIS heaved and hurtled to the Earth.

**Meanwhile  
Below**

"Argh!" Kuno was plastered against the tarmac, having been knocked back from the tentacled machine.

Underground cables wrapped around Kuno, and wire snapped tight around his wrists and neck.

"Gaack..." The sword was losing its glow, and the writing by now had stopped its luminescence.

"My... strength..." Kuno was now using both of the veins into boosting his muscles, but he could not break the cables.

One of them, a broken electrical cable, stung onto his stomach, connecting Kuno to the Tokyo power grid.

"AAARGH!" His eyes grew redder as he forced more energy into his veins, only for the arm holding them to explode in colour, expanding out of the wire tying it down.

The cable monster, using the advanced technology inside it to maintain its superiority, paused for a moment as it judged the net image of Kuno.

His left arm was now sporting two new veins, each one having grown in thickness to a centimetre in width.

He looked down at them, then back at the mess of cables and wires, threatening to drown him in electricity and squeezing him to death.

Starting up all four of the veins, he smiled, a trickle of blood leaking from his mouth.

"Now, this should be a fair fight."

**Dozens of metres away**

"You think you're strong? Try this!"

Ryoga grabbed a falling girder from above, and threw it at the grinder cast-off, only for it to get minced up in seconds, before an onslaught of bullets began again.

Having already guessed that would happen, he was above it and brought his right arm down, the drill bit compressing into one core to make its own swirling blades.

As it slashed against the rusty metal of the cast-off surroundings, Ryoga grinned further.

"Looks like mine is more durable..." A name came to mind as he pushed it further into the mass of sharpened edges, "But, this Painkiller comes with an extra shot."

The green light streamed out from inside the hole he created.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!"

The blast sent shrapnel flying everywhere, but most of it was embedded into his front, his chest, stomach and legs impaled in several places.

Both of them injured, the cast-off tried to gather its bearings, and searched for more metal to restore itself.

Ryoga in the meantime was bleeding heavily on the ground, snoozing away.

"No..." Yuko had covered her face and was shaking her head, "Why...? Was it because he absorbed that cast-off?" She cried, though the digital tears didn't fall from her face, "He's right... He's already changing..."

His hand twitched, and Yuko looked up to see his eyes open sluggishly, "Ugh... What happened? Who the hell beat me up this bad?"

"Ryoga..." Yuko floated to his face, "Remember, you're only human, you can't just put yourself into danger like that. You'll die!"

He shrugged her off, "Nah, I won't die, not until I've helped Ranma find that cure..."

He roughly pulled out the metal shards from his body, using his own right arm to surgically extract the difficult parts by forming pliers and tweezers with the spines.

"Any more medikits?" Yuko replied in the negative, "Still need to generate it, eh? Well, get the clotters and some derma-bandages, because the battle's not over yet."

He stood up, whilst putting on all the items to keep his body from failing, and stared at the cast-off.

"I can't let it get as much back, otherwise I won't win..." Bringing the drill bit out, he thought of an idea, "It had a weak spot above, the blades didn't reach me as easy..."

Lunging forward, he kicked off the ground to get above, however, the enemy was ready for him, and angled upwards to get the blades to reach him.

Smirking, Ryoga instead dived for the ground before he reached it and buried himself underneath the surface using the shield provided by the drill.

Curling in the soil, Ryoga burrowed up right into the belly of the cast-off, scraping through the metal and rust to split it in two, the Painkiller shredding everything in its path.

However, he sacrificed his sight, as some metal slivers went into his eyes and were interfering with the Contacts. The cast-off buzzed out of its shell, and was trying to locate more raw material.

Yuko shouted out for the blind Ryoga, "It's above you! Ten metres ahead and three metres high."

"Got it..." Running off straight ahead, with his eyes closed, he found it easier to not get lost, and jumped up.

"Stretch your arm to the right. It's moving away!"

Generating a claw from the metal spines and shards, he managed to connect with the cast-off and brought it down to Earth.

"Yuko, try and access it to disable it, I can't see anything..." His eyes were bleeding through his tight eyelids as the slivers burst some capillaries in the eye socket.

"I'll try..." He heard the monotone voice return, "Accessing Nairo Cast-Off. Encryption protocol Sigma Level First Class. Decrypting barriers." She counted upwards in percentages, until the last one, "100 percent. Rewriting Primary Directive. Shutting down Cast-Off."

The trashing about and scattered movement from the cast-off trying to change shape to escape, like a fly trapped in an upturned glass, stopped, and it became still.

Yuko's Emotion circuits were restored, along with her main AI programme, and she spoke normally, "It's dead, Ryoga. I've completely formatted the code, it has no more intelligence or instructions."

He didn't move, staying there kneeling on the ground, the spines still wrapped around the cast-off. The bandages began to redden as his wounds were not properly healed. She opened out some auto-salve which was absorbed into his skin through the bandages.

Yuko did not need to open her scanners to know he was already sleeping. Moving closer to him, she sat on his lap, looking up at his bloody face, with the red tears flowing down.

"Ryoga, you look like you're crying..."

Closing her eyes, she moved into standby mode to wait until he woke up.

**Meanwhile  
Northern leg of Tokyo Tower**

"Okay..." The TARDIS was facing down at the leg, "Fire!"

The Supersonic Screwdriver sent out blue pulses to the ground, creating cracks in the concrete.

He saw some nuts and bolts fall to the ground as those above the ground were affected by the vibrations in the air, and loosened.

Soon, the leg began to creak more, as the weight of the Tower leaned more into it.

"Right, that one's been done..."

Flicking the button on the cannon, he almost fell out of the TARDIS as he pulled the string connected to the controls, moving the ship to the next leg at full speed.

**At that moment**

"So, you use this opportunity to gain further abilities?"

The jellyfish now sported an antenna dish, and a lot more cables, this time from the radio receivers that fell from the top of the Tower.

Kuno wasn't panting any more, as all four of the veins were active. He ran in to fight, but was batted away by the sweeping cables. Despite trying to slice them away with the sword, they were growing at a rate too fast for him to notice, even with the ability to speed himself up.

Several cables connected to the dish, and it pointed at Kuno.

"This does not bode well for me... Curses do not work on lifeless beings."

He flickered to one side, the intense microwaves beaming out from the satellite and burning the ground he just vacated.

"How is it obtaining these regenerative skills I wonder?"

He did notice that it didn't move too far from a certain spot, and whilst it didn't attack him directly, any attempts to get close to it were countered with lethal force.

"Let me see things clearly..."

Glowing green, his eyes grew in acuity until he could see perfect detail with a moment's glance. He noticed that a large conduit was buried beneath the ground, and that the jellyfish did not move too far from it.

"I see, you chose to distract me from your true source, always rushing to where I could tell some materials were gathered."

He saw the blue box move away from another leg as more shrieking of metal echoed around him.

"So, to sever your link..."

Kuno held the sword and, like the cast-off in front of him, collected metal around the blade, and forged the sword into a larger two handed hunk of metal.

"I forget my tools, this weapon is more than enough for your death."

Whilst surrounded by the metal, the sword ignited, the flames turning blue, as Kuno dashed towards the enemy, as it fired the microwave beam at him.

Using the veins to boost his regeneration, he ignored the burns on his face and arms, and thrust the sword into the heart of the monster, only for him to jump above it, depositing the liquid metal onto the mass of cables.

Combining wind and ice, he shot out a long extended blade and smashed the conduit, which turned out to be based in a sewer entirely, leaving the jellyfish to solidify slowly beneath the rapidly cooling metal.

"Let me help you with that..."

Freezing the metal with the wind power, the cables stopped fizzing with electricity and all movement ceased, allowing Kuno to walk up to it and jump on the top.

"Now you die, foul beast!"

Plunging the white hot blade deep into the heart, the cast-off, unused to the rapid changes from heat to cold and vice versa, cracked and shattered into pieces, before melting into an unrecognisable lump inside the silvery sculpture created by Kuno.

Kuno looked over to the bandaged boy kneeling many metres away.

"And now, to finish what I have started..."

**That second  
Many metres above**

"Shit..."

Another cast-off sliced her arm, blood gushing out again, staining the girders behind her.

"Okay, this is a little one-sided..."

Fifteen cast-offs were buzzing around Ranma, each one flying in to attack, incapacitate or block her from moving or escaping. They used the girders to bounce and propel themselves to make it look as if they were flying, though they couldn't physically do that.

Above her, the pylon was generating a spherical shield, which glowed blue as the lightning bolts struck it.

"The doctor said it was synchronising... I'll bet this has something to do with it..."

The weather had changed to a brilliant sunshine, as above the clouds were cleared by the pylon, to use the last solar energy for the final push.

"I'm fast, but those things are too much..." She cursed again as another near miss, this time two of them aiming for the legs, slicing out the girder. Her balance wavered and she felt her knees were shaking.

Another feeler grew out from the pylon. Already five were attached to the Tower, and she couldn't pry them off, no matter how much she tried.

"Crap..."

Five cast-offs attacked whilst the remaining ten defended the feeler as it made its way to the supporting structure.

"There's no time for this!" Extending her palms, she bellowed, "Moko Takabisha!"

Sadly, the power behind her ki ball was easily dissipated by them as her confidence was already shattered at the sheer numbers she was facing. Two plunged through her body, one through her right leg, the other near her left hip.

She felt some bones break, or crack, but whatever it was, the pain was absolute and she screamed in agony, falling down and slamming her head on the metal floor.

Coughing up blood, Ranma felt her head and the drumming grew inside, thumping with a constant rhythm she couldn't quite pace. Soon she noticed it coincided with her heartbeat, which was growing faster with her adrenaline, but now slowing rapidly as her energy to move and fight dwindled.

"I can't..."

She tried to get up, but another cast-off snapped her left arm clean in half, the useless end flopping about with the bone to hold it in place.

"I can't give up..."

She saw the arm, but felt no pain for scant seconds, until the receptors feeding back to her brain informed her of the major damage she had been inflicted with. She lost her voice with the amount it hurt, unable to scream.

Falling onto her back, staring straight up at the pylon, and blue sky behind it, her breathing became shallower.

The cast-offs, like the ones below, didn't attack unless she approached them, but remained near, seeing as she wasn't dead yet.

Idly spotting that the sixth feeler melded into the place near to her body, merging with the structure, she saw the pylon grow even more deadly, the shield turning black, and the skies above shrouded with a nightmarish black cloud unlike anything she had ever seen on Earth before.

It was like dipping paint into water, the way it spread across the heavens.

She sniffed, not out of sadness, but for the red fluid that leaked from her nose over her cheeks tickling her nerves.

"Doctor..." She felt her fangs grow longer, her tongue feeling the sharpness.

She saw the final feeler move out from the pylon.

"I'm sorry..." Her muscles and bones were strengthening, and expanded slowly as she raised her right hand weakly.

The feeler moved closer to a large piece of masonry as all fifteen cast-offs guarded it religiously. They completely ignored her feeble attempts, seeing as they were seconds away from success.

"I failed..." Her vision turned black as she was blinded by the light filtering between her fingers, her white eyes unable to take any of it in.

Her hearing picked up a faint rasp, then growing faster instantly like an ambulance approaching, and a blue box shot up to the sky.

Though she couldn't see it any more, Ranma smiled as she felt herself, and Tokyo Tower, raise up.

Losing consciousness, she let out a long rattling breath, her hand thumping back onto the girder.

**Above**

"Come on you!"

The Doctor was bashing the console and cycling a valve to get more pumps into the system.

"Need more oomph!"

Soon, he grinned widely, as the time column effortless got into gear, pumping faster this time, and lifted Tokyo Tower.

Swinging the monitors over to him, he saw the tall legs pull themselves out of the ground, now completely detached from the Earth, with just empty air between them.

Another monitor showed the seventh feeler get sucked into the Tower, and the pylon immediately beginning its evolution, only to die down after finding it without contact with the soil. Losing its glow, both it and the cast-offs lost all function and simply lay there, without a purpose any more.

The Doctor also saw Ranma's medical status, and her sudden lack of heartbeat.

Reacting quickly, he materialised the TARDIS on her body and keeping the magnetic field active to stop the Tower from falling.

Running to her, he knelt over her face and wiped away the blood quickly.

"I'm sorry, Ranma... I'm so sorry..."

Pulling out a small device from his inside pocket, he placed one just beneath her left shoulder, and above her right hip, on the bare parts of the skin that had the clothing ripped away. Pressing a button after letting go of her, Ranma's body jolted upwards as the shock went through her body.

The little handheld was beeping regularly, indicating a heart beat.

"Come on..." He pumped her chest three time, before pinching her nose, tilting her chin up, and opening her mouth, "To each, their own..." Blowing air into her lungs, he performed more CPR, "It's not like I haven't done this before though..." Another round of CPR and the Doctor was growing more upset, "Don't die on me Ranma... You've got plenty of life in you!"

The next time the Doctor filled her lungs with oxygen, Ranma started coughing.

"There we go..." He held her head with his left hand, and felt her pulse from her neck, "Your heartbeat is getting back to normal, Ranma..."

"Shanksh, Doctooor..." She tried to talk more, her goofy smile unnerving him, even though she was slurring bad, but he shushed her.

"Don't say any more, you're seriously injured..." He saw her nose bleeding again, "I need to stop the swelling in your head, or you could die, then I'll fix your arm up good as new..."

The white eyes were still active, but Ranma didn't notice that she couldn't see anything, which made the Doctor worry more.

Carrying her softly, he took her to the Zero room, to perform the operation in complete isolation from the outside.

**Beneath Tokyo Tower**

"Why do you persist in sleeping?" Kuno held the sword at Ryoga's back, "Can you not see your life will end this very moment should you not counter it?"

Yuko didn't dare move from inside Ryoga's top, knowing that this person went a little crazy the last time he saw her.

Jerking awake, Ryoga, felt the tip and plunged forwards, turning in the process.

"Kuno..." He rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the blood there, and thankful that Yuko managed to heal them, "I take it you're not here to congratulate me on my victory."

"Nor you, I either." He spat out some red saliva, and growled, "I have yet to punish you for the suffering you have caused to the students at Furinkan High."

Yuko's jaw dropped and she floated in full view, "Is he an idiot? He really thinks you managed to empty the school?"

Sighing heavily, weighed down by not finding Ranma as yet, Ryoga stood up, slouching, to face Kuno, "Sadly, yes, he's a moron. But because of that stupid sword, and now that odd arm, he's a difficult opponent..."

Yuko frowned, "Really? But you've got a Nairo cast-off as part of your body, and that is one of the most advanced and lethal items in the universe, even by my time. That's why it took so long to crack into it."

Ryoga brought his right arm up, and the spines unfurled through his skin, covering the arm with sharp blades and ready to bring up a physical shield if need be.

"Yes, I suppose I do have a new advantage..." He smirked, "Problem is, I'm still injured, and so is he. I need to make this fast."

Kuno's left arms was light red, as all four veins were aflame, and the sword bore ice and fire on it, with fog rising from it.

"I'm detecting near to absolute zero temperatures on the flame." Yuko stated certainly, "The surface has the consistency of dry ice, so you'll get cold burns if it touches you."

"Then I won't touch it." Ryoga declared, "The Contact is telling me his strength, and I can't believe how much he has," He grinned eagerly, "It's almost as much as me."

He started running toward Kuno, who did the same.

Ryoga drew back his shard-laden arm.

Kuno held his sword over his head, the flames growing stronger.

They met in the middle, the metallic fist touching the sharp blade.

**That moment  
Zero Room**

The Doctor shook as the room shuddered.

"What...?"

He turned around in complete disbelief to the closed door.

"How could anything disturb this room? The outside world is completely shut off here."

The tremors ceased and he stood still for a few seconds more, before going back to Ranma, "Whatever it was, it must have been a big impact outside. But forget about that, you're more important right now Ranma."

She smiled, though her concussion still in effect and her eyes glazed over with the whiteness. However, more colour had returned to her cheeks, and her skin and bones were on the mend.

**An hour later**

Akane was sitting at the table, mindlessly eating rice as Genma and Soun talked loudly to one another.

Nabiki and Kasumi were concerned and looked out for their younger sister, but nothing they said coaxed her out of her stupor.

"Come on sis, you know he's going to come back."

"Nabiki, did you see that news report?"

The middle Tendo tightened her lips.

Akane pressed the point, "Did you see what that Doctor did? He broke the Tower and lifted it up!" She slammed her fist on the table, though Genma and Soun managed to predict this and save their food before the hit, "And then there's Kuno and Ryoga..."

Nabiki spoke now, feeling a bit sick, "Yeah, I know... Somehow they've changed a lot, they've been gone as long as Ranma, but I don't think they're with them either..."

Kasumi poured some tea for herself, "But the Doctor should be able to protect Ranma, no?"

Akane didn't answer, choosing to just stare at her unfinished food.

The doorbell rang, attracting everyone's attention, but none more so than Akane, who jumped up and ran to open it.

"Hi sugar, how are you?" Akane's look of hope was replaced by her downtrodden face, "That bad, huh?"

Ukyo took off her shoes and let herself in, "I know, Akane, Ranma hasn't come by my place either, I thought he would be here with you."

"No... He hasn't come back yet." She answered honestly, walking to the living room and choosing to sit outside, looking at the pond just behind the dining area, "I haven't heard from him since they left the school in the TARDIS."

"Well, I'm sure he's okay, Ranma isn't the type to just give up now, is he?"

"No, he isn't..." She felt a burgeoning peace and warmth growing inside her.

The soft groaning and whining, that Nabiki thought came from Akane, in fact began in the garden. A flashing light blinked on and off, along with a blustery wind.

Soon, the outline of the blue box appeared, and with a solid thud, it was opaque.

The family and Ukyo sat there in shock, and with a click, the door opened up, the light streaming out into the house.

"Hey everyone, you all okay?" Ranma grinned widely, placing a hand on her hip.

"Ranma!" Akane leaped up and hugged the redhead, who was blushing furiously.

"Hey, come on Akane, not in front of everyone, I'm not P-chan you know?!" Nabiki and Kasumi giggled, whilst Ukyo turned her face away, jealous.

Blushing herself, she stepped back and apologised, "Sorry, Ranma, I was really worried though, the news, the Tower, everything..."

The Doctor came out from behind Ranma, "About the Tower, don't worry, I've put it back into place and screwed everything up nice and snug, some by hand even!" He looked around the house, "Nice place, very classical, maybe next trip we'll go to Meiji era Japan, what do you say Ranma?"

"Sounds great!" Ranma beamed at the thought of seeing real history, "Maybe I can get a katana for Nabiki to sell."

"I like that idea, Ranma." Said girl was pleased with the thought, her eyes glinting at the prospect of money.

"Now, now Ranma, we can't make profit off history." He saw her eyes, and how she appeared to be very innocent with the puppy-dog eyes, and scratched his head, "Well, maybe, but no guarantees."

"Wait, Ranma..." Akane spoke nervously, "You're still going to leave us?"

The redhead turned to her, "Yeah, I need to cure my curse, Akane."

"Speaking of which, I have the next material here, soil from your homeland." The Doctor held up a bag of earth, "We can get the next one in Meiji, after we look around we can take a detour before our next destination after then."

"But..." She grabbed Ranma's hand, "Can't the Doctor go alone to get these things for you?"

"He could, yes..." Ranma admitted, "But he needs my help too."

"Ranma's right," The Doctor placed his hand on her shoulder, "Without help, I can't do everything. Besides, Ranma wants to go along, don't you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I do..."

"But, why can't you get the Kettle and cure yourself that way?" Akane was crying now.

The Doctor shook his head, "Curses are very specific things. If one magical item can only be countered by another, and the latter is destroyed, no matter what time it occurs, it can never remove the curse." He sighed, "Even if we get the Kettle before its broken, the curse Ranma holds would remember it was already broken, and it wouldn't unlock itself. Althaea mentioned this to me in passing."

"Ranchan..." Ukyo came up to Akane and held her as she cried to herself, "I know you need to do this thing, but don't forget us either." Her face was accepting, but sad at the same time, "Just come back to say hi, even if you visit a thousand galaxies and worlds and are having fun, we still want to know you're okay."

Ranma, taken aback at both of them, and how they felt, nodded, "Okay, I promise, I'll come back, and I won't take as long as last time either."

They were interrupted by someone jumping down from the roof into the garden.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Happosai said, his tone strangely cruel.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Ranma waved him off.

"Not you..." He looked past her, "Isn't that right, Doctor?"

The sneer widened as the Doctor stared on in horror, "No, no!"

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, but the opponent was ready.

"Too late..."

Happosai blurred in front of the Doctor and punched him in the stomach, winding him severely and forcing him to his knees, only to be batted away by Ranma, though he wasn't injured in the slightest.

"What the hell did you do that for you old freak?" Her eyes were filled with outrage and suspicion.

"Old freak, huh?" Happosai's half-lidded eyes were filled with malice, "I guess you're right on both accounts this time, Ranma."

He pulled out shattered glass, which was confusing for Ranma, but a memory came back to her, "That's the Nanban mirror, right?"

"Yes, a gift from the Doctor to a young girl in the Joketsuzoku, a gift that is linked to the TARDIS is more ways than one..."

He placed them inside a jar filled with a strange liquid, and smirked, vanishing from sight only to be punched back by Ranma, who by now was getting worried at his antics.

The glass jar flew overhead, straight onto the TARDIS console deep inside, and broke, spilling the liquid and mirror pieces everywhere.

The time column in the middle lit up and reacted, wheezing before pumping fully. The doors shut immediately as the TARDIS began to rumble.

"What... did you do?" The Doctor managed to breathe finally, realising he couldn't open the TARDIS with the sonic screwdriver.

"Nothing that I haven't done before, Doctor."

"You bastard!" Ranma rushed in, her fists a flurry as she tried to hit Happosai, only for him to weave effortlessly between all her attacks.

"Ranma, don't fight him!" The Doctor was trying to get up, "He's not who you think it is!"

"Master, what are you doing?" Genma and Soun got up, noting the strange behaviour.

Happosai grinned, kicking away Ranma into the pond, "Finally, someone called my real name, though I'm saddened it wasn't you, Doctor."

"Master..." The Doctor frowned, "What have you done?"

"You'll soon see." Happosai returned to his former students and started to attack them with full force, "And I never really punished you for leaving me in the cave for years..."

Their anguished cries and cracks coming from their bodies meant that real injuries were taking place. Growing angry, Ranma hissed as the water fell from her body, and felt her body change again.

Knowing that her Feral self was unstable and blind in the light, she tried to attack Happosai, only for him to laugh.

"Is that your best, a pathetic upgrade to your Cat Fist?"

He pounded her with a ki ball, and made sure she wouldn't get up for a while, paralysing one of her limbs with a pressure point attack.

Jumping onto the TARDIS, he folded his arms and laughed, "I'll be back here in one day to collect my prize." The malevolent aura returned with a vengeance, "And I'm not going to allow any of you to stop me from getting it. If that means killing you, then so be it."

Leaping away, Happosai vanished into the evening sky, leaving behind a group of shocked and injured people.

"Doctor..." Ranma mumbled as Ukyo and Akane help her up, "Who was that?"

The Doctor sat there, leaning against the TARDIS in shock.

"He is the Master, a Time Lord, like myself."

They looked to the TARDIS and saw that it was flickering between opaque and translucent, and the rasps were growing ever more painful.

The Doctor answered everyone's unasked question.

"It's dying... My TARDIS is dying..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes**
> 
> Who saw this coming?
> 
> I really need to speed up the releases, at this rate, I won't have finished this main storyline before the next series ends, and I mean that one by Steven Moffat...
> 
> Not to mention the sequel afterwards...
> 
> Still, all comments are welcome, and hope you enjoyed it all.
> 
> \- J


	14. <h2 class=chapterffdl>*Chapter 14*: The

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 14**

**The Master of Nerima**

**An hour later**

"Doctor..." Ranma walked up to him, "What's going on, why won't you let me chase him?"

"It's too late..." The usually positive man was now down, his face having lost some of the colour he had earlier, "Whatever the Master did to the TARDIS, it's already in full effect." He held up the key that he used to open it, "I can't open it, nor force it to..."

They were both inside the Tendo home, sitting with Akane and Ukyo nearby, both of whom were suffering shock of some sort.

The injuries done to Genma and Soun were much worse than imagined.

Although Genma managed to escape with deep bruises on his chest and arms, thanks to his continued practice of martial arts strengthening his muscles, Soun suffered greatly, and had a broken hip bone. Somehow even the nearby cartilage was ruined requiring an emergency operation to replace it with an artificial bone.

Nabiki and Kasumi were waiting in the hospital for him to be released from surgery, and to keep Genma company as he recovered.

Akane was still stunned as what happened, but chose to remain by Ranma's side, since she knew that somehow, things would work out well with the redhead around.

Ukyo likewise did not trust returning to her restaurant just yet, given the brutal fight that occurred, Having already seen Happosai in the past, she knew not to mess with him.

Mind you, she was mildly vindictive in the revenge he dealt out to Genma.

"Ranma, were there any signs of this Happosai changing?" The Doctor asked, for the first time, "I mean what was he like?"

She growled, "He was a pervert, he used to chase women and steal their panties, but he was also really strong and clever when he wanted to be..." She shuddered, "I've never seen him fight like that, to actually want to maim or kill someone."

"Whatever triggered his memory, it must have been recent..." The Doctor held his chin, "The only thing I can think of is that the TARDIS landed here after that distress signal..."

"Come to think of it..." Akane piped up, "Happosai did disappear a day before." The others looked at her at this nugget of information, "He does his normal disappearing trick of going some place for a month or two, then coming back later, so I didn't think much of it..."

"With all due respect, sugar," Ukyo interjected, "Why did this time mean anything to all those other times then?"

Akane shuffled her feet, "I should've known he was up to something..."

"It's okay Akane," Ranma reached out and touched her hand, "None of us could have guessed this would happen..." She let go but gazed into the youngest Tendo's face, calming her, "Tell us what you saw."

Akane clasped her hands together in her lap, then she spoke, "He was just..." She tilted her head and looked up to the ceiling, trying to find the right words, before they came to her, "just, different... I can't say how. He was on the roof most of the day, holding up his finger like testing which direction the wind came from. I even felt his ki grow steadily..."

"Impossible..." The Doctor shook his head, "The Master was never this gradual, he always preferred to take things to a whole new level almost immediately..."

"Why, what do you mean, Doctor?" Ranma turned to face him.

"Master is a Time Lord, like myself, with several lifespans, and regenerations too in case we die. But this Happosai person looks really old."

"Cologne says he's around a hundred years old, like her, but he tells us three hundred, so we never chose to ask. It didn't seem to matter at the time." Akane replied.

Ukyo stood up, flabbergasted, "You mean, he's been waiting for three hundred years to get the Doctor? What kind of idiot would wait that long?"

"You saw him, Ukyo." The Doctor answered her, "Is he the type of person you could fight and win against?"

Ranma realised something, her face lighting up, "You mean... He learned martial arts and ki, all to win in the battle against you?"

She held her fist and saw it was trembling.

"That's certainly a possibility..." He closed his eyes, recalling two lifetimes ago, "The last time I saw him, he died inside the TARDIS, falling into the Eye of Harmony." Reopening them, he focussed on the table in front of them, where the TARDIS key lay, "I don't know how he is alive again, but the only thing that could be the reason would be the Time War... Maybe with Gallifrey gone, he was resurrected. I'll never know if I don't ask him."

"But, isn't that a bit much, for revenge?" Ukyo recalled how she cursed Ranma for leaving her, but even she would have to admit that now, it seemed a little too obsessive to wait such a long while.

"He was probably waiting for a good time, when I would visit Japan. He probably tuned his ki well, like a typical master of his art, and could detect the distress signal himself." The Doctor stopped at seeing the change in the redhead beside him, "Ranma, what's wrong?"

Her fist was pooling with blood, her nails had grown, as had her fangs again. The anger rising to boiling point, Feral Ranma didn't care if she couldn't see, but knew somehow there was no enemy nearby, and so was frustrated, having to sleep again.

Returning to normal, Ranma still dug into her palm.

"Anything Goes..." She whispered, "The art pops taught me, the one I've been training all my life for. It was all a tool for a vendetta... This isn't for fighting fairly, this is for simply killing someone..."

She made noises with her throat, like she was choking, but she didn't move from her spot.

"Ranchan..." Ukyo saw the anger beneath the surface.

"Ranma, it's not all like that..." Akane tried to calm her down, "Don't forget that you thought up your own techniques on the spot. Not to mention the ones your father made as well without Happosai nearby."

The Doctor perked up at this, "He left? For how long?"

"We're not sure..." Akane took up the mantle at Ranma's absence, "Around twenty years, our fathers locked him in a cave with sake, and probably some charms to keep him in there."

"It makes no sense..." The Doctor put on his glasses, before picking up the key again and examining it, "Alcohol doesn't affect Time Lords, we break it down almost instantly. I can only think that they found a powerful spell to keep him away, I've been put under some spells or two in my lives, so they were probably lucky." He turned the key around, peering at the groove of the Yale lock, "Now, why did he throw the Mirror in there?"

"You tell me, Doctor."

All of them turned around to see Cologne in the garden, sitting on her cane, with Shampoo and Mousse just arriving over the wall.

"Hey, old-" Ranma caught herself, remembering how she spoke to Althaea, "Elder Cologne, could you tell us how old you are?"

Raising a thin white eyebrow at Ranma's politeness, she tiptoed into the room, and smacked the boy-turned-girl on the head with the cane.

"Oww! What the hell was that for? I was respectful!"

"That you were, but you can't ask a lady how old she is, it's too personal."

"Gees..." Ranma rubbed at the sore spot on her scalp, before seeing their faces, "So, you all know then I take it?"

Cologne nodded, "I sensed Happi's ki coming from here, but it wasn't perverted like before, but in full battle mode, to kill."

"What airen do to annoy old pervert?" Shampoo asked.

The Doctor looked at them, but focussed more on Cologne, "Think of the worst possibility, and then double it." Her eyes widened, "This person known as Happosai, is the Master, a Time Lord like myself..."

She sighed and sat by the kotatsu, Mousse and Shampoo sitting beside her, "You had best tell me everything that has happened today, so I can get up to speed."

Ranma opened her mouth, and began to the story of arriving at the school.

**Meanwhile  
Tokyo Tower**

"All unauthorised personnel, please vacate from the premises."

Black clad military uniforms with red berets milled about, setting up barriers and cordoning off the area beneath the tower, whilst four teams were examining where the legs were returned into the Earth.

"UNIT North team reporting total restoration."

A small command vehicle was nearby, with all communications going through them.

"UNIT East team reporting total restoration."

"That's all of them." One soldier spoke, pulling off his headphones, "The Doctor did manage to reattach all the legs into the foundations."

"Yes, but at what cost?" The person with a higher rank stepped outside to look at the grounds.

Despite the fight having been over for a few hours, the ground was still covered in a thick mist, and all that could be seen within was rubble. The buildings near to the tower were also destroyed, and the fissures were being flattened out by dozens of smaller UNIT teams.

"The amount of damage is unprecedented."

"But Chief...!" The communications officer objected, but was interrupted.

"That's enough Uramura, I won't hear it..." The Chief looked into the mist, "I'm still unsure as to those two individuals inside there."

"Sir!" Uramura was staring at another window, where two heat signatures began moving, "They're waking up!"

"Okay, no risks this time." He pulled out his radio, "This is Lieutenant Colonel Nakata to all available teams. We have movement within the Forbidden Zone from the two abnormal combatants. All teams are to converge on the Tower and commence Code Red."

"Sir!" Uramura stood up, "Is that necessary? You saw the footage, they stopped those objects from destroying more of Tokyo."

"Silence Captain, or I will have you court marshalled." Nakata glared at him, and opened up the radio again, "When any of you have a clear aim," His eyes narrowed at Uramura beginning to object, "Shoot to kill."

Fifty soldiers, all posted around the base, held their weapons at the ready, targeting two people inside.

**That moment**

"Damage report, Yuko. My Contacts have shut-down for a few minutes from the impact."

"Multiple fractures to all bones in your arms, severe contusions and lacerations on your legs. Internal bleeding, also a large bruise to your stomach resulting in acid burning harder to your organs."

"Damn, so I'm pretty beat up then."

Ryoga spat out some blood, as he grinned, his adrenaline getting him to his feet. He could feel his legs shaking from the pain and the unstable ground beneath him.

"What about Kuno?"

"He has similar wounds, namely his sword arm, the bones there have been shattered and no longer functions as normal." She brought up a window with his body, "The left arm, which possesses an alternative power source, and some unknown qualities that even I cannot analyse immediately, is untouched, primarily due to the protection is affords the host."

"I see..." He nodded, "That would explain why he's gotten so strong. Whatever is in there is changing his body slowly to actually survive and adapt, much like this..." Ryoga raised the right arm to show the metal spines and shards which thrust out.

"Ryoga, I'm detecting multiple hostiles closing in on us." Three more windows opened up, one with a zoomed in camera viewpoint and another two radar images, "Average humans, but all armed with rifles and long range weaponry."

"I wonder who they are..."

'Primitive radio communications state that they are with the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, and their current objective is two eliminate you and Kuno." He raised his eyebrow, "You're considered a high risk target, possibly extra-terrestrial, hence their need to remove you from this Earth."

"Humans..." Ryoga growled, "They're so preoccupied with protecting themselves that they even see others trying to save them." He looked around, "Is there any way out without them seeing us?"

"No, they have closed off all possibly exits, and soon will be within visual range."

"Well, I'm getting out of here..." He smirked and adapted the cast-off to become a drill, "Ready for a short ride?"

She smiled back at him, "After you."

Aiming for the ground, Ryoga dug away from the approaching troops, safe from danger.

**That second**

"Sir!" Uramura shouted, "One of the them is moving fast!"

"Well, the others will get him, don't worry."

"No!" He tilted the monitor, "The heat signature has gone subterranean, and is rapidly leaving the area."

"What?!" Nakata cursed as he knew they wouldn't be able to catch him now that he was away from their vision. "Damn it to hell! Still, at least we'll get the other one he's not moving."

The grin widened as the rifle mounted camera showed a battered image of a kendo uniform.

**Several dozen metres away**

"The pain..."

Kuno couldn't move his right arm, the sword limply sticking besides his body.

"This time I truly lost to a greater power." He thought back to the fight with Ryoga, "Only someone with untold amounts of experience can fight like he did, and win."

He looked to his left arm and winced, "Yet, I rely on my stolen or donated abilities, ones which were not with me from birth."

"Target in sight. Confirm termination orders?"

Kuno flicked his eyes to two soldiers that had appeared, their faces obscured by the barrels of their rifles.

"I must grow!"

Kuno grit his teeth and focussed his might onto his left arm, the four veins glowing red and pulsing brighter. He felt his wounds heal at a heightened pace, and the strength he lost during the battle to return.

"Target is active again. I say again, confirm termination?" The soldier paused as one hand went to his ear, "Roger that, continuing objective."

The two of them held their guns tighter and placed their fingers on the trigger, only for a quick flash to startle them.

Millimetre by millimetre, their rifles split in two, the front half falling uselessly to the ground, clattering loudly.

Rising up, Kuno looked at them, his eyes burning, "Do not believe you can extinguish my life with mere bullets. I have seen things beyond your imagination, even though I am a human as you are."

Shivering in fear, the soldiers stepped back, only to remove their pistols from behind on their utility belt.

"St-Stop!" One shouted, his wavering hand barely keeping Kuno on target, "According to the UNIT protocol Code Red, we are ordered to deliver lethal force." He twitched, "Open fire!"

The bullets flew out from the guns, hurtling towards Kuno, and soon their ammunition had run out, however they were left looking at him in bewilderment, which promptly transformed into fear.

The sword was pointed at them, but now bore new appendages, namely the metal from the bullet that that melded to the blade, attracted to it like a magnet.

"I warned you, did I not?"

He turned around and stuck the sword into the ground, combining fire and water to create a large amount of steam, shrouding the area.

**Command Vehicle**

"Sir, the -"

"I can see it perfectly, thank you Captain." The whole landscape beneath the Tower was now fogged up with steam, "The air is hot, making it harder to tell his heat signature, not to mention reducing visibility dramatically." He slammed his fist on the console, "That bastard, even a half-dead person, managed to escape..."

Nakata closed his eyes, knowing that by the steam subsided, the boy in the kendo uniform would be gone.

"What of the Doctor, where is he now?"

Uramura was nervous, "We seem to be getting reports of a problem with his TARDIS, possibly an enemy attack -"

"Captain, you failed to answer my question." Nakata turned and moved his face closer to the communications expert, "Where. Is. He?"

The younger man swallowed loudly, visibly sweating, "N-Nerima district, sir." Nakata paled, "Chief, he's in Nerima."

"Oh no..." He looked in the general direction of Nerima, "So he's around 'them'. The meta-humans..." He wiped his forehead and readjusted his red beret, "Send a scout team around there, but evacuate as many people as possible. If he has made contact with 'them', then God help us all..."

Nakata got out of the small room and made his way to a Jeep, before speeding off to his destination.

**Meanwhile**

"Thanks, I don't know what came over me." The Doctor blew his nose into the tissue paper.

"Lucky you," Cologne grinned, "Someone must be talking about you."

"Never a good thing." He replied honestly.

"So, that's about the size of it..." Ranma ended the story, "And now the TARDIS is not working any more. We don't know what's happening to it."

"The Master is going to come back then, for what we don't know." Cologne understood the grave implications, "He is not ready to lose whatever he wants, and he'll get through each and every one of us for it."

Akane noticed something, "Sorry, Elder Cologne, but why did you call Happosai that name?"

Ranma replied for her, "Because, the person we knew a Happosai, is no longer the same, and never will be. From now on, he's the Master. Like all the others who throw away their names, we need to throw away everything we thought we knew about him."

The room was quiet as the enormity sunk in.

"There's nothing we can do tonight, training will not help at this late stage, and I am sure that the Master has a few tricks up his sleeve." Cologne spoke morbidly.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to give up!" Ranma jumped up, "I'm going to punch that old freak to the Moon, and then send him into the Sun just to get rid of him!"

Ukyo laughed, "Good sentiments, Ranma, but you really think you can beat him?"

"I'll help too!" Akane said suddenly, "I'm not just going to sit here and watch Master ruin our lives for some prize. I want to stop him too."

The purple haired girl saw the challenge and joined in, "Shampoo also help. Amazons no pass up chance to fight."

Ukyo saw Mousse declare his love for Shampoo, by hugging Ranma, and after a quick kick into the pond, the duck emerged. Sighing she spoke too.

"I'll help too, this does affect me after all, because Ranma's trying hard."

The Doctor meanwhile was fascinated, "Did that boy just turn into a duck?"

They all groaned and began to talk about Jusenkyo. Ranma gazing dangerously at everyone to avoid sensitive topics about her own curse.

**Next day  
Midday**

"Oh Ryoga, you could stay in a hotel you know..." Yuko sighed as he sat in a camp-site, cooking his lunch over a small fire.

"Yeah, but then I'd probably get lost on the way to the toilet." He wryly smiled, "Although you could guide me there, I wouldn't feel too good about myself to need a girl to help me there."

"But..." She floated to one side, placing her hands behind her back, "I don't mind doing that you know."

"I know that." He winked, "But it's just my preference. Besides, I'm used to living like this, and with all the Sub Storage Pockets, I can hold as much food there as necessary."

"True..." Yuko shrugged and moved down to the ground by the fire, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"UNIT aren't bothering me any more, since I escaped from them at the Tower." He pointed at his eyes for effect, "I can easily tell if they're nearby though."

"Yes, it seems that the radio chatter isn't focussing around you. There was mention of Kuno escaping from UNIT alive, shortly after we did."

"Trust him to not just stay down." Ryoga turned over the steak on the grill, "I thought he learned the difference between us and how we fight."

"Oh really? And why are you so different then?"

Gasping, Ryoga leapt to his feet as a short man jumped off the wall to stand mere metres away from his site.

"Happosai..." He growled, "What the hell do you want?"

"Tsk tsk..." He tutted Ryoga, moving his index finger, "You got my name wrong, but that doesn't matter for now."

"How come I can't detect you? Are you masking yourself with ki?" The Contact was blinking urgently, stating strange symbols and numbers, with an aura around the old man.

"Ryoga..." Yuko was startled, "This person... He's not human, the DNA doesn't match that of normal humans on this planet."

"Well now, that's quite a treat..." He seemed impressed, "An AI, fairly advanced for its time, I think my earlier assumption was right, I'd say around the era of New Earth, is that correct?"

She gasped, and brought up several windows, "How can he know that?! Analysing further..." Yuko narrowed her eyes, "You're alien to me, I've never seen a race like you, two hearts? Age two hundred and ninety seven?"

"Two hundred and ninety eight to be precise, you forgot to include a year it took me to regenerate, though you couldn't have known that."

"Who are you?" Ryoga was now in full battle stance, the Painkiller out on his right hand, fully prepared for a fight.

Happosai flickered and hefted a punch at Ryoga's chin, dizzying the lost boy, though not without getting a slice back in return, cutting the old man's top.

"Bastard..." Ryoga felt his head as the world was spinning, the strike was a lot harder than he thought.

"Now, now, you're in no position to negotiate, let alone beat me." He grinned maliciously, "I've been watching you carefully, Ryoga, you have a weird sense of sleep, and it occurs randomly to you."

He began to sweat, as he realised his arm muscles were starting to relax too much, before they just slumped to his sides, his eyelids growing heavy at the same time. Biting his bottom lip, he growled, "So what, it doesn't affect me."

"Oh yes it does, and any moment now you're going to fall unconscious, which gives me plenty of time to get acquainted with your little friend there." He indicated Yuko.

"No..." Ryoga knew he was seconds away as the darkness took hold of him, "Yuko, deactivate yourself and retreat to Sub Storage Prime. He's after you."

"But I..." Yuko shivered at the calculating stare by Happosai.

"Now!" Ryoga fainted to the ground, promptly snoring into the dirt.

"So, he's gone..." Happosai smirked, "It's better if you come quietly, to prevent serious damage to your memory banks..."

Yuko had her back to Happosai, and was stroking Ryoga's hair, her hands feeling each individual strand thanks to her hard light mode.

"What is your designation?" Her neutral input mode tone of voice was engaged.

Sensing something different about the AI, the enemy thought he would amuse her, "Planet: Gallifrey, Race: Time Lord, Name: Master."

"Acknowledged, species identified." Yuko switched off her Learning Mode and turned to face the Master, her eyes ruthless, "Master, I will kill you."

A dozen windows flashed up around her, and she grew in size to that of a petite girl, the bright sun granting her the solar power needed for this.

"LS Module engaged, Entropic Shielding operational, Offensive measures activated."

Yuko had her right arm extended with a shield attached to it, as translucent as her, but given the Hard Light module, highly durable.

Her other arm possessed a large mini gun of sorts, and began to rotate, the buzzing sound growing.

"I see, you have a Structure Conversion Tower also, changing photons into electrons, applying mass to it for impact, a very useful item to have."

"Target Locked." Yuko's eyes were orange as she stared down the Master, "Firing."

The mini gun flared into life, sending a streams of lead towards the Master, who deftly ducked, dodged and leapt out of the way.

"Most impressive, I could enjoy this!" The Master grew his aura to gigantic proportions, but wasn't fooling Yuko, as she still had her attention on the diminutive man, "However, there is one flaw to your strategy."

He vanished for a second and reappeared in front of her, "You can't move more than two metres away from Ryoga, as he's the centre of your projector."

Widening her eyes, she batted him away with the shield, creating another three mini guns, so that her left arm now resembled an entire armoury.

Her two eyes now started to focus, her irises rotating faster and faster until their colour turned to yellow.

"Ahh, now this could be a problem..." The Master lowered his mood, and spun out of the way of the laser beams generated from forcing out the energy from her eyes.

Unfortunately, the recharge was too long, and she didn't manage to get a direct hit with the beams.

"Now, time to end this pathetic game."

Master pulled out a small ballpoint pen and moving faster than her sensors could detect, ran to her, sticking it inside her neck and puncturing the Hard Light skin.

"NO! Agh!" Despite not having any pain receptors, she could detect the injury to her image from point of entry, and also at what was happening inside her, "What... are you doing?"

"Never you mind, you curious child."

The pen glowed green like her as Yuko's image began to degauss itself, distorting like a gelatinous balloon. Her weapons and shield were already disabled, though now her right hand showed physical signs of deterioration, parts of it cracking and fizzing openly.

"That should do..."

He removed it from her, and Yuko, with her movement impaired, crumpled to the ground, unable to lift any of her limbs, though she still focussed her eyes on him.

"What did I do?" He held up the pen, "Just ten petabytes worth of data of all you've analysed and seen in your travels, and maybe a few blueprints here and there. I always liked the Gravitational Beam Emitter myself, but I'm sure I can make a few modifications to the design."

He could see her iris try to reactivate the laser, but he tutted her.

"Forget it, you're not moving for another thirty minutes. You'll get your mobility back, but your hand may not." He turned around and put the pen in his top, "Until the next time we meet, little Yuko, watch your back."

The Master vanished from sight, leaping off faster than her eyes flicked to follow him.

"Nnnn." Yuko couldn't move her lips, but her vocal cortex still functioned, "Nnnn-arsh-ter..."

Her eyes filled up with reticular cleaning liquid, as an emulation of what humans would experience with prolonged exposure to air, though it made no difference to her body itself.

The body behind her began to stir, "Ugh, that was a serious hit... Yuko, are you..." Ryoga spotted her slumped figure, "YUKO!"

Going to her, he cradled her head, making her face him.

"Say something! Please!"

Ryoga began to despair, his ki growing and making her image seem more real as her power converter sucked it up, even going so far as to give her skin colour and her hair a platinum blonde, the eyes remaining orange.

The paralysis still affected her, but she attempted to talk from behind her half open lips, "I'n f'nne, R'oga."

"What the hell did he do you?" He saw in horror at the healing hole in her neck, the cracks around it sealing up, but at how her right hand was glowing and visibly broken.

"N'thin'. N'll be f'nne in tirtee mnntes..."

"Yuko..."

Ryoga shook slowly, and shed a few tears before wiping them roughly with the back of his free hand. Lowering her gently onto the ground, he stepped back, his green ki billowing out from him.

"That bastard..." The Contact was activated, and Ryoga held out a hand as he muttered the necessary words that indicated in his eyes, "Unlock Sub Pocket Beta 1, password user override Hibiki Primary." A portal floated above his outstretched hand, "Deliver N-Injection to opened gate."

A familiar black syringe fell into his hand, and he clenched it tight.

"Never again..." He growled, breaking the seal on the tip of it and twisting the pump to open, "I'll never let anyone hurt you, Yuko. While I'm alive, nothing will stop me..."

He positioned it, holding it in front of his chest, needle pointed at his chest.

"Nnnoo, R'oga...!" Yuko panicked, seeing his ki mingle dangerously with the Nano syringe.

Ignoring her, he shouted out his final cry.

"Nothing will stop me..." He repeated to himself.

He thrust the tip towards his body.

"FROM GETTING MY REVENGE!"

The needle plunged into his heart, and he forced the pump inwards, forcing the Nanos into his body, and straight into the beating organ.

Flooding his body, the Nanos squeezed into his arteries and attached themselves to his cells and capillaries. Within half a minute, every part of his body had been touched once by the Nanos.

The Contact established a link to them, and the information poured onto the screen.

" _Nano Infiltration Complete. 100 percent of body linked to central hive terminal._

" _Beginning analysis. Physical strength in Meta-Human level. Unknown energy readings indicate Ancient Mythical Life Energy._

" _Blood Nano unit: Identified unknown ingested chemical. Positive Effects: Hyper-coagulation, platelet reinforcement. Negative Effects: Extreme narcolepsy, cataplexy, hallucinations, sleep paralysis._

" _Synthesising antidote to negative effects_ _. Time to completion: 4 months, 21 days, 43 minutes, 8 seconds._

" _Hormone Nano unit: Unusual readings in anti-diuretic hormone, aldosterone and atrial natriuretic peptide. Effects unknown on body water regulation. Cannot determine suitable procedures for restoration."_

Screaming in fury and pain from the foreign material in his body, and from the Contact updating every millisecond, he looked up at the bright sky.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

The pillar of light expanded outwards and upwards.

**That moment**

"Oh no..." Ranma stood up suddenly, being on guard as she was in front of the TARDIS.

Staring off into the distance, she and all those around her saw and felt the energy behind that ki.

"Ryoga..." Akane held her hands to her face, "What's happened...?"

Starting forwards, Cologne nudged a pressure point to halt her, "It's okay child, whatever he went through, he is alive. Do not risk going to see him, because the Master will be here soon."

The entrance to the Tendo home opened, and to people walked in, both looking worse for wear.

"Nabiki! Kasumi!" Ranma rushed over to them, "How's pops and your dad?"

Nabiki had deep black rings beneath her eyes, the lack of sleep evident in her woozy posture, "What do you care, Ranma?"

The spite in her voice caught the redhead off guard, who staggered slightly like she was blind sided.

"Huh?"

"You heard..." She swept her hand through her hair, combing out the knot that had developed from sleeping in the waiting room, "Who cares what happens, or who get injured, as long as you have your fun, isn't that right?"

Ranma was about to reply until Akane moved up, "Nabiki, that's not fair... Ranma didn't cause this."

Casting her gaze at her younger sister, Nabiki remained cutting, "Are you so sure about that?" She looked at everyone, before speaking on, "Now, I don't know about you lot, but I'm tired, so I'm heading upstairs for a nap."

Without waiting for a reply, she went upstairs, her footfalls a bit harder than they should be.

Kasumi came in, apparently blissful, only one lock out of place in her hair, standing straight up like an antenna.

"Nabiki is upset. Father was in a lot of pain, even under anaesthetic he was still suffering." She smiled a bit, "Doctor Ono turned up too, I don't know how he heard about it, but he managed to help a bit."

Ranma sat down again, looking up at the stairs, before staring down at the floor.

"It's okay, Ranma." The Doctor stated, "She's just upset."

"It's not just that..." She replied, "She's right in a way..." Getting up and walking back to the TARDIS, the Doctor followed, the others had moved away to speak to Kasumi, "I do act like that..."

"Not really, you're not callous, Ranma."

"Ever since then..." She looked at his face, "Since I met you... I only thought about myself, about curing my curse, then about stopping some alien..." She paused and grit her teeth, "I really was having fun... Nabiki wasn't wrong."

"She may not have been wrong..." The Doctor laid his hand on the TARDIS, still grinding and humming away, but the blue wooden wall was still solid despite going invisible for seconds at a time, "But, even if you were having fun, it doesn't mean you don't still care for people you meet, or lose feelings for those you love. Perhaps, only after trying so hard to beat an enemy, you finally realise how important these emotions are to you." He smiled at her kindly, "That's what it means to be human."

Ranma glanced at the Doctor, thinking deeply about his words, "I know... I know that I still like my friends, family and even people I randomly met, but maybe I get too carried away with fighting to stop and think what would happen if someone I knew died, or even got injured..."

She stopped in mid-pace, and her eyes widened, as her words triggered something.

Covering her face, she concentrated, "Wait a minute..." She was looking off into space, "The Tower..." She turned to the Doctor, "Did I die?"

He nodded slowly, "Technically, yes, your heart stopped, but I brought you back to life quickly." He furrowed his brow, "Why?"

"The darkness..." She was sweating now, "Nothing but black, but I saw something..." She seemed both amazed and horrified, "I can't remember anything now, but it was so vivid at the time..."

"What did you see?" The Doctor spoke, his tone serious.

"There was a girl there... Brown hair..." Ranma had an odd look on her face, "She was sad, but didn't say anything." She shook her head violently, "That's all I can recall, I don't even know what she was wearing, or what her face looked like..."

"It's fine, Ranma..." The Doctor calmed her down, "Near-death experiences do happen to people, sometimes we see strange things."

"It was weird, Doctor..." Ranma said one more thing before resuming guard duty, "I recognised her, even though I've never seen her before, but I knew who she was, in here..."

She held her hand over her heart, and clenched tight onto her top.

**Ten minutes later  
Elsewhere in Tokyo**

"Let me see now..."

Kuno sat cross-legged, in the quiet back area near a shrine, the sword laying on the ground in front of him.

"What have I obtained in my travels?"

He looked to the weapon, glinting in the sunlight, the writing changing depending on how you looked at it.

"I received this blade of elemental power and curse abilities." He was speaking out loud to no in particular, "However, the maximum powers I can combine are three elements presently, namely in the last battle with that ingrate." He closed his eyes, "Using any more is currently out of my willpower range, it drains my stamina far too quickly for me to even attempt it. I would barely last two seconds, and by then I would have no strength left."

"The second power obtained is the lightning veins..." He pulled up his sleeve, "These can enhance my physical body temporarily in any manner, be it strength, speed, or altered vision, and presumably other senses too were to have used them." He covered the arm again, "However, this comes at a greater price, since prolonged usage results in my losing any stamina once more. Another factor which appeared today is that continued usage creates more veins, meaning that if I rely on them too much, they will soon encompass me."

Placing his right arm over the hilt, the sword rose slightly, remaining close to him so that he was within a simple grasp of the handle.

"I have a physical limit in terms of generating more than three elements via the blade, one which I cannot surpass on my own. I also am constrained in the length of time I use the lightning veins, to prevent my body from becoming corrupted."

He stood up, the sword jumping up too and staying close to his right hand, and he held it this time.

"I must grow... In order to do so I must create my own power, one that I dictate the rules and how to activate them, not via the strict regime of the originals."

He looked at the sword and the left arm, and narrowed his eyes.

"In all my time with both these items, I have never once combined them, let alone allow my veined arm to hold the sword in battle. I have used powers from the sword, or the veins to boost myself independently."

He turned the sharp tip to face a point where all four veins converged in his arm, at the joint in the elbow.

"Perhaps now, I can forge my own destiny."

Pushing it forwards, and temporarily straining to use all five elements for that one second, he forced the curse into the veins, also activating four separate powers for himself.

Energy crackled at the connection, and Kuno felt his life diminishing fast from breaching his limits.

"I will not..." He yelled finally as it reached a crescendo, "GIVE UP!"

Collapsing to the ground, his body was covered in light as his shouts became more anguished.

**Ten minutes later  
Tendo home**

The Doctor lifted his head and stood up, pulling out the sonic screwdriver.

"I can feel him again... His presence." He looked to Ranma and the others, "I can feel if other Time Lords are alive. He's probably used his ki to prevent me from detecting him."

"Is he getting closer?" Cologne asked.

"Yes, he is. He's not rushing though, just a sedate walk, but we can't be too cautious, as he's undoubtedly ready for a fight, and he's letting me know in advance."

Ranma steeled her expression and began to stretch her arms, feeling for the Feral within her. She knew that to rely on that power was too painful on her body, and it was not voluntary either. She could sense it was there, but she could not simply take it and use it in battle, like flicking a switch.

She growled in anger, once again losing a potential boost to herself. Ukyo heard this and adjusted her posture, her giant spatula hefted onto one shoulder, keeping her eyes alert to any movement.

Cologne was off her cane, standing still on the ground, but was producing more ki in order to fight. She was sweating slightly at he coming battle.

Shampoo and Mousse were the same as always, though the latter wore his glasses. They had not seen what happened earlier, but somehow, they both knew that this would be their hardest fight yet. Shampoo had her bonbori prepared, the metal dumbbells surprisingly light for their strength.

Mousse was still smarting from having lost the last big altercation, when he barely won against Mint, and even then it was not enough for Ranma to win. He had no qualms about Ranma losing his manhood, since it meant Shampoo could be his, but he understood that somehow, by not helping Ranma at that time, he lost Shampoo forever.

Not that he would admit it to himself out loud.

"Akane..." Ranma began, "Stay inside, and if the Master comes for you, just scream, okay?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" She was nervous. She didn't want to help with the fight, but also didn't want to feel useless.

"You need to protect Nabiki and Kasumi." The redhead replied, "The Master is only interested in the TARDIS, but he may need..." She couldn't finish.

"May need what, Ranma?"

The Doctor spoke quietly, "Collateral... Hostages, call it what you want..." He looked at them all, "For some reason, Master could've taken all of us out, but chose not to. This means that his goal is somewhere else, namely the TARDIS." He looked at Akane, "I wouldn't worry, I don't believe he'll come for you. As it is, he'll need to get by everyone here to get back to the TARDIS."

Turning to the group, the Doctor spoke a bit louder, "For now, I don't want anyone to fight, I must speak with him first."

"But, he nearly killed pops!" Ranma shouted, only to receive a cold stare in return.

"I know you're all angry, but he's the last of my kind," His eyes grew sadder, "None of you can imagine, seeing your whole planet, all your friends, family, your childhood home, schools, all of it, just burn up, becoming a shrivelled husk..." He shut his eyes quickly, "Knowing that I was the one to do this, the only way to end the Time War, to destroy our mortal enemies, you cannot imagine." He opened his eyes again, "That's why I need to ask you, Master..." He turned to his right, as the small man jumped up onto the wall overlooking the pond, "How did you survive falling into the Eye of Harmony?"

The others were too shocked at his sudden appearance to do anything, and just waited to see what would happen.

"Come on Doctor... The Master of Wars, I was chosen by the Elders to be brought back, to fight. I opened the Gates of Elysium, and unleashed the Nightmare Child. And then I saw you..." His eyes narrowed, "Your glorious moment, when you sent our race, our home, to oblivion, taking out the Daleks and Skaro at the same time. I saw you protect yourself from the Temporal Vortex, as it flushed through space." He held his hand to his head, trying not to remember those thoughts, "I was on the surface of Skaro, watching death approach, and then I used their forbidden technology..."

"What technology? What did you find?" The Doctor was curious.

"It was only meant for Daleks, but I used it on myself to escape." He grinned widely, "Emergency Temporal Shift."

"No!" The Doctor was horrified, "How could you, without a ship, or armour...!"

"Exactly..." The fatal tone had returned, and his anger grew, "I landed on Earth, years ago, the agony was too much to bear..." He held up a finger, "One year. One whole year of regenerating. I went through ten lives, as each couldn't survive the Void energy. But, I've been waiting, planning, and ready to see you suffer!"

He thrust his hand out and a split second later Cologne flew back into the Doctor's arms, her chest bleeding badly from the lethal ki attack.

"Sorry, Doctor..." Her coughed up more blood, "I had to block him... That was meant to kill you..." She closed her eyes, and breathed shallower.

"Great-grandmother!" Shampoo turned to the Master and shouted, "Shampoo make you pay!"

Flailing her bonbori, she only received a cruel chuckle as he parried and dodged all her attacks.

"Come now, is that the best you Amazons can do?" He punched her in the face, and she fell back, but bounced back to her feet, her nose bleeding. Spitting out the blood in her throat, she charged at him.

"How dare you do that to Shampoo!" From the side, Mousse released chains and projectiles from his sleeves as the Master, although the latter still avoided all the attacks from both of them.

"Bastard!"

The Master shifted his body, but couldn't avoid the punches that he got in his back.

"That was a good attack, Ranma, but next time, you need to shut up and hit me!" Placing a palm against her face, a ki attack knocked her at point blank range.

"Ranchan!"

A dozen miniature spatulas rained down upon the Master, only one scuffing his top, followed by a sweeping wall of metal as the giant version cleared the air.

The Master leaned backwards enough for his head to touch the ground and sighed, bored out of his mind. He tapped the spatula, and it flew back into her face, knocking her out, her spatula landing next to her.

"Is that the best you can do?" He spoke to everyone there, "Just a few pathetic attacks and you're spent?"

"Why are you here for the TARDIS?" The Doctor was right behind him, surprising him, the sonic screwdriver in his hand.

"Dearest of all my friends..." He mocked him, "Does it matter if I tell you? I've done the exposition already, all that remains is the end."

He pulled out the ballpoint pen from earlier and clicked the button.

Everyone froze as their bodies were locked, a green forcefield attached to their very skin, clothes and hair, preventing them from even opening their mouths.

"Perhaps now, you will realise the folly for fighting me when you were all woefully unprepared." He turned to the TARDIS, "Ahh, and so it finishes finally, my ultimate prize for my resurrection." He jumped onto the roof of the house, arm wide.

The blue box slowly rose to the sky, as it began to crack at the seams, white light filtering out from inside it.

Ranma had her hand locked in a position over her face, having tried to get her vision back from the blast, the shield too secure to break. Feeling the hatred inside her, for how he brutally attacked Soun and Genma, and then how he coldly took out out Cologne in a sneak attack against the Doctor, how Shampoo changed after one attack and finally the way in which Ukyo fell, her face covered in blood.

Akane was still standing in fear, but the shield also applied to her, and she couldn't move either. Her eyes moved to Ranma, and they connected.

Somehow Ranma knew she was looking at herself.

Thinking back to protecting Akane, and everyone she loved, Ranma dug down inside herself. The blinding ki flash helped her in this matter, and without vision, she was already halfway there.

Feeling the boiling anger inside of him, the pain he wanted to inflict on the Master, Ranma grit her teeth and encouraged the rage to take control.

Her fangs grew longer.

Her hair straightened and stood tall.

Her irises turned white and cat-like.

Her nails grew sharper and extended.

Her body changed shape, the muscles growing further, and the bones lengthening.

The forcefield was struggling against these changes, buckling at the edges, unused to the physical body becoming different rather than the person trying to break the field.

The TARDIS was whining incessantly now, and as if it was screaming, the doors opened, golden white light streaming outside.

The green barrier shattered around Feral Ranma and she yelled, heading for where she could see the least, the light around the TARDIS. The mind tried to locate an enemy with obvious hostility.

The Master cursed to himself as he saw Ranma head straight for him, moving back, he saw her sniff the air and adjusted accordingly in mid-air.

"Great, it's adapted to me..."

A deep gash of red appeared on his arm as Feral Ranma screamed by, her claw drenched in red.

"ARGHH!" He cried out as he saw the cut seep through his brown top.

Feral Ranma, stopped at the edge of the building, her feet digging in to the ceramic tiles, her foot claws having ripped through her shoes.

Yowling once, she lunged at the Master again.

"Not this time, Ranma." He pointed the ballpoint at her and clicked the button.

A green hologram of himself appeared in front, and began to take up a defensive pose.

Feral Ranma, not caring who she attacked, went straight for it, tearing through the image and ploughing past to reach the Master.

Gouging out another chunk from his leg, she flew past the hovering TARDIS and landed on the far wall of the Tendo home, as the rest of the group watched in amazement.

"Impressive, Ranma, two hits on me, and critical were I not versed in stopping blood flow."

The Master nudged a few pressure points to stop the bleeding, Feral Ranma's claws containing the same anti-coagulant of her donors back on New Earth.

"It's a shame that you're losing yourself too..." He grinned. "Look at your body, Ranma, can you remember who you are any more?"

Stopping her attack, Ranma looked down at her claws, and past the blood of her enemy, she saw her hands were turning black, her very skin.

The reflection of the pond below showed her face was becoming black around the eyes, then extending to the nose and mouth.

Even the roots of her hair were turning black, spreading upwards to the tip, her Feral appearance becoming closer to reality.

"I..." She croaked out, her voice still hoarse and cat-like, "I am..."

"Whoever you think you are..." The Master cut in, "You're too late..."

A white projectile flew out from the TARDIS doors and crashed into the ground in front of the others.

The steam rose from the object, surrounded in coral and technology, before morphing before their very eyes.

It had become a small stone building, crumbling at the edges with cracks in the walls, an archway with a gargoyle over the tip of it looking down upon whoever walked into the doorway.

Another green barrier broke, and the Doctor walked forwards, his sonic screwdriver still glowing blue.

"No..." He was dumbfounded, "But that's impossible..."

"I think you'll find it is possible now, especially with that Mirror which was once part of the TARDIS..." The Master gloated, jumping to the entrance, "With Gallifrey gone, we can't grow another one, but using your very own, I can give birth to one for myself." He placed his hand on the door, "Welcome to my very own TARDIS, Doctor..."

The style was much like that of a crypt entrance, and it had the same effect on people, that of unease.

"Technically, your own is the mother of my one, I can't imagine she'll be happy at seeing it go so soon -"

"HISSSS!"

The wall of the crypt were sliced deeply, an ominous red light leaking out, as it wailed in pain.

"You...!" The Master saw Ranma, her skin and hair now completely black in her clothing, attacking his TARDIS, and then moving on to him.

"You won't get me that easily!"

Grabbing the freshly made key from the outside lock he smiled. Diving into the doorway, he locked it behind him and opened the speakers to the outside. The gargoyle moved its head and spoke with his voice.

"You bastard... It's broken! I can't lock on to the time I want!" Sounds of smashing echoed out, before his voice returned, "I'm going to come back for you, Ranma, and kill you for sure!"

The crypt began to fade from sight. The gargoyles eyes mimicking the red glow from the blue police box light. The rasping however was replaced with a deep rumbling, like an earthquake reaching its peak.

"And you Doctor, you haven't seen the last of me. Nerima is already destined to die, I have seen it starting already." He cackled, "Ranma is the centre, and people he knows are not as they appear..." The Doctor paused, and glanced at Ranma, still attacking the doorway, "Until then, Doctor, and Ranma!"

Laughing madly, the gargoyle vanished from sight, leaving his cackle to echo in the area.

The Doctor didn't say anything, except to activate the sonic screwdriver, releasing the others from their prison.

Shampoo and Mousse ran to Cologne who was still bleeding heavily.

"Shampoo take great-grandmother to hospital!" She looked to Ranma, still in her Feral form, and turned to her fellow countryman, "Mousse, you come too!"

"Y-Yes Shampoo!"

Leaping over the wall, they ran to save their Elder, whilst the Doctor, Ukyo and Akane were left with a difficult task.

"Ranchan, relax..." Ukyo began, her black eye throbbing from the Master's previous attack, "He's gone now..."

"HIIISSSl!" Feral Ranma was trying to find a target, but couldn't find anything vaguely trying to attack her, or in an offensive stance. Ukyo flinched backwards, and tried to avoid looking at the person.

"Ranma..." Akane went closer, thinking back to the time when he was a cat, "Here, you can rest your head here..." She knelt down, and patted her lap.

Feral Ranma, still not able to see, turned her rabid mouth to the sound, and smelled something that appealed to it. Thinking this to be a viable target, she lunged.

"Ranma...?" Akane saw the white eyes blur as it lunged at her.

"No!" Nabiki yelled from the window, having been affected by the forcefield too, and wanting to see what happened outside.

Akane saw the claws get closer to her neck, and closed her eyes.

"Ranma..." A shadow appeared in front of her, "Stop this now."

The white eyes were wider now, as the claws were embedded in someone's chest, the life fluid running out over them. Tears began to build up in the white eyes.

The Doctor stood there, uncaring that he was losing blood, but was more worried about the girl in front of her.

"Ranma, calm down, remember yourself." He touched her temple with his hands.

"I..." She stopped hissing and growling, "Doctor... I'm..."

"It's okay Ranma..." He saw her eyes, hair and skin return to normal, and her body shrink to its human proportions, "I may need your help though to get me in the TARDIS..." He fainted onto her, and Ranma began to panic.

"Doctor? DOCTOR!"

Dragging him into the blue box, which had only recently landed, the door wide open, she took into the low light, and tried to find the right room. Closing the door behind her, she failed to see Akane cry into her hands, the despair finally reaching her as Ukyo came to comfort her.

**Later that evening  
Tendo Home**

"My, Ranma has been in there a long time with the Doctor, no?" Kasumi asked.

Nabiki merely looked up at her over her portion, before finishing off her meal.

"It doesn't surprise me in the least..." She narrowed her eyes, "The Doctor brings danger, I think you al see that now."

"But, it wasn't Ranchan's fault!" Ukyo was invited there, as she felt her home wasn't safe yet.

"Still, he brought the Doctor home yesterday, and you saw what happened then." Her tone was deadly.

"Ranma's not a bad person..." Akane was trying to justify what happened, "He did stop the Master from doing whatever he wanted by breaking his ship."

"I saw you, sister, from my window." Nabiki interrupted, "How close was Ranma?"

Akane swallowed hard, "Th-That's not important!"

"The Doctor saved Ranma, that must mean he's a good person." Kasumi interjected.

"Oh, I don't deny that at all!" Nabiki agreed, "He's good, and probably the nicest, most intelligent person I've ever, or will ever, meet." She slammed her fist on the table, upsetting the food on it, "However, he brings a lot of pain around him, and death is always near to those close to him."

"You're right..."

A new, tired voice joined in. Stumbling in from the outside, being held up by Ranma, he spoke wearily.

"There is generally this problem around me, I can't stop it, because each time I arrive somewhere, there is always something going on, something or someone that needs to be stopped." He thanked Ranma and stood up tall, "I understand how you feel, so I'll be going now, I hope I don't bring about any more worry to each and every one of you."

Turning around, he went to the TARDIS and left the door ajar.

Ranma watched him go, and for once, didn't care about getting the curse cured, let alone unlocked.

She was concerned for his well-being.

"I'm going to follow him..." She turned to the girls, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She was looking at Akane, "I didn't remember, I couldn't hold back..."

"Ranma..." She was saddened, "Don't go, stay here with me and we'll be safe. I promise..." She knew it was a hard bargain to go for, and she expected the resultant reply.

"I can't Akane..." Ranma lowered her head, "I need to help the Doctor, and he needs to help me..." She shook her head, "No, it's more than that now..." She clenched her fist, "His enemy is my enemy, and I need to finish this..."

"Ranchan, you don't need to do this..." Ukyo chimed in, seeing her love go before her very eyes, "The Doctor can do this alone, you can just stay here."

"Ranma..." Kasumi spoke for them for the moment, "I know things are dangerous, but the Doctor does bring many problems. Father will be in hospital for another two weeks at least. Your own father is staying in for another few days for check-ups. You need to make your own decision on who you choose."

Ranma was taken aback at Kasumi's calm but harsh words, "It's not like that, I'm not choosing one person over another!" She took a deep breath and was ready to step off the wooden floor onto the ground outside, "My choice is for things to go back the way they were, isn't that what everyone wants?"

She started to walk as Nabiki had the final word.

"Be that as it may, the Doctor is bad news for anyone he meets, bringing with him death." She folded her arms, "You're no different now either, now that you've changed, I think today proved it once and for all."

Ranma's foot paused over the edge of the porch, but, biting her lip, she strode off and walked into the TARDIS, not looking back once.

Closing the door behind her, Ranma angrily walked up to the central console, where the Doctor's face was resolute and determined.

"Where to?" She demanded.

"We can't follow the Master's trail." He grinned at her, "Your Feral form managed to cripple his TARDIS when it was still a few seconds old. TARDISes need a full month before they are fully grown and stable. I don't know what damage you inflicted on it, but whatever you did, it was enough to stop his plans."

"I guess that's some good news at least." Ranma relaxed visibly, a semblance of her old self returning.

"In the meantime, we can't do anything to follow him, nor can we stop this plan of his, without knowing any details about it." He twisted a monitor to Ranma, "Same destination as before?"

Seeing the Gallifreyan date morph into Japanese for her, she smirked, "Sure, why not? Might be interesting to see Kuno's ancestors."

"Right! Here we go!"

Releasing the handbrake and slamming a button, the Time Column pulsed, and the TARDIS lurched about, and both Ranma and the Doctor smiled widely.

**That moment  
Somewhere in Tokyo**

The shadows of the evening had covered the land by now, and everyone was trying to forget about the events from that day.

One person was fully awake, staring at the point where the TARDIS disappeared from, a curious expression on her face.

Suddenly, she stopped and a neutral, hungry expression replaced the previous. Pulling up her left arm, a series of strange wrinkles opened up, red lights filtering up to her face.

"A new development." She spoke, her voice unlike that of her own, one filled with a lethal purpose.

"Yes, duly noted." A male voice responded, around the age of a young adult.

A younger one joined in, a teenager, "Orders?"

A very old lady responded, her voice cracked and filtered, like through an old telephone, "Continue monitoring situation. Take no physical action until my next order."

A chorus of acknowledgements, and the red wrinkles vanished, leaving the woman confused at what she was doing there.

Leaving quickly, she had no idea of what had transpired seconds earlier.

**NEXT EPISODE**

"No way in hell am I wearing that!'

"Come on, Ranma..." The Doctor sighed loudly, "You've not got much option really, women didn't really wear what they wanted back then, especially not that kind of top and trousers." He did a brief pose, "See, even I changed!"

"Liar!" She pouted, "You only put on your glasses!"

"Well..." He twirled them in his hand, "It makes me look more foreign..."

"But, a kimono?!"

\---

"Stand and fight!" A group of swordsmen spoke, simultaneously, which unnerved their object of anger.

"I will not fight you." Kuno drew his sword, "Stand down or face your doom."

Ignoring his threat, they charged towards him.

"Let me see... Ras Tel Ma Scir, Magister... No, too difficult... Avada Kedavra... No, too lethal." He thought briefly, "I need help with these poor innocents..."

Ducking back as the numbers grew to several dozen, Kuno smiled.

"This may do..." He held the sword up, his lightning veins glowing blue, "By the powers that be," The sword swirled with blue energy, draining from the veins, moving like a tornado around it, "On a path to the North, deliver my missive; to where Ryoga set forth, do not be derisive."

The swordsmen unbeknownst to the incoming attack, continued their charge without question.

\---

"Target acquired." A new window blinked up, "Twenty metres ahead and to the left."

"Thanks Yuko..." Ryoga jogged the distance and skidded to a halt when he saw who it was.

"R-Ranma..." The redhead stopped walking, "Is that you?"

The kimono-clad girl turned slowly to stare into Ryoga's face, no sign of recognition about her.

Grinning widely, her teeth glinting in the evening lamps, she placed her arms into her kimono, ready to fight.

'Warning! Unknown abilities present!" Yuko yelled.

Ryoga thought these words were little comfort, as he felt the taste of blood, with Ranma now materialised an inch in front of his face.

**\---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes**
> 
> About time for an enemy that the Doctor can't defeat easily.
> 
> Mind you, I'm worried about the trio, with all their new powers, and how their bodies are reacting to them.
> 
> Still, the next chapter should be fun.
> 
> \- J


	15. Kimono Endeavours

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 15**

**Kimono Endeavours**

The TARDIS continued to flow through time, through the tunnels splitting off to the various eras in the past, present and future, before selecting the correct region of space.

Ranma was quiet, sitting in the seat haphazardly as it bounced about the console, her face pensive.

_"Don't go, stay here with me and we'll be safe. I promise..."_   
_"Ranchan, you don't need to do this... The Doctor can do this alone, you can just stay here."  
"I know things are dangerous, but the Doctor does bring many problems... You need to make your own decision on who you choose."_   
_"Be that as it may, the Doctor is bad news for anyone he meets, bringing with him death. You're no different now either, now that you've changed, I think today proved it once and for all."_

She was sitting in the seat backwards, arms folded over the raised back of the seat, occasionally kicking out her foot to stop herself from slamming into the barriers or the central control panel.

"What can I do though?" She asked herself, "I don't have much choice, do I?"

" _Ranma is the centre, and people he knows are not as they appear..."_

"What did he mean by that?" Her memories were difficult to understand whilst in Feral form, and she had little control over herself, but all she could do was remember.

"You say something Ranma?" The Doctor called out as he turned two dials.

"No, nothing..." She got up and joined him, "Are we there yet?"

A loud crunching sound replied in response.

"Yep..." He looked at the door, "Outside now is the Meiji era of Japan, but first, we have to make a few changes." He looked at her, "You need a new outfit..."

He went into the closet and picked out the suitable items for himself and Ranma, to which she objected immediately.

"No way in hell am I wearing that!'

"Come on, Ranma..." The Doctor sighed loudly, "You've not got much option really, women didn't really wear what they wanted back then, especially not that kind of top and trousers." He did a brief pose, "See, even I changed!"

"Liar!" She pouted, "You only put on your glasses!"

"Well..." He twirled them in his hand, "It makes me look more foreign..."

"But, a kimono?!"

"You want me to help you tie it on?"

"Hell no!" Ranma snatched it from him, walking to the changing room, "I'll do it myself!"

She stormed off, and realised once she had finished tying the final obi that he managed to convince her by riling her up.

"Damn it..." She looked herself over in the mirror, "He got me..." She twirled about, "Still, I guess it looks good, he got the best one for me."

Stepping out of the room, she put her hands on her hips and frowned at the Doctor.

"Well, what do you think?"

He took a moment to take in her appearance, "Perfect, I couldn't have picked a better kimono."

"Yeah, okay... That's fine..." Blushing lightly, she coughed, "Any plans for today?"

"I thought..." He opened the door, "that we should just see where the wind takes us."

With that last comment, he left the TARDIS, leaving Ranma to follow.

**That moment**

"Time Period: 1882, January 7th, 6:04am." Yuko stated, having adjusted her UPS coordinates to the correct location and time, and looking up the date using common techniques to locate the time.

A deep snore was her response, as Ryoga was suffering from his narcolepsy, having already injected the Nanos.

"Oh, get up you..." She lightly slapped him on the cheek, though it still phased through him.

She sighed and sat near him, in a convenient spot to avoid being spotted by people, as holograms were definitely not normal in that time.

"Why did you do it Ryoga?" She looked at the dark red spot on his chest, from where he pierced his heart with the syringe, "I'm no one important, just an AI..."

He snorted once before mumbling something and turning his head.

"I'm worried for you, Ryoga..."

She glanced down at her hand and the glittering parts that were fizzling away, still broken and not healed yet.

"But, then again, whoever this Master is..."

With a start, he woke up, "Ugh, my head..." He blinked once to disable the Contacts, before groaning, "I don't feel too good..."

"Don't worry about it, the Nanos are probably healing you from your fight slowly."

"Where, and when, are we?" Ryoga asked, after seeing some old buildings around him.

Yuko told him the date and he was nonplussed, "Oh, at least I'm close to my time this time." He looked down at the clothing he wore, "I don't much about this outfit, but I probably look like a traveller, or someone homeless..."

She grinned, "It's not like this is new to you though, isn't it?"

He smiled back, "Nope, business as usual." He picked up his backpack, "I'd better find something to eat, I'm getting a bit hungry."

"Don't you want something from the Food Storages?" She asked, curious.

"I know the food there is good," He started walking out of the alley, "but sometimes, it's nice to eat some traditional food, home cooked meals, before all these instant meals were created..."

Yuko held her chin, "So, you miss old-fashioned food then? I can add it to my databases..."

"That's not exactly it, besides," He walked into the small street, with people milling about and tradesmen selling their wares from carts, "It's nice to see your history."

Yuko understood finally and shut her image off to prevent any stares.

**Elsewhere**

A murmur was surrounding the area due to one individual, lying just off the main road, his body stained with blood, and the clothes ripped, though he had no scars on him aside from the peculiar arm.

"Hey you!"

Two people dressed in blue saw him from a distance and ran to the person, who opened his eyes slowly.

"Where am I?"

"You know, it's been a while, but I'm surprised people like you still exist."

Kuno sat up and rubbed his head, "People like me?"

"Those people that still carry their swords with them."

"Pray tell, the sword is outlawed in this region? I was unaware..."

The bloody man got to his feet unsteadily, his nerves firing up at every minute movement.

"Are you stupid or something? They've been forbidden for years!" They drew their weapons, no blades, just guns.

Kuno casually saw the threat, but took no notice of it, instead he smiled.

"You see me, a young man covered in his own blood, and torn clothing, and you perceive me a troublemaker simply because of a sword?"

"The law is to be upheld." The lead policeman spoke.

"Then you leave me no option..."

Grabbing his blade, he swung it once and severed the guns, making each one useless for firing.

"Now, I take my leave officers, I bid you do the same."

Quivering, they stood there, watching the strange man walk away from the road to a nearby stream.

"I believe we should return to our desks, report on this."

All agreed at once and the ran back to their department.

**Ten minutes later**

"Doctor, everyone's staring..."

The sophisticated looking man was looking in a window of a watchmaker, strangely named in English as 'A Stitch in Time', before turning his attention back to Ranma.

"What was that?" He glanced back after getting a strange feeling from that shop, then shrugging it off.

"They're looking at us!" She whispered loudly, having covered her face up with the fan which came free with her kimono.

"I suppose it's only natural, I don't recall any natural Japanese redheads especially back in this time period." He pushed her fan down, "And hiding your blushing face isn't exactly going to make you less conspicuous you know?"

"Grrr..." She glowered at him before folding it up and stuffing it back in her sleeve. "Fine then! I'm going to walk this way, you can just go your own, and keep away from me."

"Whatever you say..." He pushed his glasses down to look at her, "But keep to the main streets, even if you can handle yourself."

"Hmph... I'm stronger than anyone here!"

"I'm sure you are, but that's my best kimono, don't want to replace it prematurely."

Grinding her teeth, Ranma cracked her knuckles with one hand alone, and looked at the Doctor angrily, "I'll get you for this, you know, I don't like dressing up girly."

"I'll remember that for the future," He gave her one of his winning smiles, "Now go have fun, not too often you can meet your ancestors."

"Yeah, I suppose..." She turned about and waved idly to him as she wandered through the streets.

Once she was out of sight, he pulled out a small vial which began to glow from a strange liquid inside.

"Now, to figure out why this is reacting here of all places..."

Moving off to one side and subtly using the sonic probe, he headed in the opposite direction.

"Okay, perhaps in Ranma's year this would go off, but why here?" He scratched his head as he followed the intensity of the vial's light, which he kept hidden within a small wallet.

"But why would amniotic fluid from a Slitheen egg suddenly feel close to its mother?"

Happy at a new puzzle, he continued on, as dozens of eyes followed his movements.

**Meanwhile**

"Damn it Doctor, you didn't have to make me go and say those things!" Ranma lashed out at an innocent birch tree in her path, making the branches shake slightly.

"What seems to be the trouble young miss?" An old man asked, sitting on a bench beneath the tree, some leaves falling around him.

"Oh nothing, just a guy who gets me mad when I don't want to be..." She sighed loudly and sat next to the old man.

"Ah, young love, so pure and -"

"I'm not in love with him!" She yelled, only to calm down quickly, "I'm not, he's just interesting to be around."

"Someone you admire then?" The man began to smoke on his pipe.

"I guess you could see it that way. He does say things though which really get me angry."

"Is it because they're true, or because he wants you to get angry at him?"

"I don't think he wants me to get angry, it's not like him..." She paused at the man's quietness, "I'm not so sure that they're true either..."

"Well, when he says those things, what do you do?" He took a long puff from the pipe and exhaled.

"I dunno, I just think a lot about them..." Ranma answered with a frown on her face.

"Sounds like a wise man, he must be older than you by a few years."

Ranma scoffed, "Yeah, just one or two hundred..."

The old man laughed, "Come on, people of older generations aren't that bad! We may have old values like honour, dignity and justice, but it doesn't stop us from dreaming of easier times."

"What about you? Where's your family and children?" She couldn't help but notice he was alone in the crowded street, and how people actively avoided them, though she wasn't sure if it was because of her hair.

"I have none, my wife passed on a few years ago from a disease. My children died back in Kyoto during the first years of the restoration, their families too."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Ranma looked down, "My family is very... far away from me now, they're not happy with the choice I made, so I feel a bit lonely sometimes too."

"You chose this man instead of your family?" He sounded curious, "It must have been for an important reason, if it isn't love."

"I suppose that it must have been..." She looked off into the distance, "Like you said, honour, dignity and justice."

"Hah, that's a first!" He coughed out as the smoke billowed around him, "Still, better than the others around here." He shook his cane at the street, "No spirit, do you hear me!"

"Hey, calm down..." She lowered his walking stick, "Don't get overexcited over nothing."

"But it's not nothing..." He shifted his eyes suspiciously at everyone, "Things are different now, people are different."

"It's a new era, isn't it? Lots of things change at times like these." She shrugged, not knowing much about history in truth.

"That's not what I meant." He moved closer to her, his voice becoming quieter, "They're not the same people, something's wrong with them all."

"Wrong in what way?" She replied, growing a tad more fearful.

That moment, a group of geisha walking by stumbled over a non-existent crack in the road, and the other people watched those two, then stared at Ranma.

"I see..." She stood up and smirked, "We're not alone really, are we?"

She focused on the geisha, who both hid beneath their own fans and walked off down an alley towards their home. Everyone returned to their usual aloofness and went on their way.

"You're right..." She sat down again, whispering, "There is something odd going on here, like everybody is afraid of something."

"Afraid, you really think so?"

"Yeah, I've seen these kinds of faces before..." She thought back to her time in the far future, the humans who were fearful of the unknown Ferals, "The problem is, it's like these people don't know who the enemy is exactly, like it's one of them."

"H-How can you tell?"

Ranma turned to face the now white-faced man, "You know more than you let on, old man..." She narrowed her eyes at him, only for his own eyes to widen greatly.

"Wait! You've got it wrong!" He waved his hands in a warding-off fashion, "I promise you, I'm not one of them..." He shut his mouth quickly and stood up, using his cane to lean on, "Come with me."

Doing so, she kept on her guard as they moved through the streets, as the number of people slowly emptied, until it was relatively quiet.

"Good, now we're alone..." He looked at her, continuously glancing at the surroundings, "It's just as you say, I don't know what is happening, I'm just an old man reaching the end of his long life, but I've seen things recently that I cannot explain at all."

"Try me, I've seen stuff you would never imagine." She folded her arms, still keeping her senses heightened just in case.

He looked off into the distance, recalling his memories, "People are going missing, this does happen anyway, but despite looking for them, the police can't find them at all."

"If it was just people going missing, it doesn't have to be strange, there could be a large number of kidnappings, assassinations, or just simply running or moving away." She began to wonder if he was just paranoid.

"Of course, the problem is that they all come back, it used to be one week later, then six days, and so on." He paused, "Yesterday, the last group of people that went missing, policemen in fact, were found in their patrol route, unconscious like all the others, with no memory."

Ranma caught something the man said, "How long were they missing for?"

"Exactly one day. Midday they went missing, then the next day they were found just after midday."

"How long has this been going on for?" She already guessed correctly.

"28 days, since the first group went missing."

"So, each group was captured just after another group was returned, and this went on until yesterday, the duration getting shorter each time." She thumbed her chin, thinking. "I take it this isn't the only thing you've noticed.

"No..." He shook his head, and in fact his whole body shook, "They come back with no memory of the time they're gone. They act the same, and have their old memories, but they're different. Certain times, they go away for an hour, but come back like normal without saying where they went."

The red head puzzled over this, "Do you think they've been brainwashed?"

"Brainwashed, what does that mean?" He asked, confused.

"Never mind..." She thought over it a bit more, "If your dates are right, that would mean that new people could be taken away today, and returned in a few minutes without anyone even knowing the change."

"I didn't think that far..." He began to cry, "One of these was my old friend, and even he seems different, I'm positive it is not the same person."

"This sounds bad... If what you say is true, this means that any number of people could be taken away and 'changed'."

"Yes, when you put it that way, this is a possibility."

"I have to tell the Doctor, he should know what is going on." She started to run off, "Look, stay in crowded places, and don't ever be alone, you got it?"

"Why else do I sit in the market for the whole day these past few weeks?" He smiled wanly.

"I've got to go, see you around..." She halted in her jog, "What your name, sorry?"

"Just call me Katsuhito, and your name is?"

"Ranma Saotome!" She shouted as she rounded the corner.

"Saotome... Why does that name sound familiar to me...?" Turning to find the best route to the market, his face clouded over as he touched the hilt of a seemingly broken sword by his hip, "This is not the time to use this, not yet..."

**Meanwhile**

A group of people noticed a change in their vision as they received simultaneous orders.

"Mauve Alert, warning keyword 'THE DOCTOR' activated. Human with abnormal life energy attempting to find 'THE DOCTOR'. Omega Response Team, Intercept and Immobilise for immediate processing. Permission for advanced weaponry authorised for ten second interval."

"Acknowledged." Fifty people said this word under their breath and left whatever they were doing to run for the spot they were allocated.

"Abduction Team Alpha, prepare for standard operating procedures, target is one hundred individuals within coordinates Beta 14, Gamma 12, Delta 5. Total time for extraction and processing will be five minutes."

Another fifty people responded the same, and moved from their homes, workplaces, all the while giving reasons, in order to follow their instructions.

**That moment**

Ranma stopped, in the middle of an old and abandoned part of the city, a former industrialised region which no longer manufactured the cotton and materials which were required, having lost a lot of business.

"I know you're there..." She stood tall and clenched her fists, feeling the ki swirl inside her body, "Face me now, or I'll destroy this building, that way more people will come. You don't want to be revealed in public, do you?"

From every window, rooftop, doorway and alley exit came fifty people, mostly men, though a few women were present.

"So, you're the legendary people, eh?" She seemed undaunted by the numbers, "You can't all be normal humans, otherwise this would be an unfair fight, no?"

"Omega Response Team, prepare to engage." One man spoke, as each person nodded, "Area secure. Civilians unaware. Attack."

In one instant, all of them glowed blue and white, as Ranma watched disgustedly as their foreheads split open and their skins peeled away to reveal what was beneath, their movement too sudden for her to react in time.

"But... how?"

Forty-nine red beams struck Ranma, pinning her figure in the same position, as the lead figure marched towards her, his bald head gleaming in the sunlight without his helmet on.

"My deepest and most heartfelt apologies, but for the glory of war, you must be removed from the battlefield. I must say, I expected more of a meta-human, but sometimes it is necessary for the warrior to be disappointed."

He placed a small circular object onto her forehead, as Ranma's eyes traced up to look at it protruding from her head.

"You bastard... What are you going to do to me?" She dug down to find the anger she wanted, to bring up the hidden part of herself, but wasn't sure if she could tap into that power easily.

"Your body makes a useful host, we can use you to get close to the Doctor, someone who could ruin our plans." He cast an eye over her curves, "I must say, you have a remarkable body for a normal human, one I may even call attractive if forced to make an opinion by my superior. Your strength in battle will also be of a great help to us."

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." She smirked, before growling, "I'll get out of this and show you my strength, with a fist to the face."

"Splendid! Just the demeanour we want!" The short man saluted her, "We will exploit your abilities to the utmost. We thank you for this wonderful opportunity."

"You'll be thankful to see the last of me, once I get my hands on you."

"A shame though, that this will not happen. We bid you farewell, Ranma Saotome. We look forward to your cooperation in the future, for the glory of Sontar!"

"Sontar Ha!" Chorused the other Sontarans, repeating until Ranma's body began to flicker as the transportation beam began to carry her away.

Cursing to herself, she spat on the armour of the leader, before laughing. "I'll personally come to kill you, mark my words."

"That is a day I look forward to, come look for me, General Strall will not run from a fight."

Closing her eyes, Ranma was no more, the teleporter having taken her away.

"Omega Response Team, resume normal human activities, reactivate human behavioural programs until next stage."

Returning to their human skins, the non-humans went back to their homes or alleyways, being mostly homeless or unimportant people, those that society did not place much effort on checking up on.

**Ten minutes later  
Coordinates Beta 14, Gamma 12, Delta 5**

"I appear to have lost my police tail, this sword does make itself a nuisance in a time when they are outlawed." He watched it in his hilt, as it was eager to fight, "However, given the situations I have been through, it is not unlikely that I may need to use it at a moments notice."

He could feel his left arm sting, and as he could feel the four veins inside it writhing, like snakes trying to escape a drainpipe, it disturbed him.

"I must find an opportunity to test my new abilities, in order to assess their strength and uses. It is like I have been endowed with new knowledge on the arcane, to counter the forces I meet with all to frequently."

A single policeman turned up at the end of the alley, before pointing at him, "Hey!" He walked over to him, "I'm afraid you can't carry your sword like that in the streets."

"I am all to aware of this fact, what have you of me?" Kuno replied.

"You will be required to come with me for a short time, we will not confiscate your sword, just ask you a few questions."

"That seems reasonable..." Kuno began, until the policeman smacked a circular object onto his forehead.

"This will ensure you get to your destination." The non-human smiled, a little too widely.

"Is this a practical joke of some description?"

Kuno spoke some words, half singing them, "Oh ye of poor stead, do not invoke my ire; remove this item from my head, and consume it with fire."

The teleporter flew forwards and landed on the ground, burning up as it hit the ground.

The policeman was taken aback, and withdrew his sword instinctively. Mentally, the other personality opened a communications conduit.

"Alert. Require maximum support. Human with unknown abilities. Teleporter underwent self-combustion upon request of human."

"Acknowledged, sending Beta Police Team, keep all powers restricted. If required, send request. The age of Ano IR must be fulfilled!"

Kuno watched as the policeman verged between scared and calculating, "You appear to be in two minds, do you still wish to fight myself?" He pointed at the burnt teleporter on the ground, "This object is not of this era, where did you come across it?"

The policeman said nothing, just moving to one side slightly, blocking off the exit behind him.

"I shall assume your silence to be guilt if you do not speak within the next ten seconds."

The enemy just smiled as a large group arrived.

"Stand and fight!" A group of swordsmen spoke, simultaneously, which unnerved their object of anger.

"I will not fight you." Kuno drew his sword, "Stand down or face your doom."

Ignoring his threat, they charged towards him.

"Let me see... Ras Tel Ma Scir, Magister... No, too difficult... Avada Kedavra... No, too lethal." He thought briefly, "I need help with these poor innocents..."

Ducking back as the numbers grew to several dozen, Kuno smiled.

"This may do..." He held the sword up, his lightning veins glowing blue, "By the powers that be," The sword swirled with blue energy, draining from the veins, moving like a tornado around it, "On a path to the North, deliver my missive; to where Ryoga set forth, do not be derisive."

The swordsmen unbeknownst to the incoming attack, continued their charge without question.

**That moment  
Elsewhere**

In a darkened alley, a figure flickered into being, and a person stood there, clad in her kimono.

Walking forwards, the red hair caught the beams of light as she walked into the crowds, passing by other people who watched her carefully, before a look from her got their attention, and a hidden communication was sent and received.

Smirking widely, Ranma went to where she last saw the Doctor, the forehead zipper completely hidden from human sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---  
>  **Author's Notes**
> 
> Yes, I updated this story, life has been very busy for the past year, I hope to continue all my stories one day. Problem is the time to write, and the fact I'm writing my own book which I plan to get published one day.
> 
> Overall, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, short as it was compared to the previous one.
> 
> I do intend on finishing this story, just bear with me, time is of no object (ironic given the crossover).
> 
> \- J


	16. Secretive Sontarans

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 16**

**Secretive Sontarans**

Stopping in his tracks, the Doctor stared at the streets behind him, frowning to himself.

"This is odd..." He tapped the vial in his pocket, "Why did it pulse just now? Has something happened?"

He felt into his deep inside pocket and pulled out the TARDIS key, holding the slightly glowing Yale type key and concentrating.

"Well, Ranma is still around the place, she's got the key on her it seems." He moved to one quiet corner and pulled out the sonic screwdriver, adjusting the signal on it, "There are strange emissions in various places around here... I should really look at them more thoroughly."

Walking on, the Doctor walked by groups of people who were slowly beginning to track his movements.

**Meanwhile**

"What do you think, Yuko?"

"Definitely, it was a large ki, only lasting a few moments." As they were beneath a bridge, it was private enough for the two of them. She shook her head, "I can't believe this life energy... You managed to quantify it and place it into a search category, much like electricity, or even light intensity." She looked at him, "Most humans have a meagre amount, though there are a few odd individuals in this region, but nothing extraordinary."

"I don't particularly care about them, other than that idiot Kuno of course." The Contacts were working again as Ryoga got used to the Nanos flooding his bloodstream, "He's South from here anyway."

"But, why would this Ranma raise his ki?"

"Because he was fighting, but as it went down suddenly, he probably lost." He glanced at the hologram, "According to the logs, he even vanished from our sensors completely for approximately ten to fifteen minutes."

"But..." Yuko frowned again, folding her arms, "What does that mean, did he die?" She then had this terrified look on her face, "Don't tell me, you can resuscitate yourselves when you die?!"

"What?!" Ryoga flushed, "Of course not! We're not immortal or anything like that!" He sighed, "Maybe Ranma lost consciousness, but even so, there would still be trace amounts of ki, so this can only mean that Ranma physically left that area instantly."

"So, a transmat, or given the unlikelihood of having one right in the middle of the street there, it must have been a portable teleporter." Yuko brought up schematics for them, "There are too many to list, numerous styles and uses, but it would make sense that somehow, Ranma was caught up in one, either intentionally, by accident or..." She trailed off.

"Or by force..." Ryoga leaned forwards, scratching at the back of his neck, "Whatever it was, Ranma is back now, but his ki is somewhat different to what I remember."

"I've triangulated his position, at your top speed, including roof hopping, you can get there in ten minutes, give or take a few diversions."

"It's not that urgent to find him," Ryoga looked at the rooftops above him, "The problem is the people around here, everywhere I go it feels like I'm being watched, and not just because I'm an outsider." He smiled at Yuko, "I hardly want to draw even more attention to myself."

"True..." Yuko plotted another course on the map, "This way will take you no more than thirty minutes, with a brisk pace, given Ranma remain within a standard distance."

"We'll go with that, I'm full from that meal, so a walk sounds great."

"Okay, I'll sync with your watch and your Contact also so you know which way you're heading."

Nodding once, he watched as Yuko flickered off and pulsed his watch.

Getting up he picked at the back of his neck again, only to see a strange black substance on it. Rubbing it again his trousers, thinking it to be dirt from the back of the bridge, he walked on, following the map outline in his vision.

As he walked off, he failed to detect any change in his body, especially regarding the black metallic substance growing out from his skin, spreading all along his spinal column, but only slightly visible above the neckline of his top.

**Ten minutes later**

"So, I did not require Ryoga's help after all..." Kuno's eyes stopped glowing as he lowered his sword.

The policemen were down in a heap, all suffering some form of pain, be it burns, frostbite, water-boarding, even internment and exposure.

The few spells he conjured also didn't help matters for the policemen.

"I would stay and have some calm words with you all, but I doubt you would give me this opportunity to rest, thus I take my leave."

Activating the veins, he felt his feet become light, and his body slowly vanished and he stealthily ran from the scene of the crime.

One of the policemen looked up to see his fade away from his vision, and opened a communications line.

"Alert, Beta Police Team defeated, no fatalities. Skins suffered elemental damage. Unable to operate. Orders?"

"Upload image of target." A few seconds passed, "Received, Support Team Delta, retrieve Beta Police Team. Omega Response Team, find and eliminate target, designation Kuno. Be warned, abilities include elemental blade. Left arm possesses unknown powers, generally for an increase speed, agility and strength."

"Omega Response Team, acknowledged. Confirm termination? Permission to use maximum lethal force?"

"Roger, do so at once. If any bystanders, use stungun for Alpha team."

That moment, in this specific region which came to be known as Nerima district in the future, a large number of people were moving towards their ultimate goal.

**Meanwhile**

"Incoming projectile!"

The Contact flashed this warning and Ryoga stopped moving, to watch a small bird fly towards his face.

"Huh?" He raised his arm to protect himself, but found that it stopped in front of his face and split into many letters.

" _Take this as a warning, there be humans in this region with advanced technology, far beyond this era. They are also within two minds. Do not kill these people until required. I need help against police. If you wish to help me, follow my messenger when required._

_Kuno"_

"Well, that's new..." Yuko stated matter-of-factly, "Nice bird he's got there."

"Hmph..." Ryoga folded his arms, eyeing up the white sparrow, which perched on his shoulder, "Looks like this isn't one of his normal golems, so perhaps he has given it life, though so far from his body, this makes it quite different."

"I'm scanning it, but can only find a similar frequency to Kuno's arm, the power conversion ratio and energy running through there." She filed it away, "I will construct a search for Kuno's unique energy, for future reference."

"We can already find him by ki, but it may be good for anything else he sends out like this."

"So?" Yuko turned to him, "Do we find Ranma, or follow Kuno?"

"Ranma is the priority now." Ryoga clenched his fist, "I'm so close, I can't give up now."

"Okay, Ranma it is..." She pointed down the street, "That way!"

**Elsewhere**

The Doctor found a building which he knew was strange, "The materials are not normal, the wood is too thin and strong, and completely impervious to scanning."

Glancing around him, he fired the sonic screwdriver, and the door unlocked.

Opening it, he walked in to the dark home and wasn't shocked when the door closed in on itself.

What didn't expect was to be surrounded by six small men in blue armour, all holding a small laser at the timelord.

"Ah..." He raised his hands, still holding his only weapon, "I see... Clever."

"Not so fast, Doctor." One of the Sontarans walked up to him and pulled away the screwdriver, knowing what it was in advance.

"Well, here I am, unarmed, as you most likely wanted." He lowered his arms and began to move slowly forwards, taking in his captors and the place they were in, "You built this place specifically to capture anyone who could cause a problem for yourselves, and it was a good plan too, I was completely fooled into investigating it by myself."

"Yes Doctor, and now, you will have to rest here for a while."

One of them fired the beam, and the taller man found himself trapped in a forcefield, then being pushed into a cell, where the only opening had beams which were deadly to the touch.

As the Sontarans left the cell, the forcefield left the Doctor, and he was left to himself.

"Well, serves me right for letting Ranma go out on her own..."

"Ah, so you know of this Ranma Saotome then?" One of the Sontarans smiled.

"What...?" The Doctor stood up suddenly, "What have you done with her?"

"It doesn't matter, she won't be alive for long, once the era of Ano IR begins."

"Ano IR?" The Doctor repeated, "What is that?"

"The plan to restore ourselves to the pinnacle of war!"

"Yes, yes..." He replied, bored by now, "By what exactly does it entail?"

"Doctor, if I were to tell you that, then our plans would be ruined almost before we begin." The Sontaran smiled, "Sadly, you will be left here to your own devices, the security detail will be left outside this building, as the walls are impossible for you to break through." He held up the sonic screwdriver, "At least, without this item of yours."

"Well, you've got me there..." Shrugging, the Doctor leaned against the wall of his cell, "Don't I even get a chair, or toilet facilities?"

"There's a control panel on the wall, should you require rest, even food, however these things can only be used once every six hours, are won't be reactivated before then. The bed will stay out for six hours, in order for you to rest."

"So, looks like I'm stuck here then." He saw the panel before, but didn't want to touch it before he knew what it was.

"Yes, that you are, Doctor."

The transporters activated, and the small team of Sontarans smiled before vanishing.

"Right, completely alone now..." The Doctor turned to the room, before focussing on the control panel, "Let's take a took at this one..."

**Meanwhile**

"Damn..." The Contact displayed new writings on the side, "Teleporter activity, near here?"

Yuko scanned it, "We can triangulate the location if you wish."

"No..." Ryoga, shook his head, "I know I was close, find him again."

"Target acquired." A new window blinked up, "Twenty metres ahead and to the left."

"Thanks Yuko..." Ryoga jogged the distance and skidded to a halt when he saw who it was.

"R-Ranma..." The redhead stopped walking, "Is that you?"

The kimono-clad girl turned slowly to stare into Ryoga's face, no sign of recognition about her.

Grinning widely, her teeth glinting in the evening lamps, she placed her arms into her kimono, ready to fight.

'Warning! Unknown abilities present!" Yuko yelled.

Ryoga thought these words were little comfort, as he felt the taste of blood, with Ranma now materialised an inch in front of his face.

"Ugh... Ranma..." Ryoga's vision darkened as the redhead pulled out her palm, having lanced it into his body, the hand now drenched in the former's blood.

As Ryoga saw the spray of red spattering onto the grinning Ranma, licking the drips that landed on her, the blood grew darker as flecks of black spread in the flow.

"Huh?" His Contact was displaying many alerts, as he paced backwards away from Ranma, "Yuko... What's...?"

Yuko materialised, glaring at Ranma, "Nanos are manufacturing exponentially, trying to seal your wound fast." She loaded up several windows, "Ranma is different, I'm sensing a peculiar field around him." She frowned, "Also, he is a girl."

"Yeah... You know why though..." Ryoga fell to his knees, vomiting blood and black Nanos, "Okay, is this healing mechanism working?"

"Yes, just some mild side-effects, see, your wound has closed."

Touching his chest, Ryoga felt the huge area where the hand plunged into, now solidified and had a dull metallic sound as he tapped it.

"Right..." Not taking a chance, he extended his finger and tapped the ground, "Bakusai Tenketsu!"

The explosion surprised Ranma, who leapt back too late, being struck by many pieces of upturned earth.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Ranma?!"

Launching a fist at her face, he saw the redhead parry it, before attacking again with her feet.

Raising his knee, Ryoga combined with Ranma's foot, clashing loudly with the bones striking each other.

"Who are you?" Ryoga demanded, as they landed opposite each other again, "You don't move like him."

Yuko spoke up, "There is a forcefield based around the forehead area, namely a region where space has been compressed into a smaller object."

"So, you're not really Ranma, where is he?"

"Come on, Ryoga, you know how we spar, you just let your guard down." She put her arms on her hips, "You gotta concentrate more!"

Ryoga was still in a defensive position, "You talk like Ranma too..." He glanced at his own right hand, knowing of the hidden weapon he had there, "Tell me where he is."

"The figure stopped the cocky smile, and instead narrowed her eyes, "Ranma Saotome is no longer of your concern. Why you consider her to be a male is an interesting choice of words, and quite fascinating too." Ranma took a stance which would only mean untold pain for whoever she faced, "Unfortunately, it is time for you to leave the picture."

Lunging at him, Ryoga skidded to one side as he felt the wind rush by, tearing off some fabric at his sleeve, and cutting another gash in his body. The Contact by now was blinking furiously, so he had to disable it to see her better.

"Ranma possesses greater speed than you Ryoga, for less than a second he travelled faster than the speed of sound."

"Looks like things have changed, Yuko." He winked at her, "Prepare for battle. Use the L-S module if you want, even any other weapons you want."

Clenching his fist, he opened it up suddenly and the cast-off spidered out, covering his fist and producing several claws and blades to attack and defend with. The shards quivered with excitement.

"I see..." The Ranma figure arched an eyebrow, "An ancient Nairo, not seen one in millennia." She crouched, "Still, not enough for me."

Powering forwards, she flashed constantly, slashing at Ryoga with hands and fists, all of which hit him, though their comparative strength was not great.

"L-S Module active, Offensive measures activated. Structure Conversion Tower on full. Target, Ranma Saotome."

Ryoga grinned as Yuko pulled out a minigun-laden arm, facing the redhead, who only stared in shock.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!" Using this distraction, he fired at Ranma, who barely blocked it, but was struck by the bullets from Yuko, her eyes glowing with numerous windows scanning her for any weaknesses.

""Damn you, Ryoga..." Ranma growled, "Going so far..."

Halting his assault for a second, Ryoga defended himself with the shard as Ranma jumped in with a glowing ki-fist.

"Are you in there Ranma?" He yelled.

Kicking Ranma away, Yuko hovered in and slice at Ranma's arm using her left arm, which was a large energy blade.

"It's okay Yuko, stand down. I'm getting a little tired now."

Nodding once, she returned to her normal size and stayed near Ryoga.

Ranma was clutching at her chest, breathing heavily. "This body, is rejecting me?"

"So, you're only taking control of Ranma, is that right?" Ryoga cracked his knuckles, "Do you want me to beat you out of him?"

The figure smirked, "Do you think I would give up so easily?"

The body began to change, the limbs growing in an odd form, the teeth growing, and finally the eyes becoming white.

"R-Ranma..." Ryoga thought back to Nerima, "The Nekoken? But this..."

Yuko screamed, "Get away from him Ryoga!"

Heeding her warning, he ducked just in time, as Ranma flew overhead, shredding into the building behind them, even faster than the previous time.

"I-Impossible..." Yuko was looking at her windows, quadruple-checking her measurements, "That can't have been, that was near speed of light transportation..."

"Wh-What...?" Ryoga shivered, "But that's insane! His body must be -!"

Indeed, his suspicions were confirmed, as Ranma moving out of the building on all fours showed. The redhead was bleeding from various wounds and even simply from the skin itself, as the muscles tore themselves apart.

"Stop this!" Ryoga yelled, seeing his friend die, "Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Feral Ranma grinned, as her teeth grew redder from the inside, the life fluid overflowing from her mouth, before launching again at Ryoga.

"Shit!"

The Nairo shard defended him, but at the expense of the bones in his arm, as the high speed shattered his joints there, but what he was worried about was the effect of what the metallic spines did to the attacker in question.

"No... Ranma!"

The torn and beaten body, now missing a limb from a large blade and an eye from one errant spike, fell to the floor, soaked in red.

Ignoring his own agony, Ryoga knelt down to look at Ranma's face, holding her head up, not caring if the person beneath him dealt a fatal blow at this distance.

"Wake up, Ranma!"

The forehead glowed for a second, before returning to normal. Slowly, the remaining eye opened up, the blue colour slowly turning greyer.

"Ry-Ryoga..." She smiled and raised her only arm to his face, "You w-were here, huh?"

"Don't talk Ranma..." He turned to the hologram, "Yuko, get a medkit now!"

"I-It won't work, Ryoga!" She was injecting Ranma with another form of medicine, using the Hard Light module, but nothing was happening.

"No..." He shook his head, "Why now?!"

"S'okay..." Ranma grinned, "F-Find the Doctor..."

"To heal you?" Ryoga stood up, "Okay, I'll get -"

The arm grabbed his leg, "N-No... I'm already dead..." She closed her eye, "Stop them... The Sontarans... Ryoga..."

Not daring to move, Ryoga felt the grip on his leg grow limp, and soon fall onto his foot, as the redhead, fringe now covering her face, failed to breathe again.

"Yuko, Emergency Resuscitation Protocol."

"Ryoga..." Yuko moved between his face and Ranma, blocked the view of the latter, "I can't, nothing is working on her... Maybe due to the ki, or her state, I can't -"

"AI Override Protocol, Omega Directive." Yuko widened her eyes at Ryoga's words, "Disable holographic image, and all sensory receptors until further notice."

"No, wait, Ry -!"

That instant, Yuko's body was deleted from sight, and her permissions to communicate with Ryoga in any way denied.

"Why...?" He looked down at the broken body, "Why did I fight Ranma like this? He was possessed, but it was still his body..."

The Nanos were swarming around his right arm, trying to restore his elbow joint and bones, covering the skin with shiny metal to stitch the skin together.

"Kuno..." He held his head, "He told me about this before, with that bird of his..." He grit his teeth, "I forgot... I fought all out almost, and look where it got me..."

The bird was still stuck on his shoulder, unmoved during the entire battle, as if on standby until its services were required.

Sensing another bout of narcolepsy, Ryoga succumbed to the blissful sleep, willing himself to ignore the agony of killing his friend.

**That moment**

A communication line was opened.

One man spoke. "Omega Response Team. This is General Strall. Acknowledge."

"Roger. Awaiting Orders."

"Prepare for immediate battle level upgrade. New skins and abilities to be uploaded. For glory of war, for Sontar!"

Saluting in response, each unit responded once they were in a private location, and slowly but surely, all fifty had changed appearance in several seconds.

**Ten minutes later**

"Okay..." The Doctor was fiddling with the innards of the control panel, having pried it open.

"This activates the bed..." Clipping a wire to another, the bed appeared from the wall.

"This the toilet..." From the ground, the toilet rose up.

"Now... to combine the two..."

Holding the wires together, the toilet rose at the same time as the bed sliding out, and both broke off, the toilet flinging off the base, and the bed snapping at the wall.

"This must be a way out..."

Moving to the toilet, which was obviously modern, and not with any standard human plumbing, he crouched as small cubicle descended into the building. Pulling out a mini torch, he walked through the construction vent.

"Standard Sontaran technology, which must mean..." Flipping up some switches from the wall, he saw a series of doors within the vent open up, and forcefields dropping.

"Here we go..." The vent ended at a wooden door, which he promptly slid open, only to appear in a shop front.

"Odd..." He saw no one was in there, so he glanced at the entrance, which was boarded up, "So, this must be their base of operations, other places must be connected in a way."

He moved to the back of the shop, and saw behind the counter his screwdriver, "Always a good sign I'm on the right track."

Picking it up, he locked the front door, and the door he emerged from, just in case.

"Now that I know what I'm looking for..." Configuring the options, he angled the probe to find a way out, and the blinking sound accelerated as he lowered it, until it was directly beneath him."

"Oh my, a hidden base right below me." Finding a hidden button in the shelving unit, he grinned, "Hope they don't mind my dropping in all of a sudden."

The shelves retracted, and he descended in the lift to the base, holding the probe at the ready.

**Meanwhile**

"Target found. Isolated region. Commencing termination."

Fifty people closed in on one individual, based in a field with a watermill and small stream, somewhere out of the town.

Resting on the building itself, Kuno opened his eyes.

"So, the time has come then?" He stood up and stared down at his enemies, only to stumble at the sight.

"P-Pigtailed girl?" He shook his head, "Wait, no, you're R-" Slamming his blade into the slated roof, he spoke, "I refuse to say that name."

The fifty people spoke as one, "Oh, is that because you're scared, Kuno?"

"Never!" raising the sword, it grew fiery, "I will erase my past, starting with you all."

Jumping down onto the ground, he saw most of the girls close in on him, each with varying smiles, smirks and arrogant looks, all with red hair, and the same eyes.

"Well, Kuno, up for a little sparring?" The lead one smiled devilishly, her fist glowing white, as the others followed suit.

"Curse you all..." Activating all four veins, he muttered a spell, raising the sword and swiping at the archaic writing on the side, "Falsehood be damned, truth be blessed; lies will be burned, whilst facts as stressed." He looked at them all, "Answer me now, fire will cleanse your lies, and truths will keep your lives."

"What the hell are you on about?" One Ranma spoke.

"Are you the real one?" Kuno asked, his eyes smouldering.

"Course I am!" She grinned, only to scream as her body burned from within, Kuno's blade shining brightly. No amount of patting down could save her, and soon all that remained were the cinders of the body.

"What did you do to her?!" Another one yelled, taking a stance.

"I ask the questions here." Kuno seemed to grow in size, when it was simply the fear the others felt from seeing his attack, "Where is the original?"

"Don't know what you're talking about!" Again, she screamed too as the same blue flame engulfed her, the curse enforced by the blade.

"No more questions, now we fight." The supposed lead Ranma grinned lasciviously, "This will be a fun battle, won't it Kuno?"

As Kuno held the blade with both hands, he stood his ground as forty-eight figures which were exactly the same as Ranma charged towards him, fists, feet and ki blasts forthcoming.

"The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High will smite thee all!"

As the ice and fire shimmered around his sword, the battle began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\---  
>  Author's Notes**
> 
> Another massive battle coming up here, Kuno is getting to be a bit inhuman the more things move along, and I'm sure you can see how Ryoga is changing more physically.
> 
> In the meantime, the Doctor is doing his standard passive form of attack.
> 
> The new series is fairly good too. Looking forward to more of the 11th Doctor.
> 
> \- J


	17. Humanity's Sacrifice

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 17**

**Humanity's Sacrifice**

"All units, we are intercepting the human classified as 'Blue Thunder'. Abilities are numerous, though a magical component is forcing all units to admit truths or be burned alive."

"A troublesome opponent." General Strall responded, "Use maximum force."

"Acknowledged."

That moment, Kuno was bombarded with three dozen laser beams, each one true, though a few were deflected by the blade, only to return to him.

"Homing lasers?" He bit his lip as the burns seared his skin, "This may be an opponent too far."

Twirling the blade fast around his body, a shield of light was formed by the reflection of the metal edge.

"Rays of light which burn those they follow, may they return back to cause untold sorrow."

The runes on the sword light up red, and Kuno's body glowed white, as the group around him paused.

"I see, with those skins shed, you no longer give me any reason to fear hurting that person." He walked towards the leader, "You will pay with your lives."

"Fire!" He shouted, and the beams flew towards Kuno, only to bounce off his body to hit directly at the firing Sontarans.

"What?" The leader fell to the ground, shocked by his own weapon changing targets to himself. "Interference from your body?"

Not waiting for any chance for them to retaliate, Kuno lunged in to a group of them and sliced three of them in half, their bodies suffering from different elemental injuries.

"A shame, three useful skins wasted..." The leader mumbled, "Sontarans, regroup, Formation Beta."

As one, all the Sontarans charged together to form a full platoon, as if on ceremony, facing Kuno.

"Do you plan to march directly to your deaths?" He asked, lowering his sword for a moment.

"A soldier never fears death, only glory awaits!" He smirked when he realised that his body wasn't burning, "Sontarans, radio communication only, audible sensors offline!" The leader put on his own helmet to seal the sound from outside.

"Omega Unit, prepare for battle! Positronic Shielding online, weaponry, target that sword." He stood to attention, "For the glory of Sontar!"

"Sontar Ha!" They chanted, as they marched towards Kuno, staring them down from behind his glowing eyes.

"So be it..." The glow flickered, "Come."

**Ten minutes later**

"Ugh..."

Ryoga spat out some gravel from where he fell, dishevelled and injured. Though the blood still stained his top, he didn't feel any pain, though he noticed a faint crackling sound as he moved his joints.

Blinking once, the Contacts activated and showed him the extent of the damage and repairs made to his body.

"I see, I needed muscle, skin and even bone restoration." He looked to his left and saw the body of Ranma, broken and red, unmoving next to him.

"Still, it wasn't enough..."

After realising that the spot he was in was near to an unused patch of land, somehow shielded from neighbouring properties, he tapped a spot in the ground, spraying earth everywhere.

Picking up Ranma's body, he gently placed the figure into the makeshift grave, even remembering to put the arm accidentally cut off there too. Covering Ranma with the soil, he found a rectangular rock, one which appeared to be left over from building works.

Lifting it up, he placed it at the head of the grave, similar to a plinth.

Not seeing any flowers nearby, Ryoga sighed again, and instead pulled out some synthetic sake from his food storage space, and poured it over the stone.

"Sorry, this is all I can do for you now, Ranma..."

Muttering some prayer to himself, bowing his head and clapping, he turned from the spot and walked on.

Speaking a few keywords he learned from the Contact, he cleaned his clothing by the time he reach a populated region. Technology in the future now meant that within ten seconds any stain could be removed, with a freshly washed and dried smell also, all fully automated using special gases.

Walking out of the steam he created, he went off through the busy market, shutting off the Contact at the same time.

Due to this, he missed two things, one of which would have given him hope, the other dread.

A specific notification of an unusual blue box which had already been detected before was just one block away, humming silently to itself. It was shielded due to many strange structures in that area which were not of natural Earth construction.

Another small indicator in the Contact showed a percentage which was ever increasing, even whilst the Contact was switched off.

Total Conversion: 24 percent... 25 percent...

This figure was going up by one percent every 30 minutes, though it varied at times of battle. At this rate, the 100 percent would be reached in 37.5 hours.

Ryoga, as stated before, did not notice either of these, as he strode on through the streets, determined to leave Nerima behind him, as he wondered off into Old Tokyo.

**Meanwhile  
Beneath Nerima**

There was a flickering blue light into which the lift descended.

"What is this?"

The Doctor stared in amazement at the vast chamber he saw and heading down into. The lift was a transparent tube right through the tip of the dome towards a large city, all Sontaran-built.

"Crude though, as if they struggled to make their own homes habitable, well, they don't really need to sleep, since they removed that small deficiency from their DNA." He could see many signs and banner displaying the Sontaran emblem, as well as declaring the words Ano IR.

"But what does it mean? They aren't a religious lot, but Ano means 'year' in Latin, albeit spelt wrongly. A new era, but of what?"

Noticing that he was reaching the exit, he crouched down.

"Better make myself hidden."

Activating the sonic screwdriver, the lights in the area dimmed slightly, so as to let him off without anyone spotting him.

"Funny, no guards to check who's arriving?"

The buildings looked dilapidated as he peered at them closely, "These have been here for a while, they aren't new." He sniffed the air, "Hmm, clone juice, these are probably the gestation pods, but they're running at a tiny percentage of what they're used to.

Hearing a sound, the Doctor hid in a convenient niche in a wall as a patrol stomped by, stopping just past where he was hidden.

"You say this is where the power brownout originated from?"

"Yes, clone batch 200 to 250 will have bodily deformities, making them unsuitable for combat." The soldier responded neutrally, "We are running at minimum level as it is in preparation, so any deviation will affect this."

"It can't be helped." Another Sontaran, his superior, responded, "Purge the useless bodies, recycle their skin, sinews, bones, anything we can get for the next batch."

"We will need to send Abduction Team Alpha for more cattle." The soldier replied, "Removal of entrails, organs and so forth does take time, and high quality cattle is necessary."

"Team Alpha will join Omega and Beta to form Battle Team Omicron This was decided now." The superior replied, "A quality candidate has been located by General Strall, and the DNA of the subject has been extrapolated. We are working on the ROM section of the brain to make it useful for our purposes, but for now it shall suffice. Their skins will be rewritten with the host DNA."

"And of the clones?"

"Do what I asked before, maximum production will begin upon the order, and new cattle will be instantly overwritten with the new host, with clones for each one."

"I will do as you request, sir." He stood to attention and went to several buildings pressing a series of buttons.

As they all left the area, the Doctor was tweaking the screwdriver, "Okay, this is very bad news, a fully fledged Sontaran clone centre, beneath here, ready for production." He frowned, "I don't like the sound of the cattle."

He moved on and saw two distinct buildings, one highly militarised and another with many guards outside.

"Okay, that one must be the HQ of the big boss, Strall, there's no need for guards outside since everyone must be inside ready for fighting anyway. Now the other..." He pointed the screwdriver there, "There's something in there that they don't want getting out."

He went from building to building, staying in the shadows as he moved closer to the metallic jail.

He saw three Sontarans facing outwards, arms at the ready.

"Well, they're not going to tire soon, they're been engineered that way to stay on alert for a week if need be."

Moving around slowly, he could see that the building only had one way in and out, and no windows.

Thinking further, he sidled up the back of the building to get a closer look.

"There's no way I can knock them out, that port on the back of their necks is weak, but three at once?" He shook his head, "There must be a better way..."

Looking up, he frowned, before stumbling on a solution.

"Who says I need to beat them to get by?" He grabbed the screwdriver and drilled into the walls, made with a cheap metal on the outside, and used them as hand grips, climbing up the wall until he reached the roof.

"I see..." There was a hatch on the top, where a laser grid protected the outside, the same as the one in his jail cell.

He looked inside but couldn't see anything aside from the square of light from the hole, with the shadow of his head obscuring some space.

"Whoever it is, I'm a friend, I'm coming in." He whispered down.

Using the screwdriver to interfere with the lasers, they changed their pattern for five seconds, enough for the Doctor to drop down into the cell. The floor was sticky and felt fairly humid.

"Nice place you got here..." He looked around and then saw a large object in the corner, "I'm the Doctor, and who might you be?"

He smiled as the figure stirred, two large eyes staring back at him, before two large clawed arms dragged him into the darkness.

**On the surface**

Kuno was bloodied, his powers fading.

"Curses..." His eyes returned to their normal colour as the glow vanished, the lightning veins growing quiet.

"Target is immobilised." The leader spoke, as the lasers held Kuno in place against a wall, curled around his arms and legs. The sword was rattling on the ground, being held down by another ten laser belts. "Commence amputation of limbs for further study."

"You dare to defile my body further?" Kuno struggled to reach for the blade, but it was well out of reach for him.

His fingers twitched, and he knew that he only had enough strength for one more vein. Curses or spells were out of the question since a prerequisite was to stroke the runes on the blade.

"What must I use to escape?"

Thinking back to what he had seen, he flashed upon an answer, "That may work, but it would drain me to the point of exhaustion, and not only once, but it may be required twice..."

He looked down at the sword, and then at the approaching Sontarans, their rifles now sporting white energy chainsaws on the end.

"There is little option, either I die like a butterfly with its wings pinned to the tree, or escape down a hole like a mouse chased by hungry cats."

He closed his eyes, hearing the whirring sound of the saws getting nearer.

"Until we meet again, Sontarans." He opened his eyes and grinned, before his body was covered in red glittery strings, then being sucked into his left arm, which then disappeared.

"Where did he go?" The leader exclaimed, "Spread out!"

Immediately understanding, he looked to the sword, and saw Kuno reappear moments later, his body still surrounded in red strings, grabbing the hilt.

Feeling the sense of power from the ancient runes, he reactivated his teleporter arm, and was taken elsewhere as the Sontaran lasers missed their target.

"Impossible! He had that much energy remaining?" The leader swore in Sontaran, "General Strall, target 'Blue Thunder' has escaped. We are unable to follow his teleportation signal, as it was non-technology based."

"Teleportation, via non-technological means?" There was a pause, "Extremely unfortunate we were unable to procure this science. Regardless, prepare for new orders. Ano IR is to commence now."

"Understood sir, awaiting your orders."

**That second  
Outside Nerima**

The road was quiet, the wind rustled the backpack of Ryoga as he walked along the barren path, only to see the bird messenger on his shoulder to fly off and land in front of him.

It then turned onto a ball of red string, which unravelled to form Kuno, bruised and battered, but still conscious.

"Kuno..." Ryoga saw him and their eyes connected, "Enough, leave me alone..." He side-stepped the man and walked on, only for Kuno to tap his leg with the sword.

"I wish not to fight, but for your assistance in walking." He growled. "I was unable to defeat them, me, the Blue Thunder!"

"Them?" Ryoga stopped and turned his head.

"They were called Sontarans." Kuno released Ryoga and tried to get up himself, "I was outnumbered, and their skills were too great for my own, I failed against their platoon."

"Sontarans..." Ryoga turned to him, "Ranma said that, before she died..."

Kuno's jaw clenched, "Whoever you fought, it was not the person you think it was."

"What do you mean?" Ryoga held out an arm to help steady Kuno.

"They possess the personality and memories of the original, but it is a false impression."

"You mean, I fought a fake?" Ryoga shuddered, "But it was just the same... Like we used to fight and taunt each other, only a lot more lethal at times."

"The outside is that of the person, but inside lies an alien, and they can shed this body like a jacket. They follow instructions from them, and those inside are able to escape if given enough time."

"So, that light..." Ryoga thought back to the forehead line of light, "Was that the moment he got away?"

"The body remains intact, as if an internal pressure is keeping its form, unless the body had already been reduced to a jacket." Kuno pointed back at the town, "I cannot destroy them alone. They have beaten me once already."

"So?" Ryoga moved away to look on into the horizon, "I can't look back, not now."

"If they are not stopped, then Nerima itself will die." Kuno stated simply.

Ryoga growled, clenching his fist and grinding his teeth.

"Is that what you wish on your ancestors?" Kuno asked tiredly.

"Shut up!" Ryoga stomped his foot on the ground, "Damn it... I mourned for Ranma, and it was all just a fake..."

"If that person sounded like they speak, then it was their true words. The occupier of the body does not hold much control over what they say, though this may change later." Kuno started walking, "I am returning, follow me if you want your vengeance."

Feeling his rage peak, Ryoga roared, "Damn you Ranma! I'll get my revenge!" Turning he grabbed Kuno.

"What manner of walking is this?"

"Shut up, Kuno." Ryoga spoke to himself now, "Omega Directive, Restore AI protocol, holographic image and sensory receptors."

The small form of Yuko materialised in front of them, "-oga! Don't!" She had just finished the sentence she started before she was shut off.

"You!" Kuno began, before Ryoga stopped him.

"Enough, she's my friend, leave her alone." The green image of Yuko turned a mild pink before returning to its normal colour. "Yuko, take us back to where you were shut off, Emergency Teleportation Shift, now."

"Ack-Acknowledged!" Happy to be restored, she opened up two dozen windows to extrapolate the coordinates and assign the space they were residing, "Due to Kuno's unusual arm, we are physically moving the entire region around us. You may experience a slight dizzying effect."

A second later, they felt their bodies crushed as they were sucked into a singularity, which travelled at light speed to the requested point, before expanding again.

Ryoga and Kuno fell out, their faces greener.

"Here, take some medicine." She dropped a pill in their laps from the Medical Storage, "It should combat the feeling of your entire body being compressed into a molecule."

After swallowing the pill, they both felt better.

"Yuko, download the data from my Contact and memory banks to update yourself. We're going up against Sontarans, what do you have of them?"

"A great deal, but this is not their usual tactics. Whatever it is they're doing, it's something bigger than we can think of."

"Agreed." Kuno nodded, albeit uncertain of the floating girl, "This is subterfuge, but for such a warmongering race, they must be capable of simply destroying the Earth."

"If that's their goal..." Ryoga smirked, cracking his neck for a good battle, "Yuko, find anything weird, like the feel of that forcefield around the forehead you mentioned, and take us there."

"Will do..." She scanned the region and point out a large cluster, "They are all gathered here and -" She paused, "Wait, it's growing? Exponentially?" She looked at him in horror.

"So, they are multiplying," Kuno frowned, "We have no time to lose, we must kill them all."

"Yep, for once we agree..."

Ryoga and Kuno ran towards the centre of the commotion, preparing themselves as they went along.

**Meanwhile  
Beneath Nerima**

"Look, I can imagine you've been in here for a long time, but I can tell you one thing, I'm not interested in a relationship."

"Shut up you stupid fool." The arm pulled the Doctor off and kept him against the wall, "Keep in the shadow, they don't bother to check the dark."

A tannoy echoed in the chamber above, "Sontarans, the age of Ano IR has begun. Rejoice! Battle Status 1, Team Omicron are according to schedule. Update in one Earth hour."

"Good, they haven't found us, still worried about what this all means," He looked at the figure in the darkness and smiled, "Ahh, I wondered why it reacted..." He looked at the fat beige alien, "What's your name then?"

"Horkatziplan Prathoon," The face quirked, "Do you know me?"

"No, but I met your distant cousins, the Slitheen." He grinned widely.

Spitting on the ground, the Prathoon sounded disgusted, "Slitheen, always thinking too grandiose, but never pulling the plan through with 100 percent success."

"So, why are you stuck here then? Bit early for your time of space exploration, no?"

"Yes, we were scouting this planet for some new form for reselling, resources, produce, even the solar system, but during one of our scouting missions, my crew were taken out by unknown forces, and I was captured." The Prathoon was female by her voice, and the sadness was evident in the way the eyes welled up with tear-drops the size of apples.

"How did they get you, weren't you hidden?"

"Of course we were. But they detected our compression field. The Sontarans took me in, and insisted I create this field for them, improving the technology until it could be placed on any individual, no matter how thin, even children!" She held her arms over her face.

"They had already killed my own crew, my babies, and they expected me to do this now?"

"Calm down..." The Doctor came in to hug her, "I'm sorry, it'll be okay..."

"I refused for the children, but normal adults were necessary." She relaxed from the Doctor's grasp, and sat up firmer, "They wanted more control over the field, to transmit information, and themselves if need be to escape."

"Information, what sort?" He recalled what the Sontaran patrol said, "Wait, I know, the original personality of the person, to fit into society."

"That's right, and I created that for them. The technology is beyond them, only thinking about guns, armour and ammunition. The factory is constructing them in the dozens."

"Then why, if you don't mind my asking, are you still alive?"

"I am the only one who can fix it, so they keep me alive for the broken ones." She sighed, "I have my own space, and they feed me scraps, it's bearable."

The Doctor had a cheeky grin, "Let me guess, you programmed it to randomly produce a faulty compression field, am I right?"

The first smile appeared on the face of the Prathoon, "Naturally, but I can trigger when one would become faulty, even something bigger if need be, and there is also a fail-safe in all of them."

"What would it mean to you if I give you this?" He pulled out the vial, which was now bright blue, churning about in reaction to the Prathoon.

"But that's..." She looked at the Doctor, "You have some left, but she died decades ago!"

"Well, let's just say she and I got a little too chummy, one glass of wine and you lot go wild." He smiled, "What could you do with it?"

"I could reproduce my crew from their DNA I have, and another dozen children..." She caressed the outside of the vial, "I could have a family again."

"Then, let's get to work... Can you activate a fault in the factory?" He pocketed the vial and leaned against the wall.

"Yes, but they'll find you, they always scan the cell, so you'll have to come with me."

"Okay, but how?" He pondered about it until he noticed the mouth of the Prathoon open wide, "Ah, this might be cramped..."

The highly developed compression field in the Prathoon's tongue sucked the Doctor in, and sealed itself up with a camouflaged shield, preventing scanners from locating it.

Pressing the side of a tooth, within which was a hidden transmitter, she waited for the Sontarans to release her to take her to the factory.

**The surface**

"Targets ahead." Yuko paused, "All identical compression fields, and DNA?"

Once they saw them, they understood immediately.

"They're all Ranma?" Ryoga's Contact was scanning each one, noting the same DNA print, and the forehead zipper hidden from plain sight.

"Yes, I fought and lost to them once they revealed their true forms beneath this shell." Kuno nodded to them, "They are attacking people, look." He pointed unnecessarily, as a person was punched to the ground, only to slowly turn into another Ranma.

"Oh no..." Ryoga understood, "They're spreading Ranma's DNA to other humans..." Checking the fallen person, he saw the zipper activate after ten seconds, "And Sontarans are filling up the body!"

"Agreed." Yuko spoke, her eyes fully widened and scanning anything she could analyse, "Sontarans do not breed, they merely clone themselves. This is beyond their time, and signals a terrible change of fortune if they can accelerate their clone cycles to within a few seconds..."

Kuno readied his sword, "Do we have a strategy?"

"You were defeated in the open..." Yuko brought up a map, "This is close quarters, very useful for hit-and-run techniques."

"I don't know what they're like inside, but fighting Ranma again would be pretty tough on me..." Ryoga covered his face, "I don't think I could handle that so soon..."

"Leave the female figures to me." Kuno activated the sword, bringing up the metal power, "They were subject to my rules and were less equipped to fight hand-to-blade."

"Let me guess," Yuko piped up, "If the Sontarans evacuate their bodies, you want Ryoga to take care of them, right?"

"Sounds fun..." Ryoga grinned hungrily, "I should really express my gratitude to them for what they put me through."

"We should assume that somehow they are injecting or transferring something onto their victims bodies..." Yuko brought up schematics, "There is a small node on the person before he changed, whatever it is enabled the body to change into what it was now."

"It will be very difficult to get past my defences." Kuno made the blade grow to twice its size and width, drawing in spare metal from the surrounding rocks.

"Mine too." The shard glistened menacingly and the Contact even formed target reticules on the suspicious people without a request being made.

"You're forgetting one person..." Yuko had a hand hovering over the L-S Module and her offensive weaponry.

"Let's bring them down." Ryoga gathered his ki.

"Yes, let us show them how we Japanese fight for our honour." Kuno hefted his heavy blade.

The twosome walked into the crowded streets of panicked citizens running away from the redheaded army, their ranks swelling with each passing wave.

**Underground**

The Prathoon was escorted to the factory producing the compression fields, a red warning light flashing from the outside.

The Sontarans were fully alert, given the new battle status on the surface, and ensured that the Prathoon did not deviate from the path.

Reaching the inside, going past all the neurotechnological implements, the Prathoon made a groaning sound.

"The fault isn't here... It must be in the main core..." She turned to the soldiers, "I told you lot not to come in here! This is a sensitive area and your armour already mangles the frequencies as it is!"

One soldier held his weapon tighter, "We followed your explicit instructions, no soldier has been in here, only at the outlet for the newly created fields."

"Well, someone has!" She raised her arms flamboyantly, "You lot can't come in here, I don't even know how long this will take to fix!" She pointed to the doorway to the centre, "I'm going to check out the core, if you come in, there's no guarantee that you won't be killed from the subspace pockets reacting nastily to your shields and armour."

The soldier baulked beneath their helmets. "We will be waiting outside. You must finish this immediately, or else General Strall may think you are hindering Ano IR."

"Fine..." The Prathoon stomped off into the doorway, looking back out to them, "I'm going to flood these chambers with light radiation. Wait outside the factory, I'm not going anywhere, as you already know..."

Marching out, the Sontarans left the Prathoon in the quiet room with many monitors and switches.

Typing on the special 3D holographic keyboard built for their large fingers, a simple diagnostics cycle had begun, which was suitably loud as the machinery tested itself.

As if vomiting, the Prathoon removed the Doctor from her tongue, who landed on his two feet in the room.

"Nice place you had in there..." He stretched his neck, "Bit stuffy though..." He clapped his hands together, "So, we're in now?"

"Yes, this is the console." She brought up a monitor showing the Sontarans on guard at the exit, "Only one way in and out, guarding it as always."

"So, tell me, what is the fail-safe you have that's secret?"

She turned to the Doctor, her wide eyes showing a gleam and sinister side as she licked her lips, "The program starts an automatic shutdown of all the compression fields, essentially disabling them."

"So they stop getting used?" The Doctor didn't seem impressed, "That's a bit boring, no? Unless there's more to it..."

"Well, the zipper is sealed permanently, thus stopping any escape from within the space." She rubbed her hands together, "The field then begins to destabilise from inside."

"So, the Sontaran doesn't simply burst out of their shell, but..." He looked at the Prathoon with a growing realisation. "No..."

"Oh yes..." She was delirious with happiness, "The field, to maintain structural integrity won't destroy the shell. It begins to restore the inner space of the shell, gradually mind, slowly crushing whatever or whoever is inside, until it returns to nothingness."

"Then, why haven't you done it before now?" He wondered out loud.

The Prathoon seemed quieter now, "The same problem, the only way to activate the fail-safe is to stop all transmissions to within the field, orders, radio communications, everything except the personality of the person, since that remains on the surface of the body."

"So, you need to break the Sontaran network first..." He pointed behind him, "In that large building there, right?"

"Yes, I've only been in there once, to install an industrial size field, for all this land you see. This is merely the inside of a small ship, but the field I created can stock an entire army and clone pods."

"Does the fail-safe work for this large chamber too?"

"No..." She shook her head, "I didn't have time to construct one, or even think of making it, since this was right after I was captured." She looked to the monitors, "Given five minutes, I could easily program it in to detonate an implosion."

"So, you need me to disable their network?" The Doctor held up the screwdriver, "I could check where it is, but they might track my signal."

"Don't worry, they don't have any general scanner running in here, since so few people know about this place. They only have the portable ones to check my cell, and perhaps on their patrols." She pressed a button and brought up a map, "The network is connected to the other part of the compression field system they wanted, which was a personality injector."

The red overlay showed a room deep in the main building.

"I don't have many details about what is inside, this is just from my own memory and a few scans using some prototype devices I sent them."

"It's more than enough for me..." He looked to the door, "Any other way out for someone like me?"

She smiled and moved aside, pulling open a console, and then pushing a grate behind it, "There. That should get you outside." She looked at the monitor again, "Once that network is disrupted I can detect it from here, all I need is a second, and then I'll start the fail-safe."

"How do they store the personality?" The Doctor asked, then wishing he hadn't.

"I don't know what it is now, but before they just downloaded the memory of that person into their databanks, but now that they have started Ano IR, that means they've found someone who is strong enough even as a human to spread themselves further."

"Which means..." He finished for her, "that the person is there, feeding this memory direct to the skins." He grabbed the screwdriver in his mouth, and scuttled off into another crawlspace to escape the factory, before popping out in a secluded area away from prying eyes.

"I'd better hurry..." He held out the probe and started following the signal to the communications network base.

**The surface**

The Ranma clones moved in formation and attacked anyone in sight, instantly rushing to their sides and punching or kicking them. Due to their increased speed and strength compared to the normal human, they faced almost no opposition, and those that did manage to resist were taken down by one more clone.

The small data transfer device was meant to pierce the skin and allow five seconds of contact to change the DNA of the victim into that of Ranma. The zipper was created and a Sontaran clone inserted directly inside, swelling their numbers massively.

That meant nothing when a large silver shadow sliced through two buildings to cut into five Ranma's, the blood spraying outwards.

"So, we meet again." Kuno put the large blade into the ground, running in to chop more redheads.

"You!" One of the Ranma's shouted out, "Blue Thunder detected, all units, maximum power!"

The blue light flickered as the skins fell off and multiple rifles were aimed at Kuno.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Another building to the side of them exploded outwards, showering them with rubble and wood as it crashed off their shields or armour if they weren't lucky enough to defend themselves in time.

"Take this!"

Ryoga launched himself through the smoke and pummelled one Sontaran, crushing the helmet with two fists, feeling a satisfying crack beneath it. Using his feet, he kicked off the chest of the now dead alien and whilst in the air he aimed downwards with his arms.

"Unknown hostile!" The Sontarans were now directing their attentions towards him, "Fire!"

A dozen lasers arced over to Ryoga, over for a green shield to appear in front of him, bouncing harmlessly off it.

"Got you covered, Ryoga." Yuko smiled as her hologram generated more defences around him.

"You made me suffer..." Ryoga spoke down to the Sontarans, now reeling at the fact that their weapons were ineffective, "now it's your turn." A large green and white ball appeared in the palms of his hands, "Shi Shi Hokodan!"

The blast crushed and incinerated the Sontarans, not being equipped for such a power.

"Ryoga, you bastard!" Three Ranma's jumped up to meet him in the air.

A blast of fire and wind pushed them away, and Kuno flashed by, "Your opponent is me."

Ranma growled, "Not you again, Kuno..." They launched into a flurry of punches and kicks, but Kuno managed to either dodge, deflect or counter-attack them all.

One of them unzipped, and as the short alien emerged, he was pulverised by Ryoga punching into his chest, the fist emerging from the other side.

Kuno and Ryoga grinned, and went on to fight their assigned enemy each time they appeared.

"Massive Energy build up detected." Yuko declared, "Lasers combined to make upper lever weaponry." She activated the L-S module and offensive measures, "Structure Conversion Tower on minimum strength, Ammunition; Incendiary. Target behind building, Firing in 3... 2... 1..."

Her left arm, instead of being a minigun, was a simple cannon, out of which a ball of light energy was projected and shot into the empty building, smashing into the larger laser the Sontarans had built, blowing it and the surrounding Sontarans into several pieces.

The right hand was still fractured and fizzing from what happened in the present day Nerima, more or less useless in battle.

"Phew..." She returned to her normal size, "I'll keep a lookout for more things like that..." She winked at Ryoga, "I'll protect you."

"Thanks, Yuko." He blushed slightly, "Let's clear out the trash now... There's still more out here." The Nairo shard unfurled outwards.

"Indeed, this is just a small number of them." Kuno changed his giant sword into a smaller icy version, "We have no time to waste."

As the Ranma clones and Sontarans closed in on them, others were still outside of the battle zone, expanding their ranks.

**Sontaran Headquarters**

The Doctor was outside the building, no obvious cameras trying to spy on intruders.

The probe was bleeping rhythmically, changing speed as he angled it one way.

"There's no way but the entrance..." He held the probe and turned it off, "I have no choice..."

Opening the door a tiny bit, it slid to one side and there was no one in sight. Running in, he crouched behind a series of vats with more clone juice in them.

The probe lit up again, and he followed its signal in the cramped corridors, until he reached one corner.

"One Sontaran," He pressed himself flat against the wall, "Looking at a console only...?"

The tannoy was much louder in here, "Unknown hostile on surface. Blue Thunder has teamed up with another meta-human, codenamed 'P-Chan' by host source. Powers are immense strength, combined with advanced technology."

The Doctor was listening to this in fascination, "There are people capable of fighting the Sontarans, in hand-to-hand combat?"

"Team Omicron, divert half of soldiers to defeating Blue Thunder and P-Chan. Other half, continue propagation."

Not wasting any time, the Doctor pulled out a pipe from the vat nearby and walked slowly towards the Sontaran, before striking it in the back of the neck of the outlet valve.

Stunned, the Sontaran fell to the floor, unconscious from the hit.

Walking further in, the sonic probe detected the room was above, so taking the staircase carefully, he emerged at the top, and two Sontarans were standing outside the room.

"Okay, this is a problem..." Thinking of anything he could do, he noticed a console on the far wall, similar in construction to the one from his cell.

Aiming the probe towards it, he heightened the power of the screwdriver, flicking switches in the wall panel, making it short circuit.

"What was that?" One of them asked, seeing the sparks from the panel.

Soon, the panel burst into flames from the fuses failing to shut off early to prevent an electrical overload. The corridor was shrouded in shadow.

"We have experienced a technical failure." The two Sontarans moved towards the console, trying to douse the flames with an attachment from their rifles, "Maintenance required outside Room 101."

"Nice name... The room where you meet your worst fear." The Doctor mumbled to himself as he slid against the wall, before using the shadow to slip into the room, the door sliding open and closed automatically.

Without even checking the room first, the Doctor locked the door using the sonic screwdriver, activating the dead bolts inside to prevent any unauthorised entry.

"That's all sorted out, now to shut down that -"

The Doctor stopped talking as he turned around, to see two things.

One, a fate he never wished upon anyone to a figure attached to a device, arms and legs splayed, wearing nothing but a futuristic pair of glasses flashing images and sounds. Several electrodes were sticking out of the forehead, connected to the machine and passing through to a thick cable leading up and out of the room through the ceiling. The person was jolting and twitching at sporadic moments, her bloody teeth gritting from anguish.

The colour of the blood matched that of her hair.

"Ranma... I'm so sorry..."

The second part, which the Doctor discounted at first, was a Sontaran soldier without a helmet staring directly at him, a larger rifle in his arms pointed directly at his chest.

"This is as far as you go, Doctor."

The voice was familiar.

"General Strall I presume?"

"Correct." He glanced down, "Your screwdriver, hand it over."

"Must I? It was a present from my mother." He pouted.

"Yes, despite its crudeness, the technology would be helpful to our plans." He took it from the Doctor's hand and walked backwards, keeping the rifle aimed at the timelord throughout, before placing the screwdriver on the central console.

"This must be an important room for you to be holed away in here." The Doctor walked towards the machine holding Ranma up.

"Yes, this is where Ano IR begins and ends." He seemed very proud, "All thanks to this person, Ranma Saotome."

"Since you're so talkative, trapped in this room now," The Doctor scratched his chin, "What is this Ano IR?"

Strall was astonished, "You do not know as of yet, perhaps I have overestimated your intelligence." He stood up taller, which was difficult for someone his size, "A New Order: Insurrection Resurrection. We make the humans believe that their own people are revolting against each other, when in fact the Sontarans will Resurrect, thus creating a New Sontar." He pressed a button on his armour, "At this rate, humans will be erased from history in one Earth Day with our kind spreading over the entire globe."

"I see..." He already guessed at what was happening, but didn't feel the need to comment on it, "What have you done with Ranma?" He touched her hand, and it flinched away from his fingers, struggling even more.

"The prize cattle is merely a host, a template for our plan. The mind is extraordinary, so much information, martial arts techniques, such speed and strength. Unparalleled in the world of humans."

Not wanting to see her in this much agony, the Doctor turned away to face the wall, his back to Ranma and Strall.

"What is that thing you placed on the head?"

"The host is surprisingly determined, and our standard mind-wiper is not suitable, so we are reprogramming the host to be more suitable for our needs." Strall was happy, "A natural at socialising and ingratiating with others, useful when we leave this small island. Refusing direct instructions from us is a problem though, so we are merely telling the body to obey us whenever we wish."

"And once you have fully converted her mind to what you want?"

"Disposal of the cattle, putting them out of their misery is a necessary evil in war, is it not?" He looked at Ranma, "Once we have the organic code for being subservient to our needs, we can download the personality onto our databanks."

A disappointed sigh emanated from Strall's lips, "A pity though, the body was highly sensitive to our prodding and rubbing, perhaps not suited to Sontaran biology, but with the right stimulation an appreciative response can be generated." He smiled with a predatory grin, "While there are no sexual desires within Sontarans, we can surely clone many female slaves made to satisfy and service all soldiers in any way they wish, even as target practice."

The Doctor leapt around on the spot, his face one of fury, "Now you've gone and made me angry. You don't want to see me angry."

Strall was delighted, "Finally, an emotional response, I have missed that." He was laughing, "What can you do, powerless without your useless screwdriver?"

"Am I so powerless?" The Doctor moved in front of Ranma, blocking the view from Strall, just her head appearing above the Doctor's own. He was calm but stern, "Perhaps you should look at that network of yours?"

Startled, Strall glanced back and saw the bright blue light on, flashing randomly, thanks to a program already encoded in the probe before he entered the room. Soon the entire console was shorting out.

"What are you doing? You think that disrupting our network will stop us?" Strall walked back to grab the screwdriver.

"No, but this will..."

Two things happened at the same time. The controls and switches exploded outwards, causing Strall to cover his face from the circuit boards and wires which flew out.

The blast also flung the screwdriver into the air, which landed neatly in the Doctor's outstretched arm.

"I don't fight. That's my way, but it doesn't necessarily have to apply to my friends."

Activating the screwdriver, the brainwasher unlocked and fell off Ranma's face, cracking as it hit the floor.

Her eyes opened, blue with rage as they centred on Strall.

"You...!" He raised the weapon, but saw that she couldn't escape from the shackles, "So, your threat is weak, Doctor, even your screwdriver will have a hard time with those dead bolts."

The console sparked again, but the tannoy system still worked, "General Strall, all soldier skins are in trouble!"

"What?" He was distracted now as he spoke into the room, his voice being transmitted to his men, "What's going on? How are our platoons?"

"Our men, they're dying!"

Ranma smirked, "Just you wait Strall, that punch... I'll return it a hundred-fold. No, make it two-hundred fold..."

She closed her eyes and concentrated, the electrodes in her brain firing up and sending more signals to the surface.

**Five minutes earlier  
Nerima**

The fires raged around them as Kuno began to use water against the Ranma clones, freezing them in place with the wind only to shatter them moments later. The flames lowered due to his efforts.

"Yuko, medkit quickly, that missile of theirs got me." His leg was covered in black, the Nanos working furiously to repair it.

"Got it..." Touching it to the wound, the skin and muscles repaired immediately, but the sheen of the Nanos remained.

Yuko stared at his body, noting the amount of wounds he had received, "Ryoga, 31% of your body is injured, that is the amount of mass the Nanos have a hold of on your skin to repair you."

"It doesn't matter." He lashed out with the Nairo Painkiller and shredded two Sontarans where they stood, "Until this is over, I'll keep fighting..."

Yuko sighed, raising her arm to conjure another forcefield at Ryoga's back to defend against another laser barrage, "Whatever you say, but I'm worried for you."

"Wide Spread, Bakusai Tenketsu!" Jabbing his claw like posture into the ground, the earth became unstable for the shaky Sontarans, "I guess you're right..." Battering three soldiers and throwing one at another group of them, using a blade stuck through its stomach for good measure, "This is a bit tiring... Hope I'm not getting sleepy..."

Kuno stopped attacking as the Ranma clones stepped back, holding their heads, scratching at their foreheads.

"What is this?" He brought up his enhanced sight using the vein, "Some new form of attack?"

The image he saw was of the opening to the compression field sealing up, and the body inside of the skin beating the sides trying to escape, and trying to force open the zipper which was no longer there.

Kuno felt a bit greener seeing the bodies inside get smaller and smaller as the walls around them squashed their bodies into nothingness, leaving just the original organs, bones, muscles, and so on of the redhead.

Ryoga spotted this and the Sontarans he was fighting were trying to figure out what was going on also, as they were out of their skins and unaffected. He saw them report to their leader, but knew that now was the time.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!"

The six Sontarans were smashed against the walls and ground from the ki blast, and the few others were retreating from Ryoga.

"They're preparing another missile volley." Yuko tracked their movements and her eyes grew orange, "Laser sight engaged, targets locked. Full penetration of Sontaran armour. Firing in 3... 2... 1..."

Her eyes blazed yellow as the beams ploughed through the helmets of the Sontarans, killing them instantly.

"Wh-Where the hell am I?"

Ryoga spun around as ten voices spoke as one, all of them redheads.

"Ranma?"

"Ryoga? And Kuno? You're here?" They spoke, walking towards him, before stopping, seeing his stance, "Ah, I get it..." They all looked towards one direction, "They're dead, whatever was inside us..." They winked and leapt onto the buildings, "Well, see you around, Ryoga! Gotta save the day after all!"

Kuno watched also as the Ranma clones all ran away, heading for one particular shop, which had been shut for a long time.

**Meanwhile  
Beneath Nerima**

"Sir, skins are fully autonomous and conscious, Sontarans within deceased." One voice shouted out before making a horrible death gargle.

Strall yelled into his comms unit, "Explain! Where are they going?"

"They're killing us all... They're heading to the lift!" Another spoke, again being silenced by death.

The General stared at the Doctor and Ranma.

"You two, you've spoiled my plans..." He levelled the laser at them, only to hear a loud explosion above them.

"Sounds like some people are dropping in on you." The Doctor smiled, as the ceiling began to crumble above him.

"I will never be defeated!" Strall used the laser to burn through the door and escaped out into the hall, running towards the main battle room.

Five Ranma clones landed in the room around the Doctor. He smiled at them, "My Ranma, you look healthy!"

"Heh, I feel great, "They all answered, "But there's no time to lose!"

They turned to the original Ranma, still held in place. Grabbing each shackle, the clones bent and broke them off, the last one grabbing Ranma as she fell, too weak to stand.

"Take our strength, and kill him..."

The clones moved closer and touched the bare skin of Ranma, allowing their DNA to merge and their entire bodies sucked in to her own, even the cloned clothing.

More clones arrived, doing the same thing for about a minute. The Doctor counted exactly two hundred clones merging with Ranma.

The last one arrived with Ranma's clothes, the red shirt and black trousers, shoes also.

"Sorry, they kept them well hidden..." She dressed Ranma quickly before holding her hands, "Kill him, and get out of here..." Before getting sucked in, she glanced at the Doctor, "Help with those things stuck in the head, it hurts, and might be bad to just pull out like that..."

She winked as her face merged with that of the first Ranma, who stood up, her ki at its maximum.

"Where is Strall?" Ranma spoke, her eyes hidden beneath the shadow created by her fringe.

"He's run off, presumably to fight back harder, or to fall back on normal Sontaran strategy." The Doctor moved closer, using the probe to detect where the interface of the neural needles breached the skull, and used a special remover found elsewhere in the room to take them out, one by one.

Stalking off, Ranma looked through the door and walked on to the only room her clones did not enter, one which was fully armoured and secure.

"This is a Sontaran escape pod..." The Doctor noticed the markings, "He must have escaped a while ago, using this and landed on Earth... No wonder everything was shoddily built, he had to do most of it by himself..."

"Useless..." Ranma stuck her hand into the metal, cutting through it like a bullet through paper, then clenching her fist to grab the pod door and ripping it off its hinges.

A red laser blasted out, but still holding the door, Ranma avoided getting hit.

"As I thought, your own metal protects against accidental firings, no?" Ranma grinned.

"A General is always prepared..." Ranma peeked out and saw Strall slam his hand down on a button there, "Now, say goodbye to your puny island..."

"Hiss..." Ranma's eyes turned feline, and faster than before, she transformed into her Feral guise, her skin becoming black as oil, leaping at Strall.

He fired again with his large rifle, only for Feral Ranma to phase out of sight, using the darkness of the room to reappear by Strall's side. Slashing into his armour, she peeled it away with her bare claws, dismantling his rifle into four pieces just in case.

Strall stared up into her face, the hatred evident by those white eyes, and felt no fear.

"A soldier's duty is to obey. You failed in that role."

Screaming, she began to thrash and tear into his body, only for her to stop and stand up.

Breathing, her body reverted to human standards, the joints restoring, skin lightening, and finally the eyes returning to blue.

"Doctor, can we stop this?" Ranma pointed at the countdown which could only mean one thing.

Aiming the screwdriver at the pad, his lips thinned.

"That's right..." Strall gloated, "Dead locked, for all your wizardry, you cannot even fix things which don't have screws, ripping it open will only set off the self destruct instantly."

"I promised you this, didn't I?" Ranma showed him her fist, glowing with ki, her eyes half-lidded.

"Ranma," The Doctor spoke tiredly, "It's not worth it... Revenge is not the way to move on."

"No..." She replied quietly, "But keeping my honour, my promises, is something I'm not about to give up on."

She crouched over the broken Strall. Grabbing into his wide neck with her left hand, digging in deep, she twisted her body and raised the right fist over and above her head."

"Ahh..." He seemed to be quivering, "This pleasure, this joy... You are the ultimate warrior." He licked his lips, "Let me taste you, more, more..."

Without another word, Ranma slammed the fist into his head, caving in his face and cracking the skull into several shards. The floor was now coated in a viscous material, and her fist was dripping as she stood up.

"What now...?" Ranma's face had a few drops of Strall's blood, but she didn't care.

The door clattered as a large figure tried to squeeze through.

"Doctor, you surprised me... Who were those... Ah!" Prathoon pointed at Ranma, "You! You knocked out the guards outside!"

Ranma cocked her head, "Who are you?" There was still no smile on her face, "You probably saw my clones, they attacked any Sontaran in here."

The Doctor turned, "Strall's set off a self destruction sequence, we have one minute, can you program the collapse of the compression field for this entire base?"

Prathoon grinned, pulling out a small chip, "Did it while I was waiting for you to shut down the network."

"Excellent." The Doctor looked to a dial which could only be non-Sontaran technology, and unscrewed the covering, "Actually, where does it goes in here?"

"Oh, give it to me!" Prathoon was annoyed, and snatched it from him, slotting it into a gap, and connecting two wires into it. "Right, once we leave this space, the field will shut permanently, but if it has been wired to explode, then we need to get rid of the box fast!"

"Better move it then!" Ranma smashed the wall behind them, and grabbed the two of them to land on a lower building, "Where's the way out?"

"There..." The Doctor pointed above, then took in some breath, "But it looks like you broke the lift..."

"No problem..." Ranma dropped the two right beneath the field exit a few dozen metres above them, "Don't move a muscle. When I stop near you, grab on to my legs and hold on tight."

"What is she blabbering on about?" Prathoon mumbled, "We're stuck here now..."

The Doctor watched Ranma run around them, getting gradually closer, "Oh boy, this is going to be a rough ride..."

Ranma felt her body flow naturally, the spiral freeing her spirit as she felt the pain from the past few hours vanish. Seeing the centre approaching she stopped in the middle of the Doctor and Prathoon, and did an uppercut to the portal above.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

The hot winds combined the cold fist, and the tornado shot upwards. Feeling the Doctor and Prathoon grab onto her legs, she lowered her fist and held their other arms.

"We're off now!"

Growing angry, her ki turned hot, and she too joined the tornado, rotating constantly in rhythm with the winds.

"Doctor, you may need to widen the field slightly for all of us to fit at once." Prathoon mentioned.

"Good idea..." Letting go of Ranma's leg, he picked out the screwdriver from inside his pocket and shot at the field.

The blue zipper expanded in width and length, and soon opened up for all three to fly through it, courtesy of the winds.

"Got it!" Prathoon said gleefully as she pulled the box which held the compression field after letting of Ranma's leg.

"Man, you're both really heavy..." She mumbled, before they landed in the old shop which held the entrance to the lift.

"How big of an explosion are we talking about?" The Doctor asked quickly.

"Only a little, but enough to blow up this building with the power behind it."

"Good enough for me!" Ranma hefted the box and charged forwards, kicking the door down in the process. "Haaaah!"

Throwing it with all her remaining adrenaline, it ascended into the sky for about ten more seconds until it exploded outwards, looking more like fireworks than a bomb.

"Phew..." She sighed, "It's over..."

The Doctor looked at them both, "Ranma, stay here and rest. Prathoon, you can't walk about like that. I'll be back soon with the TARDIS."

Slumping to the ground, leaning against the wall, Ranma smiled at last, "Okay Doctor, see you soon."

Running out, he went to where he left the TARDIS.

Prathoon moved back and went behind Ranma, as the latter began to snooze away.

"You poor child, all that mental strain..." She stroked Ranma's head, "It must have been draining on you, transferring your mind to hundreds..." A small red hair ended up on her hand unintentionally, and Prathoon smiled, "A strong woman like you is always wanted. I'll make sure that you live on somehow, without the anguish you're feeling now."

Pocketing the hair into the field inside her mouth, the rasps of the TARDIS echoed around in the small room, as Prathoon picked up the sleeping Ranma.

**Meanwhile  
Elsewhere in Nerima**

Ryoga was lying on the ground, a piece of masonry used as a pillow, the narcolepsy catching him prepared this time, and his sleep was restful despite the Nanos scurrying about his body.

Kuno sat there watching him, just in case of any further attacks, but knew that somehow, everything was over.

"Those fireworks were odd, perhaps a signal to show that it was all clear maybe?"

Several people appeared, curiously, to see the two, Kuno looked at them and saw that they were normal humans, no zippers in his advanced eyesight.

"We're sorry, we couldn't do much more for you all..." He spoke, "Many people were lost, and this is too much devastation for one enemy."

"It's okay..." One person spoke up, as a crowd slowly formed, somehow knowing that they were their saviours, "You did what you could, the police were no help either, only you stood up to them."

Kuno spoke for both Ryoga and Yuko, who was peeking out from beneath Ryoga's neck next to the makeshift pillow.

"We thank you, it was difficult."

A young man walked forwards unafraid of the two strange people, "You are both incredibly strong, I would be honoured if you could join my dojo."

"Sadly, that would be impossible," Kuno knew they would not be there for much longer, "The Blue Thunder does not reside in the same time period for long."

"Blue Thunder?" The man spoke, in awe of the name.

"What is your main focus in training?" Kuno asked.

"Swordsmanship, the family blade is a treasure of our home here in Nerima." He was very sincere and filled with pride.

"It may not be much, but take this..." Kuno pulled out his old bokken, which he somehow still held on to, and threw it to the man, who caught it. "Use it for right, not wrong, and never to draw blood, or you will become like I have..."

"This..." The bokken was old and stained, the wood slightly cracked at the tip, and it looked like it had seen better days, but he was amazed, "I, Soujiro Tatewaki, will not forget this moment!"

Kuno widened his eyes, then only grew as another person entered the clearing.

"Where in the name of the Gods am I now?" She cried out, before fainting, a raggedly rucksack falling heavily to one side. The traveller seemed like a savage, her fangs giving the other people reason to worry.

"What did that man do to you Saotome-kun?" A young woman spoke, as they walked behind the crowd.

"It was weird, he just came up to me and plucked some hair, very strange, do you not think, Tendo-chan?"

"How peculiar, well these foreigners have their own ways..."

"Wait, that girl seems to be in trouble..." The boy ran in to help the traveller, pushing through the onlookers, "Are you okay, miss?"

"Jolyne Hibiki , don't call me miss..." She wheezed, "Water, if you have any..."

"Saotome-kun, I think we have some at home, you do think our parents will mind?"

"No..." The boy lifted Jolyne up, "Help me out here Tendo-chan..."

Kuno watched the scene with amazement, his jaw dropping.

The Tendo spoke again, grabbing the other shoulder of the tired girl, "I'm just worried about Master, he's been especially hard on Father this year, I hope he doesn't arrive for another two weeks..."

Kuno felt his pulse race for some reason, but he had the feeling that this person they spoke of was not normal.

Yuko on the other hand, knew exactly who it was.

Their bodies began to vanish as the strange Nerima residents left the area.

**Ten minutes earlier**

The Doctor returned to the TARDIS, looking very pleased for himself.

"Well, at least your relative has hair time time around." He placed it in a special jar and sealed it inside the central column for safe keeping.

Ranma was woozy, drifting in an out of a nap, "Oh, really?" Not exactly taking it in, she nodded sleepily.

"I found your ship, Prathoon, it's hidden and cloaked in the hills. Make sure to fly at night and don't mess with the Earth, or you may find me on the wrong side this time." His eyes were cold, recalling what happened in London and Cardiff previously.

"Naturally, I'm going far away from this place," She held up the vial that the Doctor gave her, "I need more crew, and a real family this time."

"Well, when your species are only able to give birth once, it is better to have a second chance sometimes, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is..." She looked at the glowing liquid before the whole TARDIS shook.

"We're outside your ship now." He shook her hand, "Take care now."

Ranma woke up and yawned, "Yeah, see ya Prathoon..."

"Goodbye Doctor, Ranma..."

Leaving the TARDIS, she entered her ship, sealing it from intruders.

"Okay, Now that I've removed all Sontaran prisons, items and technology from this city, we can get on our way."

The TARDIS then wailed, and flew upwards, breaking Earth's atmosphere and heading into space, rotating fast.

"What's going on?" Ranma was fully alert now, gripping for dear life against the scaffolding above the column.

"We're heading off?" The Doctor pulled a monitor closer, "The TARDIS is picking up a signal, she's found her child? It's in distress?"

"The Master?" Ranma leapt down, and held on to the console, looking at the same monitor with a gleam in her cat-like pupils. "Okay, let's go and catch him this time!"

"It might be a trap..." The Doctor warned.

"So what, there's nowhere better to go, and if it isn't one, we might be able to get the drop on him."

"Okay, we'll go now." He loaded the coordinates the TARDIS provided, "Right old girl, let's see this beautiful reunion now..."

The time column pumped faster than ever, dragging them to their destination.

**One month later  
Sol system**

Prathoon was orbiting the former planet known as Pluto, just taking some rock samples for fuel using energy extraction.

A small pinging sound excited her, as she went to the DNA extrapolater and growth pod.

"The Doctor really was too generous, this is too much, I could even have two more gestation cycles..."

The first three children came out of the pod, just like her old crew members. "How have you been, memories restored fine?"

"Yes, we're doing good..." He looked behind himself to the pod, "Is someone else coming out?"

"Yes, I have nine more children, but this one is a little special, so treat her like one of us." Prathoon declared happily.

Out trotted a strange figure, very un-Prathoon-like, in fact, one might call it human.

"Huh, what am I doing here?"

"Ranma, isn't that your name?" Prathoon asked kindly.

"Yeah, what about it, mum?" She folded her arms like a spoiled child.

Prathoon was brimming up inside, "You called me mum!"

"Well, you did give birth to me, even though I'm just a clone of someone you met on Earth, same history and everything. Didn't even make me a man again." Ranma sighed, "What am I now, a slave? Just like what that bastard Strall wanted from me..." She shuddered.

"Hardly..." Prathoon moved in to hug Ranma, "Just a daughter unlike any other, I'm sure you just want a bit of sightseeing and travelling, without so much death and sadness, right?"

"Well, it ain't all bad..." She pondered, "But seeing new places is always good, Earth is kinda boring when you've seen the future and a planet of curses." She waved in a random direction, "The original is with the Doctor, so I don't have to worry about problems back home, they can deal with that." She cracked her knuckles, "I can have some fun with this universe now..."

"Then, let the journey commence!" Prathoon took her to the flight deck, "Where do you want to go?"

Ranma looked at the navigational charts, and plotted a course for another star system, "Here we go." She wasn't surprised at knowing the way around Prathoon's ship, having been endowed with the knowledge in the birth pod. "Warp Factor 6, nice mellow pace, should get us there in a day."

Pressing the button, Ranma's face lit up, as her alternative journey through the stars began.

The small ship accelerated before swinging past Pluto, disappearing in a white light off into the darkness of space.

**NEXT EPISODE**

"Hello Doctor, I would like to play a game..."

"Oh, not this dumb moral, be appreciative of your life nonsense again. It was hard enough the first time around!" He was exasperated.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't like that so much..." The Master cackled, "Anyway, the rules, you alone possess the antidote to a cruel poison that is flooding this ship, which will inevitably kill everyone within one hour. The only way to meet up with any of the survivors is on the bridge, where your TARDIS is waiting."

"What's the catch?" The Doctor asked, wary of the amount of information he was giving.

"Well, every room is a death trap, with only one solution to the puzzle, get it wrong, you die. The others know of this also, and being a prison ship, they're not going to be very happy to negotiate with you if you get to meet up with them at the end."

"Thanks for the warning..." The Doctor growled, pulling out the screwdriver.

"Oh, and the antidote is slow working, taking ten minutes to work on the person you use it on." The Master was gleeful at this point.

Already figuring out the way out of his first room, the Doctor was just half-listening to the the Master, "Riiight..."

"Once a person a has been fully inoculated, the flight controls will no longer be dead locked, and you can stop it from ploughing into a lava planet. This will happen in exactly 1 hour and 5 minutes."

"Ah..." The Doctor stopped now, only to hear the Master's cackle echo as his rumbling TARDIS dematerialised from somewhere else on the ship.

"Oh dear... This is bad news..."

-o-o-

Ranma saw a porthole in the first door, "What's through there, where's the keyhole?"

The glass broke inwards and five flying saw blades with wings flapped through, veering around the room to target Ranma.

"Damn..." she wiped a lick of blood from the glass on her cheek, "Manhacks..."

-o-o-

Kuno held his sword outwards, trying to wedge the door open, only for the room to be bathed in orange.

Seeing to both sides, the walls began to close in on him.

Drawing the sword up, he stuck it into the door itself and roared.

-o-o-

Ryoga stared in extreme confusion, "Yuko are you sure there's no way this could be a door?"

"Positive, in fact this isn't even connected to the ship in a normal way."

"Then this button in the middle...?" He had no choice, as it told him to trust the voice.

Despite his best judgement, he pushed it, only for the wall behind him to pull backwards and open instantly.

Not getting a chance to hold his breath, Ryoga was flung out into the cold vacuum of space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **-  
>  Author's Notes**
> 
> Long chapter here, left that little clone of Ranma in for good measure, just in case.
> 
> It was tough combining all the characters together to make such a massive battle, still, this will only be a small fraction for the finale.
> 
> Hope the next episode is a good teaser, about time for a 'stuck on a ship in space' episode. It's a combination of 'Saw' and 'The Cube' (neither of which I have watched, just so you know).
> 
> \- J


	18. T Minus 65 And Counting

**Ranma and The Doctor**

**Chapter 18**

**T Minus 65 And Counting**

The heaving sounds of a blue box filled the stale artificial air of a spaceship as the TARDIS landed in a corridor filled with pipes and a thin pathway.

"Gees Doctor, you could've landed with the door facing outwards!" Ranma grumbled as she had to squeeze between the pipes.

"Sorry, it was kinda urgent, I wasn't exactly focussed on how we were going to land."

Ranma tapped the floor and jumped up slightly, "Odd, it sounds hollow, and the gravity is slightly higher."

"Seems that way..." He walked to the end of the corridor, "It appears we've landed on a ship in deep space..."

"What, an intergalactic cruise ship, a war vessel?" Ranma grinned.

"Nothing that interesting, this is somewhat different..." Using the screwdriver to open the door at the end, locks opened up from all directions and it slid to one side.

"Oh..." Ranma looked up, and then down, "I see..."

The chamber was vast, extending high above and below them by a thousand metres in each direction.

Directly in front of them was an unmanned checkpoint with the emblem emblazoned on it.

"What is that... Cobalt Lightning II?"

"The name of this ship..." The Doctor was thin-lipped.

"You've heard of it?" She could see his eyes recognising the name, "What is this place?"

"Cell blocks." He looked up, "This is a prison ship."

Suddenly, the checkpoint flashed and the two of them were scanned.

"Unauthorised intrusion. Activating security fi-" The voice from the computer stopped and was replaced by a cackling tone, "How about this instead?"

Their feet were lit by a small square which was the exact outline of their shoes.

"Oh crap..." Ranma could feel energy building up beneath her, and tried to move.

"Oh no..." the Doctor looked at Ranma, "I'll find you again, I promise."

The two of them disappeared in blue light, as the humming of the ship increased.

**Meanwhile**

"Dammit..."

His hands were hurting and Ryoga knew this wasn't normal.

"Where the hell is this place?"

Yuko brought up blueprints, "This appears to be a dreadnought class ship, capable of carrying ten thousand individuals, approximate date is in the era of the one thousandth century."

Ryoga moved his hand over the ship panelling, thinking it a little too rough for something so futuristic.

"It was converted into a prison ship according to the later blueprints, now holding eleven thousand people as their cells are merely stasis chambers."

"But what was that, when we arrived?" Ryoga held his head, still feeling dizzy.

"A transmat, one I could not override." She frowned, "I should be able to break any kind of encryption in this era..."

On one wall an image appeared on the rusty screen.

"Master..." Growled Yuko.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ryoga and your futuristic friend."

"Her name is Yuko..." Ryoga narrowed his eyes, "Where have you taken us?"

"Well, allow me to explain..."

As he spoke, the two watching the screen paled and began to look at the door separating them from the rest of the ship.

**Elsewhere**

Kuno was staring at the floor, "This does not seem to be the place I was originally."

Feeling his head pound harder, he grit his teeth, "It seems I have not recovered completely from the previous battle..."

His arm was going into spasms and was shimmering.

"This is most troubling." The lightning veins were moving beneath the skin, sending up spurts of blood at they occasionally broke the surface.

"Welcome Prisoner 24601. My name is the Master."

Kuno's attention was directed to the monitor in the room which flared on.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it," he chuckled, "actually, your only choice is to accept it, or die."

Kuno listened intently as the voice continued and the door opened, letting in a neighbouring prisoner.

Narrowing his eyes, he nodded, "So, this is how it is to be, Master?"

The prisoner was a large creature, beyond the normal strength of the others he had faced, the large mouth and red crusty head made it look oddly amphibious.

"Human is it?" The creature looked at him, "I see, this will make short work, with your death I get ahead nearer to the bridge."

"What's your name?" Kuno stood up, releasing his blade.

"I have been imprisoned for killing an entire city, a single human doesn't deserve to know the name of the Krogan who will kill him."

"That is the way I like it." The flames and winds picked up on the metal, "Then, this human will be your end."

Rushing at each other, they both roared their battle cries.

**Elsewhere**

"Master..." Ranma spat at the monitor in fury.

"Now, now, don't destroy the poor messenger, otherwise you won't know what you have to do."

"Go on then, before I change my mind." Ranma checked out the room and was struggling to see an exit.

After the explanation, she grinned, "Is that it? You've lost your imagination I can see."

"We'll see about that, Ranma."

The wall behind her began to rumble and spikes sprung out. The wall began to move slowly towards her.

"Adamantanium, the hardest metal in the universe, don't think you can shatter it." The Master waved to her, "Goodbye, Ranma."

The monitor faded to black, and the redhead was left staring at the wall.

"Well, this is a bad day so far..."

**Earlier**

"Hello Doctor, I would like to play a game..."

"Oh, not this dumb moral, be appreciative of your life nonsense again. It was hard enough the first time around!" He was exasperated.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't like that so much..." The Master cackled, "Anyway, the rules, you alone possess the antidote to a cruel poison that is flooding this ship, which will inevitably kill everyone within one hour. The only way to meet up with any of the survivors is on the bridge, where your TARDIS is waiting."

"What's the catch?" The Doctor asked, wary of the amount of information he was giving.

"Well, every room is a death trap, with only one solution to the puzzle, get it wrong, you die. The others know of this also, and being a prison ship, they're not going to be very happy to negotiate with you if you get to meet up with them at the end."

"Thanks for the warning..." The Doctor growled, pulling out the screwdriver.

"Oh, and the antidote is slow working, taking ten minutes to work on the person you use it on." The Master was gleeful at this point.

Already figuring out the way out of his first room, the Doctor was just half-listening to the the Master, "Riiight..."

"Once a person has been fully inoculated, the flight controls will no longer be dead locked, and you can stop it from ploughing into a lava planet. This will happen in exactly 1 hour and 5 minutes."

"Ah..." The Doctor stopped now, only to hear the Master's cackle echo as his rumbling TARDIS dematerialised from somewhere else on the ship.

"Oh dear... This is bad news..."

Waving the sonic screwdriver at the nearest exit, he found it took a while to decode the password.

"Master must have incorporated Timelord encryption..." He frowned, "This will take time..."

A red light flashed and a loud alarm blared as the room began to dull.

"Excellent, now I've triggered the heating to be switched off... If I'm not quick enough, I'll freeze to death here."

Biting his lower lip, the Doctor toiled away with the codes as the sections near the windows began to grow icicles.

**Ranma  
T Minus 53 minutes**

"Okay..." Feeling her ki rise, she aimed at the door point-blank, "Moko Takabisha!"

There was nothing, not a single dent.

"Ah, a prison ship... The doors must be seriously armoured..."

Thinking, Ranma looked up and then at the walls, "Yeah... this whole place has triple layered armour..." Cracking her knuckles, she closed her eyes, "The Doctor said he never saw energy like mine before, so no matter what, it should be impossible for it to last against me for long..."

Glancing back at the approaching spikes, Ranma charged at the door with her fists charged with ki. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Feeling the pain increase, Ranma widened her eyes at seeing one tiny segment dent. Focussing all her punches on that spot, on the 108th punch, a hole the size of a single yen piece opened up.

Ignoring the bleeding fingers and hands, she could see a pinprick of light moving about from behind the door.

Sensing the wall closing in faster, she breathed in hard and placed both hands against the hole.

"Moko Takabisha!"

The ki blast shredded the metal into the next room. Grabbing the serrated edges, she peeled the layers back and ripped them off, before dragging herself through.

Landing into a forward roll, she saw the spikes of the room she just vacated pierce the door faultlessly.

"..."

Ranma turned to see a tall figure, almost like a human except for the abnormally long limbs. In fact the entire room was taller to accommodate the prisoner. Wearing a black suit, his pale skin looked like it was moving over its own flesh subtly. The face was featureless, and it was hard to even notice it properly since it seemed to blur when stared at.

"What? I have to beat you to pass?"

"Correct Ranma..." The Master cackled over the speakers, "you must defeat this gentleman in mortal combat. He is guilty of abducting and eating ten thousand children in his lifetime. Do you think you can kill him?"

Addressing the other occupant, the Master grinned nastily. "Viruses don't work on you. Kill Ranma, and a route to an escape shuttle will take you to a planet primed with young life. Enjoy your snack, Slenderman..."

The speakers whined off, and the combatants glared at each other. Ranma began to spin around the Slenderman, whilst the latter stretched his arms out.

Seeing that Ranma was running towards him, the hands reached out to her and moved much faster than before. Seeing this movement, Ranma leapt back only to feel the Slenderman's hands reaching for her neck, as he stood behind her.

"You move fast..."

Feeling a lightheadedness, Ranma pulsed off the ground and rebounded off the ceiling to see how the Slenderman stole the children, by placing them into stasis and teleporting away.

"Now the battle really begins..." She grinned and ran towards the Slenderman, the faceless one also responding in kind.

**Ryoga  
T minus 45 minutes**

He was exhausted, all of his strength was needed to defeat the Flood, then a technological battle with the Borg.

Yuko patted his shoulder, even though he wouldn't feel her holographic self.

"We're getting closer now... You don't need to keep fighting till your energy drains."

"I have to get there... otherwise..."

He sighed and looked through the ship. Yuko's schematics showed that they were only a quarter of the way through to the bridge. He could sense Ranma and Kuno through the walls, as well as many other life signs, slowly dwindling one by one.

"Everyone is fighting to kill each other... Ranma is still attacking that one strong person..."

Yuko was sympathetic, "I understand, Ryoga, the only thing we can do is take the route given to us to get there."

The room opened up as Ryoga released the Nairo shard to tear into the door again just to clear a path.

The Master laughed loudly, "So, you're finally here... Well, there was no doubt you'd defeat those paltry opponents. I've made sure an eclectic collection of foes from many dimensions are in this ship for your convenience. Hopefully you'll just die painfully soon..."

Ryoga just stared at the monitor, not dignifying him with a response.

"Oh, why so shy? You never held your tongue against Ranma." After a few more moments of silence, the Master sighed exasperatedly, "Fine, have it your way. The button here is the only way out of this room, then you'll be free." The monitor blew up, presumably part of the message.

Yuko went to the sparks, "Looks like it was rigged, we can't trace the signal like this..."

"Check for any exits... I can't sense any enemies this time." He blinked, "The Contact still doesn't function well in here..."

Yuko was scanning the environment, windows analysing the walls and then for any hidden exit.

"This is strange, I can't detect anything that can vaguely open, no transmats, no entropic shielding, nothing, not even a handle or switch. The only thing that shows any sign of making any change to the room is that..." She shook her head, "This must be a trap, the Master has obviously built this room to exact specifications."

Ryoga stared in extreme confusion, "Yuko are you sure there's no way this could be a door?"

"Positive, in fact this isn't even connected to the ship in a normal way."

"Then this button in the middle...?" He had no choice, as it told him to trust the voice.

Despite his best judgement, he pushed it, only for the wall behind him to pull backwards and open instantly.

Not getting a chance to hold his breath, Ryoga was flung out into the cold vacuum of space.

"Ryoga!" Yuko yelled, only to recall that sound didn't travel in a vacuum.

Grasping at his throat, Ryoga instantly felt his ki degenerate as even his endless training would never withstand the zero kelvin of space.

Feeling his skin begin to freeze, he had no chance to survive. With no air or sound it would be hopeless to fire a ki attack to propel him back into the ship, nor to use the Nairo shard to latch on to the ship as he had already been flung well from the hull.

Opening his eyes, after feeling his own eyelids begin to frost up, he saw the Contacts working frantically.

"Organ failure in 5 seconds. Rerouting life energy to Nanos for emergency life support. Construction commencing. Maximum speed."

Ryoga felt his skin harden, and he cried inside, realising that soon his movement would stop as his very flesh turned to ice.

Only to note that in fact, his body was heating up back to normal levels.

Looking down, he saw something so shocking that he let out a gasp.

That sound was incredibly loud after the total quiet in space. His mouth was now covered in a hard metallic skin, and his own eyes we within a transparent film.

His whole body now was covered in this new armour, no part of his skin was exposed to the lack of air in space.

He floated in the zero gravity, watching the ship slowly propel its way towards a nearby sun.

"Ryoga, what happened to you?" Yuko's voice joined him as she phased into his see-through goggles, shrinking her body to still be visible to him but at the same time able to hear him.

"I... I don't know... The Nanos used my ki to do something..." He moved his arm upwards and saw that his gloved hands were perfectly mobile.

"Ryoga, I know you're amazed, and to be honest, I am too, but we have a more pressing problem."

Yuko pointed her arm at the retreating ship. Ryoga flipped over, but unused to the lack of gravity he kept moving.

"Ugh, I'm getting sick, Yuko, suggestions? I don't know how long this oxygen supply is going to last."

"You need to propel yourself to the ship somehow, we didn't take anything from my time like a rocket pack."

"Rocket pack..." Ryoga thought to himself as he spun around upside down, "Let's try this then..."

"Shi Shi Hokodan!" Blasting it out into space, it sent him gradually towards the ship, but not fast enough.

"It's not enough, the lack of friction in the air prevents you from harnessing it properly to fly, Ryoga..." Yuko shook her head, saddened now at seeing just how long it would take for the oxygen to run out.

"I have an idea..." The Contact flared into life again, "I don't know if you can hear me, but can you use my ki blast like that?"

A few seconds went by before a response came up. "Input received. Commencing ki extrapolation and piloting techniques. Converting jet turbines."

His hands grew warmer as Ryoga saw two round orbs appear in the palms, and the Nanos were rotating inside them.

"I'm losing time... Let's go!"

Following the instructions on the Contact, he angled his hands behind him, "Shi Shi Hokodan!"

This felt different to before.

"Wow..."

Ryoga could only be surprised as the Nanos took in the ki blast and used them to thrust himself forwards straight to the ship. The Contacts also showed a HUD with a target and relative altitude as with a fighter pilot. Separating his hands, the ki continued to be fired from both palms individually until he reached a faster speed than the ship.

When he had to adjust his trajectory, a small pulse from one of the palms returned him to the right course.

"We're nearing an airlock now Ryoga..." Yuko whispered as he concentrated, biting his bottom lip, "It's further along than where the Master tricked us."

"Good, I'm getting really tired, I don't know if I can shoot any more ki..."

"On the left, fire the right palm!"

Forcing his energy to his right arm, he flung himself towards the airlock. Lashing out with the Nairo spidery legs, he grappled with the opening and got inside. Slamming his fist on the entry panel, he closed himself off to the outside of the ship, sealing him inside.

The helmet melted away, being reabsorbed back into the skin, and his face uncovered also, granting him the fresh regenerated oxygen from the ship.

"Finally..." He breathed in for several second, trying to calm himself down, "I thought I was going to die out there, alone in space..."

Yuko sighed, "Well, I would have died with you too you know..."

"I guess so..." The Contact showed that most of his armour was disappearing back into the skin, but it still remained on his hands.

"Ryoga... Your face..."

"What's wrong?" He looked at a metallic panel and could distinctly see that his face was now almost white, his skin deathly pale and showing a few parts of the Nano armour still peeking out from beneath his collar, seemingly a part of his neck now.

"I have to get to the bridge, and fast..." Opening the inner door, he was welcomed into the ship by a squad.

"Target acquired. Elimination imminent."

The Geth turned their weapons to Ryoga, who smirked back, "Nothing quite like a warmup before we move onwards..."

Yuko tapped into their shields to disable them, and Ryoga launched himself straight for the tall white robot, fist retracted.

"Die!"

Piercing the dense metal, he plunged his hand right into its core, and ripped it out, feeling the explosion rush around him as the Geth detonated.

"Who's next?" Ryoga growled, turning to the others even as his own clothing burned.

**Kuno  
T minus 34 minutes**

Spitting out blood, Kuno wiped the blade of the fresh drops from his tenth victim.

"Unbelievable... These prisoners... They are beyond my comprehension as to how they have perfected their killing techniques..."

The door sealed shut again, and the room moved up another level. Kuno was in an elevator which stopped at different floors, each one a new prisoner lay in wait. The final floor would be the bridge.

The walls were bathed in varying shades of red, green, purple and all the colours of the various life fluids of the aliens that attacked Kuno, their bodies scattered around the room.

"Who's next to taste my blade?"

The room hurtled upwards again, but suddenly stopped. It had a door which said 'Bridge Channel 5' in front of him, which he ran towards.

Kuno held his sword outwards, trying to wedge the door open, only for the room to be bathed in orange.

Checking both sides, the walls began to close in on him.

Drawing the sword up, he stuck it into the door itself and roared.

The electricity within the locking mechanism shorted out.

"Death is closing in upon this floor, lest I die, curse you all and open this door!"

The sword exploded outwards with the magical spell, the lightning veins glowing brightly. Disintegrating and dissolving like acid, the exit revealed the corridor behind it.

Even the crushing walls had become affected by the spell, becoming liquid the closer they reached to Kuno.

Gasping from exertion, he toppled through the door as his arm grasped tighter to the sword, the veins connecting to the hilt.

"You're tired too, correct?" He struggled to stand, leaning on the wall for support, "I understand well, we have fought in countless battles and slain many foes..."

The door at the end of the corridor opened up, and the first thing Kuno saw was two pillars reaching high, but in the distance an express elevator to the bridge.

He took one step before a booming voice echoed in the vast chamber.

"Warning. Intruder detected."

Tracing the pillars upwards, there was massive armour plating on the legs and a huge torso, the purple and grey head was still, until its eyes glowed red.

Standing to attention, it whirled to face Kuno, fully ready for a battle.

"Prisoner. Stand down for immediate retrieval and incarceration."

"I see now, you're the warden..." Kuno held up the blade, "Unfortunately, I cannot allow your requests. I must get to the bridge."

"Hostility detected. Lethal force authorised. Powering main weapons."

"As shall I..." Kuno used the veins to power his eyes in order to sense the capabilities of the guard.

"Odd... I can't penetrate the multi-levelled armour..."

"Scanning abilities, mutagen not present. Arcane artefact detected. Magical interference detected from left arm. Class A metahuman." The purple mecha pointed at Kuno.

"Neutralise!"

Three smaller robots flew out from its back and flew straight for Kuno, who leapt high to avoid their bodies as they homed in on him. Fending them off he ran to different corners of the room and tried to dodge their almost suicidal flight paths.

"Sentinels. Maximum force."

The small Sentinels fired bombs at Kuno, not caring about the region, as the walls were hardened to such an extent that it was impossible to dent.

"Hmm..." Kuno realised that almost all of his elements were simply cancelled out, "This is as if they were ready for any type of battle."

Trying something else, he ran in to slash them, only to see that they parried his blows. Whilst not as flexible as certain martial artists he knew, they were more than compensated by their strength and weight behind their attacks.

"So, you are strong with physical force... Then how about this?"

Kuno leapt back and grabbed his sword with both hands.

"We are going to have to go all out, these are only the small fry. The big boss is just here too, and he has not moved..." He whispered to the sword before yelling his largest spell.

"There be foes not of flesh and blood, use all means to desist their flood." The sword glowed and Kuno was surrounded by a water shield.

"Elements forced to take about turn, denied the chance to hold and burn." His right arm became flames, burning through part of the shield to make steam.

"Our work is hard, filled with toil, they shall return to the soil." His arms and legs were solidified with earth, hardened to bedrock level.

"Soon they will be beyond repair, a leap of faith I take into the air." His feet were surrounded by miniature tornadoes, and the sword itself was now a swirling mass of red wind.

"Finally, your shell will crack upon impact, revealing your innermost hell which I will extract." The bedrock armour was now metallic and the sword grew to twice its length.

Grinning beneath his helm, Kuno roared.

The small Sentinels accelerated to him, by with several swipes of the blade, and punching then with his lightning vein arm, they fell to the ground, their bodies crackling.

"U-U-Unit-Unit Damaged. Unit Damaged." They finally collapsed, dead, "Unit Destroyed..."

"Warning. S Class levels detected. Priority SHIELD Alert. Sentinel One, Engage."

The large robot activated and aimed a fist at the now floating Kuno, the elements flickering off his body.

"Rocket Punch!" The fist flew at him, and he barely dodged it by centimetres.

As it retracted, the Sentinel held both palms towards Kuno, "Plasma Charge!"

A huge net of energy flew at Kuno, who was unable to dodge it, getting burned and electrocuted by the bolts.

"Argh... This is nothing!"

With the sword possessing all the elements active, he flew straight for the head and thrust the tip towards the eyes. Ploughing through the head, the Sentinel merely turned around to face Kuno again.

"Vision Impaired. Auxiliary measures deployed."

Leaping high than Kuno could ever imagine, the Sentinel extended his foot, which then formed a large windmill of blades, slashing at Kuno. His own sword was able to block them, at the cost of being forced to the ground.

Landing and causing a quake, the Sentinel sent a kick in Kuno's direction. Powered by two rockets in the heel, it was faster than he could react to, and even though the sword held back most of the damage, he was thrown into the wall, smashing his body with audible cracks emanating from his body.

"This appears to be my limits..."

The Sentinel stomped towards him, the single red eye glowing brighter, as its jaw widened greatly to reveal a pink circle.

"A laser..."

Firing it down at Kuno, he was bathed in the light, feeling his body fade away.

**Ranma  
T Minus 22 minutes**

Hissing to herself, the redhead ripped open the latches on the door. Only to see three options.

"Three doorsssss..."

Growling, she stared down at the doors, spitting at the floor. Her reflection on the smooth glass-like material had her eyes wide open as her cat-like pupils were angry.

"No..." She slammed her fist into the ground, even though it wasn't able to mark it in any way. "I have to calm down, it's not possible..."

Breathing in and out deeply, her heartbeat decelerated and her body returned to normal, her eyes becoming blue and relaxed again.

The monitors above showed the time remaining until the poison would kill the body.

"Master..." Ranma grit her teeth, "I'll get you if it's the last thing I'll do..."

Scanning her surroundings, she saw the three exact same doors, with nothing special about any of them.

Ranma saw a porthole in the first door, "What's through there, where's the keyhole?"

The glass broke inwards and five flying saw blades with wings flapped through, veering around the room to target Ranma.

"Damn..." she wiped a lick of blood from the glass on her cheek, "Manhacks..."

Even as she spoke, another two dozen joined her through the tiny window, and began to attempt to slash her.

Expertly dodging them both in midair and ducking on the ground, she began to disable them by chopping them in half from the top of them.

An unearthly howl came from the middle door, along with some strange mumbling from the last door.

A second later, the middle door blew into the room, and three fleshy skeletons with a creature on their skull broke in, screeching when they saw Ranma.

The last door dematerialised into yellow strands of electricity as four creatures strode in, with one eye only and each wearing a black armband. They seemed to have no mouths to speak with, and yet they spoke in a tongue Ranma didn't understand, not being translated by the TARDIS.

Blasting their electricity at her, she swore and bounded off the ground to latch onto the ceiling, only for the howling red nightmares to leap up and rip her shins.

"Shit!"

The Manhacks took their turns in slicing away at her arms, dripping blood constantly.

Heaving sharply, Ranma fell to the ground as the trio of monsters approached around her.

"It's... impossible..." Her eyes turned white.

"Sorry... Doctor..."

Finding a shadow, Feral Ranma ran into it and began to shatter the lights in the room one by one, until it was pitch black.

Then the agonising screeches and screams began and ended.

**Doctor  
T Minus 11 minutes**

The brown overcoat was singed at the edges, and looking worse for wear, the Doctor stumbled onto the bridge, having opened a trapdoor above the main floor.

"Looks like I'm the first one here..."

Searching the room, he found what he was looking for, "The antidote..."

Waving the screwdriver over it, he read the findings, "I see, this can't be synthesised quick, I need at least a half hour..." He shook his head, "I won't be able to save everyone..."

The TARDIS was nearby and relatively untouched save for the transmat circle beneath it. Disabling it with the screwdriver, the Doctor opened the door to see it was humming normally inside. Going to the controls, he noted that the rest of the ship was shielded using Timelord technology, so it was impossible to breach into other parts of the ship or even to scan it.

Glancing at the ship's bridge, he was about to activate the probe again before stopping, "I'd better not, I'm sure the Master has booby-trapped it if I tried to release everyone..."

Thinking back to when he and Ranma first arrived, he froze, "Wait... This ship..." Looking through the main screen, he saw the boiling red planet filling up the entire window, "No... Why here?"

The Master's cackling voice came back on the speaker, "Now you know the truth, Doctor. Do you think you should save them?" More laughter, "Naturally, you know which system this is..."

"Master..." His face clouded over, "Was it pointless?"

"Well, you can change history, but that's up to you of course."

Leaving him to the cackles, the speakers fused and shut down for the last time as the bridge began to heat up.

Watching the countdown to impact, the Doctor waited for Ranma.

**Ranma  
T Minus 7 minutes**

The next four rooms were dealt with instantly, destroying the light sources meant that she was able to shred all opponents in her way.

"Hisssssss!" She spat at a monitor which was dyed red.

"My, how you've changed Ranma. I never th-"

Her ki claw shattered the screen as she ploughed through the sole door like it was made of clay.

A long corridor was in front of her. Wasting no time, she ran on all fours, to the last door, sensing a strong person there.

Eliminating the door, she skidded to a halt and saw the room was quite large.

Sniffing the air, she leapt up onto the ceiling to find the person.

"Ranma... No... Not again...!"

The Doctor watched as the transformed girl was now fully into her Feral mode.

"Hissss!" Dropping to the ground, she ground her claws into the metal flooring, chopping it up in seconds.

The shadow covering her body was coated in red, her teeth the same. Her white eyes were focussed on the Doctor, though she couldn't see him.

Aiming the sonic screwdriver at her, the Doctor sighed, "Sorry, Ranma..."

The high pitched whine struck her ears and stunned her body, so much so that the black shroud shattered, leaving Ranma to faint to the ground.

"I see, she's infected with the virus. Somehow she's combating it with her internal defences. Not what I expected..."

Turning her over, the Doctor poured the antidote into her mouth and massaged her throat so that it reached her stomach.

Feeling more energetic, Ranma's eyes opened up, "D-Doctor?"

"So, you're back. How are you feeling?"

"Oh... Umm..." She sat up suddenly, then flinched, "Ack... I hurt all over..." Feeling something strange in her mouth, she spat it out into her hand, only to hear her gastric juices bubble up.

"Not again..." The distinct lump of flesh she now held in her hand, as well as the bloodstains on her teeth served as a reminder, "Doctor... I couldn't stop myself... I tried my best, but -"

"It's okay, Ranma..." The Doctor helped her to her feet, "That virus the Master used isn't actually fatal per say, but what it does is release the inner limitations to the body." He spoke on as they walked to the TARDIS, "Humans can perform many great feats of strength, but their bodies unconsciously hold back. This protects the body from self-destructing, like trying to run faster and faster until your muscles rip apart."

"So, the Master made us stronger? Why?" Ranma paused at the main screen with the planet in full view.

"Only the strongest survive. If you cannot handle your own body without any limits whatsoever, then you'll tear yourself apart. You almost died again in your Feral form, imagine using it without limits."

The countdown was now at four minutes until impact.

"Wait, aren't we going to save the ship?"

The Doctor stopped, before opening the door to the TARDIS.

"Wait a minute!" Ranma leapt after him as he walked inside. The moment she got in, the Doctor slammed one of the levers and the central column began to pump.

"Stop Doctor! We have to stop the ship!"

"No... I can't do that, Ranma..." His face was dark as he stared at the ship in the distance on his viewscreen, having moved the TARDIS into the space outside the ship.

"Why not?" It can't be that hard!"

"This is meant to happen. It's a fixed point in time..." He shook his head, "I cannot change it. This is an important moment in history."

"But..." Looking back at the closed door and not understanding the symbols appearing on her monitor, she frowned, "What happens?"

"The ship will collide with the planet, a relatively common occurrence everywhere. However, instead of it exploding on impact, a wormhole is created and a temporal schism will destroy this entire solar system. Soon a black hole will be created, sucking in hundreds of planets filled with life."

"How is that a good thing?" Ranma tried to mess with the controls, but none would respond to her, "Why is it important?"

"This is the beginning of an alliance and commemoration for this time. Most of those planets were at war with each other, but with their deaths, peace is guaranteed in this galaxy for ten thousand years. Many more lives will be saved, at the cost of these few."

Ranma stood quietly, thinking to herself, "But, did the Master have anything to do with it? He did take over the ship..."

"Maybe, we'll never know. Perhaps the ship was destined to crash onto that planet, but the Master used it as his playground, knowing that all evidence would be lost." He turned away from the panel, "I lost this time..."

"Doctor, I don't know what to say..." Ranma gripped the panel hard, "I killed many people and things on that ship. They were all prisoners somehow, but if I lost, I wouldn't be standing here now." She looked up at the ceiling, "If we couldn't change this event, then there's nothing we can do about it. They were doomed anyway. Even if the Master picked another random ship, this one would still cause that black hole." She smiled to herself, "Besides, I met you first and you saved me, that must count for something."

The Doctor turned to her and nodded slowly, "Yes, at least I saved one life..." He took a deep breath, "You're right, Ranma."

"Who care if it's a fixed point? Let's correct all those that aren't! Haven't we been doing that so far?" She winked at him.

"Of course." Hearing a warning alarm, he tightened his lips, "Less than thirty seconds. Let's get out of here, I don't want to see this happening."

"After you, Doctor..." Ranma waved at the panel.

Punching in a destination, the TARDIS dematerialised from outside the ship.

**Bridge  
T Minus 3 minutes**

Two doors burst open simultaneously, and two bodies toppled into the room.

One was bleeding heavily, his face bearing strange red markings on one side, and a sword glittering with power, though it was becoming slowly transparent, just like the main person's body. The ground melted as he trudged on, the left arm sucking power from nearby to feed the body.

The other had mobility problems, his limbs were sporadically trying raise themselves, even moving in opposite directions to where the joints should be. The sound of sparks and mechanical movements of pistons were loud enough to hear. The blood leaking from this person's mouth was black.

Eventually, both made it to the centre console, and looked up at each other.

"Kuno..." Ryoga breathed, as the black Nano fluid sprayed over his teeth and tongue, his face now totally white save for the dark plating creeping up from his neck.

"Ryoga..." Kuno barely blinked, his entire body metabolism had slowed to a standstill as the lightning veins sucked all the nourishment to restore themselves,

"Ranma isn't here..." Ryoga spoke to no one in particular. Yuko appeared next to him.

"I can't change the ship's course... It looks like it was piloted on purpose to this planet?"

"Fascinating as this may be, I require rest. My body is undergoing some strange side-effects."

Kuno closed his eyes and fell to his side as the left arm moved of it's own accord. The veins latched onto anything to suck the power into itself.

Ryoga swallowed hard, trying to keep the honey-like fluid inside him. "Forty seconds until impact. Sorry, Ranma, I guess I couldn't meet you this this time..."

Before he nodded off, Yuko woke him up, "Look!"

Snapping his eyelids open, Ryoga saw his hand was vanishing. He smiled.

"Looks like I'm going to be lucky today..."

Within ten seconds, Kuno and Ryoga vanished from the bridge as the sound of the TARDIS echoed around them.

Undeterred, the ship ploughed into the planet seconds later, and as stated by the Doctor, the horrific events began to occur.

The name Cobalt Lightning II would forever be associated with this disaster, though eventually the true name would be forgotten.

CL2 was coined, and with it, the beginning of the alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes**
> 
> I've been typing this for over a year now, only took me until now to finish this one.
> 
> Enjoy! I'm not going to give a deadline for the next chapter, not yet.
> 
> \- J


	19. Dust Unto Dust

**Ranma and the Doctor**

**Chapter 19**

**Dust Unto Dust**

The fields were sparse near the mountains, the wind sending small reminders of the approaching summer by the sands it carried.

Growing louder, one area near the cliff edge was particularly curious, as a small tornado of sand manifested, only to disappear and a blue box to stand in its place.

The door opened and one man stood there, holding the body of a young girl.

As he walked out, a group of ten people with spears approached him, their gestures implying violence.

The Doctor looked at the tribe, and spoke to them, the TARDIS handling the translation for him.

"This girl is sick. I need your help to heal her, or she will die painfully."

Staring at each other, the tribal members conferred with one another before raising their spears.

"Thank you." The doctor walked forwards and followed three of the group, the remainder being close behind him.

"It's okay, Ranma, we're here now."

The redhead stirred and tried to open her eyelids, "D-Doctor..."

She smiled and closed her eyes again, drifting off into a troubled sleep.

Noting the way she was breathing, he carried her into a cave where a group of three chieftains were sitting and smoking large pipes.

"You have come in request for healing?" One of them spoke up.

"Yes, this girl is very sick with an illness that manifests when she is threatened with near death. In doing so, she resembles a black lion or tiger."

The second, a woman rattled the beads in her hand, "Do you mean that affliction was released? We can only withhold it for now and attempt to bring back her true self."

"Thank you." He bowed again.

The eldest of them stood up, "We will take you to the sacred chambers. Follow us."

Doing so, the Doctor walked deeper into the caves, heading inside the mountain until a bright light shone ahead.

Entering the large room, he was not surprised to see technology far beyond the tribe's capabilities. The walls were distinctly metallic and blue veins pulsated and flowed upwards. These blue lights were spread all over and were concentrated on three plinths in the centre of the room. All three were currently open, waiting for new people.

Placing Ranma in the one of the slabs, the walls grew around her, sealing her inside a coffin of sorts.

The chieftains walked to various control panels and began to input a large number of variables and requests.

Initiating the machine, the room pulsated with power as red lights began to flow into the plinth belonging to Ranma.

"It will take some time for her to be restored. One full week." The elder chief said, "Scans show she was undergoing severe mutation to her blood cells and skeletal structure."

The woman was reading from a printout, "We cannot guarantee how long the forcible restrictions will last. As it is not too dissimilar to a plague infesting her body, we can only stem the incursion. At the very least, it will not activate when she is near death."

The first chief spoke, "The only thing which may bring back such a strong and vicious power would be a terrible shock to the person. The level of emotions would need to be one which has not been experienced before in her life. We cannot stop this flood of pain, as it shall shatter the barrier once and for all."

"I see..." The Doctor noted, "And once that last barrier is broken, all the pent-up energy would be released in a fury."

"It is unstoppable." The woman shook her head, "We can only do so much."

The Doctor smiled, "Anything you can do would help would be appreciated."

As he walked out he glanced back to her plinth, bathed in red lights.

"Take care, Ranma."

And then, the Doctor left the room, walking through the canyon until he reached the TARDIS, before entering it. Seconds later, it vanished from the planet with the dull screeching sound.

**Several miles away**

Two figures lay beside each other, the ground beneath them having been stained in red and black.

Kuno was yelling out loud as his lightning veins crawled up his arm further, now having taken over his entire shoulder. One half of his face was red with the tendrils creeping further up and down towards his heart.

The rocks around him had been melted to their component minerals as his arm sought food, breaking down their atoms and ingesting them straight through his skin.

Ryouga meanwhile was coughing, half-choking on the Nanos reproducing in his mouth trying to repair the damage done to his body.

His sleep cycle was underway, and his very body was rejecting the idea of dying even without consciousness. The usual tanned skin of his, a by-product of his travels throughout Japan, was now all but bleached as his skin took on a cold white tone due to the repairs that went on below the skin.

Yuko was only able to watch as the Nanos operated on him, fusing bone matter together and stitching the skin, unable to interfere. The displays were blazing around her.

"This… This is unbelievable… The rate of the repair is slowing down? Is his ki dying?" Her senses flared red, "Incoming… But I can't fight them with Ryouga this weak…"

Phasing out of the visible spectrum, she remained close to his body as a sole person arrived, a young girl wearing a tribal outfit, followed by a second. Speaking in their language, Yuko was able to translate it fine.

"Peculiar, another dead language…" The software told her after decoding the linguistic patterns, "The Bisthymions?"

The girls made two gestures in the air and the bodies rose quietly. As they walked down the small hill, the teenagers floated after them.

"They don't harbour any ill will." Yuko moved to Kuno to try to calm him, "Please rest."

His eyes glared at her, one iris now just a pink and red swirl like a vortex.

"Sleep I require, do not leave." He muttered, "Quench my desire, this reprieve."

The veins glowed slightly as his eyelids fell, casting himself into a peaceful slumber.

**Meanwhile  
10000 Light years away**

"Why can't I cure her?"

Flicking a few switches and kicking a pedal in the console, the Doctor circled around to the other side. The central column pumped and groaned in timing with the lurches.

"Come on… Let's look at it again…"

The monitor blinked on and a scan of Ranma's body appeared, only for the scan to halt halfway through and crashing.

"But why? This is medical knowledge from my time, surely it can find the answer?!"

Typing coordinates into the server, the ticker tape produced the temporal adjustments as the TARDIS manually inputted the details.

A massive list sideways meant he had to grab onto the column as gravity flung itself to the side.

"Fine, that puzzle will have to wait for the time being… She's in the best care right now and –"

The knocking at the door made him pause.

"The mailman?"

Walking tentatively to the door, he opened it and a shining white box appeared.

"A message? For me?"

"Well now, Doctor…" The Master's voice bellowed out from the cube, "I didn't expect you to fall for the classic trick at Troy, especially since you were there…"

The box shattered outwards and a gas was released, seeping into the vents of the TARDIS as the inner lighting grew blue.

"Time for you find out the true meaning of defying me."

The door locked shut as the air evacuated the room, and the console sparked outwards.

The Doctor, gasping, fired the probe at the console to flood the room with oxygen, only to have a ball of flame blast out from the adjoining room.

"Enjoy the ten years of my custom TARDIS virus, Doctor."

The lights went out as the flame hit the coral, shattering them into pieces.

"Well, this is cosy…"

The sides of the wall cracked exposing it to the empty space outside.

"Okay!"

He yelled as he held onto a lever with both arms, a shoe flying out into the crack, freezing in the cold darkness outside.

"This is no longer fun!"

More cracks appeared, this time in the glass pillar. Getting to work, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and rammed it into a niche in the console.

"No more games, Master."

Outside, the TARDIS glowed yellow as it flung itself in the time vortex, flashing lights appearing continuously in the window above the doorway.

**Meanwhile**

"Two more individuals?"

The tribe elder watched as the two young men struggled with their injuries, despite both being unconscious, still held in mid-air by the girls.

"Whoever they are, they were obviously in some vicious battles." The second elder spoke up, "We have an obligation to heal them, regardless of which side they are on."

The female elder took control of the two bodies, and moved them in front of her, "Let us take them into the chamber."

The plinths started to glow in anticipation as Ryouga and Kuno were lowered onto each one respectively.

"The boy with the sword has an S-class biological entity infesting the arm and spreading to the rest of the body. The sword also possesses elemental magic and refuses to leave his side."

The third elder nodded, "This cannot be stopped. It has already fused entirely inside the central nervous system. Forcibly removing it would terminate his life instantly with no chance of revival." He shook his head angrily, "We can only restrict its movements for the time being. The mental stability of the individual also requires reinforcement as it has to hold it back for all time."

"Speaking of which…" The first elder was sweating, typing in hundreds of characters into the translucent keyboard, "His mind is so fragmented and shattered. He has been subject to multiple concussions, magical spells, poisons and old fashioned malformed genetic markers." He was looking up at the plinth, "While you negotiate the pathways to halt the movement of the tendrils, I will seek to repair the damage done to his brain to give him the capability to manage this intruder."

Entering the commands, the dome sealed over the prone body of Kuno as the healing began, the plinth covered in red lights now.

"This person… What is he…?" The female chieftain could only marvel at the X-ray of his body, "Is he even human any more?"

"Don't hurt him!"

The three leaders turned to the voice and saw a small green figure above Ryouga.

"Who are you?" One of them asked, pulling out a weapon.

"My name is Yuko, I am an AI linked to Ryouga's UPS." Her left arm transformed to her weaponry, though her image flickered brutally when they were activated, "If you hurt him, I will open fire…"

"Relax child, we are a peaceful race." The female answered her, "We only wish to heal people who come here."

Yuko breathed out hard and her arm reappeared as normal, her already damaged right hand breaking up further due to her lack of energy.

"How can I tell what your intentions are?" She narrowed her eyes.

"We are the Just Ones. There was never any specific name given to us amongst ourselves, but the visitors to our planet have always stated our species to be the Bisthymions. Have you heard of us?"

"Accessing..." Yuko's eyes scanned her databases as multitudes of lines appeared on her monitor, the data then being uploaded from the archives into her active memory. "I see..."

The millennia of service this group did for the galaxy was both a blessing to the innocent, but also a bane to them since they healed criminals and victims alike, without any prejudice against either of the groups.

"So? Will you permit us to help your friend?" The elder spoke again.

Yuko nodded, "I will allow it. I may do some of my own monitoring inside the capsule though."

"That's entirely your choice, however we do ask that you try not to wake the individual, since they are placed in a form of stasis as the energy attempts to heal his injuries."

She agreed, "Please... Please help Ryouga!" She retreated closer to his body as the red lights on the plinth lit up. The walls of the metallic stone sealed up around her and Ryouga, encasing him completely as the power surged through the plinths.

"This is the first time..." One elder spoke.

"Yes, it is surely that time which was foretold..." The chamber pulsed in tone to the three heartbeats inside the coffins, "The fated trio, accepted immediately by the Cavern of Rest, as their wounds were too severe to cure instantly."

The last chieftain shook his head, "There's nothing we can do. We must follow what that female healer's prophesy foretold and do our utmost to help these poor children."

They all left the room to allow the work to begin on repairing the pain delivered to the three residents of Nerima.

**Meanwhile**

Ranma woke up, having been thrown out of the window again.

"What the hell?"

Somersaulting backwards, he leapt back as Genma planted his foot in the ground, "Good, you're alert this fine morning, Ranma!"

"P-Pops? Is that you?"

"What? You act as if you haven't seen me for age!" Lunging in, he directed a fist to his face, "Maybe this will wake you up!"

The meaty fist impacted heavily into Ranma's face, as he flew backwards into the ground, creating a trench from his body's motion, before smacking against the wall of the Tendo property.

Feeling his cheek smarting badly, the red marks fading into a more purple shade, he felt the pain hit him.

"It hurts... It isn't a dream? I'm a man again...?"

"R-Ranma?!" Genma ran over to him, his brow wrinkling up with worry, "Why didn't you dodge or parry that? Are you feeling okay?"

Ranma coughed a little and stood up, "Y-Yeah... I'm okay, but not at the same time... Sorry pops, I'm not really up to this for the time being."

"If you're sure about this Ranma... I'll let you go for today, the Gods know how hard things were for you back at Jusendo. I'm not surprised you need a break after Saffron."

"Jusendo, Saffron?" Ranma quirked his head, "Where and who are they?"

Genma frowned then laughed harder, "That's my boy! Always one to crack a joke even when beaten fair and square!"

"Hey, you didn't win! I just didn't want to begin the spar in the first place."

"Breakfast is ready you two!" Kasumi's voice called out from the kitchen.

"Coming!" The both answered, as they bickered on their way to the living area.

**Elsewhere**

"This can't be..."

The field and mountains of Japan were replaced by the bustling city of Tokyo, namely the Nerima ward.

"Wh-Where have I been?"

Ryouga took stock of his person, a heavy rucksack, a map and compass, and his trusty umbrella.

"Yuko? Come out, Yuko!"

The wind was the only response to his request, as he searched his backpack, only to find no trace of advanced technology there.

"Wait..." He put a hand to his face and looked close at his hands, "Nothing..."

His eyesight was normal, for a human that is. There was no display outlining potential risks, counters or any form of tactical information. It was clear.

He wondered the streets aimlessly, trying to locate a particular dojo he wanted to visit very much, but no matter what had great trouble locating it.

Instead, he ended up at the school, the gates of which were closed.

"It must be Sunday..."

He was about to turn away until he felt something he should never sense, coming from inside the building.

"Impossible..."

Jumping over the fence in one bound, he ran in, past the entrance, weaving through the corridors expertly, given he had a fix on the ki of that one person there.

Bursting into the classroom, he was met with an all too familiar grin, one white fang poking out one side.

"About time you made it. I was ready to go home..." The person taunted.

"H-How can this be?" Ryouga took a stance immediately with his umbrella, throwing his backpack to the ground.

The person was covered from the neck down in a black material which looked rough to the average observer, with various segments stitched on as if using a welder.

"It's fairly simple, Ryouga. It doesn't take a genius to figure what you're looking at." The green figure next to the man in black retorted.

"But, how can you be me?!"

The deathly pale version of himself smirked wider.

"Because we ARE you..."

Nano Ryouga held out his right arm, and the Nairo shard lashed out at the wall next to him, shredding it, including the support beams.

"And in order for us to live, you have to die first."

Pouncing on original the Nano version started calculating through the Contacts his former self's possible responses.

He was pleased when Ryouga managed to counter all of the possibilities.

"Like hell I will!" He glowed green, "My name is Ryouga Hibiki!" Facing his palms forward, he continued to yell, "And nothing can change who I am!" The glow had reached its peak and began to coalesce into a small ball, "Shi Shi Hokodan!"

The blast took out the back of the school and continued for a hundred metres.

Panting Ryouga looked around, only to hear his alter ego laughing from within the smoke of the crumbled masonry.

"Was I ever as weak as you?"

The green glow was punctuated by a distinct shield, provided by the now adult size Yuko, her other arm converted into a cannon.

"Incendiary missiles locked on target." Yuko deadpanned, her face illuminated with a HUD showing Ryouga's location.

The Nanos replicated in large numbers to cover the face of her owner, until even his grin was hidden away.

His voice came out distorted from within the mask, "Feel the wrath of your future self, Ryouga. Fear this power with your last breath!"

Running in the with Nairo shard slashing away at anything in its reach, the fifty missiles were expelled from Yuko's artillery, each one aiming for the lost boy himself.

"Well... Shit..."

Ducking to one side, deciding the best way out would be straight through the concrete wall, Ryouga fell the two stories to the playground, the cobweb of cracks appearing upon his landing.

"I know how Yuko works, the obvious problem with the missiles, is this!"

He poked his finger into the crater.

"Maximum Power, Bakusai Tenketsu!"

The entire school playground erupted upwards and around him, which then began to hit most of the nearby projectiles, detonating them prematurely.

"Yuko will need to adapt them further to avoid this, but it's going to take some time."

The whirring sound alerted him, and he leapt away as Nano Ryouga dug up from the ground, the shard stretching outward to form the painkiller. The metal helmet smirked somehow, but frowned as he was faced with a glowing green ball.

"You're too predictable…" Releasing the blast, his original yelled out, "Shi Shi Hokodan!"

Slamming hard into the earth, Nano Ryouga had some of his armour chipped away as the shard reacted violently, tearing up more of the area around him.

"Counter-measures deployed." Yuko muttered next to him. Flares and chaff scattered around them, distracting Ryouga.

"As if that'll stop me!"

Swinging his umbrella, the vast amount of vacuum generated behind that force blew away the camouflage, and he grinned savagely.

"Afraid of me? You should be!" Running in, he pulled back his fist.

"Damn you, Ryouga!" The Nano type smashed his fist against the human, the echo of their impact causing the windows to shatter all at once in the school.

Ryouga shouted again, "I've seen hell, and probably been there too at this rate!" His skin glowed green, "Let's relive it together!"

Both of them crying out in rage, the green glow began to cover the twosome as their crunching assaults hammered away at each other.

**That moment**

The Kuno mansion was teetering on one edge, the numerous slashes and explosions inside were taking their toll.

Two people were outside just as a third person smashed through the wall, creating a crater upon his impact.

"Master Kuno, Mistress Kuno..." Sasuke said, "Sorry... I think I'm out for this match..." The splitting gash on his chest wasn't too bad, in comparison to the black plant growing from it and spreading to his body, "Please, run while you can..."

His life expired that second as the fourth person arrived, forcing the long blade to pierce his neck mercilessly.

The killer spoke calmly, "Yes, only the honourable Kuno should stay and fight." His red arm raised upwards, pointing at the male, "You must stay, your cowardly sister can crawl away to another hole to live off others."

His noble face was marred by the pink electric veins streaking across his cheeks, his irises swirling with incomprehensible energy inside the spinning vortexes.

Kuno and Kodachi stood opposite him, none much better for the battle, their uniforms ripped and skin cracked in several places.

"Sister, perhaps it is best you leave. He has business with me, as I do with him."

"Never." Brandishing her hoops and batons, she growled, "Sullying the name of Kodachi Kuno, that is a sin he cannot atone for, even if it is a vile version of yourself, brother dearest."

"If you wish to die, so be it, but it will not be peaceful." The Cursed Kuno twirling his blade, "It is only fair that I, the Red Lightning, erase you from existence."

The blade set alight, and instantly the Cursed one was upon them, his eyes glowing as the accelerated time took effect on his body.

Scantly dodging the blade and the searing heat of the aftermath from the wave which flowed over them, Kuno retaliated with the family sword, colliding with his other self.

"I will not bow down and die." Using his powered strikes from kendo, the wind attacks punched into Cursed Kuno, each leaving an imprint on his body, though the blade never touched his skin.

"Yes, you will." Jumping backwards, the enemy began to chant, "A mother's hug this is not, tie them down and let them rot."

The spell activated, the slash circled the twosome, and the grass from the grounds sprung upwards and started to clamp onto Kuno's and Kodachi's legs. The edges of branches scraped their skin and began to bite into them, giving them numerous cuts. Faster than siblings could react, it wound up around their arms, sealing their movements.

"I believe that we are being poisoned as we speak, sister of mine."

Their blood began to flow freely from their legs as they also realised that their pain was subsiding.

"Ah, yes. One of my favourite concoctions I create when I am particularly upset..." Kodachi coughed... "An anti-coagulant combined with a strong painkiller, making a person bleed to death without them knowing... No doubt there is some other insidious venom flooding our systems too."

Cursed Kuno walked towards them carefully.

"Now you are aware of this ridiculous charade, the folly of competing against your better." He pointed the blade as his former self, "Let this farce end, much like your pathetic desire for the woman who does not exist. You already know that she is R-"

"ENOUGH!"

Kuno roared, and ripped apart the grass binding his arms.

"You will not dictate my future. I will not become you!" Freeing his sister, he continued to speak, "I may have gained your abilities, but it does not affect my being, my soul!"

Running forwards, he yelled as their blades collided again, causing a shockwave to fragment the walls of their home even further.

"That is the word of a Kuno. Unbreakable and immortal." Pushing his future version back, he challenged him. "If you have any of your honour left in you, face me now, and taste defeat by a mere human as I, the Blue Thunder!"

A bellowing laughter echoed through the grounds, "Magnificent!" He felt his chest, "I never thought I would feel this thrill again, the pure hearted boast, the conviction behind it. It stirs me to my core."

Releasing his spells and enhancements on his vision, the alter ego held his blade, without any elements visible.

"The Red Lightning accepts your challenge!" He raised the blade upwards to point at Kuno, "Let our battle be glorious!"

"Run, Kodachi… As far as you can…" Kuno spoke to the girl behind him, without taking his eyes off his opponent.

Swearing to herself, she ran off, leaping the rubble that was the wall to their land.

"Good luck, Tatewaki." She murmured as she escaped, knowing that he was focused on his battle now.

Running to each other, the resulting clash of the two Kuno's cast the area in a white and red light as their blows came in fast and controlled, their yells heard for miles around.

**Meanwhile**

"Agh..."

Scrambling out of the detritus, and pointing his only weapon, the Doctor opened up the hatch to the control room.

"I hope this is the right one..."

Falling through the hole, he found the central column still pumping away irregularly.

The red light in the piloting area was shadowed in fog, and he struggled to breathe.

"Okay... Extraction fans... Working..." The sonic probe activated that system as they began to filter the air.

"Oh... That isn't good..."

More beasts fell from the ceiling, the tears on the side of the TARDIS allowing them entry. Creatures lost in the Temporal Vortex had clambered onto the blue box as it hurtled away haphazardly to its doom, and entered through the unfortunate gaps left in the aging ship.

The Master's voice came through on the speaker system somehow.

"How do you like that, Doctor?" His cackles filled the air, "Don't worry though, it's already been five years of this, you're halfway there! Good luck for the next half-decade!"

The loud screech signalled the end of the one-way conversation, and the beginning of the offensive by the monsters from the outside.

The Doctor just sighed and raised the probe at the doors to the TARDIS, grabbing a hold of the console tightly.

"I bet Ranma's having a much better day than me." He muttered to himself, before activating the screwdriver, blowing the doors wide open to the unshielded maelstrom.

**Ten seconds later**

Ranma cursed to himself as he cradled Akane's limp body, her eyes unfocussed as her life fluid flowed out from the large rip in her neck.

Shedding tears unwillingly, he saw the people he considered his family there, all laid to waste from the thing in front of him. His father was the last to fall, protecting Soun and Nabiki but failing in his task due to the sudden and savage nature of the attacks taking them out quickly.

Kasumi didn't even feel a thing being the first to go. Ranma was thankful for that.

Akane though, fought to the bitter end, despite Ranma telling her to go and escape.

But now, it was all too late.

Whispering a silent prayer and closing her eyes with his fingertips, he placed her gently on the ground then walked away to a clear area of the Tendo home, never losing sight of his adversary.

The snarling creature was, cruelly, cast in Ranma's image. Crouched on all fours, the female hissed like a cat, her white eyes flitting from one side to another. Her red hair was acting as a bloody shadow, covering her whole body making it a little tough to distinguish where her body truly was due to the misty formation.

That, and her ability to fade away and use shadows a form of teleportation meant that it was a deadly opponent to be facing.

"Now, we're alone, you've killed everyone I love." He breathed in and out calmly, the blue glow appearing around his body, "If you can speak, explain yourself before I kill you."

The hissing and spitting went on, Feral Ranma lived up to her name, not being able, or simply unwilling, to communicate.

"So, is this what I become? A mindless killing machine?" He smirked, "Not that impressive really, I've been through so many battles. A real fight takes finesse, strategy, and skills." He folded his arms, "All you have is brute strength, just like a certain pig I know."

She snarled back.

"Oh, you remember him, right? Ryouga? He really helped out when my curse was locked. Though I lost my manhood in the process, we both tried our best back then."

The Feral one grinned widely as she prowled around him, waiting for a moment of weakness.

"Wait..." Ranma held his head, "I'm confused now... I met the Doctor... But I'm still a girl, so why am I a guy here?"

The red beast approached closer ever so slightly, step-by-step as she circled him, making it harder to gauge the distance.

"But, pops talked about Jusendo... And Saffron?"

Ranma held his head tighter as images flashed before him.

A phoenix and a dragon. A doll. A ball of fire. Hot and cold water. Death.

He almost skipped away in time as Feral Ranma hacked away at him having jumped from a nearby shadow, but she succeeding in pulling away some of his skin from one thigh.

"How...?" He looked at his Feral self, the grin now more of a tiger's maw, widening in mirth, "How can I know about a timeline which I haven't lived?"

More images, namely the battle against Herb, where he chose to fight on instead of heading for the Kettle, and how the battle turned in his favour.

"So, that's why..." He smiled, "At least another version of me was able to figure out the best way." He focussed on his Feral self, "I don't need to find out why I can see other timelines, not right now anyway…" He gleamed sinisterly, his eyes holding a fire within them, "I just need to kill you and get out of wherever the hell I am."

Stopping suddenly, Feral Ranma looked up at the sky behind him, then turned away rapidly.

Ranma could feel the white heat approaching, and then the light hit him, turning everything into outlines of their former selves, except him and his female half.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!"

"Shields at 23 Percent!"

"Nano Ki Bombs Engage!"

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

A black body and a floating green figure flew from Ranma's right, away from several miniature explosions. A tanned and bloody body ran after them through the flames, screaming bloody murder and evading several missiles at the same time with his bandannas and umbrella.

"A worthy foe! A battle for the Gods to witness!"

"You have disarmed me you fool!"

"Tis but a limb! Fight on!"

"Yes.. Until my dying breath!"

An ear shattering clang of metal thrummed in the area, shaking the grounds. Two swordsmen passed by from the opposite direction, one currently missing his left arm, fighting with their lives as the ultimate prize in a pure combat of skills.

Ranma raised his eyebrow, but never left his area of concentration. The world still remained in this empty shell, only white was left and black edges of the various items in his vicinity.

"Looks like everyone has their own battles to fight." He cracked his knuckles, "Show me your Feral ways... Since I know who you are, I'm not going to fall into the Nekoken." The blue light flashed briefly.

Speeding towards each other, claws sparked against liquid parries and evasions at the last second, until a millisecond of time was observed whereby Ranma shouted out.

"Moko Takabisha!"

At point-blank range, straight into the Feral's face, it was unavoidable.

So, Ranma was grinning madly as his doppelgänger screamed and flew backwards from the strike, covering her eyes from the bright flash which blinded her.

"That's what skills are for. I may turn into you for the ultimate boost of strength, but to what end?"

Roaring like a tiger now, Feral Ranma's shadow covering extending to create a tail also, expanding her body further so now it was impossible to see inside the cocoon. The face was entirely shadow, and the grin was as wide as Ranma was tall.

"Power is great, but to forget who you are, what you are fighting for and for whom, it's worthless in the end."

The growl was his response.

"But, I suppose you chose to ignore these feelings inside and let yourself go. Thankfully," He glowed blue again, "I can remedy that."

Spinning around the monstrosity that was his alternate self, the rage as seeing his loved ones dying came out, igniting the white grass at his feet.

Allowing himself to get slashed several times was the sacrifice, but it was enough to get to the centre of the spiral.

"Take this! Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

Sealing off the heat for a second, he punched upwards, sending the Feral into the air, snarling all the way.

"Now to finish this!"

Jumping into the tornado, Ranma spotted his enemy above, ready for him. It beckoned, opening its mouth to swallow him whole.

"Hope you don't get an upset stomach!"

The glow expanded as Ranma entered the shadowy mouth.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

Only for the huge blast outwards to shear it away like paper-mache.

Inside was the red body of the real host. Wasting no time, Ranma bounced off the air currents to her.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

The punches thudded hard into her body, the flesh getting pulverised and cracks emanating from the body.

"AND NOW!"

Grabbing her body and handling it with ease, he spun their bodies together headfirst towards the hard ground beneath them.

"This is for Akane..." He whispered.

A second later, her head was driven into the earth as Ranma leapt away at the last instant, avoiding most of the impact.

Limping up to her body, he was surprised to see her still breathing.

"Wow, am I really that tough?" He could see her ki levels dwindling away, and her breathing getting ragged.

She was dying.

Kneeling over her he bowed slightly.

"If you can speak, I'll listen to your final words."

Opening her eyes, one iris of which was still white, the other his normal blue, she smiled happily.

"Thanks... Don't become me, remain yourself." He nodded at her and was about to leave before she went on. "You have to hurry. Nerima... Akane... They're all in danger..."

"How did -" He began before she pointed at her own eye.

"I saw... Like you... Bits and pieces..." Blood was leaking from her mouth now and her white eye was turning grey, "Everyone... The ward..."

She choked, sending up more red fluid and spattering it on Ranma's nearing face.

"Keep true... To yourself... I'm here... If... You need me..."

She poked his chest.

"See ya..."

Her arm began to drop, but Ranma caught it, "Wait!" He was shaking it, "Tell me what you saw!"

The blue eye was now darker, and no movement was forthcoming from her.

"No..." He shook her body more. "No, you've got to tell me..."

His heartbeat shook him, then again, and again.

"Ugh..." He felt the heat spread, and knew what she meant, "Looks like I can never get rid of that side of me..."

Staring with fascination, he saw his hands begin to vanish and separate like sand particles in the wind.

"Last thing I remember, the Doctor took me to be healed. I guess that process must be done now..."

**That moment**

The light was now solid, and Ranma felt herself cooped up inside a sealed compartment. Sensing the extreme claustrophobia encroaching, she began to raise her arms to push the lid off, until a slight hissing indicated the cover was pulling back.

As the mist surrounding her evaporated into the air, she saw the chamber around her.

"Not as impressive as the one in Katadesmoi…" She turned to face the chieftains, "Did the doctor take me here?"

"Yes, he left not too long ago, but we are certain he will return in time."

"What happened in there?" She pointed back at the plinth, "I fought myself and won, sort of…"

The female spoke, "We are a group of healers, the only thing we could do was to give you greater control over that aspect of your being."

"So, that what I was doing, battling that other side of me…" Her fist trembled, "But those images…"

The broken remains of her friends and family and the different timeline, flooded back into her vision, before dissipating again.

"Ugh…"

Holding her head as pain throbbed through it, she felt a surge within her. Grasping tighter, she removed her hands, only to notice that her eyesight was different now.

She could see normally from her left eye, but now her right was hyper-sensitive to light and sensed any minute movement as ripples in the air with a blue colour, and dark areas were now almost non-existent, but were a distinct shade of red.

"You…" The eldest stepped forward, "You can't be…"

Ignoring the fact that blood trickled from her eye and her pigtail unravelling from the intense jolt she received, Ranma heard the dull rasping and whining from outside. Snapping to trace where it was going, her white cat eye returned to normal.

"Thanks for the help, but I have to get out of here, fast!"

Running out towards the light, she saw the TARDIS fading in and out of sight, but moving highly erratically and careering away to the mountains north of her position.

"Damn it!"

Running at near to full speed, she followed the smoking trail it left behind in the air to reach its potential landing spot.

**Meanwhile**

The chamber hissed twice, and the other two compartments unlocked, revealing the people within them.

Kuno sat up first, his eyes both flickering between his usual brown and the strange reddish vortex. His sword hummed next to his wrist, and he clutched it protectively.

Ryouga took another minute to get off the platform. His skin regained the old pigmentation, though the hard metallic armour was snaked around his spinal column, and reached to the base of his skull.

Yuko phased in the visible spectrum and waved at him.

"You okay, Ryouga?"

"Y-Yeah…" He coughed and saw that some dead Nanos came out. Curling his lips in disgust he threw them to the ground and began to walk to Kuno. "So, here we are." He stopped a few metres away.

"Indeed, this must be our penultimate respite."

Ryouga chuckled, "You felt it too, right?" The lost boy sighed, "Man… What the hell is this all about? How could I see that? A different life? A phoenix creature?"

Kuno nodded, "Yes, the sense that something was 'wrong' with this time." He looked off into the distance, "I know not how, but it is my opinion that we are crucial instruments in the coming events."

They stared at the three elders nearing them.

Yuko floated nearer to them, "Thank you for helping Ryouga." She bowed lightly, "I am in your debt."

"It is our duty, we did nothing other than attempt to heal."

"Regardless, we must thank you." Kuno bowed heavily, "I feel more in control of my baser instincts now, since conventional methods must not have been effective in dealing with such a strange affliction."

The eldest chieftain replied, "You could say that." He looked at Yuko, "I apologise, we can only heal organic life, we could not fix your matrix."

Yuko's hand, still impaired after her encounter with the Master shimmered by way of reply, "Yes, this is a difficult issue, one that requires years of coding from an expert."

Ryouga blinked, the Contacts flaring up, "Chronometric particles detected. I think we're leaving, Yuko."

Kuno nodded, "Very well, let this be our final stand against our common foe."

The three individuals phased out of existence, leaving the chamber in silence.

The chieftains held their staffs together.

"May your courage persevere through your time of strife, travellers."

**Five minutes earlier**

The new cave in the mountainous region was smoking from the tracks created by the pulsating blue box, humming at a very high pitch. Arriving at the entrance, Ranma saw the cracks along the side of the TARDIS and the strange lights from inside.

"Doctor!"

Leaping a few rocks that began to crash to the floor, she knocked on the door rapidly, before remembering the key she had.

Unlocking it, she entered just as the roof of the cave collapsed, trapping them under the earth, slamming the door behind her.

The inside of the room was ruined. The coral structures were crumbling in front of her, and most had already toppled over. The central console was aflame with blue fire spewing from various orifices inside it, sparks flaring up on the panels and fizzing badly.

Ranma leapt one of the coral columns and went around the side to see a figure slumped against some levers.

"DOCTOR!"

Picking him up, she ran into the medical room through the back, and lay him on his biobed. The monitors powered on and showed that his life signs had just expired, the beat from both hearts flatlining.

"Doctor, wake up!"

Looking at all the apparatus around her, she didn't know what would help, and did the only thing she could recall.

"Damn it, don't die on me now!"

She started to pump his chest methodically, before opening his mouth and puffing air into his lungs.

"I don't know how to do this with two hearts!"

She pumped harder, pushing some of her ki into the presses, and breathed again into his mouth.

At the third compressing, the beeps sounded and a hacking cough was another sign.

"You're alive!" Grabbing a glass of water which refilled itself from a side table, she handed it to him, "Thought I lost you there…"

"Yeah…" He took a swig and coughed again, this time less harsh, "You could say I haven't seen you for a while, give or take a decade."

"What happened?" Ranma asked, only for the TARDIS to shake.

"Wait, where are we going now?" The Doctor got up, with help from the redhead and walked into the control room.

The central piloting column was pulsing up and down in jarring motions, the rasping sounds of the TARDIS dematerialising more like a whining moan now. The cracks in the containment field were spreading, and white light began to filter out.

"Doctor, can't you control it?!" Ranma yelled over the sounds of the creaking console and walls.

"No! She's locked me out!" A screen ignited, but the image was clear, "She… She's targeting the other TARDIS!"

"Well, get us out of here!" Another thunder clap and a whole section of the console exploded outwards, "We have to get back to Nerima, I have a very bad feeling…" Her eyes were serious.

"No need to worry…" He indicated the shattered display, "You're in luck."

Ranma stared at the words as they translated into Japanese.

"Nerima, 23rd October 1997, 13:19:45" Ranma frowned, "That's another two months lost…"

Feeling the flutter of her red hair splay about her nape, having forgotten about what happened earlier, she tutted and proceeded to tie up her ponytail again.

"The Master must be back there, why else would the TARDIS be heading to your home again?" The Doctor panted, "We're in trouble if she can't hold up when we get there."

More seams appeared in the floor as unearthly brightness seeped inside.

"Then, we have to pray we get there in one piece." Ranma growled.

The TARDIS, having already been cast into the temporal vortex, locked on to the arrival time and spatial coordinates, even as the green lightning from the swirling winds encircled the blue box, rolling the ship upside down several times.

Ranma had a firm grip of the last screen with that date emblazoned on it, holding on for dear life even as the gravity inverted, burning those words into her retina.

"I'm coming home, Akane…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes**
> 
> One year it took to write this… To be honest, this was a filler episode before the long finale to this fic, the next 3-5 chapters will settle a few plotlines in a long multi-parter.
> 
> Suffice it to say, things get worse.
> 
> J


	20. Incognito Mode

**Ranma and the Doctor**

**Chapter 20**

**Incognito Mode**

**Nerima  
23** **rd** **October 1997  
13:19:25**

It was a pleasant day, the winds weren't biting this time around, and the sun was able to shine down upon the land as the clouds moved away for some respite.

The quiet in the air was pierced by a screeching moan, followed by a flash of light.

A hundred metres above, a portal opened up and a blue box shot out. It was difficult to focus on it with the naked eye since it was spinning at such a furious rate. The yellow and green crackling from several cracks on the surface only made it seem more dangerous.

So it came to no surprise as it slammed into the ground hard, casting aside a mound of soil and burying itself into a crater of its own making.

The door opened up and one person leapt out, carrying another just as flames licked at their heels.

"Ranma, watch out!"

As they landed, the Doctor fired the sonic probe, closing the doors as the TARDIS shook violently, vibrating itself upwards. Red lights pulsed outwards from the windows in the doorway.

Ranma wiped away from blood from her forehead, "You okay Doctor? That was a rough landing..."

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking..." He dusted off his jacket, "My concern is you though, you're injured, and you've just been through extensive healing."

She waved off his scans, "Forget it, I'm worried about Akane and the others, we need to find out what's going on here." The whining increased, "Can you do anything about that noise?"

He shook his head, "The TARDIS has locked itself now to heal, you saw what it was like before, the entire console room was nearly destroyed, it'll take time for it to regenerate, it may even look completely different next time we go in."

Turning to one side, Ranma looked off into the distance, "I can hear people coming this way..." She frowned, they're too uniform in their movements, soldiers maybe?"

"Probably UNIT..." The Doctor put his ear to the ground, "Don't worry about them, they're our allies, for now at least. Let get going to your home now..."

The started running to the Tendo dojo, Ranma growing ever more anxious as they approached the familiar streets.

"That was impressive though, how could you hear them from so far off?"

"Ah..." She paused in her movements, "I'm not sure exactly..."

Inwardly, Ranma began to notice the slight changes in her body, how her senses heightened to a much greater level than she was capable of, leading her to only one conclusion.

"Forget about that, it's not important..." She shrugged it off as they reach the front entrance.

Ringing the bell, a few painful seconds later, a person opened the door, only to exclaim in surprise.

"Oh my, Ranma!" She acknowledged the other person there too, "Doctor! How have you two been?"

"We're fine Kasumi, give or take a few battles here and there." Ranma walked in as the elder Tendo made way for them, "Where's everyone else? Are they okay?"

Kasumi tilted her head to one side, thinking out loud, "Father is playing shoji with your father, Nabiki is at her private lectures, and Akane is in her room now..."

"Thanks Kasumi!" Ranma ran inside, heading straight up the stairs to her room.

Breathing rapidly, trying to still her convulsing heart, she knocked on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me, Ranma..." She began, "I was just -"

The door slid open immediately and Ranma was enveloped in a hug from the youngest Tendo.

"A-Akane?"

Hearing no response, Ranma hugged her back, as the memories of her lifeless body returned with a vengeance, reminding her that Akane was alive now.

After a few seconds, the blue haired girl pulled away.

"S-Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you for a while... I missed you..." She half-hid her red face by angling it to the side.

"I kinda missed you too..." Ranma scratched the back of her head awkwardly, "There's been a lot of stuff happening lately, and I got scared thinking something bad was going to happen here."

Akane pulled Ranma lightly into her room, before sitting on her bed, "Well, truthfully, nothing strange has been going on lately, no mysterious pylons, metal people or -"

"- or the Master." Ranma finished it for her, "You haven't seen him around then I take it?"

Akane responded in the negative, "Not a word from him, why, do you think he's here now?" Her frown returned along with her defensive posture.

"The TARDIS followed the signal of its baby, it should be somewhere here in the neighbourhood, but I only wanted to get home as fast as I could."

Akane smiled, "We can look after ourselves. Even for Nerima, it's been very quiet; Mousse and Shampoo seem to be trying to go out a little. Ukyo and Kodachi met for a girl's night out, and Nabiki has been studying..."

"Girl's night out?" Ranma folded her arms, "Since when did they get all chummy?"

Akane furrowed her brow, "Yeah, it was kind of odd, Ukyo seemed fine afterwards though and said they had fun. Kodachi was the same as always."

"I'd better check up on Ukyo then, just to be sure..." Preparing to leave the room, he felt the heat increase slightly before trying to understand what he said, "I'd like it if you could come along, gives us time to catch up."

The mood dissipated completely, and Akane's cheerful reply heartened Ranma, "Sure, I'd love to!"

Holding hands for a moment before descending the staircase, they heard an outcry from the living area.

"No fair, Saotome says you cheated!"

"Indeed, Tendo is correct; I saw your sleight of hand."

The Doctor was sat opposite them, having taken almost all of their pieces and mated the king.

"And I'm telling you, I did no such thing." He took off his glasses, which he liked to put on for show anyway, "The problem was your flagrant lack of knowledge of the game, resorting to your own cheating of sorts, claiming to see something somewhere else to distract me, then rearrange pieces or take on of my own." He waved his hand at the dominated board, "As you can see, such tactics don't work against me."

Kasumi was giggling away at the flustered look on Soun's face, whilst Genma's righteous anger exerted itself, "Very well, there is only one way to settle this. Unarmed combat."

The room was still as Ranma walked forwards, "Pops, are you serious? You want to challenge the Doctor just because you lost a game?"

The folded arms flexed slightly to show the muscles from years of training, "Certainly, a martial artist doesn't go back on his word."

"I will adjudicate the match." Soun stated clearly.

"Dad, you're ganging up on him, he didn't do anything wrong!" Akane pleaded with Soun, whose moustache bristled with indignation.

"He's not a fighter, can't you see how unfair it is?!" She retorted, only to have the Doctor raise his hand up.

"It's okay, Ranma..." He lowered his arm and swiftly brought it to his side so fast that a gust of wind startled everyone present, "True, I'm not a fighter, but as a Time Lord, we do have our own... techniques shall we say...?"

Genma began to sweat, "S-So, you wish to accept the challenge?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Why not?" They both walked outside to the garden behind the home, "However, given that you are such a sore loser, having another loss in a field you are proficient in would be quite damaging to your ego."

Genma growled and took a stance, an aggressive form Ranma recognised.

"Wow, pops must be fuming inside, that's for serious hits which hurt real bad." Ranma watched the Doctor and saw that there was no stance from him, other than his arms at his side.

Soun was placed between them, "Okay, match ends when one person acknowledges their defeat. Begin!"

Without a second to waste, Genma lunged forward extending his foot to kick at the Doctor's face. His savage grin turned to disbelief as the opponent vanished half a metre to the right.

Adjusting quickly, he twisted his body to send his other leg to that direction, following it up with his arms to knee the Doctor in the face.

Again he wasn't there.

"An excellent attempt, without knowing my abilities, you intended to take me out by force instantly." He smiled honestly, "A human would not have stood a chance."

Genma breathed out hard, before taking a different posture.

"Oh no... Pops has calmed down now. He's going to start to think of ways now to outsmart him..."

Genma's eyes focussed on the Doctor and he ran to him. Sending a flurry of light punches, he saw the taller man weave between the punches with great ease. Pushing more strength into them, he began to notice that they were being deflected by hits from the Doctor, none enough to harm him, but with enough of an angle to redirect the movement.

Likewise, his supposedly surprise kicks were avoided or parried away.

Leaping back he stopped and spoke with anger, "Why aren't you fighting back? Is your only ability to run away from a battle, never to attack?"

Rearranged his cuffs and collar, the Doctor said in a solemn tone, "I don't believe in violence, it does not solve any problems, and only begets more problems." He pointed at Genma's body, "Your body is suited to fight for yourself..." He pointed at himself, "Mine is to defend, not just myself, but anyone around me..."

"Enough!"

Genma ran in, pushing himself more, and even revealing some techniques that Ranma hadn't seen yet.

Ranma held Akane's hand subtly, "Is this how I was to you when we first met?"

"Huh?" Akane, rapt on the match, turned to the redhead, "What you mean?"

"Our first spar..." Ranma glanced at Akane, "Is that how you felt, like I was making fun of you?"

Akane was about to speak, but bit her lip, turning back to the two fighters, "For a long time I thought you always looked down on me, that I wasn't good enough to fight you." She gripped his hand tighter, "And yeah, perhaps I am not as good as you..." Her vice-like hold softened, "But I learnt soon that you didn't want to hurt me, even if it wasn't fair to me, you didn't believe in sparring with anyone who could be hurt bad."

"Don't get me wrong, but I think you can be hurt." Ranma was watching her closely, "There were a few occasions where you were in danger, and you fought through them fine, and yes, you were hurt." She sighed, "At first I was like you said, but now it's more to do with who you are and... what you mean to me."

Ranma then directed his full attention to the Doctor, trying to avoid any eye contact with Akane.

Despite that though, the new senses picked up the smile on Akane's face.

Suddenly, Genma found himself lying on the ground face up.

"Do you see now, the difference between us isn't just about physical strength any more..." The Doctor stood over him, "I'm the last of my kind, bar one, I condemned them to death years ago. I have to live with that choice every day of my life, the knowledge that I sentenced my own people to prevent an atrocity. That is the strength I have, to continue onwards when I have already lost everything I ever loved." He smiled, "Thankfully, you've never had to live with that, and I hope you never do."

He reached a hand down to Genma, "That's why I don't want to fight you."

Peering at him carefully, he tentatively raised his arm and grabbed the Doctor's, who pulled him up with no apparent exertion.

Wiping off the grass from his back, Genma nodded at the Doctor, "I see... Ranma was right to have been travelling with you. Perhaps he'll learn the lessons I was never able to teach him..." He walked away to the house as the Doctor raised his eyebrow at the pronouns, "Tendo, I cannot continue the match, I forfeit."

Soun ran after him, "But Saotome, you had him on the run, why?!" Tears streaming from his eyes were countered by more shouts as the two went indoors.

"So, should we head off to see Ukyo then?" Ranma asked Akane, who nodded her head eagerly.

"Let's go see her."

Releasing her hand, Ranma walked up to the Doctor, "Are you okay, no injuries?"

"I'm fine Ranma..." He raised his hand, "While I'm not as adept as you are, my skills are no pushover."

"Heh... I should spar with you one day; I had no idea so I never asked..." Ranma's face had brightened considerably.

"We'll see, maybe someday in the future." He pulled out the sonic probe, "Since we were pulled here by the TARDIS, it detected its child, so I need to search for it..." He adjusted the innards of the device, "It'll take some time to configure it to detect a signal like that."

"It's okay, Akane and I are heading off to visit a friend nearby." Ranma waved at Akane, who came over, "We'll be back soon."

"You were very good, Doctor, Mr Saotome couldn't touch you."

Kasumi, who was silently observing the proceedings also contributed, "Yes, your movements were very fluid, you reminded me of Ranma."

The Doctor looked at the redhead, "I picked up a few tricks from Ranma's repertoire, so I could predict a few of the moves in advance."

"I see..." Ranma held her chin, "That makes you a problem to me, if you learn that quick..."

"I don't want to compete with you, Ranma, we're both experts in our own fields, let's keep it that way."

Taking it into consideration, she agreed, "Sounds good to me, we're heading off now Doctor. If you need help, ask anyone here where Ukyo's place is."

"Ah, the chef girl, I'll keep that in mind." He walked inside with the others, Genma and Soun were again playing another game of shogi between themselves.

"I'm home!" A voice called from the entrance.

"Hello Nabiki." Kasumi greeted her, "Ranma and the Doctor are here."

"Are they now?" She looked inside and saw them standing there, "I thought that massive noise was them."

Taking her bag, she walked upstairs to her room, not saying anything to the visitors.

"Gee, talk about sociable..." Ranma grumbled to herself.

Akane sighed, "Nabiki's been busy lately, her study sessions have been getting longer. Let's just say she doesn't think highly of either of you lately."

"That much is obvious." The Doctor lowered his head, "What she said back then wasn't entirely the truth, but neither was it falsehood." He pulled out his glasses, "I'm going to get started on the probe here, with the TARDIS locked up, I have to use the normal tools from this era to fix it up." He looked at the twosome, "Get going and say hi to Ukyo from me."

"We will..." Ranma opened the door, "Come on Akane, tempus fugit."

"What does that mean?" She questioned, following her out.

"Something I picked up, being on the TARDIS does that to you." She grinned, "It means, 'Time Flies'."

"It sure does with you!" Akane laughed as they left the grounds, "So what did you see on your travels then?"

"Well, the first was coming back to Nerima, way back in the Meiji era..."

**Meanwhile  
Setagaya Ward**

"No doubt about it, Ryoga, we're here..."

Yuko displayed the location on her glowing map.

"11 kilometres..." Ryoga felt his eyes grow heavy, "Damn, am I still not cured of that stupid sleep illness."

Yuko held her tiny hand on his shoulder, "Sorry, Ryoga, perhaps that virus was too far advanced for them to heal it completely."

"That's okay..." He looked up at the sky. "Why did we fall from the sky though? We always materialised on the ground."

"Something must have gone wrong during the transport." Yuko was checking her sensor data, "Unfortunately, there's not enough clear information on how we move from one place to another to even make an assumption."

"That's okay, Yuko..." Ryoga walked to a park and found a bench in a secluded spot, "Guess I have no choice but to rest here..." His eyelids grew heavy, "Stay in hidden mode, but if anything happens, you have my permission to defend my body."

"Acknowledged, Ryoga..." She beamed at him, "Sweet dreams."

"Heh..." He mumbled, "I'll try..."

Seconds later he fell into REM sleep, his body outwardly normal otherwise.

Yuko phased out of the visible spectrum and began to do some analyses or the area around her.

"Strange..." She found some anomalous readings, areas where she could not physically scan. "I don't think there's anything in this time that can block my scans." She checked out Ryoga's snoozing face, "I should let him know when he wakes up..."

Despite this, she monitored the odd occurrences, even as they increased gradually.

**Elsewhere in Nerima**

Kuno stood with the blade holstered to his side, his vision more or less back to normal now, though twinges of pain caused his arm to spasm.

"What is this?" He looked at the entrance to his home, and saw the doors were locked, "Sasuke, let me in!"

The doors opened with a creak, and Kuno entered the vast area of his property. Thankfully it was as he remembered it, and unlike the destruction he recalled in his dream.

As his mind cleared, entering the home normally, he began to put things together slowly.

"I saw... something..." His head pulsed, "A future, of my home..." He held his head, "The past..."

Shaking his fuzziness, he struggled inwards, to his room. Seeing the pictures of his pigtailed girl and Akane, he roared.

"NEVER AGAIN!"

Tearing the images from the wall, he disposed of them using his flaming sword, burning it up into the air without even a scorch mark on the walls or ceiling.

"Kodachi..." When Kuno spoke that name out loud, it seemed alien to him, "Why are you not here?" He couldn't see any sign of Sasuke either.

He turned to face the corridor, and entered the wing belonging to his sister.

"Sister?"

For some reason, he disagreed with that assessment, but without a moment discounted that thought.

Her room was the same as before, images of Ranma near her bed, various shelves filled with jars of chemicals, gymnastics equipment hanging from various hooks and inside storage boxes.

Kuno noticed nothing out of the ordinary, but then though back to his childhood, growing up with her.

"No."

He left the room and went for his parent's room, and began to search the archives there thoroughly.

The time of healing restored specific faculties in his mind, as well as breaking down some mental blocks, both created by himself, and artificially inserted.

Something was not adding up…

**Outside Ukyo's Restaurant**

"- and so we crashed here, about a kilometre away..." Ranma finished her story, with Akane hanging on every word.

"You still didn't tell me what happened in your healing chamber, you saw yourself as a man, wasn't that right?"

"That's right..." Ranma replied evasively.

"But what else did you see? Did you see your dad, what about me?" She persisted.

"Yeah, I saw everyone... It's getting a bit foggy now though..."

Naturally, some specific details were omitted, but Akane wanted to know everything Ranma saw.

"Shall we?" Ranma graciously allowed Akane to go in first, glad to have arrived in time. Not noticing the change in topic, she strode in happily, followed by Ranma.

"Hey Akane, how are – Ranchan!" Ukyo ran around the grill and hugged the redhead tightly, causing the latter's pigtail to jut out rigid.

"Ahem..." Akane coughed politely, "Ranma can't breathe."

"Oh... Sorry..." Letting go of the blue-lipped girl, Ukyo apologised, "It's been too long."

"Yeah, I know the feeling, Ucchan..." The lunch rush had ended, and the last customers were about to leave anyway, so they all sat down at a table, "How have you been?"

"Busy, business is booming, people can't get enough of my food it seems." She proudly ran her hand through her long hair, "Would you like a quick one?"

"Sure, Akane, you fancy one too?"

"Why not, just a light one though to tide me over until dinner."

"Okay, two okonomiyaki coming right up!"

Ukyo went to her usual position behind the counter, expertly laying the batter down and placing the fillings in there, the smell of home cooked food filling the restaurant yet again.

Ranma sniffed it, and could tell exactly what ingredients were put in, down to the last grain of salt and pepper. Her brain waded through the various sensations and was looking forward to eating it.

Which was why Ranma was drooling slightly when it arrived on her plate.

"Tuck in!"

Not requiring any further encouragement, Ranma did so, and again the intense flavour overpowered her taste buds. Nevertheless, this time she now able to savour the meal for the first time in her life.

After ten minutes, which was a record for the longest time it took for her to eat one, she patted her stomach and closed her eyes.

"A-Are you okay, Ranchan?" Ukyo saw the peculiar calm expression, "Was there something wrong with it?"

Ranma gently shook her head, "There's nothing wrong at all..." The blue eyes opened up and stared into Ukyo's own pair, "I probably say this to you all the time, but now I understand fully." She leaned in closer, "You're a great cook Ucchan, better than anyone I've ever known. Your skills are perfect, you have a popular restaurant. I'm sure whoever you end up with will praise you every day for your meals."

Akane bristled slightly, but was in contrast to Ukyo's falling mood, "Wh-What does that mean?" She frowned, "Are you saying you don't want to be with me?"

Ranma shook her head, "I want to be with you, Ucchan, but not the way you want me." Ranma closed her eyes and spoke slowly, "I'm your best friend, and I hope it's mutual..." Opening the downward turned eyes again, the voice was solemn, "I'd like it to stay that way."

Ukyo turned away sharply, feeling the burning around her tear glands, "So, you're rejecting me..."

"Never..." Ranma reached out and held her hand, "At this rate, even with the Doctor's help, I may never become a man again, so I could never be the husband you wanted all those years ago."

Ranma then used her other hand to pull Akane's closer, "In the time I've been away, I realised who my heart belongs to. It's taken me too long to admit this, but being around someone like the Doctor, it's hard to stay dishonest for too long." Ranma stroked Ukyo's hand tenderly, "I hope you can accept me, and forgive me for taking so long to tell you this."

Ukyo was biting her lower lip, barely looking at Ranma or Akane. She felt another hand touch her left hand, and saw it belonged to Ranma's fiancée.

"Ukyo, I swear I didn't know about this, but I don't want to lose you as a friend. Ranma would be sad to lose you as well."

"Heh..." Ukyo sniffed as some tears fell onto the table, "Out of all the attacks you learnt, Ranma, this has to be your ultimate technique... How to break a woman's heart in two."

Crying for a few seconds more, Ukyo released her hands from the two, and picked up a napkin, wiping her face clean, before blowing her nose loudly.

"Okay." Scrunching up the paper, she smiled shakily, "I can accept that you love Akane more than me, I can accept that you want to remain friends with me, but I want you to realise that it's going to take some time for me to accept this." Ukyo shut her eyelids tight from the pain.

Ranma leaned back and then stood up. "Shall we close up for the evening?"

Ukyo nodded without answering.

Akane and Ranma went to the doorway of the restaurant as the last customer finished his meal and left, closing the door behind him.

"So, aside from that bombshell, is there anything else you want from me Ranma?" Ukyo enquired rather harshly.

"Akane mentioned something to me which I found weird..." They were walking upstairs into her small apartment above the kitchen and sat at her small table, "You had a girl's night out with Kodachi?"

"Ah yeah, that, we just met up and then spent a night or two together."

Waiting for more Ranma, rapped her finger on the desk impatiently, "And...?"

"And what? That was it." Ukyo frowned.

"You don't just meet up with a former enemy and spend two nights together." Ranma pressed a bit.

Arms were folded now, "So, you do it all the time with Shampoo."

"Yeah, but that's different..." The redhead flustered before pausing, "Hang on... You said 'one or two nights'?"

"Did I?"

Akane chimed in, "Yeah, you definitely said that, Ukyo."

This time the chef felt her forehead, rubbing it hard, "But, it felt like one night..."

"You getting a headache now?" Ranma touched Ukyo's arm, only for her to flinch away.

"Don't touch me, you BITCH!"

On the last word she withdrew three mini spatulas and lashed out at Ranma pushing her to the ground, digging it into her skin beneath her chin.

Ranma had no time to react to the unprovoked attack, and felt the sharp edge cutting into the skin by a few millimetres. Akane was pushed aside by Ukyo's other hand which held the other two, slicing away at thin air.

Now straddling the locked girl, Ukyo snarled.

"You think you can trap me here? Ranchan will find me, and he won't be happy to have his cute fiancée cooped up like this."

"U-Ucchan?" Ranma whispered, not daring to raise her voice since the metal was very near to major blood vessels.

"No..." The attacker whimpered, "What are you doing to me...?" She released the spatulas and got up, backpedalling to the wall, "Let go of me..." She spoke to no one, her eyes darting around the room at unseen enemies, "I don't know anything..." She began to shout, "I don't know who the Doctor is, please... YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"

Her yells increased as Ranma and Akane watched with horror, the former getting up slowly, "Ucchan..." Walking to her, she pulled Ukyo into a hug, "It's okay... I'm here now."

"Nononono... no...?" Her tear-stricken face gazed at Ranma's and recognition filtered through, "R-Ranchan... Why are you hugging me?"

Akane came closer, "Ukyo... You acted like Kodachi was attacking you..."

"I-I was?" Releasing the redhead from the hug, she pulled back, "I was." Her face grew stern and then she grabbed her mouth, before pushing the two of them out of the way.

"Ucchan!" Ranma turned to follow, but saw she went straight to her bathroom and threw up in the sink, "Oh man... What happened to you?"

"Urrrgh..." Another few retches splashed down and then she screamed.

Joining her, Ranma and Akane saw she was pointing at the sink.

Akane went to look, but Ranma shielded her eyes. Knowing the dread and disgust that Ukyo had, Ranma could not allow the Tendo to see this.

Gently moving her outside the room, Ranma went to the sink and saw what was writhing about in the yellow and brown stomach contents. While the colour was mixed with the half-digested food and the bile, the overall impression was that it was green, and looked very similar to a tapeworm.

See that it was trying to head into the plughole, Ranma grabbed one side of it and tightly lifted it up.

"Looks like you were living in my friend for a while..." She squeezed tighter, "I wonder if you could tell us what you were doing there?"

The worm sprouted legs in the form of talons and tried to rip the skin off Ranma. While not getting hurt, she was getting annoyed.

"Ukyo... Go get me one of the refillable bottles, I need to take this to the Doctor."

"R-Ranchan..." Being called by her real name stunned her for a moment, but she nodded and jogged downstairs, bringing it back to them.

"Get in there, now..." Shoving it roughly inside, Ranma sealed the lid and watched as it tried to break itself out of there, to no avail, "Looks like your claws are only useful for soft internal organs." She turned to Ukyo, "I don't think it was trying to hurt you, most likely it was doing something else like monitoring you..."

Akane came in now and saw the creature, "Ranma... That thing..."

"We have to go, now..."

Ranma placed the bottle near the sink and washed her hands of the bile and cleaned the porcelain from Ukyo's meal rejection.

"Are you up for it, Ucchan?" Ranma stared at her with a powerful gaze, "We're going to get to the bottom of this, and we're going to get Kodachi for whatever she did to you."

Ukyo nodded without hesitation, "I can't remember details, but she wanted to know about the Doctor..." She jerked her head in one direction involuntarily, "It's hazy, I can't access those memories normally... She wasn't her usual self..."

"Right..."

Ranma's ki became visible, but instead of the confident blue it was white this time. Akane and Ukyo gasped.

"R-Ranma..." She shivered, "Your eye..."

The right eye, now with a white cat iris on black focused on her, "It's okay, Akane. It's part of me now." She blinked and it was gone, "The Doctor can shed some light on this thing, and then we can find Kodachi."

Leaving the house with the worm, they ran at full speed back to the Tendo home, despite the fact a pair of eyes was watching them.

The figure on top of the nearby building stood, red markings glowing on the inside of the left arm, "Observer 1 is disabled, the Doctor is here." The markings spread to the other arm, "We must initiate. Commence in ten minutes."

Several voices responded acknowledgements in kind. Seconds later that figure disappeared to its destination.

**Two minutes later  
Tendo Home**

"Doctor! We need you!"

Poking head into the corridor, he saw Akane and Ukyo and Ranma running towards him with a bottle in hand.

"Pleasure to see you again, Ukyo. How're your customers?"

Panting slightly, she smiled, "Increasing, but this nasty one didn't really want to leave..."

Ranma handed the bottle to the Doctor, who peered at it closely, "Ooh, that must have been uncomfortable..." He brought it into the living room and placed the bottle on the table, as Soun and Genma jumped at the sight, "Let's have a look at you now..."

He examined it visually from all angles, though the worm didn't stop moving about and made things hard for him.

"Doctor..." Ranma spoke, "It looks like she was attacked by someone we know here, her name was Kodachi. She probably forced this inside her." She paused before going on, "She wanted information about you."

"That's deeply concerning..." He pulled out the probe, "I'm still adjusting it for the baby TARDIS, but I can still do normal scans..." Aiming it at the bottle, the creature began to screech as the blue light passed over it.

"Uh oh..." The readings he was getting from the probe were instantaneous, "Get away from it!"

A second later, it was too late, the worm exploded outwards, spraying the inside of the bottle with its green blood and skin.

"Well... I'm never drinking from that one ever again..." Ukyo remarked disgustedly.

"Ranma..." The Doctor was standing now, "This girl, Kodachi, how long have you known her?"

"Umm, I only got to know her when I arrived in Nerima..." She glanced at the dead worm, "Why?"

"Has she been living in this area for long?" He asked, this time to Akane and Soun.

Akane answered, "I didn't really know her, but her family has been here for years, she's our age."

He prepared the probe, "Because, she's not who you think she is." The lights in the house flickered, "That worm was an Observer, it was able to detect my scans, so now they know I am here for certain."

"Wait..." Genma stood up, finally comprehending what was going on, "Who is this 'they'? Ranma only mentioned Kodachi, yeah, she's a bit strange, but doesn't mean she's an alien."

The Doctor gazed up at the bulb in the fixture, "No, but these are special, they can perfectly imitate a normal human, the only exception is that they are near invulnerable to damage. They slowly gather information about their surroundings, learn the weaknesses of the military, and find the exact moment to strike."

That second, the lights went out in the house.

However it was not restricted to their building, it had spread to the neighbouring buildings, lampposts and for all electrical devices too.

"A power cut?" Soun remarked, "That's odd..."

"Yes, too convenient." He scanned the now dead light, "There is a blackout occurring through this ward, and continuing outwards." He grit his teeth, "It's begun... They are moving..."

Ranma stepped forwards with Ukyo and Akane close behind, "Who is moving?"

"There's no formal name for them... The remnants of an ancient invading army..."

The redhead could hear shouts coming from the street already. Even Nabiki was complaining upstairs.

"Come on Doctor, who are they?" Ranma persisted, only for Kasumi to placate her.

"Sleepers." He passed his eyes over everyone there, "What you would call sleeper agents, people who don't know what they are until they are activated to accomplish their mission."

"And... What's their mission this time?" Akane asked nervously.

"It's never changed in ten thousand years." He removed his glasses and returned them to his pocket, "Total destruction."

Five seconds passed before an explosion hit a nearby building, scattering debris across the streets.

"We have to find and stop them, right now."

Exiting the house, the group followed the Doctor, who was scanning for their presence using the probe, detecting six distinct signals.

**Meanwhile**

"Primary goal accomplished. Secondary goals underway." Kodachi said to herself in monotone, her left arm glowing red on the new wrinkles in the skin, "Advanced scans detect that the Doctor is proceeding to Agent 4. Maximum caution needed."

Landing in front of a random house Kodachi rang the doorbell and a middle-aged man opened up the door on the latch, "Hello miss, can I help you?"

Kodachi tilted her head at him, before lancing her left arm through the door and straight through his chest, thrusting a few times for good measure.

The man managed to live long enough to see that her hand was now a long brown blade, before she twisted it and pulled it back in a second, extinguishing his life in the process.

"Control codes for military bases destroyed. Proceeding to next target."

Leaping away, Kodachi remained impassive as all order in Nerima was being crushed one event at a time.

Petrol stations blowing up fumes and flames into the sky, power transformers malfunctioning, communications disrupted, military command erased.

As the order ceased to exist, chaos would rise up, and then the last stage would be put into motion.

The five other members were all following their orders and targets to the letter.

The leader was already at the final destination far outside Tokyo, going about her plan.

"Halt or we'll shoot!" Five soldiers faced her, weapons raised.

"Oh dearie me... am I lost again?" The old lady spoke.

"This is a restricted facility, I must ask you to leave immediately." The soldier walked towards her, only to lose his arms as a response.

Both arms of the old lady were now brown and red with blood.

"I'm afraid it is you who must leave this plane of existence."

Closing her arms sharply as a pair of scissors would, the man's head flew off in front of the remaining four, who promptly opened fire.

Pinging off her, the bullets didn't even scratch her as she spread her lethal force to all of them.

"HQ, this is UNIT Base Eleven, we are under attack. Code Red is guh-"

"Shame, I disabled your radios, so no one will hear your message." She reverted her hands to their normal state and stared into the base, walking inside slowly.

"Now, let's see how you deal with this, Doctor..."

Inside the large building were four large circular and metallic openings, and a small room away in the corner

Heading to the booth, she pulled up the screen and a map of the world appeared.

"Primary Targets selected, China, Russia, Iran, North Korea, South Korea, India, Pakistan, United States of America, Canada, United Kingdom, France, Germany, Israel, Australia, Brazil." She smiled, "Sleepers, you have 30 minutes until codes disabled from my location. Continue with due haste."

The silos opened up, letting the cool air reach the intercontinental ballistic missiles, waiting for their activation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes**
> 
> Sleepers, as per the ones in Torchwood, look them up.
> 
> Not long now until the end.
> 
> J


	21. The Fall of Nerima

**Ranma and the Doctor**

**Chapter 21**

**The Fall of Nerima**

**A few minutes later  
Nerima Ward**

"How far now Doctor?" Ranma shouted over the yells of the police and distant booming echoes.

"Not far, just one minute..." He scanned the area and pointed in front of him. "There."

A tall building stood, smoke billowing out of some of its broken windows,

"Who's that up there?" Ranma focused her eyes on the top and saw a person standing there on the edge.

Genma adjusted his glasses, "I can't tell..."

Akane paused, "Hang on, they've jumped..."

A thunderous cracking sound filled the air as the building split in two, flames erupting from it like a volcano. The air was filled with dust and falling bits of concrete, and only thickened as it crumbled to the ground.

"That's not good..." Soun winced, holding his side, "That's the main branch for the local government... I used to work for them on occasion."

"Father, are you okay?" Kasumi, who had apparently decided to join them worried over him, "Is it your injury again?"

"Ahh... Maybe..." Soun closed his eyes, "I think it may be better off if I were to head home. Saotome... Look after them."

"I will, Tendo. Rest now." Genma looked at Kasumi, "Take him home, you should be safe there."

Walking off slowly, the remainder looked at each other.

"Sorry," Akane flushed red, "he's been ill since the last time you were here. His injury during that time with the Master broke a bone and he needed a hip replacement and -"

Ranma hugged her, "Look, it's okay, Akane. That time's over now. He'll be fine, I promise..."

She wiped her eyes and nodded, smiling weakly, "Thanks, Ranma..."

The Doctor took this moment to conduct another scan.

"They're cutting off Nerima from the rest of the country, paralysing the infrastructure and internal communications..." The Doctor could tell from his probe, "I can already see that there is almost nothing left to contact people outside of this ward."

Ukyo pulled out her phone, "Ah, I just got a text..."

Akane did the same thing to her own on, "Me too…"

Ukyo read hers quickly, "All Nomads be careful outside. There is a war, Stay inside for now – G"

"Nomads?" The Doctor frowned, "What is that?"

"It's some kind of network Gosunkugi started up. We can post messages on a wall with our phones. Something about being more social?" She shrugged.

"Weird, social networks aren't supposed to be around for another decade..." He puzzled over this before clicking his fingers, "How did he get a signal out? Cellular networks have been shut down!" The Doctor scanned her phone, only for it to short out with a fizzle and sparks.

"Gee, thanks, now how will I get any updates?" Ukyo grumbled, only to stop upon seeing the Doctor's face, "What's wrong?"

"Something... It detected I was tracing the point of origin, and shut down the connection..." He looked around, "There's more to Nerima than at first glance..." He glanced at Akane's phone, "No point in trying your phone, it'll just break again."

"Doctor..." Akane interrupted, "How do we stop the Sleepers?"

"We need to catch them..." He looked at all of them, "I know about Ranma, but I assume you can all do what she does with jumping over buildings and so on?"

They nodded, though Akane a little bit hesitantly.

"Well, we need to cover a lot of ground, and fast." He opened his jacket and felt deep inside his pocket, pulling out a new pair of trainers.

"How did...?" Ranma began before halting in mid-sentence, "Ahh, I get it, Timelord pockets..."

"Okay..." He had just tied his laces up and began to bounce lightly on his feet, "Shall we go?"

"Are you sure you can follow us?" Genma raised an eyebrow, "Having better grip on a new pair of shoes won't help you."

"Want to bet on that?" Crouching slightly, the Doctor leapt up.

And he went very high up, enough to leap two buildings in front of him.

"Well, that makes things interesting..." Ranma grinned, "I'm not going to lose in a race. Come on!"

The foursome followed the Doctor managing to always be exactly where he landed. His leaps were long but slow, and since the others were faster and short ranged. During one of their moments when they were next to each other, Ranma had to ask him.

"Okay, so what the hell are those shoes?"

"Low grav and long fall soles." At the next meet up, he explained more, "Jumping reduces my mass to a tenth." One more leap later and he finishes the explanation, "I always land on my feet without injury too."

Ranma nodded to herself, "Sounds useful..." Her eye prickled and suddenly half of her world turned a different shade, "I think I can see him!"

"Where?" Akane panted, sweat building up on her forehead.

The lines of movement and even smell of recently disturbed footprints led her to the destination. "That way! I'm going first!"

Gritting her teeth, Ranma felt her muscles contract and expand accordingly, and suddenly her movement increased tenfold.

"Ranma, wait!" Akane struggled with a step, though the Doctor was there to help her, "What happened to her?"

"The Feral side of her is merged now," He continued to follow Ranma, "and she can control it to some extent."

"Won't Ranchan turn into that thing again?" Ukyo huffed, the exertion not getting to her as yet.

"Of course not! Ranma will never fall into that mode again!" Genma bellowed out for the world to hear.

"I wonder too, I can't be certain myself." The Doctor stared off at the shrinking red and black blur, "Only Ranma can determine that."

Several hundred metres away, Ranma laughed as she was within fifty metres of the person.

"You can't escape from me..."

Pulling on her hidden reserves, she ploughed forwards and tackled the person to the ground, forcing them to smash into the window display of a clothes store.

As the patrons screamed to get out from all the glass splinters, Ranma raised her fist to knock the person out, only for her to stop suddenly.

"No..."

The boy spoke, "Ranma Saotome, human, 16 years old. Maximum speed. Heightened strength. Evolving genetic enhancements. Instant adaptation to new techniques. Threat level, unlimited."

"What are you talking about?" Her fist wavered.

The boy smirked, "Not happy to see me, Ranma?"

"But how can y-GUH!"

Ranma's speech was interrupted by a gushing of blood from her mouth having been regurgitated from her stomach, which was normal behaviour when one was impaled by a large brown blade extending from the boy's arm.

"You left me no choice, Ranma. Die quickly for your own sake."

The redhead felt woozy, then blinked, and her white eye returned, along with a large grin, her teeth sharpening to tiny points.

"We'll see about that..."

**Just outside Nerima**

"I can't get any information on what's happening inside there!" Yuko panicked, opening all frequencies possible.

"Forget it, let's assume there's a total failure inside..." Ryoga ran forwards, "The Contacts aren't working well either, something must be blocking my own technology."

"But how can that be?" Yuko floated on his shoulder, "Nothing can beat this future tech..."

"That can only mean one possibility," Ryoga growled, "Trouble."

"Turn left at this corner." Yuko prodded his cheek, "and then right."

"Right. Left, then right." He repeated.

Yuko nodded happily, then paused, "Wait, when you said 'right', did you mean right as in the direction or like an acknowledgement?" Her grammar checker blared out warnings to herself.

"Which right?" He answered.

"Huh? The first one I meant."

"So we take the first right to here?"

"Yes, I mean, no..." Yuko paused as her CPU began to process at maximum power, unable to calculate what he was saying or doing. "Hold it, stop right now!"

"What?!" Ryoga dug his heels in and stood still, "Hang on..."

"Extrapolating position..." Yuko was scanning all locations and found the markers needed, and only widened her eyes when she saw and reconfirmed it again, "How can you do this...?"

"Do what?"

"There was no temporal displacement, but you somehow travelled several hundred kilometres in the wrong direction..." She began to quiver, "Did you generate a spatial portal, open a rip in subspace, or simply run this far... I can't understand it..."

"Yuko... I used to do this in the past, but since I met you, I haven't gotten this lost in a long time."

"No, you haven't..." She began to formulate a response, "The main possibility is that someone is specifically preventing you from returning to Nerima."

"It has to be him..." Ryoga snarled, "The Master..." He stared at Yuko's pixelating hand, "He must know we're here, and he doesn't want us involved."

"How do we counter him?" Yuko enquired, "We don't have any transmat facilities."

Ryoga paced to and fro, "If I can't go through the streets, then I have to go beneath the surface for a better solution."

"You mean a sneaky way like hitching a ride in a taxi?"

Ryoga shook his head and laughed to himself, "No, like this..."

Raising his arm up, the Nairo shard expanded and compressed to the drill bit. Pointing downwards, Ryoga was dragged into the earth and using his distorted sense of direction, with some help from Yuko, he aimed for Nerima.

**Meanwhile**

"State your intent."

"Tatewaki Kuno, human, 17 years old. History of psychological problems. Daily inoculations from Operative. Wielder of Holy Cursed Elemental Blade. Threat level, negligible."

"Explain yourself this instant." The blade ignited with flames as Kuno repeated his statement.

The woman spoke calmly in return. "To such a child, why must I?"

"I saw you murder the policemen and destroy the station." He stepped closer, "You will answer my blade if my words do not reach you."

"Yes, stating facts result in your neural pathways corrupting, thus denying the truth."

Kuno growled, recalling her statement from earlier, "Negligible, am I?" He cocked his head to one side, "Inoculations from an operative?"

"It matters not. Your death will be painful."

The kimono clad woman faded out of sight and appeared extremely close to him, slashing at him with her arm blades, continuously sparking and flaring as Kuno deflected her hits.

"A disappointment..." Kuno sighed, parrying her blades with his own one easily, "I presume your abilities are beyond most humans, but then again, so are mine." His eyes glowed and the vein pulsed closer to his face, "Your death will be peaceful."

It only took a few minutes for Kuno to break her blades, the skin was hardened to such an extreme that she was unable to grow them out again.

"Any last words?"

The maroon haired woman lay on the ground, bleeding from various cuts and singes from burns.

"Yes..." She whispered as she felt her arm, plucking a circular shell from it, "Die in agony!"

Kuno's eyes warned him and he flung himself backwards from the immense detonation of that bomb, the shockwave of which crushed the surrounding homes and roads.

Breathing hard, he released his abilities and stared at the remains on the street, now literally one large crater. He only found one distinct long scabbard that was once wrapped up and now revealing a katana.

"Unfortunately, I live still. Regardless, be at peace."

Walking away, Kuno left to find out more of what was going on in Nerima.

**That moment**

"As I expected, you're alive." The boy was pleased.

"I could say the same to you..." Ranma replied.

Both were standing now, the boy was missing one of his arm blades, and that arm was broken in several areas. His smile remained, oblivious to the pain which should have been coursing through him.

Ranma extracted the brown skin-like sword from her stomach and threw it behind her, before stepping forwards.

"Have you been like this forever, Hiroshi?"

The former schoolmate smiled in return, "Like what?"

Lunging in, he attacked Ranma with the other arm blade and also kicked at her, his own legs evolving into blades for a critical strike.

"Well, you know, a murderer, a fake human, a sleeper agent?" Ranma casually responded, all the while blocking and dodging the near fatal attacks.

"I suppose I have." He answered, "The whole point of a sleeper is to not know what you are until you are activated. I was your friend up until today. Now I am a soldier with just one order."

"I suppose you're going to tell me what that is now, right?" Ranma rolled her eyes.

"Chaos." Hiroshi answered, "Pure chaos."

"For a henchman, you're quite talkative..." Ranma coughed, a small red sliver of life fluid passing her lips to run down her chin.

"For the great Ranma Saotome, you're quite close to death." Hiroshi smirked.

"Oh, enough of this..." Ranma created a gap between them and faced her palms forward, "Moko Takabisha!"

The blue light propelled itself to Hiroshi, and nothing was heard for a few seconds, until another blade dug deep into her thigh.

"Aagh!" Ranma felt the blood rushing to her throat as she felt the urge to vomit, the convulsions from the new pain in the leg forcing her stomach to lurch.

"We've been watching your every move." Hiroshi whispered to her, his face right up against her own, "I know your tactics. Now, watch as your life ends with my own."

The shell in his chest began to glow blue with light. Ranma tried to move but was paralysed since the blade was firmly entrenched in her flesh.

"NO!"

She pulled her head back and head-butted Hiroshi hard time and time again, only for his smile to grow larger and larger as each hit did no damage.

"Goodbye, Ranma."

The blue light had reached its peak, and then the area was flooded with a ringing sound.

Without warning, Hiroshi was pummelled backwards, and the blade ripped from his arm, the shell itself falling to the ground, smoking but otherwise unchanged.

"Phew..." The Doctor blew out his sonic screwdriver, "I had to reverse the polarity with the inverse of the frequency. It's been disabled now."

"Ah... Good news to hear..." Ranma breathed slowly, "Now, could you do something about these gaping holes in my stomach and leg?"

"Ukyo, Akane, look after Ranma." He threw a small bag to them, "All the equipment is there. Now," The Doctor walked to Hiroshi, who was held firm by Genma, "tell me everything you know."

"Doctor, Time Lord, approximately over 950 years old, survivor of the Last Great Time War, multiple companions, all lost. Threat level, infinite." Hiroshi smirked, "Your time is up, Doctor. The end is near, for everyone." Hiroshi made a movement with his jaw, "Goodbye."

"No!"

The Doctor pointed his sonic probe at Hiroshi, but found that the muscles in the jawline had liquefied, releasing a toxin, killing Hiroshi instantly.

"So, he's dead now..." Ranma walked over with a limp after applying some cream to her wounds, "That was Hiroshi... He was my friend when I first came here."

"I've known him for many years..." Akane mumbled, "but, I never thought..."

"Their cover is perfect." The Doctor examined the body, "You can never know who is a sleeper or not. However, their cell is active now it seems, so all their members should be up and running."

"How can we stop them all?" Ukyo talked mostly to herself.

"We have to find them at all costs!" Genma roared, "Nerima is my home, and I will not have it destroyed!"

"Wow pops, very patriotic now aren't you?" Ranma scoffed as the salve healed her skin, "They probably have done enough damage to the area anyway."

"There's another reason..." The Doctor continued to scan Hiroshi, "It's not just chaos or destruction, they can't do it with only a few people. They incite hatred and distrust amongst the people. Once that is done, they can then leave the rest to the population to kill themselves."

"But what could do tha-" Ranma froze, "Wait... You don't mean..."

The Doctor didn't respond at first, "We have to stop them, their first goal is to cause confusion and disrupt communications. Once that is done, they are free to proceed with their plan, to end all life on the planet." He smiled sadly, "Though there isn't a Cold War any more, there are still enemies around the world. What better way to cause instability by attacking Japan's enemies, and her allies too?"

"Do you mean, nuclear war?" Akane swallowed, "But... how can we stop that?"

"We have stop the missiles from leaving Japan. If we fail, there will be retaliation, and then it will truly be the end of the world."

"Do you know where the nearest ones are?" Ukyo asked, keeping an eye out of the nearby shops and people just in case.

"Not quite, but if I can get to a computer, I'm sure that I can somehow link up to the UNIT mainframe and get this information myself. I just hope my old login still works." He pulled out the sonic probe and started to scan the area again.

"Hang on, how can you login if all communications are down?" Ranma frowned.

"I just need to create one of my own..." He smiled, "Found one..."

Running to a nearby store, they found a variety of electrical goods being sold there. The shop was empty and without any power. The owners had also left the door unlocked. The neighbouring stores and homes had the same feel, people running away and taking as many of their valuables as they could.

"Everyone... They must've got out of Nerima..." Genma mumbled.

Akane sniffed to hold back her tears, "This is awful... Everyone is afraid..."

"I'm going to stop this, Akane, don't you worry." Ranma grinned, "Aren't we, Doctor?"

"Of course we are!" He pointed the probe at one specific computer in the computer, "That'll do perfectly. Now I just need a few of these..." He picked up a variety of calculators, typewriters, an oven, even finding an old Speak-and-Spell and toaster.

"You're telling me you can create your own form of wireless contact using just those things?" Ukyo raised her eyebrow. Genma nodded in agreement.

Ranma chuckled to herself, "This is nothing for the Doctor..."

"I just need ten minutes and some luck." He bit his lip as he pried open the calculators, pulling out identical parts from each one.

"Take your time..." Ranma smiled and watched the front to be certain no looters attempted to enter if any dared to get near them.

**Meanwhile  
Beneath Nerima**

"Ascending to surface level, Yuko!"

"I'll keep my scanners on maximum alert for any changes."

Breaching the tarmac, Ryoga flew into the air and landed hard on the roof of a house, overlooking the district.

"No unusual transmat or teleportation beams detected, I think we've made it in."

"Great..." His Contacts were displaying warnings on them, "Now, what do we do about all this destruction?"

"I... I don't know..." Yuko checked again, "Multiple places received sudden incursions and critical failures in all safety protocols. Supporting beams were infused with C4. All public utilities suffered a meltdown of their networks and all backup server data destroyed. Sketchy reports state that key people involved with the running of Nerima have been killed by bladed weapons..." She looked up at him, "The list goes on and on."

"Any idea who's behind this?" He shook his head, "It doesn't sound like the Master's doing. He'd be more clinical, less random."

"The data is extremely thin. There is nothing coming out of Nerima, save for one signal which I cannot gain access to."

"Really? That's very odd..." He cocked his head to one side, "Again, it could be the Master. But I don't see what we can do here."

Suddenly, the Contact screen turned bright red, proximity alerts popping up everywhere.

"RYOGA!"

Coughing, he chuckled as he stared down at two blades protruding from his chest.

"Nice attack, puncturing one lung and piercing my heart..." He spat out blood to speak clearly, "Your group must be the ones responsible for all this.

"Ryoga Hibiki, human, 16 years old. Maximum strength, heightened speed. Narcoleptic. Infused with Nanos, Nairo shard and various cybernetic augmentations. Threat level, extreme."

"Wait... That voice..." Using his Painkiller, he slashed behind him to push the attacker away, the blades slipping out of his body with a wet slurp. Within seconds the gaps in his chest were being filled by the Nanos which hurriedly rebuilt his damaged organs.

Turning quickly, Ryoga stared at the man he only knew vaguely, though he never formed a real friendship with him.

The man adjusted his small circular glasses, and smiled politely, "I haven't seen you around for a while, Ryoga. Been travelling have you?" His visage turned darker.

"Doctor... Tofu?"

"That was my former name. I'm sorry to have deceived you." The hand morphed into a blade, "I must take your life."

Tofu blurred, faster than the Contact could react to the change.

Ryoga however used his fighter's instinct and ducked, sweeping his leg, catching the lunging Tofu square on the knee. Ryoga watched as he faded away from him again, fake afterimages showing him in the air and elsewhere on the ground.

"Pathetic..." Ryoga's teeth were bared now and his planted him open palm into the ground, finger tips pressing into the rooftop.

"Wide Spread, Bakusai Tenketsu!"

The roof crumbled, but instead of falling to the ground, it blew upwards, catching most of the images by simply passing through them.

All except one.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!"

Blasting him out of the air, Tofu was flung backwards by the projectile, slamming into a parked truck.

"Agent 3 in trouble. Remaining agents complete objectives at maximum speed." He spoke to himself as the red wrinkles on his arm pulsed in return.

"Talking to your friends?" Ryoga, now completely repaired, walked up to him, "Yuko here is tapping into your signal as we speak."

Tofu smiled serenely, "No, she isn't." He stood up, "She cannot stop us even if she accesses the bandwidth. There is constant silence." He closed his eyes, "Now, it is time for you to leave us."

"I'm not going anywhere..." Ryoga folded his arms.

"So be it..." Tofu removed his glasses and put them in his top pocket, before removing two shells from either arm, "Until the next life, Ryoga..."

Fast...

So fast, Ryoga thought as he saw Tofu speed up to a level greater than his own. Those dead eyes bored into his, even as Tofu fastened the shells to either side of Ryoga's body and grabbed his arms tight, he still couldn't register that he was now constricted against his will.

Then, after his hearing ceased to function from the din, all he saw prior to his total sensory shutdown was incandescent light as his pain receptors went into overdrive.

**One second later**

Ranma twisted her head to the distant booming sound, "That was big..."

Akane sidled up to her, "Should we have left Nabiki at home? Kasumi and dad are there too. Is it safe for them?"

Ranma patted her shoulder, "They'll be fine... Only military and government places are being targeted according to the Doctor. Home is the safest place for them."

"It's ready!"

Genma and Ukyo could only stare at the monstrosity in front of them and the various things it was constructed from, "Is that supposed to be a satellite dish?" He asked.

"Of course not, don't be silly!" The Doctor replied, "It's a complimentary frying pan that comes with the oven."

"I know, but -"

"Great, I've got a signal out..." The screen opened up with a logo of UNIT, "Now, for my password..." He waved the sonic screwdriver over the screen and after a few seconds, the window was replaced with another.

"Welcome back, Doctor." It stated in a female voice.

"Isn't it lovely when someone calls your name?" He stated gleefully.

"Depends on the situation I suppose..." Ranma eyed her father carefully.

After several seconds, the Doctor paused, "There's some inland, not on nuclear subs..." He kept searching and furrowed his brow, "A base outside Tokyo, it looks like they haven't reported in at their usual time..." He tapped a few more keys and shut off the computer, "I've downloaded the location and send a priority one alert to UNIT for what's happening in Nerima."

"How do we get there?" Ukyo enquired.

Ranma thought about it, "Is the TARDIS up and running yet?"

"Not sure, but she may be able to take us there in some form, though it's going to be a rough ride."

"Come on then, we have to hurry to protect everyone!" Genma yelled running off in one direction. Akane stood by Ranma waiting for her words.

"This way pops..." The redhead jogged in the correct direction and began roof hopping, the Doctor close behind using his special shoes.

**Meanwhile  
Tendo Home**

"There's been more screams outside..." Kasumi worried out loud, "Do you think Akane and the others will be fine?"

"The Doctor is with them, they'll be safe with him." Soun answered, then winced, "Oww..."

"Father!" She looked at him, "Is it the replacement again?"

"I... I think so..." He closed his eyes in pain, then slowly opened them evenly, "I think we need to go see a doctor, Kasumi..."

"Are you sure?" She went to the phone to pick up and dial for the ambulance, before realising the lines were down and replaced the receiver. "It's dangerous out there for everyone."

"Yes, I'm sure..." He answered, again coolly, "I need your help... The nearest clinic will do."

She scratched her head, "Mr Saotome told us to stay here…" She looked out the window quickly, "If you want us to go, we can, but I would think a hospital is more suited for this."

"I just need it checked up, that's all..." He stood up unsteadily, and walked to the door. Kasumi followed him and shouted upstairs.

"Nabiki, I'm taking your father to the clinic, don't leave the house okay?"

"Sure... Safe journey…" The bored reply chimed down from the middle Tendo.

As they left the house, Nabiki was left alone, reading her notes in private.

"All this noise, I can't concentrate..."

Sighing, she got up from her desk and walked downstairs to the living room, then deciding on a whim to enter the dojo.

As she walked on the floorboards, hearing the familiar creaks and smell of sweat and craftsmanship, she smiled at the quiet.

Unconsciously, she began to scratch her right palm, not noticing the flakes of skin and flesh peeling away beneath her fingers.

Having the same itch on her forehead she began to scratch at that too, the same thing happening again.

Even as the blood began to flow down her face, pouring over her eyes, she didn't stop once, eager to arrive at that niggling feeling from whatever was buried deep inside her.

**Meanwhile  
Dark Side of the Moon**

The tall spaceship hovered there, appearing like a giant yellow skyscraper without any windows, the cutting beams prepped, aiming for one small ward of Japan. All it needed was one order to move into position.

"Any word?" Asked the giant bulbous captain.

"None as yet, sir." His lackey replied.

"Very well, but be certain to bill any overtime to the Shadow Proclamation. The Vogon Constructor Fleet operates on credits solely, not justice!" He slammed his large fist on the panel.

"Bureaucracy Department is preparing all necessary invoices now, sir."

"Good, now bring me my meal!"

**Nerima**

Blue beams appeared in the ward, and vanished, leaving behind a large troop of bulky armoured soldiers with laser rifles.

One normal teenager was near a group of them and fell over in fear at the sudden appearance.

The leader removed his own helmet, revealing the head of a rhino. Passing a blue torch over the person and a voice recorder near his mouth, the human began to whimper.

"P-Please... don't kill me! Please... I beg you!"

The rhino inserted the recorder into the chest plug.

"Language assimilated. Designation: Earth, Japanese. Category: Human." The Judoon platoon leader turned to the others behind him, ignoring the cowering Daisuke.

Activating his comm link, he gave his instructions, "Spread out and find the Galactic class criminal. He is to be executed immediately upon scanning. His category is Time Lord, Gallifrey. Only one known alias."

They began to march out in groups of three through all the streets. The leader continued to speak into his comm.

"Find and kill 'The Doctor'."

**Furinkan High**

The school grounds began to glow white as a sigil began to illuminate the area. After ten seconds the whole grounds were now filled with metallic plated swordsmen.

In front of them was a small green-skinned alien with three flitting eye stems.

Turning them forwards, she breathed out, steam rising from her exhalation.

"You have your orders. Find and stop that man before his plan comes into fruition. There's no time to waste."

"By. Your. Command. We. Obey." The Black Drones responded in kind, as they propelled themselves from their landing area into the city.

Althaea stayed behind with five guards as she began to cast a spell, her cane humming with yellow electricity.

**Meanwhile**

"Oww..." The Doctor held his head, Ranma too stopped and did the same.

"Ranchan, you okay?" Ukyo stepped in front of her.

"Yeah, just a sudden sting, that's all."

A small notification beeped, "Another text…" Akane said, "Nomads, prepare for flashes at the following warehouses. Keywords to follow – G."

"Another message from Gosunkugi?" The Doctor muttered, "What flash is he talking about?"

Akane smiled lightly, "Just a harmless joke. People go somewhere and shout something out loud together, or do something random like stop moving or since and dance."

He thought about it, "Flash mobs, a popular activity in the early 21st century, but again, it's too early for this time…"

Ranma snorted, "Figures, Gosunkugi is having fun at a time like this." They turned a corner, "Here we are at last."

The TARDIS was no longer hovering in mid-air. There were still strange lights coming from inside the blue box itself, various flashes of colour flickering outwards from the behind frosted panes of glass.

"Come on, we've got to hurry! We should be able to get to that missile before they arm them!" The Doctor ran to the TARDIS, only to fall backwards as a large red slash caught him in the chest.

"Doctor, you're bleeding!" Ranma gasped, having never seen the Doctor get cut since they met.

"Don't you have more important matters to deal with, harridan?"

Growling, Ranma faced the leotard clad girl.

"Kodachi. Or not as I take it, what is your true name?"

"It matters not... My cover personality took an instant dislike to you, one which I share." Her ribbon tore up the area between them as she brandished more of her gymnastics martial arts equipment. "Care to die for me?"

"Ladies first." Ranma snarled as her white eye blinked into existence again.

Leaping at each other, the twosome roared their rage to the heavens.

**That second  
100000 feet above Nerima**

"HAHAHAHA!"

The gargoyle with one scarred eye cackled merrily.

"Let's see how you handle this, almighty Doctor!"

The crypt entrance lookalike descended to Earth at a dizzying rate, the laugh continuing all the way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's notes**
> 
> If there was a definition for shit hitting the fan, this ending would be it.
> 
> Not long to go now.
> 
> J


	22. Mokushi

**Ranma and the Doctor**

**Chapter 22**

**Mokushi**

**Central Nerima  
Near the TARDIS**

"Moko Takabisha!"

The blue projectile was cleaved in two by the razor edged hoop. Right behind it was the ribbon, twirling in an inexplicable fashion but directed towards her.

Ranma cursed and ducked, only for the now serrated material to correct its course and carve down into the redheads shoulder, halted only by the clavicle.

"Ugh..." She spat out blood, "At least my bones are a bit stronger now..."

"Just like a commoner, merging with a feline because it suits your purposes." Kodachi sneered as she twisted her hand, forcing the ribbon to burrow deeper and veer off at a tangent to saw into the sinews near the neck.

"GAAH!" Ranma tried to rip it out, but found it to be very resistant to her handling, "Y-You're... much stronger than Hiroshi..."

"Leave Ranma alone!"

"Ranchan!"

Kodachi smirked as she deflected Ukyo's mini spatulas with ease, and parried Akane's punches with her spiky clubs.

"Your girls should really find someone else to fall in love with." She casually said, appearing bored at the attacks, "There are many nice boys out there, like Ryoga or even Konatsu." She sighed with disappointment, "Your challenges are pathetic..."

Kodachi dashed and kicked Akane in the stomach and then leapt and punched Ukyo down in the face within seconds. The former flew backwards and crashed in the wall of the neighbouring garden, the latter was simply unmoving on the ground.

"Next time, I won't be so forgiving during our next sleepover, Ucchan..." Kodachi taunted and then kicked the unconscious chef.

"You BITCH!" Ranma's eye, already white from reverting, shifted to a reddish tinge, "Leave..." Her teeth grit harder as she angled her neck away from the jagged edge, "Them..." She used both hands now to grab the ribbon, uncaring about the cuts seeping through the skin, "ALONE!"

Using her arm muscles and dragging it to her, along with her leg power by embedding them in the ground, she pulled with all her might.

Unexpectedly, Kodachi was pulled in, widening her eyes only slightly before grinning, her razor hoop having returned to her already and the blade aiming for head.

"Just what I thought..." Ranma smiled, "You're quite the planner, but sometimes, you just don't know what's coming next."

The loosening of the ribbon since Kodachi was fast approaching allowed Ranma the few milliseconds needed to rip it out of the body hard. The path it took tore a bit of flesh out, and snapped the Dragon Whisker in two, allowing her hair to flare outwards.

Biting down on the searing burn of pain, she used this chance to fling the blood soaked ribbon outwards, spraying it to Kodachi.

Given the speed at which she snapped it out, within half a second, the droplets were like bullets slamming into Kodachi's snarling face, pushing her back as they pinged off her hardened skin.

"Now, DIE!" Ranma roared and sent her red and dripping fists into Kodachi's temple, pummelling it without care of how much damage she was inflicting, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

"Ohohohoho!" The mocking laughter only made the strikes glow brighter from the ki releasing itself, "Is that the best you can do? Call out an attack and expect to win?"

Sensing something, Kodachi suddenly leapt up and away, even as Genma landed into a frightful collision, leaving a crater of devastation where he hit.

"Shit..." He glanced up at her as she laughed down at them, "Even the Forbidden Techniques..."

"Pops..." Ranma didn't take her eyes off Kodachi, "Get Ucchan and Akane to a hospital far from here... It's safer for them..."

"Ranma, you need my help with her!" He breathed in, feeling his muscles tense up in anticipation.

"No, I don't..." She cast a sideways glance for a second, "I've probably died once already, and been so near to death I know what it feels like. This isn't one of those times."

Pausing as Kodachi landed away from them, Genma frowned, "Be careful around her Ranma... She detected my presence when I was hidden."

"I will, pops. Just get them to safety, please." Ranma's eye returned to the white hue.

"Had fun talking?" Kodachi juggled her clubs, before destroying them with her now bladed arms, having given up her gymnastic weaponry, "I need to stop you here. If not, our plans are ruined."

Ranma blinked, and then stepped forward just as Genma picked up Ukyo and Akane, before roof hopping to the nearest hospital.

"World War Three, right?" Ranma continued for her, "Nuclear war, the end of humanity and for what?"

The Doctor, silent throughout the fight, spoke up whilst cradling his front, the streak of blood still seeping through to his coat, "There's no use reasoning with them, Ranma, this is what they were created for."

"I'm not reasoning. I want to hear her answer before I decide something."

Kodachi stopped for a moment, tilting her head to one side.

"The Doctor is right. Our plan is to eradicate all life on this planet. There is no ultimate goal after that, no plans to conquer or take your resources." Her smile grew, "I live to make you die."

"Good..."

Ranma stood still, her hands clasped in a mild prayer and honed her senses with her eyes closed, feeling the energy burgeoning inside. Her released pigtail hair began to flow with a gentle breeze as the blue ki surrounded her body.

"Throughout my travels with the Doctor, I've had to make hard decisions about the people we met and the situations I came across. I've slowly come to an agreement with myself about how to deal with threats..."

The blue ki coalesced and flashed once before transforming to a snow white. The thin layer was glimmering around Ranma, and parts of it evaporated from her like fireflies before disappearing into the ether.

"That's my motto now..."

She opened her eyes, one blue and one white.

"I live to make you die."

Slowly, the blue eye lightened until it too was white, the iris extending vertically to resemble that of a cat's. Her fingers and nails grew slightly and lengthened to resemble claws.

"Doctor, I'll hold her off now. Get to the launch site."

Kodachi smirked, "You think I'll let him?"

"Ranma, you can't activate that." He warned her, "It took so long to fix..."

"Trust me, Doctor." She smiled one last time, "My name is Ranma Saotome. I can never truly lose in the end."

Thinking for a moment, the Doctor bowed to her, "Fight, and live. I'll stop them from erasing this planet's future."

He started running to the TARDIS, which was now free of obstacles.

"Stop right n-!"

Kodachi gasped as the claws of Ranma scraped a path across her face, shredding the skin for the first time in the fight.

"Your opponent... is me..."

Feeling the liquid drip down her cheek, Kodachi licked it and tasted the copper, before laughing again.

"Ridiculous, a mere peasant girl scarring me?" Her eyes traced the TARDIS as it launched into the air, "Very well, let this charade of pleasantries end, along with your existence." She stopped frowning and stared straight into Ranma's icy pair. "Target locked. Maximum Strength."

The blur was thankfully seen by Ranma's rapidly flitting eyes, and heightened cerebral activity, allowing her the quarter of a second to leap and swerve her body through the shearing blades in mid-air. Letting her centripetal force of the rotations to carry her through, the now horizontal Ranma saw both blades miss her by scant millimetres.

In the next quarter of a second, she lashed out with her new hands. Weaving them to the best positions for her plan, she proceeded to start the attack. The claws extended by her will and lodged themselves to dig into the arm blades for traction. The kinetic power gained by the no longer spinning Ranma was instead instantly transferred to her legs, whereby she sent two knees to the back of Kodachi's head.

Her warning sensors going mad, the gymnast went into a forward roll by shifting the centre of gravity downwards, thereby allowing the attack to harmlessly whizz by her hair. Knowing Ranma was still attached to her arms, she was now attempting to throw her. She also jumped slightly, angling her legs back thanks to her flexibility, letting her feet turn into the blades as well and threatened to stab into Ranma's defenceless back.

Hearing the change in the skin, while not able to see it, Ranma knew what was coming. Releasing her claws, she began to spin again, and was able to face the two leg blades. The claws grew to their full extent and range, thereby giving her the opportunity to use her hands and then arms as a wedge. Interlacing her claws between the blades, sparks showering her face, she managed to avoid any serious wounds.

It wasn't without any cost however, as they did slice into her arms slightly, causing a thin red line to bubble up from her skin. With the legs now separated, Ranma lunged her claws down, stabbing straight into Kodachi's thighs. Not wasting a moment, she proceeded to slide her hands side to side to inflict as much damage as possible. Clenching her fists ensured that the sharp talons chewed up as much of the leg muscles as possible.

Grinning, Kodachi morphed her leg blades to a different angle, before crushing them downwards, hitting the shoulders of Ranma again. Sensing damage to her motor responses in her legs, she grew her arm blades longer to reach the ground, stabbing them into the soil. Morphing those blades again ensured that they were now firmly built into the ground like foundations. Her arms had also solidified along with her shoulder joints, halting all rolling motions.

Ranma sensed the sudden change and could only watch as Kodachi bucked her off, her claws removing almost all the muscle tissue from the large change and reluctance to let go so easily. Now free from the Sleeper, Ranma threw away the dead muscle, adjusted her bearings to land feet first against a wall and flung herself back into the fray.

Without her passenger, Kodachi reasserted her footing by stepping lightly, and forming additional blades on the back of her thighs to replace the missing portions. By now, most of her skin was brown and wrinkly aside from her face as the full abilities came to the surface. Removing her arms from the earth and loosening the joints, she stared up at the blurring redhead. Two shells grew from her inner elbows and she prepared herself to throw them at Ranma by having them crawl up her blade arms. Launching herself, she ran to her enemy.

Ranma saw the shells, but knew now there was no chance to avoid the explosion. Gearing herself up for further injury, she pulled down deeper into her mind and found that Feral power. Her white eyes gleamed with fury as she pulled her palms forwards, the snowy ki building up there, the fireflies and motes of light mixing together create a swirling spiral of energy.

Kodachi pushed the shells to the tips of her blades and changed their shapes, akin to arming a warhead atop a missile. The red markings on them increased as the countdown sequence was underway. She picked up the pace even further to reach Ranma just a few milliseconds earlier.

Ranma and Kodachi both roared out loud.

"PERFECT MOKO TAKABISHA!" The white ki blast was fired forwards and grew to the size of a small sun.

"TIME TO DIE, HARRIDAN!" The shells blasted outwards like a cannon, the shockwave being the first to be felt followed by the incendiary field.

The attacks met in the middle. As their borders touched each other, the sonic boom splintered buildings immediately to the left and right of the impact zone, before spreading outwards in a ripple.

When the centres of the explosions collided, the resulting detonation wave produced another wall of destruction. The cacophony of noise deafened anyone within earshot, though it wouldn't have helped given that the intense heat and steam would have blinded or incinerated anyone able to view the battle.

The sphere of influence continued to expand until it was two hundred metres in diameter. Suffice it to say that anything within that region suffered intense scorch marks inside the now crumbled buildings and ruins of all man-made objects. Anything do with nature itself also fared badly, now razed to charcoal.

As the haze of concrete powder and sawdust filtered down to the now desolate soil, only one person stood.

She laughed, joyously at her vanquished foe, uncaring who heard her. Calming down, she spoke neutrally.

"Mission Complete. Ranma Saotome is dead."

Kodachi smiled, as the brown covering chipped away from the burns, the ki did have an effect on her body as it slowly began to suffer side effects. Her arm blades fell off and her reconstituted leg muscles reverted to their torn state.

"Offences Disabled. Defences Minimal."

Her smile vanished just as a whisper in the wind came to her ears.

"Just what I wanted to hear."

Whirling around, she gasped as she felt her heart being wrenched out of her chest thanks to a clawed hand.

"Thanks to you, I can end this quickly..."

Ranma's body rose up and out of the shadows cast onto the broken earth from the dust clouds overhead. She too was covered in bruises and cuts, the deep new ones in her shoulders caused by Kodachi bled profusely. It also looked like her left arm was broken, unmoving as it was by her side.

"With you out of the way, the Doctor can finish this once and for all..."

Kodachi stepped backwards, staring at Ranma's hand clutching her still beating heart.

"So, for what it was worth, I enjoyed our old life together... Goodbye, Kodachi..."

Squeezing it hard, the vital organ exploded outwards, leaving just the tattered remains still in her hand, before being dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

"You think you've won?" Kodachi breathed, "My mission was a success... The leader has already initiated it..." She started to scratch at her forehead, "Our plan to destroy Earth is still..."

She stopped moving completely, and remained standing, inert, for ten seconds before speaking again.

"W-What is this? What's happened to me?"

Ranma frowned and stepped back, "Kodachi, is that you?" Her eyes turned back to their blue form, and the hands shifting to their human shape.

"Y-You...?" She looked up, in distinct pain, one eye closed and holding a hand over the gaping hole in her chest, "What's happened to you? Where are we?"

"You don't remember anything?"

Kodachi struggled to get at an itch on her forehead, and also on one of her hands.

"I was near the okonomiyaki restaurant, before I found myself here..." She started to cut away at her scalp, "It's just like those times at the Academy, I'd forget what I was taught exactly, nor how I even got home."

"What Academy?" Ranma took another step back at seeing Kodachi begin to peel her skin away.

"For Elite students, the best... That Tendo goes there too... Nabiki?" Kodachi smiled, "We learnt about humanity, the future we could bring to this world."

"C-Could you stop doing that, you're hurting yourself..." Ranma swallowed hard, not understanding how she was alive and acting like her old self.

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport, commoner..." She stood up tall and stripped a layer of skin and flesh from her forehead, "I do what I please!"

Ranma retched, but managed to keep the bile from rising too far up her throat, "Is that a result of your teachings? To kill yourself?"

"Why yes, of course! The same line applies to all one thousand of us fellow students." She smiled brightly, "I die to make you live!"

Ranma leapt backwards a dozen metres, getting into a battle posture despite her fractured left arm.

"Who are you?!" She shouted back, "That's the opposite of the Sleeper agent's line!"

The dust cloud descended and a gust of wind caused Ranma to shield her eyes for a moment.

"That is true..." The sounds of scraping and ripping were dispersed with her words, "But that was a primitive intelligence." Two blue lights glowed from the brown fog, "Nothing compared to our purity." Kodachi walked forwards past the barrier to show Ranma her new form, "Now, with my death, I can allow you to live in agony."

Raising her right arm, and with a new exclamation, a beam of intensely powerful light flashed at the redhead.

Ranma had to use all her remaining strength to just avoid it. She barely noted the thunderous sound it made when it hit whatever was behind her.

"Give in to us..." Kodachi walked closer, as three other people with the same affliction closed in.

Ranma growled and blinked once, both eyes turning white once more.

"Doctor... What the hell's going on?"

**Meanwhile**

The winds died down, the mushroom cloud clearing a space in the crater caused by one other large bombing. There were two lifeforms there, though neither could technically be called human.

"Ryoga! RYOGA!" Yuko in her small fairy state was floating from side to side trying to get any reaction, "Oh God, please, say something, do something!"

She blinked away her digital tears even as her health scanners ran with 99 percent of all her CPU cores running at full pelt. The flatline was constant throughout, the neuroimaging scanner detailing total lack of synaptic functions, along with another figure which she failed to acknowledge despite the proof in front of her.

Ryoga stood frozen still and naked, bar his threadbare headband.

Yuko glanced at the ominous screen, but her AI refused to accept it.

Total Mass Loss: 40.82 percent.

At the stat declared, he was missing large portions of his body. The whole arm with the Nairo shard was simply gone, only a stump below the shoulder joint, the supposedly indestructible material unable to suffer the severe shock of the blast. His ribcage was split open, his organs cauterised and some turned to ash. His legs were barely more than bones and tendons. Several large chunks of his body were just gone.

The point blank explosions, designed for taking out armoured bunkers with walls a dozen metres thick, took their toll on the lost boy's body. His eye was grey and lifeless, the left one simply gone along with part of his cheek. His mouth just lay open, Nanos pouring out like drool and creating a small puddle beneath him.

"RYOGAAA~!

His sole eye flashed orange for a moment, and even Yuko was startled by a new alert window.

"EMERGENCY. LIFE TERMINATED."

His body began to jolt as sparks and welding sounds came from inside his corpse.

"Priority One, Structure Conversion Tower Enabled for Construction. Last Backup, 1 hour ago. Restoring."

The body began to shake as Nanos reproduced en masse, flooding out of the gaps in the body onto the floor as well as his pores.

The first area to be grown was his missing arm, a black cast grew out to the previous level of his old arm. Electrical circuits were stitched on the outside and turned green. Slowly, it began to mould the form of an arm.

At the same time, his ribcage was filling up with Nanos as they first reassembled the charred organs. The new portions now had a distinct silvery look to them, not at all like their neighbouring pink coloured originals. Once they were completed, the chest was sealed up.

The legs were harder as the Nanos worked from both the thigh downwards and from the ankle up, creating the tensile material needed for the muscles and repairing the bone, before pouring back the skin.

Finally his head was totally covered by the black ink, as it repaired the most delicate parts of his body. Unable to fabricate a truly organic component, his left eye was now bionic.

Within ten minutes, his body was back to normal.

"Restoring life capabilities."

His eyes widened as Ryoga stood a startled breath and staggered backwards.

"Wh-What the hell?" He felt his head, "I died, I know I did..."

Yuko floated nearer, "Ryoga... Are you okay?"

"Hang on..." His noticed that the Contacts didn't function the same way, that it was now permanent for one eye, "Something's wrong..." He frowned, "Apparently my narcolepsy is cured, but that was due to rigor mortis?"

Yuko swallowed, "Umm, yeah..." She bit her lip, "When the bomb went off, you did die for a short time."

Ryoga stared at his hand, noting that the skin was pallid, and a little too hard to the touch.

"I didn't ask for this..." He noted idly too that his clothing was gone.

"Should we get something for you to wear?" Yuko asked.

"No need..." Ryoga could feel his body and its new additions much faster now.

A new layer of skin was produced, which then changed colour and material even. Ten seconds is all it took to grow his own set of clothing from the Nanos in his system.

"Let's go, Yuko... Ryoga readjusted his bandanna and stared off into the distance, "There's too much at stake here..."

"Why?" She peered into the distance with her own supervision, "I can't see anything."

Ryoga's left iris turned black as lines of code filled it before forming a targeting reticule, "Trouble... I can't even begin to describe…"

Testing the new synthetic muscles, flexing them for good measure, Ryoga leapt. Feeling the wind in front of him, he landed a hundred metres away, before doing the same again.

"I'm coming... Ranma..."

**That moment**

Genma watched and heard the booming from behind, but closed his heart off.

"Ranma will win... No question..."

He heard a bleeping from Ukyo's pocket. Draped as she was over his shoulder, he managed to pull out the offending object and saw the mobile there.

"Nomads. Prepare for your flash mob keywords. In thirty seconds, shout out the following line..."

Shrugging it off, Genma returned the phone to its owner, not bothered about the silly games children play.

**Meanwhile  
Unknown Factory**

A hundred teenagers, all giggling and laughing to themselves were in the grounds of the factory. Most of the individual small items which were currently unwrapped looked like artificial joints and bones used in medical transplants. Some workers there were cleaning up smooth apparatuses which looked like those from the body of a car.

They ignored the interlopers, which most of the teens found odd but accepted it all too easily.

Yuka and Sayuri were excited, having been in the area going home when they got the message.

"I wonder how surprised they're going to be when we say this!" Yuka chuckled.

Sayuri nodded, "Yep, bet they won't know what hit them!"

In their minds, they were counting down to the time, knowing that in other factories the same thing was being done by their online friends.

When the timer was up, the boys and girls raised their arms to the ceiling and yelled out in unison.

"UPGRADE ME!"

The workers stopped moving and instantly turned their faces to the children.

"Acknowledged. Commencing Stage 1."

One of them near the doorway slammed a button which lowered the shutters was a loud crash, leaving only the fluorescent lighting above.

"Stage 2 underway." The sounds of pistons and thumping boots came echoing all around them.

"Wh-What going on?!" Yuka whimpered.

"I-I don't know..." Sayuri held her friend's hand close.

The machinery started up, and it became apparent that this wasn't a normal workshop. The car frame now had distinct shapes and clasps that could only be used to hold a person in place while some procedures were done to them.

"You have all requested an upgrade." A voice boomed out from the shadows as some light glinted off the approaching figure, "We can help bring you up to our level of Human 2.0."

"I... I decline the upgrade!" Sayuri bravely stood up to the voice.

"You agreed to the Terms and Conditions when signing up for the Nomads." The metal man stomped into view forcing everyone to step back as they took his face in, "All statements are final."

"G-Gosunkugi?!" Yuka shouted out, "B-But -!"

"The Doctor may have stopped me before, I but I wasn't complete." His face was inside a metal shell, his brain illuminated in blue above it in a translucent chamber crowned by black crossbars, "Prepare yourselves for your next evolution!" His face vanished as a metal mask sealed it shut permanently.

The children were surrounded by other metal men with their hands crackling from a high voltage.

"Cyber Conversion underway for Primary Units." The Cyber Leader dictated, "Commence Full Conversion in Secondary Units."

Yuka and Sayuri cried to themselves as the Cybermen touched their heads, shocking them to unconsciousness.

**That moment  
The clinic**

Soun and Kasumi were in their own room, which surprised the latter, though the former merely lay down in bed, his eyes staring blankly ahead.

"Father, the doctor should be here soon." She touched his hand, "I'm not sure why Doctor Ono is away, but I'm sure we can find someone who can help."

"That won't be necessary..." He sat up straight before shifting to the side and standing up normally.

"Father... You're better?" Kasumi stood up too, a smile growing on her face.

"Yes, daughter, I have never felt like this before. Such strength..." His face turned up to the lighting fixtures, "It is as if I have been granted a second chance at life."

Kasumi stepped away for a moment, hesitant, "Are you sure that you're fine?"

"Would you like to join me?" Soun asked as his gown near the hips dripped silver from a leak beneath the layers, "We can help you grow."

This time she did take a few steps back, "What is that?! What's going on?!"

His chest turned silver and hardened to a form of armour, which continued to his arms and legs.

"My upgrade is nearly complete." His neck was now silver as the metal crept up his face, "Your time is up."

The second he said that, two metal rods sprouted out from his skull, growing upwards and inwards until they met above his head, fusing together with a hiss.

Kasumi screamed and turned, bolting for the door, finding it hard to slide it open before finding the latch.

"F-Father... I'm sorry..."

Dragging the door open to escape, she was stopped by a metal glove from the exposed corridor grabbing her neck. The nurse who took them in was mostly armour now apart from her uniform which had not yet been removed.

"You have not been authorised for discharge." The nurse smiled before her face too became a metal mask with three blue lights indicating she was speaking, "The Doctor will see you now."

Kasumi tried to scream as the other hand approached, wielding some form of blade.

Her last thought was how she was lucky enough to have fainted before the operation began.

**Elsewhere**

Screams.

Endless screams.

Kuno held his ears, sensitive from his veins on full alert.

"Everyone is dying. I do not understand..."

From around the corner, he saw the strange apparitions of black stocky armoured police with blue lights pointing at random humans. One of them had no helmet on and looked like a rhino.

"I will not allow this!"

There within seconds, he brandished the cursed blade, "Speak now, who are you?"

The blue light passed over Kuno as a chirping sound came back.

"Human... Wait, unknown biological entity." He raised his hand, "To arms!"

"You wish to kill me?!" Kuno activated the blade and thought of ways to fight or flee, before two things happened.

The Judoon fired their red beams straight for him without any warning, only for the beams to be absorbed by two twirling blades.

"Fall back. Black Drones!" The leader spoke.

The two metre tall golems in medieval armour held their swords at the ready.

"Leave. This. Human Alone." Their blades ignited in flame, "He. Is. Under. Our. Protection."

"We hold no quarrel with you Black Drones." The Judoon replied, "Release that man. There can be no human hybrids in this era. He could be our bounty."

"Negative. This. Man. Has. Visited. The. Future." The two Drones prepared to slice the Judoon down, "Leave. Us. Now."

Growling to himself, the head turned away, "Continue searching, Pattern Beta!"

Once they rounded the corner, the Drones turned to Kuno.

"Come. With. Us. Your. Life. Depends. On. Your. Choice."

Kuno was ready to fight if need be.

"Am I to be apprehended?"

"Negative. Sword. Needs. Sustenance."

Kuno stared at his blade, not seeing anything wrong with it, but accepted what they said easily, "Very well, however if you cross me, I will fight."

"As. Expected." The other Drone went behind Kuno, "Commence. Sigil. Transmigration. Lambda. Class."

From between the Black Drones came a yellow corridor of light which rose and enveloped Kuno within.

In two seconds, he found himself facing a species he had met once before.

"You are from Katadesmoi, are you not?"

The short green woman nodded once, "Yes, I have been watching you carefully once we noted that one of the Blades were unaccounted for." Althaea pulled out her crystal ball, "You have been on quite a few adventures; however I fear that your sword is nearing its end."

"What?! Say it isn't true!" Kuno held it high up, "It has been loyal to me throughout. I have no signs that it is failing in its duty."

"As you said, the blade is loyal. It chose you like most wands choose their owners, and thus is staying with you until the bitter end." She shook her head and her three eyes closed simultaneously, "However, no blade has even been held by a non-Drone, which is fed off their natural power. You also have the mystical power of those peculiar veins, which have interfered with the inner workings of the curses, fabricating some magical words from your own speech."

She tapped her cane to the tarmac of the playground.

"Therein lies the problem."

Kuno stared at the sword, but still could not feel any difference in its composition or abilities.

"So, in summary, I am not a drone, which affects its output or regeneration somehow, and my veins have altered its functions, pulling out the curse making to fashion another form of combat."

"Basically, yes..." Althaea sighed, "I can understand you not wanting to give up your magical powers granted by the sword, nor even handing it over to me to preserve its life, but the fact you are not a Drone is another matter."

"Then, you leave me no choice..." Kuno folded his arms, "You must make me a Drone."

"No!" She gasped, "There is no turning back, your mind will be gone forever!"

"Do I look like I have long to live for?" Kuno smirked, activating the lightning to show that it was approaching his neck again.

Althaea thought about it more, "I will not convert you. However, there may be a way... It isn't perfect, but at least the sword will be able to restore itself when not in use." She looked at one of the Drones, "Hand me your arm."

"By. Your. Command."

The Drone wrenched off its right arm and handed it to Althaea who accepted it. Otherwise, the Drone seemed unaffected by the missing limb.

"This is the only way..." She cast a few glyphs in mid-air and traced runes onto the armour, watching it shrink to a human size, "You must wear this for as long as you hold that blade." She went over to Kuno and carved a pattern into his skin using just her nail, without cutting the skin, "I am forming a bond between you and the armour, so that if you wish to remove it, the magic will banish it to a realm away from here. You only need to concentrate on this marking and it will return to you."

"Yet, it will only charge up the blade when the plating it visible, correct?"

"That's right..." She nodded, "The blade gets its power from the user. For a Drone, it is a simple matter since the armour itself is forged from magical wards, so its own body need not be the source. For you however, it takes its power from your life force. As you have noticed, it fluctuates when you are using the lightning veins, and at times you can barely function." She passed him the armour, "This will rectify that."

Staring at the gauntlet in front of him, Kuno lowered his blade to his side and accepted it, touching it with his right arm, only for the individual sheets to break apart and then reform on his arm.

"It is light." He moved his arm around, before picking up the sword, "I can feel something..."

Althaea smiled, "The blade is happy. She is finally getting the power she needs to survive without having to drain you."

Kuno didn't have any way of knowing this, but accepted her words, "Now that you have provided this to me, do you require some form of compensation?"

Althaea looked to side, her eyes checking out the area again before looking at Kuno, "Now that you mention it, I ask only one thing."

Kuno smirked with understanding, "Go on then, what are your terms?"

"You must stop the Master." She stated firmly, her staff shimmered with ethereal air, "Or this world is doomed."

**With Genma**

"Finally..." He landed in front of a clinic far enough from the blast zone behind him.

Ukyo and Akane were stirring slightly, though not enough for them to walk, "We'll get someone to look at you."

"You will become like us."

The doors burst open, and Genma paused, seeing two people stride towards him. Their feet were clad in a thick metallic boots with a framework or an exoskeleton around their bodies, but slowly it was filling in the empty portions between them. The arms were again metal, but the right arm had a miniature cannon sticking out from them.

The heads had crossbars over the skull, and while the faces were human for now, their voices were similar to before, though slightly robotic in tone.

"S-Soun... Kasumi..."

"Sister?" Akane woke from her forced nap and saw what Genma had.

The two Tendos were stomping towards them, their eyes glazed over pointing their arm beams at Genma. Soun was mostly converted, Kasumi had only just begun.

Akane noticed just now that her sister was crying.

"KASUMI!" She yelled out, only for her body to be lifted up as Genma leapt away, dodging a red beam from the twosome. He hid behind a building inside an alley.

Ukyo rubbed her eyes too, "Ugh... How... Metal men?" She coughed, "This is just like when we first met the Doctor..."

Genma growled, "Can you two walk?"

Akane felt her legs throb but managed to stand up, "I think so..."

Ukyo tried but was more unsteady, still holding her head, "Well, I could do with a nap, but I'll survive..."

"Good, then both of you survive." Genma cracked his knuckles, "I need to save my old friend, and your sister too. They were both kind enough to accept me and Ranma into your home." He looked to Akane and bowed to her, "I'm sorry things haven't been the best between you and Ranma. I hope things can work out one day."

Akane blushed, "I think they will."

Genma stared at Ukyo, "About your dowry, I'm sorry. Don't blame Ranma for anything. He was too young to know any better." He patted her head, "Tell your dad I'm sorry too."

He stepped to the opening of the alleyway, "Stick to the rooftops for now if you can and make your way to the Nekohanten." He turned his head back and grinned, "Live on."

Launching out into the road, Genma yelled, "Tendo! Time for one of our shogi matches!"

"Resistance is useless!" Several laser beams seared the area, though Genma deftly avoided each one.

"Hah!" You'll have to do better than that!" He stood his ground, "I've learnt a few things from my son too!" He held his hands in front of him, "Hokutosei Tsume!"

The ki blast was big, bigger than Akane saw Ranma do against Ryoga. The red blast sheared through the opponents, though the laser blasts continued regardless.

"Come on sugar, we have to get out of here..." Ukyo pulled at Akane's sleeve.

"But..." Akane paused, seeing Genma narrowly duck another shot and saw him sweating.

"He's holding them back for us..." Ukyo sniffed, "We can't let this go to waste... He wanted us to live."

Akane heard her father and sister's voice echoing amongst other converted humans repeating the same robotic phrases.

Hearing more yells of attacks from Genma, she nodded and ran away from the battle behind her. Following Ukyo's lead, she noticed drops from the chef's tear-stained cheeks, before beginning to cry on her own.

**Outskirts of Tokyo  
1000 feet high**

The TARDIS was lurching, unable to hold a steady flight path. Inside the Doctor struggled to maintain control of the vehicle as the control column was fluctuating between themes. It showed an elevated platform with mostly glass panels, then switching to another circular room whereby a rotating clockface of sorts was above.

Regardless, he piloted it between the changes with ease, his destination set.

Landing outside the base, he stepped outside to find the old lady there to meet him.

"I assume your plans are prepared, which is why you're ready here." He stopped after looking at her carefully, "Wait a moment, I know you..."

She only smiled in response.

"You're Ranma's neighbour, he mentioned that you always soaked her each day on the way to school." He furrowed his brow, "Have you been watching them this long?"

"Soun was a prominent member of the council, though he has since taken more of an administrative role." The ladle lady smirked, "The company he keeps though is most intriguing, Genma, namely, which is why his wife was one of my operatives too."

"And Ranma?" He enquired further.

"Ranma was a special case, upon their arrival back from training, the level of chaos increased in Nerima greatly. The cursed pools of Jusenkyo contain an unfortunate curse for specific people." She walked closer, "Ranma was one of them."

"So, enough with the backstory, are your missiles ready for launch?" He sighed, pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"Yes, even I can't stop it any more, they are on automatic mode." She widened her grin, "Four of them are enough for our purposes."

The ground rumbled as the launchers opened up, revealing the ICBMs to the open.

"I can stop them you know." He aimed his sonic probe at her.

"What good would disabling my functions do?" She shrugged, "I've deadlocked all the pathways and input relays. We've learnt everything about you, there's nothing you can do."

Testing it further he had to agree with her assessment, "Fine, if I can't stop them, I can change their course."

Turning, he saw her blur in front of him, her arm blades ready, "That, I cannot allow."

"You will..." He pointed the probe at her and activated it, the whining ring echoing in the area, "I'm giving you one chance to let me past."

She scoffed at him, "Please, why would I do that?" She pulled out her shells and moved them to her blades, "I refuse."

His eyes angled down at the edges, "I have to give you a choice." He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Moving it down slightly, he aimed the probe at the shells, which promptly detonated in her arms.

Walking forwards, the Doctor only glanced down once to make sure she was dead, her body burnt to a crisp from the implosion, with all the energy turned back against her instead of to the surroundings.

Opening the door to the TARDIS, he angled his head backward to see the missiles launch into the air before nodding to himself.

**Meanwhile  
UNIT Tokyo Base**

Inside a command base, a string of monitors were viewing the statistics and charts of nearby regions, until several turned red.

"N-Launch detected!" Cried out one soldier.

"How the hell did they get the codes?" The major yelled out, "Get all stations on Code Red. They could be heading for any country!"

"Sir, we're getting hotline responses from China, Russia and North Korea. They are ready to launch a counterattack in one minute... of the same magnitude."

"Shit!" He thumped his hand on the desk, "We lost all contact with Nerima, now this?"

"Sir!" Another person chimed in, "Code Blue!"

"What?!" He turned his face to the screens, "Show me!"

The two dozen monitors showed a zoomed-in grainy image of the missiles firing up, and in between them was a spinning blue box.

"The Doctor..." Biting into his cigar, he shouted down to the others, "Get all air force jets scrambled. Take those missiles down ASAP!" He breathed in and out, "If the Doctor can't stop them..."

**That moment  
Nerima**

Several combatants heard the wind change and looked up at the skies above them despite their dire situations, each one spotting four long white blotches in the sky aiming straight up.

Their faces were grim, knowing that whatever they could do now was beyond them, except to persevere until the final moments.

The Doctor was thinking the same thing as he followed the nukes upwards. Nudging them with the TARDIS didn't do anything and even forcing a local gravity field around them failed to change anything.

"But... That shouldn't work like that..." He was following the readouts from his monitors, "They aren't heading to any city, just straight above Nerima..."

It was then that he ultimately noticed that the missiles were right next to each other, holding a steady course.

Until an almighty explosion.

Shielding his eyes, he was surprised to not have been vaporised, but all the same, was not happy at what he saw.

The four missiles were now gone and now instead was a floating purple vortex.

"Those weren't radiation particles... They were emitting chronotons and other temporal displacement fields."

The portal fell to Nerima landing in the centre of a junction.

Some students from the Academy stood nearby, looking into the portal.

"My children, your lessons have brought you to us this day." A mechanical voice bellowed from the darkness, "Thanks to you, we have been released." A black shape emerged from the swirling mass, short and sleek with two protrusions, one half way down the body and one at the top, "Now, we can begin the new age of human suffering." Three more followed him, all golden.

Daisuke stumbled onto the scene after escaping from the Judoon. One of the altered humans turned to face him.

"Nabiki!" He yelled, "Get away from them!"

"Let this man be the first to fall!" The blue light from the black shape's eye stalk was burning brighter with rage, "Your orders are as follows..."

Nabiki, her eyestalk sticking out from her forehead pointed her arm at him, her gunstick extended out from her palm.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Nabiki smiled and shouted those same words, her green-blue bolt striking Daisuke in the chest. His body shone, his x-ray of his skeleton black as the lethal shot killed him, leaving only his dying cry as he fell to the ground.

The four Daleks moved out of the portal fully.

"Find Ranma Saotome and bring her to us, alive. All other humans, Exterminate them, at once!"

The Dalek puppets marched out, fanning out from the portal as it winked shut, leaving the four behind watching their movements.

A Judoon soldier spotted them with his enhanced vision within his helmet and reported in.

"Code Dalek. Emergency!"

The leader heard the announcement and pressed a button, "Judoon, defensive formation. Vogon ship, extract this region immediately! Second payment will be sent upon completion."

**That second  
Dark Side of the Moon**

"Order received captain."

"Excellent..." The head devoured his last morsel and pointed at the planet. Slice it up, take the part they want, right away!"

"Acknowledged."

**Nerima**

The skies lit up with the huge rippling wave of energy, as a yellow beam tore into Japan, cutting out Nerima and some surrounding parts. It took less than ten seconds, but the job was done neatly.

Once complete, a beam transported the entire mass away. The ward known as Nerima no longer resided on Earth.

The broken portion now floated behind the Moon, out of visual sight from the surface of the planet it belonged to. Its order complete, the Vogon ship warped out of the Sol System to its next job.

On the new planetary satellite, the Daleks registered this change but were unperturbed by it. Between the four of them, a grey crumbling crypt entrance touched down.

"So, how is the Cult doing these days?" A man questioned from inside the cuboid.

"Is that you, Master?" Dalek Sec spoke first, his black sheen reflecting the new status of Nerima, the stars bouncing off its protective covering, "The Coward of the Time Lords?"

His extermination beam did nothing to penetrate the door of the child TARDIS, as did the other three Daleks beams.

"Temper, temper..." Tutted the gargoyle above, "The Doctor is on Earth, so if you want him to stay away, let me setup this field first."

The Dalek spoke back, "We have already erected a temporal lock on this land mass. Another party has setup an artificial atmosphere."

"Well then, it won't hurt for another layer of protection!" The TARDIS glowed red as the field around Nerima turned brown, "Time Lord technology, nothing quite like it."

"What do you want, Master?" Dalek Sec declared.

"Let's make a deal." He laughed.

**Elsewhere  
Nerima**

Genma spat out blood as he felt his leg give way under him. The Cybermen formerly known as Soun and Kasumi closed in and fired their beams, attempting to touch him with their electrified palms.

Glancing up at the stars and Moon, he smiled before launching into another attack, wishing he would see his son once more.

-o-

Ryoga's new augments had already told him of his new position and how they were now no longer on Earth. Yet this didn't bother him one iota.

He landed in a heap as he stared up at the Judoon, their lasers doing nothing against his ki attacks. Yuko fired more artillery behind him to knock aside some young Cybermen, their basic lasers unable to pierce his area of influence.

Three Black Drones landed nearby and started for the Cybermen, before turning on him too. Ryoga, just laughed and calculated his chances using the modified limbs

-o-

Kuno and three Black Drones assigned to him leapt the roofs and watched as everyone perished beneath them and how the Moon suddenly appeared above them. They were heading to the point of Nerima where his advanced senses detected two converging centres of pulsating energy.

He also noticed, his lightning veins were on full power, four of them in his arm, but so far with no ill-effects. He glanced at his gauntlet on the right arm, noting that it did provide the energy needed for his sword. Bolstering his speed, his leapt faster to his enemy.

-o-

Akane and Ukyo limped and skipped their way past the hordes of dead and attackers, finding paths within buildings and over them all to get to their few allies.

Just as they turned a corner, they were accosted by Cybermen, who then were toppled by three people.

"Shampoo!" Akane cried out.

"Metal men bad for business!" She clapped her hands clean.

"Indeed, it appears we have a lot of unexpected guests this evening." Mousse adjusted his glasses.

Cologne moved closer to them, "Child, where is Ranma?"

Akane and Ukyo nodded before taking deep breaths and explaining what little they knew.

**Earth**

"Gone...?"

The TARDIS hovered above the gaping emptiness of what used to be Nerima, as the Doctor looked out of the doorway, his jaw dropped and his eyebrows raised fully.

"But... Where...?" He ran inside and did some scans, immediately finding out how Nerima was removed, but could not locate it whatsoever, "No..."

The monitors did the same thing each time, the location was simply unknown to him.

"Denied... Someone must be blocking me out..." He looked up, "The Master..."

Thinking to himself, he recalled something and ran to the other part of the console, pulling out the key locker, with one of them missing. "Okay, let's hope you still have it with you." He plugged in the Skeleton Key into the slot on the panel and tapped in a locator code.

"I'll find you, Ranma."

**Nerima**

Ranma hissed in pain as another piece of shrapnel lodged itself in her leg. The Dalek puppets were now over two dozen, Kodachi gleefully leading the way, shouting her new phrase every time she fired a shot.

Pirouetting in the air, and using her Feral skills of shadow transportation, she just barely skipped the fourteen death rays which were being added to by the second as reinforcements approached. Marching in, the blue eye stalks were now part of the haze of the shadowed Nerima.

Seeing the darkened lunar surface above her, and feeling her movements grow stiffer, she yelled out.

"DOCTOR!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes**
> 
> Nothing much to say here, except, enjoy the ride to hell.
> 
> J


	23. End Times

**Ranma and the Doctor**

**Chapter 23**

**End Times**

**Nerima**

Ryoga powered up another blast when the Black Drones neared him, only for them to kneel before him.

"Survivor. Of. White. Drone. Attack." They spoke alternately.

The lost boy growled and fired the ki away to strike more of the Cybermen nearing his position after realising they were not there to attack him.

"What do you want?" He shouted over the laser beams and swinging swords, "As you can see, I'm a bit busy right now..."

"Understood. Help. Required. To. Stop. The, Master." They parried some more beams, though one of the drones was felled by Cybermen lasers.

"The Master?!" Ryoga yelled, before leaping into the Cybermen and ripping out their circuitry.

He then saw that most were not fully converted, that their bones and flesh were still under that layer of metal shielding their bodies.

"Follow. Us. We. Must. Stop. Him." The drones sliced down three Cybermen and were fending off the Judoon, not willing to attack them fully yet.

"No, I have to find someone else for now." Ryoga shook his head, "Ranma is somewhere here and needs help."

"As. You. Wish." The Black Drones saluted him with the swords quickly, "Note. That. Master. Is. With. Four. Daleks." They then dashed off to engage the Cybermen.

"Daleks, what are -"

Ryoga's bionic eye scanned and detected four Dalekanium signatures. The newly rewired brain of his downloaded the necessary information instantly about what the casing was, and the race it belonged to.

That's when he cupped his face in his hands.

"Oh... Oh God..." He looked at Yuko, "We have to stop the Daleks, I can get to Ranma later."

Yuko's expression was grim, "I know... I know all about them too."

The Judoon persisted in firing at them, by once again Ryoga dodged their fire and ran towards them.

"I'm human, can't you tell?!"

"Human with technological upgrades far beyond this era." One spoke as he fired at him, "You must know where the Doctor is!"

"The Doctor?" Ryoga slapped the beam away with a small amount of ki, "Why are you after him?"

"Classified Information."

The attacks continued until Ryoga gave up.

"Fine, you want me?" He stopped moving and looked up at the sky, remembering that time with Yuko on the roof of the large capacitor of ION-Ra, "Then, take my depression too! Maximum Power! SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

The green broiling ki projected into the air, casting the moon's surface above in a very unnatural light.

Despite being in space, the artificial gravity field on the stabilised Nerima took effect, and it began to make its descent to the ground.

Without enough time to escape, the Judoon were crumpling beneath the weight of the sadness Ryoga held within him, whilst the boy in question was listless. He allowed it to all wash over him since he already experienced it before, and found it easier to ignore and push away.

Once it was over, he looked up to see the Judoon weakened and on the ground struggling to get up.

"Yuko..." He spoke tiredly, "Let's get out of here..."

"Y-Yes..." She sat on his shoulder and leaned against his neck by forcing herself into hard light mode, "You don't have to keep doing that attack. It must hurt..."

"It kills me each time..." Ryoga replied to her careful probing, and felt a jolt from her tiny body, "Not physically, but each time, I have to bring up my depression from my past to the present." His grin was lopsided, "While there's not a lot of past, there's a lot of sadness for me."

"But, your mind!" Yuko stood up and poked at his ear, "Your brain has to remember all that just for this attack... It can't be healthy!" She looked down, "Not to mention your heart... You need to break it every time."

Ryoga shrugged lightly, "It doesn't really matter in the end. As long as it gets the job done..."

"NO!" Yuko angrily shouted and expanded into her life size mode and blocked Ryoga's path, her burning green eyes staring into his own, "It does matter, because you matter." She folded her arms, "Don't you care about yourself, Ryoga?"

"What are you talking about, Yuko?" Ryoga brushed off her words, "Come on, we need to stop the Daleks before -"

"I said no!" Her irises began to rotate as her eye beams narrowly missed his cheek, "We need to talk about this, right now!"

Feeling the heat of the beam on his skin, Ryoga stopped what he was doing and watched Yuko as her fists shook. Taking in a deep breath before letting out a long exhalation, he nodded.

"Okay, let's talk, but we're still moving there, I can't wait around here." He leapt down on the rooftop they were currently on, and Yuko floated opposite him, remaining her current size.

"Fine. Now, answer my original question, do you care about Ryoga?" She touched his chest with her finger to further indicate her meaning.

Feeling her small pressure, he smirked, "I guess, the quickest answer to that would be, no."

"Why?" Yuko tilted her head, "You're a nice person, strong and handsome too." Her green cheeks turned rosy for a moment before she degaussed herself, bringing her image back to normal, "Yeah, you get a little lost and maybe you like to fight a little too much. I don't see why you're so negative all the time."

He laughed bitterly, "You don't know what it's like to be me."

"Try me." Her smile was encouraging, "I'm not going to judge you, just tell me and I'll listen."

"If you want..." He shrugged, "Basically, my life is hell. I don't know where I'm going in my life, literally in most cases. Thanks to this, I can't keep any friends since I lose them on the way, the only constants were Ranma, Akane and everyone else. Then Ranma got cursed permanently because of me."

The jumped above a supermarket, "You told me this before, you were holding the kettle which should have cured him. Ranma ran to you and then things went bad. What did you do wrong?"

Ryoga wracked his brains and gripped his hair, "Nothing! But maybe if I went to him with the Kettle instead, or told him later, something!"

Yuko frowned, "So, you're upset at yourself because Ranma chose to run to you when you showed him the Kettle, even though it was his choice?"

"Yes!" Ryoga put his hands back into his lap, "Finally you're getting it! Thanks to me, Ranma is a girl permanently now."

Yuko sighed as she tugged at his sleeve, making him stop for a few seconds on the edge of a rooftop.

"I can't do anything to convince you otherwise, can I?" She shook her head, "I'm sure there's more to it than that, probably some other memories you can't recall, but you can't let the guilt bury you like this." Her eyes were yellow again, though no laser burned out, "Promise me you won't use that ultimate attack again."

"But...!" Ryoga was stunned at her request, he even failed to notice that she had grabbed his head.

"Promise me, Ryoga. As long as I live, I won't let you slowly kill yourself with the past."

"I... I can't promise that..." He shut his eyes, gritting his teeth at having to reject this impossible choice, "But I'll try to do it less often."

"Good..." She released him and gave him a warm smile, "I'm sorry to have to do that, but I don't want you to suffer any more. You don't deserve it."

"I get it..." Ryoga mumbled, "Shall we get moving?"

Yuko just nodded and returned to her normal state, floating beside his head as Ryoga jumped again, landing another hundred metres ahead, getting ever closer to his new target.

**A few minutes ago  
Elsewhere**

Genma laughed as the Cybermen closed in on him. He was lying in a crater beside the folded ruins of a bus stop.

Soun and Kasumi were now missing amongst the mass of silver, their faces and bodies now completely sealed up and identical to the others.

"So, I couldn't save you both." He coughed out between spurts of blood from his mouth.

Their electrified gloves reached for Genma.

"Sorry to disappoint you..." He smirked, "I'm not going to make a good convert." He brought his ki to the fold and roared to the skies, "Maximum power! HOKUTOSEI TSUME!"

The red ball rose from his body and up into the air, giving Genma a view of the above. He looked up at the Moon, marvelling at the pock marked land compared to the other side seen from Earth.

"Amazing... Ranma my boy, you must have seen so many worlds already, but I've only seen our Moon." He grinned as the ki fell rapidly, "Looks like I won't see you for some time... Till we meet again."

The blast landed and enveloped the region in crimson winds.

**Several minutes ago**

Ranma ducked two blasts before lashing out and striking the Dalek puppets, snapping their limbs in two. However this brutal method didn't stop them, and the limbs combined again and worked as normal within several seconds.

She noted also that the blasts were not as bad as the ones used to kill the normal humans who neared them.

Kodachi smiled, "Exterminate!"

The beam missed Ranma by inches, but struck a man behind her running away, his yells of pain ending fast.

"Damn you!"

"You will be upgraded." The consecutive marching echoed around them.

"What the...?" Ranma leapt back as red lasers filled the air.

"Primary Objective in range. Secondary Objective: Destroy all Cybermen." The puppets all spoke at the same time.

Turning sharply, Kodachi aimed her gunstick and blew apart one Cyberman, before firing at another.

Ranma, noting the sudden change, took this opportunity to run, only for the fizzling turquois beam to miss her by scant centimetres.

"Who said you could leave?" Kodachi snarled as she ran in, "We're not finished here."

Ranma prepared to defend herself keeping mind of her extended gunstick. sprinting away to avoid a flurry of shots.

Grinding her teeth, she thrust her foot into the ground, cracking the tarmac of the road and spun to face her. The ki around the body ballooned.

"Enough of this, Maximum power, MOKO TAKOBISHA!"

The blue sun rose up high, hovering just enough for Ranma to punch Kodachi in the stomach, propelling her upwards to hit the base of the blast.

"Now, get crushed by my confidence, you freak..."

Kodachi's slammed into the ground as the heavy weight of the ki flattened the ground, downing all the combatants there.

Save for one person.

Hearing the yowls of pain, Ranma ducked more weapons fire before activating her white eyes and diving into a shadow.

Kodachi struggled to her knees, before she was struck in the chest by two Cybermen lasers. Though they didn't kill her, it did force her body to need time to heal itself.

"Subject acquired." Three Cybermen approached her and ripped out the gunstick from her palm, "Commencing Upgrade."

Kodachi only whined in pain in sync with the drills that pierced her skull and ribcage, her body slowly succumbing to the conversion.

**A few minutes ago**

Kuno only widened his eyes as he saw the three suns rise up from the ward. Green, red and blue lit up the battlefields beneath, and the simultaneous explosions as they hit the ground sent turbulent winds through the region.

His super vision could see that large number of people, former humans and aliens fighting one another.

Normal humans were being wiped out faster than he could count.

"We. Are. Near. To. The. Master." The Black Drones reported, "Exercise. Caution. Daleks. Extremely. Dangerous.

"Ok, I hear you..." He felt the gentle vibrations from the handle of his sword, "And I hear you too."

A loud crunching noise came from the opposite end, followed by another, much closer, and then again.

"Looks like we're not going to be alone, our ally is here." Kuno lunged to the ground, "Prepare to fight."

The Master's TARDIS glowed red as four Daleks were facing away from it outwards. They were protected by a hundred puppets, with Nabiki leading the way.

Kuno, sensing that the other person with power had landed on the other side of the group, walked forwards.

"Nabiki Tendo, are you really one of them?"

The girl in question tilted her head to one side, her eyestalk scanning him. "Kuno-chan, you always were a little dim..." She raised her palm, "Only the strongest minds will survive."

Her killing beam fired, only for Kuno to skip to the side. What he didn't take into consideration was that it struck his blade, the green sparks lighting it up more.

"Well... This is unexpected... Looks like you have no effect on me." He heard a booming sound from behind the crypt TARDIS, "Allow me to end your suffering, my former colleague."

The three Black Drones dove into the puppets, shearing them in two with their swordsmanship even as Kuno plunged his blade through Nabiki's heart.

"That's won't be enough to kill me, Kuno-chan..." Her eyestalk glared maliciously at him.

"No, but perhaps this might..." His eyes turned deeper red as he whispered to himself, "I'm sorry..."

The sword expanded in all directions, exploding outwards and breaking her body in half.

She smiled as her blood spilled out of her ruptured torso, "Good shot, you're a better person than I took you for, Kuno-chan..."

Her eyestalk dimmed and she fell limp over his blade.

Kuno bit his lip as he removed the dead girl and moved ever so slowly to the front, where two Daleks were zeroing in on his position.

"Who are you?" One demanded, the gunstick pointed straight at Kuno, "Explain!"

"I shall not!" Slashing his blade upwards he caught the Dalek by surprise, pushing it back a few metres with the largened metal.

"If you shall not explain..." The second black one approached, "Then you shall die." His gunstick aimed for Kuno, "Exterminate!"

The blade took the blast in fully, but it hummed extremely loud and juddered greatly.

"I see, your attacks are harder to counter." He took an offensive stance, "Then I shall proceed to attack you all."

"As you will. All will die at the hands of the Daleks!"

Kuno powered up the veins to full and sped between the beams, carving his blade through every Puppet he could, leaving the rest to the Drones who were mopping up the rest, though not without sustaining significant damage to their armour.

"Fight me now, Daleks!"

Kuno roared as his lightning speed brought him to within two metres of the Daleks, who simply traced his movement perfectly with their eyestalks.

"Hyperspeed movements and reaction times from parasitic organism." Dalek Sec stated simply, "Allow us to demonstrate the differences between humans and Daleks."

Kuno made a horizontal swipe, only for them to disappear.

"What in the -"

His veins pulsed once and he leapt backwards, avoid two bursts of energy which left a smouldering pothole in front of him.

Looking up, he saw the Daleks staring down at him.

"Bow down and accept your death from those above you."

Smirking, he stuck his sword in the ground, and felt a rumble as the soil gathered at his feet, pushing him upwards into the moon-filled sky.

Moving himself slightly above the Daleks, he glanced down at them.

"Should I repeat those words to yourselves?"

Removing his sword, he prepared to defend himself. He felt the curse power increasing in it and his veins providing necessary information to avoid all the attacks that were coming.

"Your struggles are fruitless. We shall educate you."

Leaping off the edge, allowing the sword and veins to guide him, Kuno slammed his blade into the tip of the gunstick of the golden Dalek, just as it screamed its catchphrase.

**Five minutes ago**

Ryoga landed with full force in front of the Dalek puppets who raised their gunsticks at him.

Yuko's irises began to swirl yellow, "Kuno is on the other side, talking with someone..."

Ryoga's Contact did a brief examination before giving him the results, "It's Nabiki Tendo... She was also one of the Puppets..." He lowered his head, "Damn... Another one... Why is everyone I know involved?"

Four beams whizzed by his head as he ducked suddenly.

The two Dalekanium signatures turned to face him behind the shield of Puppets.

"Yuko, these aren't humans any more, just hollow shells filled with that horrible technology." His robotic eye turned orange, "All out assault. Kill as many as possible, but leave the Daleks to me."

She nodded, and generated her artillery growing out from her back and shoulders, along with a large caliber minigun sprouting from her functioning arm.

"I'm ready."

Ryoga meanwhile felt his body begin to heat up as his adrenal glands flooded the artificial organs and limbs with ki and strength, enough for his new arm to glow from ki.

"Good." He patted her head lightly, "Don't fade away on me."

"Acknowledged." Her eyes widened as she targeted the nearest Puppets. "Firing."

The searing yellow beams cut through the ranks, burning through their bodies and felling them one after another.

The gatling gun began to spin up to full speed and blasted the region with thousands of bullets, shredding anyone who was in the way.

As insurance, Yuko fired her missiles from her back carpet-bombing the mass of people ahead of her.

Ryoga in the meantime was dodging all the beams aimed at him as he slammed his fists into the Puppets, caving in their faces and eyestalks.

"Extermi-"

Reaching out with his new arm, he ripped the limbs of the one Puppet who was close enough to fire at him, only to use him as a club to smash into the others around him.

"Maximum Power, Bakusai Tenketsu!"

The tarmac crumbled and expanded upwards until it exploded, the large chucks of the road smashing into the Puppets at high velocity.

Taking this moment of surprise, he launched into the fray and commenced punching and kicked brutally at the attackers, all of whom didn't seem to care if their limbs were torn off or how many of their brethren were out for the count.

"You are all useless."

The robotic voice shouted once more.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Twenty of the Puppets screamed and died on the spot, as the rest were taken out by another shot.

Ryoga and Yuko now stood across two Daleks, their blue eyestalks moving up and down slowly.

"Scans reveal multiple microtechnological units in constant regeneration within the body. Most internal organs have been artificially created."

The other moved around the side a bit.

"You are Ryoga Hibiki. Companion to Ranma Saotome."

"Who says?" He crossed him arms.

"The Master has provided us all the information from your primitive AI, as well as your specifications."

Yuko flinched, her faulty hand pixelating more just from the mention of that moment.

"I've changed since he last met me." The new eye was already doing scans of its own, though penetrating the Dalekanium wasn't working.

"Your prehistoric attempts to evaluate and breach our level of armour will not work."

"Prehistoric, huh?" He cracked his knuckles, "Then, I'll have to show you how cavemen solve their problems."

"You will die here, weak human! Exterminate!"

Ryoga grinned, though noted the level of danger with these beams was at least ten times as bad as before, the pure concentrated energy in them would have given him a few seconds of pain before his bodily functions, biological and otherwise, would cease to live.

The Contact Eye managed to file this information in his mind instantly, and helping him to avoid the beams unnatural ability to find a target.

Two more from the side fired out, again he was able to dodge, before rushing in, and came face to eyestalk with one Dalek.

"Let's see how you fight without your little weapon."

Crunching his hand around the gunstick, he tore it out of the Dalek's enclosure.

Or so he expected, only to see his right hand still clutching the gunstick, and his right arm fizzing from the stump, wire and cables sparking.

"Mere strength cannot defeat us."

"Shit..." Ryoga leap high as another blast came from them second Dalek.

Yuko floated near him, "I wish I could help, but they know all my capabilities, that's why they're focused on you. They're not worried about me."

"It's okay, I have a plan..."

Using the little air currents to manipulate his body away from more attacks, he watched as his hand grew back at an accelerated speed.

"I remember doing something unique..." He thought back to the convalescence period to restore his body, "I need to create something..."

His other hand knew exactly what needed to be done and produced small spheres which were hollow, aside from a smattering of tiny ball bearings.

Grabbing with his new hand, there were now six in total.

"Perfect..." Ryoga landed opposite the Daleks, who turned their bodies to face him. "Now... to work..."

Running straight at them, he began to feel his ki rise up, but this time poured it, with a high level of saturation, into the spheres.

"We do not require you." One spoke, "We only require Ranma Saotome."

"You are meaningless to us, " The second one continued, "so die a worthless death at the hands of the Daleks!"

"Not today."

Ryoga threw his ki grenades at them and felt his face harden as a mask grew over his features to shield him.

"Nano Ki Bombs, Engage!"

**Elsewhere**

"Shampoo say we help Ranma!"

"No, I must forbid that, Shampoo!"

"Get the hell off of me, Mousse!" A large spatula slamming on his head ended the conversation.

"Now, now children..." Cologne tapped her cane authoritatively on the floor of the restaurant, bringing the room to silence, "It is not up to us in the end. The Doctor will find us here and take us away. If he needs to get Ranma, so be it."

The darkened room jolted again as another explosion hit from the outside, making the building shake.

"However, I have yet to see him... There have been many different races here, I myself find it very puzzling as to their goal."

From one corner of the room, a figure flew out and landed on the floor, bleeding heavily and hissing.

"Ranma!"

Akane cried out in happiness, only stopping when she realised the wet, red top of hers wasn't entirely coloured by the fabric. Turning her over and cradling the redhead, she called out behind her, "Ukyo, get some disinfectant quickly!"

"S-Sure..." She was stunned at the amount of blood seeping onto the floor, before running into the kitchen to grab something.

Shampoo folded her arms and huffingly murmured to herself as Mousse adjusted his glasses, "Looks like Ranma was fighting a lot of people, not just Kodachi... And what happened to the pigtail?"

"Here..." Ukyo handed some cotton and disinfectant to Akane, who applied it gingerly onto Ranma's skin.

Hearing the fizzling of the alcohol, they all winced, though only Ranma didn't react.

"I take it that Ranma still has the ability to leap from shadow to shadow then?" Cologne frowned, "That must take a lot of energy if not in the Feral form.

Akane stared up at her, angrily, "Ranma won't turn into that ever again."

She removed the cotton and just looked aghast.

"What's wrong, Akane?" Ukyo asked, peering closer.

"It's... It's healed?"

The place where she had originally put the cotton was now sealed up tight, and no sign of a break in the skin itself.

Snapping her blue eyes open, Ranma lurched upwards into a sitting position.

"I made it..."

"Airon!" Shampoo moved in and gave Ranma a huge hug, "Shampoo miss you too, too much!"

Ranma juddered and quite startled, grabbed Shampoo's arms and pushed her away, "What did you say?"

"Ouch... Shampoo is getting hurt..." She winced as Ranma's grip tightened.

"I mean it, what did you say?!" Ranma almost shouted at her.

"Sh-Shampoo say she miss you too, too much!" She began to twist her arms to break free.

"Before that!" Ranma yelled.

"Shampoo say Airen!" There were tears in her eyes, "Please let Shampoo go now!"

Releasing her, Ranma stared at her palms, watching the claws from her Feral form recede into normal nails. Shampoo was clutching at her arms, rubbing them to soothe the skin beneath. Bloody patches were appearing on her purple garment as she kept her face away from Ranma's eyes.

Mousse growled, "You'd better have a good explanation why I shouldn't kill you right here, Saotome..."

Ranma thought about everything she went through, replaying moments in her life since the Doctor appeared.

"No... You didn't say that originally." She stood up, "It can't be..."

She grabbed her head, feeling the flood of memories rush back to her.

_"… The complete cure was destroyed millennia ago; the Royal Class curse locker did its job on you fully. All we can do is create another one. However the ingredients are hard to come by; there are none in our Riona solar system..."_

"… _The police can't help, and the Federation is worried about sending investigators into the shadows. In fact, the only people who are making a difference is ION-Ra..."_

"… _Well, a basic force field for one, but the Nairo Pylon has called back most of the cast-offs, and they're going to be protecting it from anything that gets close to it…"_

" _Sontarans, the age of Ano IR has begun. Rejoice! Battle Status 1, Team Omicron are according to schedule. Update in one Earth hour."_

" _Airon! Shampoo miss you too, too much!"_

Massaging her temples manically, she mumbled to herself.

"Riona, Ion-RA, Nairo, Ano IR, Airon..."

"Ranchan..." Ukyo raised her hand towards the redhead, "What's going on?"

"No... No!" Ranma slammed her fists from her scalp, smashing into a restaurant table.

"Son-in-law!" Cologne stepped in and pulled her away, "Explain this turn in your actions!"

"I can't!" Ranma turned to her, "Don't you get it by now?!" She whirled around, her arms outstretched, "All of this, it's because of me!"

"No... You didn't start this, Ranma..." Akane began.

"Yes!" She interrupted, "It is all down to me in the end, my actions, my very existence..." She looked up at the ceiling, staring off beyond the roof tiles, the dark moon above and the very Earth behind it, "And the Doctor knows nothing about this."

Mousse brandished a claw and chain, "What are you talking about Saotome? You hurt Shampoo, and now you make up this stupid reason that you were the reason for aliens to destroy our home? Why?"

Ranma watched him carefully, noting his reaction and position in front of Shampoo, his sweat glands steeled and ready thanks to an adrenaline rush, along with his eyes which were for once behind his glasses, intensely focused on her.

"I know you're worried, Mousse." She smiled, "I'm not going to hurt anyone here." She closed her eyes, However, I am right about one thing."

Mousse lowered his defences and knit his brows, "What's that then?"

"All of this was caused by my nature, I can guarantee this." Her eyes turned white, "They're here, everyone duck, now!"

A flurry of red lasers showered the wall of the restaurant scorching though to the far wall. Ranma bit her lip and dove into a shadow, leaving the room in an instant, only to reappear outside behind them.

"Over here!"

The Cybermen lurched around, stomping their boots as one unit, "You will be upgraded."

"Too late for that..."

Blurring too fast for their visual acuity to note, she crouched and lunged into them before growling, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Without even having to hit them, her sound barrier breaking fists sent tunnels of compressed air at her opponents, who were not left with holes inside their central chest cavities.

All of them fizzled out and began to die, bar one which only landed on its knees.

Blood and oil leaked from the gap near to the heart area, and the cracks split upwards to the mask, which dropped off in two places. It revealed a smiling and crying face, pale white, and stuck with a look of absolute terror.

When the Cyberman next spoke, Sayuri's mouth didn't follow the words, instead blue lighting from beneath the jaw area still encased in silver lit up with each syllable.

"Move Analysed... Uploading..." The blue light flickered, "Upgrade in progress."

The metal began to reform around the hole and sealed itself up. The armour grew harder edges now and added an extra layer on top.

"Ranma Saotome, prepare for Level 2, XP Upgrade." Sayuri's unmoving and glazed over eyes didn't move at all, though it seemed that the Cyberman was staring at her.

"We'll see about that!" Ranma ran in and tore away at the shell of the chest with her claws, only for her own blood to crackle through the enlarged nails. She cursed to herself, "So, you've adapted now."

"Upload applied to all Cybermen." The Sayuri Cyberman stated in its monotone speech, "All humans will be upgraded to our level."

Screams came out from inside the restaurant, presumably Cybermen had poured in from the other end.

A loud yell came from inside, and the roof tore itself away, scattering a dozen Cybermen upwards in the tornado.

"Good thing we're not just normal humans... Cyberman..." Cologne pogoed out of the door with the others behind her, ready to fight.

"You were not in our calculations." It turned to face them, only for Akane and Ukyo to stare back.

"Sa-Sayuri...?" Akane started speaking, only for Mousse to stop her.

"No, she is no longer human, you should know this now." His eyes were narrowed and darker.

Shampoo pulled out her bonbori, "Obstacles I must kill!"

The Cyberman turned to the Amazon girl, "You will be upgraded!"

Firing the arm laser, Shampoo ducked, jumped and skipped from side-to-side to avoid the shots. Getting in closer, she managed to get within a few metres into the enemy's comfort zone.

"Shampoo happy way she is."

Slamming the bonbori, she crushed the skull of the Cyberman and crunched it down further into the torso, shorting out the circuits and causing it to falter.

"Un-Un-Un-Unable t-t-t-to proce-pro-proooo-ceesss-"

Cracking the spinal column from the back, Cologne retracted her cane, before bowing her head, "Go with the Gods..."

Akane cried quietly, wiping her face on her sleeves.

Shampoo, realising what had happened, lowered her weapon.

"Shampoo is..." She shook her head, before placing her empty hand on the Tendo's arm, squeezing gently, "No... I am sorry, Akane." Her smile was mirrored with the wince on her face, "She not suffer now."

"Yes..." She nodded lightly, "Sayuri has passed on now, her body isn't being abused any more..."

Shampoo let go and began to tear up as she returned the nod.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"KYAAAA!"

The green outline of Shampoo's body helped to show the white skeleton beneath the skin as the killing beam struck her in the back.

As her lifeless body fell to the kerb, still contorted from the pain, Mousse wailed and screamed out, shaking those people nearby.

"YOU BASTARD!"

He projected his claws and katanas and leapt at the Dalek Puppet, before tearing her limbs off and decapitating it. He continued to stab the body until the sporadic movements stopped.

"You... You killed her... My Shampoo!"

Pulling out a large anvil, he threw it down at the Puppet's torso, crushing it beneath the weight, then returned to the others.

Picking up Shampoo's body, he cradled her head in his lap, and then passed his sleeve over her eyelids, sealing them shut. Cologne stepped up next to him, and rested her elderly hand on Shampoo's head.

"Fear not child, you will be avenged. Your death will not be in vain." Her old eyes turned up to Mousse's own and sharpened, a glint appearing in both sets.

They both stood up and breathed out at the same time, then turning outwards to the trio who were still stood in place, having only been able to watch the event play out.

Ranma saw the conviction in both of their stances, and thus read their mentality.

"I don't suppose I can change your minds, is there?" Her sad eyes traced down to the dead Amazon between them.

"What are you talking about, Ranma?" Akane asked.

Ukyo took frowned, then paled upon noting how clean and pure the ki was of the Amazons, "No... You can't..."

Mousse chuckled to himself, "Ranma, long have I despised you for your persistence in chasing Shampoo, having her hug you all day round, stealing her time away from me." His glasses glazed over, becoming opaque, "However, that time is now over. My betrothed is lying dead at my feet, and you no longer can touch her. With this, I am satisfied, and we are no longer enemies." He bowed to them, "From now, I will perform my duty, until my heart no longer beats."

Ranma bowed lightly, as Cologne approached, "Ranma, you are no longer bound by Amazon law. From now on, we are equals in battle." She looked at the other two girls, "Keep them safe, and live on." She too bowed to them.

The redhead bit her lower lip, acknowledging this may be the last time she sees them alive.

"Be proud, Shampoo was a great warrior. Let her memory live on." Her free flowing hair began to move to a breeze generated by her building ki, "Kill them all, no matter who stands in your way."

The two Amazons grinned menacingly, and then vanished as their speed took them to the rooftops away from the group.

Akane walked over, shakily, "D-Did they just...?"

Ranma nodded, "They are going to fight them, knowing they're going to die..." She shut her eyes tightly, "I couldn't help... I was too busy handling this feeling I have..." She stared at her hands, "I've been through this before..."

"Ranchan, I don't understand, this is the first time this has happened..." Ukyo pointed at Shampoo, "No one has ever died. I mean, even Kasumi..."

"Wait, Kasumi?" Ranma frowned, "What's happened? Akane?"

The Tendo girl began weeping and recounted her experiences.

**Elsewhere**

The Judoon soldiers were marching in a loose formation to easily dodge any attacks near them. The leader raised his arm.

"All units, arm yourselves with biogenetic energy whips, Sycorax Forbidden Class."

Each one pulled out a red ribbon which then started to spark up and expand outwards and lengthways, a fizzing sound emanating from each one.

"Eliminate all obstacles, Cybermen, Dalek Puppets and even Black Drones if they get in your way. Use maximum force."

Clomping feet approached from the nearby road. The platoon of Cybermen noticed the Judoon and turned as one to face them.

"You will be deleted." They raised their arms and the laser cannons extended outwards from the arms.

The armoured rhinos suddenly began to move at a far nimbler pace, skidding in to enemies and slashing at them with the whips, disintegrating them where they stood and reducing them to their component particles.

"Find and kill all enemies!"

**That moment**

"Upgrade Complete."

Steam billowed out from the ground as a mobile converter opened up, pushing up the model.

"Cyberleader, we have created a new generation." One of the nearby Cybermen stated.

"Excellent..." The robotic voice of Gosunkugi came through, "Evaluate and form conclusions. Determine suitability for mass updates to all units."

"Yes." The Cybermen walked up to the recent convert, "Cyberman 24601, identify abilities."

The unit in question didn't respond straightaway, its head motioning from side-to-side and the limbs fidgeting by miniscule amounts.

"Cyberman 24601, respond."

The blue light on the front of the unit flickered, then spoke, "I... I do not like that designation."

"To 'like' is an emotional response." The Cybermen raised their laser cannons, "Emotions should have been purged. Confirm or deny your designation."

The blue light turned to purple, and then red, as the barren eye sockets began to bleed out a combination of oil and blood. It raised its arm to the facemask.

"My designation is..." Ripping off the mask, the face in anguish and delight responded with a high pitched human voice, "Kodachi Kuno!"

Throwing the mask to the ground, she used her other arm with the Cyber cannon to blast away the closest two Cybermen.

"Cyberleader, emergency. Conversion failed." Human/Sleeper/Dalek Puppet identifies as Kodachi Kuno."

"Her?!" Gosunkugi roared in outrage.

Blowing away her own armour of the right arm, her Dalek gunstick formed itself from new and extended outwards as her own eyestalk reasserted itself.

"Exterminate!"

The beam struck each Cyberman in turn, killing them where they stood as the emotion circuits fried and released the pent up pain in one go.

"I can hear you, Gosunkugi..." The metal bars were still extended from her scalp, "I can locate you for our final duel."

"Unlikely, I am far from this area." He replied, "Besides, your former masters are causing enough damage to destroy Nerima, which I may need to prevent for my own reasons."

"I..." She held her head, "I have no masters any more." She watched her armour crack up as her Sleeper arm blades ploughed through them like putty, "I am my own person..."

Gosunkugi only laughed, "Poor Kodachi, forever the side character like myself. Still keeping to the cover story created by your pathetic sleeper cell, all of whom are dead now. It would be worthless to keep spending my time conversing with you, when there are bigger opponents out there." He chuckled, "Enjoy your inevitable death."

The line cut off and Kodachi found she could not reach him again, nor find where the transmission was coming from.

Her brain began to go into overdrive as her synapses tried to take in all the information her body had now. Sleeper cell knowledge and tactics, Cyberman vision and technology, Dalek propaganda and energy manipulation,

Human memories.

"I... I am human!"

She grabbed at the handles on her head and began to rip them out, but only succeeded in pulling one out, leaving the other one buried inside her skull.

"Brother..."

She used every ability she had to determine his precise movements, and then was locked onto him.

"Help me..."

Kodachi found approaching figures, Puppets. They regarded her for a moment before pointing their gunsticks at her.

"You are impure. Face your death."

"NEVER!" The athletic abilities of the Sleeper combined with the enhanced strength from the Cyber conversion enabled to launch herself dozens of metres into the air. Tracing their positions with her Dalek eyestalks, she cried out, "EXTERMINATE!"

The sky was filled with killing beams, both upwards and to the ground.

By the time she landed, all the Puppets around her were dead, since their own weapons were just as lethal against one another.

"I'm coming... Brother..."

Getting ready, she pounced and ran with all the speed she could muster, straight towards him, blowing up any barriers in her way.

**5 kilometres away**

Kuno and Ryoga stood side-by-side, breathing heavily but otherwise fine aside from a few cuts and bruises.

Ryoga's regenerated hand was functioning well and was clenched up again, Yuko floating nearby to provide moral support. His vision determined the likely patterns of attack and how best to stop the Daleks. Beneath his face mask, he was safe from shrapnel generated by his bombs, the Nano armour healing his wounds constantly beneath the outer shell.

Kuno's sword was now impossible to determine where the blade began or ended, the edges were not even visible to the naked eye. Having plunged it at the gunstick, the blast was absorbed in its entirety and spreading to the whole sword. As such, it was now malleable and able to pass through matter, whilst still cutting and burning them at the same time.

The Daleks were a little worse for wear, but still no closer to being defeated. Their metal was scuffed and dirty, however the Dalekanium was intact. Their eyestalks burned brighter at seeing the two humans still alive and ready to fight.

The Black Dalek moved closer, "You are persistent foes, unlike any other humans we have encountered, bar those associated with the Doctor." The light dimmed for a few seconds, "Would you consider joining us if it meant saving the Earth?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryoga yelled.

"If you keep up this resistance, the Earth will be destroyed, not by us, but by the Doctor."

"Perhaps I do not know much of this Doctor, but I doubt he would ruin a planet he visits so often." Kuno said in his superior tone.

"The Master has shown us that the Doctor is the danger here." The eyestalk rotated to the crypt TARDIS, "He is constructing a device to stop him, once and for all."

"Is that so?"

A new voice came from above, as two jet engine sounds slowed and reduced in volume, showing a ten metre tall, heavily armoured Cyberman, before landing onto the road, forming deep cracks from his weight.

"But... You're..." Ryoga started.

"I am the Cyberleader." Gosunkugi smiled beneath his translucent mask as the bubbles around his visible brain increased exponentially, "The rightful ruler of this land."

"A mere Cyberman, a subservient creature." One of the golden Daleks sneered.

"Fully upgraded, no thanks to Ranma and his colleagues' attacks, which have enhanced my abilities to maximum capabilities."

From his back, ten laser cannons grew out and pointed at each opponent. His armour convulsed and grew less bulky at the joints. Ryoga and Kuno knew what it was for, to increase the speed of attacks.

"You Daleks, so focused on your personal purity, deny yourselves the power to enhance and upgrade. Which is why you shall lose to me." His helmet lowered to face the humans, "You two shall also suffer by my hands."

"Not likely..." Ryoga growled, preparing himself.

Within moments, the Daleks and Cyberleader froze in their spots.

"Why? Two dozen... Fifty... One hundred Cyber units destroyed?!" He glared at the Daleks who only responded similarly.

"Dalek Puppets decreasing, two hundred disabled and counting. Reports suggest one elderly individual involved?"

Dalek Sec turned around, "What is the meaning of this, Master? Explain, Explain, EXPLAIN?!"

The TARDIS was silent, though it seemed as if the gargoyle smiled further.

The arena began to hum as green light filtered up from the ground.

"Now what?!" The lost boy yelled out, trying to stay standing.

Kuno's blade shone more, "This power... It's..."

A flash of light burst out, and then the clinking of metal.

Black Drones, considerably less than before, stood on guard surrounding the group within.

A figure hovered there, the staff generating swirls of green light as it snaked around the body.

"Master, it is time for you to face your death. Daleks, move away from the TARDIS or you will be removed from there."

The Black Dalek moved forwards, his body shaking as he spoke, "You are the Chief Curse Purveyor of Katadesmoi." He raised his gunstick, "State your intent."

Althaea smiled down at him, "I have no quarrel with your evil race, however, once we deal with the Master, you will pay for your crimes of terror and death across the galaxy."

"A feeble threat, even your very own Drones succumbed to our power," Dalek Sec sneered, "You will not be allowed permission to pass. The Master is our ally, albeit temporarily."

"Then you leave us no choice..." She started to mumble and the ground shook, each Drone starting to vibrate to a harmonious frequency."

"All Cybermen, Daleks, Drones and meta humans!" A gruff Judoon voice echoed from around them, "We have your positions surrounded. In one minute, we shall extinguish all life within your area. Anyone attempting to escape will be eliminated with extreme prejudice."

The whips of the Judoon intertwined and formed a cylinder that rose to the artificial barrier and grew thicker, red electricity shooting out to neighbouring ones and getting slowly larger.

Suddenly, a flying grey, brown and black streak burst out from a building just within the barrier, heading straight for the centre.

"BROTHER!"

A loud creaking echoed, the gargoyle's eye lit up and stared upwards.

"He's here!" The Master cackled, "It's time to finish this, once and for all, Doctor!"

Directly above them all, the spec of a blue dot pushed against the artificial atmosphere and time lock, the brown field lighting up at the contact.

Finally, it shattered at the impact point, the shards falling like glass.

The TARDIS spun downwards straight for the Master's TARDIS, which flew up to meet him.

Since the atmospheric shell broke, the simulated gravity and oxygen regeneration halted. As the effects of zero-g took hold for two seconds, the combatants beneath then started levitating and rapidly being sucked towards the vacuum of space outside the safe haven of Nerima.

**Meanwhile**

Ranma was screaming at the distant blue speck as she tried to grab anything sturdy. Most of the buildings were constructed assuming that gravity would be beneath them, none expected the shift to be a massive drag from above.

Roof tiles separated, glass broken apart and entire floors crumbled as they too were pulled up towards the gap in the sky. Cars and anything else not affixed to the ground were already in the air hurtling towards space.

Luckily, the trio were near a construction site which had only just began recently. A few girders were already in place, and thankfully the foundations were solid.

Ranma wedged herself between two girders, but had to constantly move about since the air currents never remained the same. In spite of this, she watched Akane and Ukyo, both of whom couldn't keep up with the changes.

"I... I can't hold on any more, Ranma!" Akane shouted over the rush of air, "My hands..."

Her death hug on the girder was forcing it to buckle slightly, but slowly she was moving to the top of it away from the safe area.

"Hang on!"

Using the ki claws to dig her way down the column, she reached out and grabbed Akane's hand just as she lost her hold.

She clutched onto the redhead's hand with a vice-like grip, but slowly her strength was draining.

Getting her in closer, Ranma moved closer to the Earth and helped Akane secure herself on the lower area.

"Ranchan! Look out!" Ukyo shrieked from the neighbouring pillar.

A cement mixer was rolling over and heading straight for them.

Growling, Ranma opened her white eyes and tried to find a vulnerable spot, before noting its direction had shifted remarkably.

Ukyo had leapt down and with all her might batted it off-course using her spatula, which then snapped in two.

The larger part flew away, and to stop herself from leaving with it, she dug the hilt she still had in her hands to the ground, but being a shallow insertion only, she was leaving a groove of excavated earth where she was being sucked away from.

"Uuchan!" Ranma yelled out, but knew she couldn't catch her and get them both to safety at the same time.

"Ranchan..." She replied, somewhat quietly.

Reaching the end of the soft soil and now hanging on the edge of a piece of tarmac with just empty land behind her, she looked up at Ranma staring back at her with worry.

She recalled the look that Cologne and Mousse had before they left to fight, the determination and resignation.

Shutting her eyes, she sighed and then sniffed as her tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Ranchan..." She spoke, knowing the person in question should be able to hear her, "I love you, remember that for as long as you live..." Her hilt began to tear up the tarmac now, "Take care of Akane..."

Ranma saw exactly what was happening and what she heard, reaching out with her hand futilely as Ukyo smiled, the hilt finally breaking away from the ground.

"Goodbye, Ranma..."

"NOOOOO!"

Ukyo flew backwards the hilt spiralling away from her as she spun up to the dead sky.

"UKYOOO~!"

"Save her, Ranma! Leave me here!" Akane sobbed.

Hissing, Ranma began grinding the girder with her arm strength, bending it like a seat belt so that Akane would not fly off.

"I'll be back." Ranma remarked emotionlessly, before leaping off the soil and using another girder to lunge for Ukyo.

Amidst the debris of shops, cars and other less fortunate humans, Ranma used the larger pieces as stepping stones for her to get even a centimetre closer. She saw Ukyo, bleeding heavily from being struck by some of the rubble in the maelstrom.

Glancing up, Ranma saw the skies began to cloud over in a way which wasn't natural. Someone was reforming the field to patch the gap and restore the gravity and oxygen.

Sensing time running out, Ranma moved faster, grabbing onto pieces harshly using the ki claws, and her heightened muscular power in the legs propelled her to her childhood friend.

"UKYO!" she yelled out, "Grab my hand!"

Extending it forwards, Ukyo saw this and cried out happily, "Ranma!"

The darkness deepened as they neared the ceiling, and then three things happened.

Ukyo's delighted expression turned to confusion, then fear.

The broken remains of Nerima stopped rising and started to fall to the ground.

Ranma's hand impacted against the protective shell, her ki claws now digging in to stop her from falling.

Slowly, they looked into each others eyes and communicated exactly what each other was thinking and thought of all their lives.

Emotions, feelings, unsaid words, unperformed actions, wishes, desires, dreams, nightmares, the sad past, the happy future.

Life and death.

Ranma used her other arms to tear and rip away at the field, but to no avail, it would not budge.

That same time, Ukyo pounded away at the glass like covering, even though she couldn't hear anything, she could lipread the curses Ranma was spouting.

A few seconds went by before she had to grab at her throat, the coldness vacuum of space reaching her.

Her fiancée could only look on powerlessly as Ukyo started to suffocate.

Ukyo tapped her foot on the field, pushing her away from Ranma, not wanting him to see her die like this.

Staring once more at Ranma and whispering wordlessly, she turned away, wanting to keep that face in her thoughts, the one that kept her warm at night.

She peeked open one eye above her, watching as the Moon's surface approached. By her guess, it would take a few minutes for her to land on the surface unceremoniously, along with half of the rubble from Nerima.

As her vision began to darken whilst her eyes heated up, her oxygen deprived brain reached critical, she mouthed her beloved's name.

As the lightheadedness hit her, just before Ukyo fell unconscious, she thought how strange a sensation it was the saliva to boil away on her tongue.

Several metres beneath her, Ranma's monochrome vision was cloudy, seeing the lifeless form of Ukyo drift away to the craters of the lunar body.

"Ukyo... Why...?"

She blinked, and her white eyes remained there, though now tinged red. She could feel the ki claws losing their traction on the field.

Beneath, the shower of debris collided with the wreckage of Nerima.

That was where the Master was, her eyes pin-pointed his TARDIS nearing the Doctor's own one.

"Massssster..." The white cat irises narrowed further.

Spitting out his name, Ranma's felt her leg muscles bulk up as she planted her feet on the glass-like field.

Pushing down with all her strength, she saw his TARDIS hanging helplessly there as her intense speed broke the sound barrier.

Screaming out curses, her ki claws extended, she arrived just as his spinning TARDIS met the Doctor's, and Nerima was flooded with blue explosive light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes**
> 
> Was planning to finish this here, but I was taking far too long, so for now, enjoy this before the finale.
> 
> \- J


	24. Sayonara, Sensei

**Ranma and the Doctor**

**Chapter 24**

**Sayonara, Sensei**

**The Skies of Nerima**

The wave of blue light showered the region with particles of light, motes that touched everything in their reach. When the objects and people were touched by the snowflakes, they too started to glow blue, pulsating slowly.

"Emergency..." A glowing Dalek stated as it was righting itself in the air, "Temporal Flux in effect."

Another Dalek neared him as it too started to glow, "Scans reveal molecular distribution from central temporal vortex. Maximum saturation in 1500 rels."

Ryoga, using his ki jets to veer away from the enemies looked at his body through the scanner.

"It's just like those times..." His mask melted away revealing his shocked expression, "Yuko, this is the same behaviour before we travelled to different worlds." His eyes scanned it using technological means, then using his innate abilities, "No... It's not just temporal energy, it's ki!"

Yuko frowned, "Ki? But whose?"

He tried to determine who it belonged to, making his green ki larger also made Yuko appear brighter due to increased power flowing to her, "I don't know..."

"But..." She tried doing more of her own scans, "Doesn't that mean you're going to disappear again?"

Biting his lip, Ryoga shook his head, "I don't know, but whatever this is, it needs time to charge up." His eyes narrowed, "And that is never good news."

He glared at the Daleks and flew to them, throwing another set of his bombs to distract them.

"A worthless attempt to prolong your life!" Dalek Sec watched the bombs near them, "Exterminate!"

Two Black Drones dove in the way, allowing themselves to get hit on purpose, blocking them from Ryoga's view.

"Did you forget about me, children?"

Althaea twirled her staff and fired blasts of green energy at the Daleks, who started to spasm, their plungers, gunsticks and eyestalks jerking in random directions.

"Weapons system disabled!"

"Movements restricted!"

"My vision is impaired!"

"Scanners malfunctioning!"

"Thanks!" Ryoga lurched forward and extended his palms, "SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

The shot flared up in front of them, blowing them backwards into the air, their screams coming out garbled through the voice modulators.

As Ryoga and Althaea pressed the attack, Kuno using his wind abilities, went the opposite direction to the Cyberleader with his green blade, "For the sins you have committed, death is the only option!"

"The probability of you succeeding is zero pe-AAARGH!"

Two of the laser artillery from the contraption on its back were sheared off, the blade neatly passing and cleaving though them to the ground far beneath the twosome.

"Perish, you worthless Kuno!" The remaining eight lasers targeted the kendoist, only for another Cyber beam to strike him from behind.

"Leave brother dearest alone!"

Kodachi swung her Sleeper blade into the nape of the Cyberleader, only for the brown edge to crack, barely damaging the silver armour.

"You fool. I have taken into consideration your powers and have upgraded myself." Grabbing her arm with the blade and Cyber cannon, he hoisted the girl in front of him using his much larger hand, "Do you even realise that you are defective, and a mere flea in comparison to my power?"

The half-handlebar over Kodachi's head started to leak oil as she grit her teeth.

"Well, my sad little Gosunkugi..." She laughed out loud in bitter joy, "This flea bites HARD!" Her Dalek gunstick was pointed straight at his face, "EXTERMINATE!"

Veering his helmet away, the Cyberleader threw her behind him, as he focused his beams on her, even as she turned to face him, her cyberised feet providing a small rocket boost in the air.

"Insolent girl!" His manic face mimicked her own.

"Exterminate!"

The two beams met in the middle, and grew as both were of equal level. Though the Cyber cannons were much larger in size and numerous, the concentrated Dalek beam was dozens of levels above in pure lethality.

"Did you forget our duel?" Came a whisper, before Kuno swung in, slamming into two more cannons.

The newer armour was dented but didn't detach, the upgrade took into consideration the power of the blade. Despite not actually being stopped, the subtle change in direction affected the output of the beams, allowing the Cyberleader to be overwhelmed by Kodachi's beam.

A green beam barely skimmed by the Kuno duo as three Daleks faced them.

"Weapons restored." Their gunsticks pointed at the siblings, "Exterminate!"

Flying backwards the still alive Cyberleader, again adapting quickly to the lethal Puppet beam, angled his face to the Black Dalek, his new targets in sight as Ryoga and Althaea shifted about the killing lasers.

The battle continued onwards between the groups as no advantages were created or ruined.

However, two people observed this within a specific sphere, their vessels locked together in a tight embrace.

"What have you done, Master?"

The Doctor was staring out at the scene of blood and endless struggle from within a glass-like structure. He slammed his hands on the shell, but there was no reaction.

"It's useless, Doctor." The Master shuffled out to him, pulling out a pipe as he began to smoke peacefully, "I've encoded the TARDIS matrix to emit an anti-spatial time grid." He grinned wider, "We no longer exist in their lives at all, as we are now beyond both space and time."

The Doctor frowned, "So, no one knows me anymore?" He turned to face him and stomped up to the short old man, "Why would you do that?!"

"Why indeed, my dear Doctor?" The Master puffed a long streak of smoke into the air, "Perhaps you were getting too important to everyone around me, I had to ensure that no one knows who you are." His smile turned sinister, "For all we know, the Daleks could just return to being a peaceful race without having you in their lives."

"That's not exactly a reason." The Doctor stared at the two TARDISes, both caught up in the air, the gargoyle biting down onto the blue flashing light, "Given that you're saying that, you're trapped here too with me. Is that what you want, to be with me forever?"

Shrugging, the Master looked away, "Better to have you erased from existence than to keep you around. What better way to ensure that by keeping watch on you for all eternity." He nodded at the locked TARDISes, "In a few minutes, this field will generate enough power to go across the entire solar system, and then the galaxy. Within an hour, the entire universe will no longer remember you."

"I don't believe you." He folded his arms, "The Master I know would not just lock himself away forever. You know," He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, "it shouldn't take me too long to break your code to get us out of here."

"I sincerely doubt you could do that," Chuckling to himself now, as if scolding a child, he spoke on, "Yes, there are some technological aspects to what I have built in, which I can easily believe in your removing the restrictions from there. However," he laughed fully this time, "You need to project ki in order to disable it completely, and it can only be done in the next ten minutes."

"Ki?" The Doctor cocked his head to one side, "You mean like what Ranma does?" He clenched his fist, but naturally, nothing changed outwardly.

"Exactly. I was stuck on this planet for many years, thinking of ways to stop you. I could have waited in London, but that would be too risky. I needed more power, power which a Timelord did not possess at birth." He held his fist and a huge aura surrounded him, "I trained my mind, to keep the drums away I used them instead as a rhythm to a beat and began to learn martial arts." He focused on the Doctor's eyes, "Timelords are a peaceful race, mostly, but it doesn't mean our bodies are weak. They are much stronger than normal people though we never utilise them to their full extent. I did."

The Doctor closed his eyes, thinking back, "So, you became a Master in your own right and started to train others, what for?"

"Why, to attract you of course!" He held his arms out, "One thing has always been true about your visits, you always go to places where there is a lot of mayhem. I played the ignorant fool, causing enough strife when needed. Imagine my surprise when I found the Nanban mirror, a relic of Gallifrey, in China with the Amazons? I knew I would be on the right track if I was to continue to cause more problems with them. However, even a hundred years wasn't enough, and the mirror itself was too weak for any real power."

"I'm sure you know the TARDIS doesn't automatically go to the nearest spot of bother, Master." The Doctor shook his head slowly.

The shorter man sighed, walking about as he dictated his story, "So I went to Japan, training others, giving them distorted ideals, in the hopes it would pay off. The students were gullible, but they grew a backbone finally to seal me away. I even allowed myself to hibernate in a cave for twenty odd years to wait until the seeds were ripe." He turned to face the Doctor, "And then they grew, blooming into sweet blossom..."

"Ranma..." The Doctor answered for him, "Was this your plan from the beginning?"

"Of course it was! Ranma's birth set off a chain of events which even I found surprising. My disciples were corrupted and weak-minded as I thought. Yet, Genma had a child with a Sleeper agent by my machinations. He and Soun then came up with a ridiculous idea for a marriage, then going on a training trip, upsetting the Amazons, visiting Jusenkyo, even as the Sleeper agents setup their base, you name it. It all led to this moment." His mouth widened in mirth, "It may have taken a long time, but now I finally have you where I want, and there's no one left who remembers you, and no one to stop this process."

The two TARDISes hung there in mid-air as a hissing noise started to come out from them. The Master started to laugh, "It is beginning, say goodbye to the universe, Doctor."

Glancing up at the two ships, the Doctor stepped backwards a few feet away before leaning against the window to the battle below and folding his arms.

He nodded once, "It's okay now, I tried to help Ranma cure the curse on her, but to no avail. If she could hear me now, she would say to never give up." He stood up taller and removed his sonic screwdriver, "So, I won't. As long as I live, I'll resist you, Master, and Ranma would too."

His enemy scoffed, "Ranma is far below us, and will never remember who you are."

The Doctor merely smiled as he ran towards the Master.

"Are you a fool?!" The Master raised his ki and formed an offensive stance, "You'll die if you try to fight me!"

"What about me?"

A loud shriek came from the TARDISes, sending three red lines across the Master's face, catching him completely by surprise.

"AAARGH!" The blood streamed down his face as he turned to the person dropping down behind the locked ships.

"Master..."

Ranma moved closer, her steps causing the enclosed shell to tremble with each footfall. Her claws had extended out, the wisps of energy funnelling into conical shapes over the fingertips.

"You killed Ukyo." Her face was mostly covered by her loose hair since her pigtail had long since been removed. With each step, her body started to give off ki, although this time it was white, not blue as usual.

"Therefore, there's only one possible outcome to this." The breeze started by her ki pushed away the lock of hair, leaving her eyes trained on his own pair, white cat like irises versus deep black pupils.

"I have to kill you."

The sonic boom hit the Doctor full on, and he didn't expect to be blown backwards by the wind. Falling to the ground, he held his side as the pain spread through him. His eyesight started to flicker as he felt a deep worry course through his brain.

Trying to tap into his abilities, he watched the battle progress at a speed far beyond that of any human speeds. His eyes flitted from side to side, rapidly focusing on the near and far at the same time, keeping both of them in clear view.

Ranma slammed her fists into the Master's chest, only for them to ping lightly against his aura, not penetrating through to his skin.

"You'll need to do better than that, Ranma." He gloated, sending a short kick followed by a large palm built from ki to blast the redhead away.

As Ranma fell, she glanced and saw the Doctor already scanning the two TARDISes, breaking down the defences using the sonic screwdriver. Gritting her teeth, she dug her claws into the ground beneath, creating a small trench as she halted in her movements.

"Fine, you want better? You've got it."

The white ki expanded from her body and it started to push Ranma's limits. Her hair whirled around, frazzled and straining much like her clothing which was growing more tattered from the stress.

The Master covered his face as he too was affected.

"You think a little light is going to stop me?"

"No, but this is." Her irises, already white from accessing those skills, inverted in colour, turning black.

"Uh oh..." The Master stepped back once, watching barely as Ranma's skin turned white, even spreading down the roots of her hair.

He blinked and then Ranma was nowhere. His arm suddenly felt warm and he patted it down, only to see a long thin gash in his sleeve. His hand came away red and slick.

"I see..." Another two slices appeared on his chest, "Instantaneous travel in light. Very nice indeed, Ranma..."

The next ten seconds were just a flurry of cuts appearing all over the Master's body as he attempted to parry or block them. His eyesight traced the impossible movements as Ranma's body shifted from spot to spot, even going so far as having only her hand appearing and attacking before retreating and coming out from another direction.

"Got you!" The Master's hand snatched Ranma's fist and pulled as he directed an elbow to her face.

"No, you haven't."

The fist dissolved into a putty-like substance which melted in the Master's grip. It took milliseconds for him to realise it was a solidified ki extract, perfectly harmless and useless in most instances, but seeing as it matched the skin tone of the owner, it was impossible to tell the difference.

The white face of Ranma grinned at him with more fangs than normal.

"Block this! Kachu Tenshin AMAGURIKEN!"

Fists, ki moulds and small ki blasts intertwined to pummel the Master's body. His arms did do his best to block the attacks, but the numerous limbs and the white ki attacks helped to soften his defences overall.

"Impudent fool!"

The Master entered a different stance completely unlike anything Ranma had seen before. It was passive with the arms lowered to his sides, but his aura was exuding a certain pressure just by the way he was standing, even in his diminutive form.

She smiled, finally he was going to fight at his full power.

"You think a human can defeat a Time Lord?!"

As he roared, the malevolent winds caused the protective time cocoon they were in to shake. Ranma simply stood there with her arms folded as her clothes and hair ruffled violently.

"You think a Time Lord can defeat Ranma Saotome?"

The black eyes widened as she prepared her arms, fists clenched so tight that her claws drew blood, allowing it to leak over the floor. Her thigh muscles rippled and morphed slightly as she stepped forwards, now landing on all fours, eyes straight at the Master.

The white ki expanded and then contracted continuously until it surrounded Ranma in a large projected image of a Feral, her own red hair even burst through the top giving it a red mane over the white body. The ki produced a wispy tail as well in addition to covering her body.

"So, you resort to killing yourself again?" The Master sent out waves of ki, "Don't you remember how you were seconds away from shredding Akane to pieces?"

She flicked her tail and her hind legs crouched. The maw of the White Feral widened in mirth, "Yes, I do..."

In a flash the two combatants disappeared from view. The Doctor even had to blinks a few times to try to adjust his vision to see everything that was happening. His sonic screwdriver was flickering and cracking the last few segments of code, but even he couldn't break the ki barrier with his probe.

"Come on, Ranma, I need your help here." He muttered.

The redhead heard the plea and sped up even more.

Fist met claw, shin met foot, chest met tail. Perfect attacks deflected by perfect defences.

"So, you must be using some form of time manipulation." Ranma noted out loud as she sent a triple kick to his face only to be parried instantaneously.

"What else would you expect from a TIME Lord?" The Master goaded, his limbs fluid beyond belief as they intercepted each attack of Ranma's and countering her every move with a subtle hit.

"You're pretty persistent on stopping the Doctor. When was the last time you faced a real challenge?" Ranma felt the damage being done to her real body as the blood began to leak onto the ki projection of hers.

"In martial arts, never. Not even you, the only student vaguely talented enough to defeat me."

Ranma laughed, "I thought so!" She zoomed in, only to get a fist to her face, a massive nosebleed now streaming from her nose into the air. The impact made her fly backwards and slam into the edge of the arena. "Then you won't mind if I do this!"

Her ki tail whipped out and caught the blood in the air. Her projection started to suck up all the loose blood from her body and pass it to the tail, which commenced to spiral with the centre pointed at the Master.

"I don't have time to make up a cool name!" Ranma shouted over the willowing wisps of her ki. Her black eyes leaked out clear tears as her demeanour cooled down, "So, this is for Ukyo."

Punching her fist forward, the cold air around her body mingled with the hot blood sewn into the ki as the spiral propelled itself to the Master.

When he tried to dodge, the tail cracked out and grabbed his leg, flinging him back into the fray.

"GO!" Ranma yelled as the modified and near horizontal tornado compressed itself. Her ki projection around her body flew into the winds, the White Feral roaring at its target.

"Shit..." The Master cursed as he fought to protect himself, but couldn't beat back the combination of the slicing gusts and the ki Feral clamping down on his arms.

Soon he was caught in flow and was jolted off the ground and collided against the two TARDISes, the hot White Feral ki searing his body.

Ranma smiled as she watched this in action.

The old man for opposite her frowned, "This is your ultimate attack?" He freed one arm, "I thought better of you, Ranma."

"I could say the same about you..." Her black eyes reverted to their natural blue and white state, her skin restoring its pinkish hue, "That should be enough I think..."

"What are you..." The Master's eyes widened as he snapped his head behind his body, "No! You can't have..!"

The ki had flooded over the two TARDISes, and as the Master revealed, the last step needed was for a powerful ki signature to break out of the sealing technique.

She hacked out a cough as she stood up, "If I can't bring a real challenge, how about the Daleks, Cybermen and Black Drones?"

The glass shell splintered around them and shattered completely, leaving them weightless for two seconds above the insanity two hundred metres below.

**One second later**

The combatants all stopped, and those that could clutched their heads.

"Temporal anomaly detected." One of the golden Daleks stated.

"New memories restored." Another one spoke.

"What is this treachery?" Dalek Sec angled the eyestalk upwards, "Master, you were behind this?!"

"How could I forget Ranma and the Doctor?" Ryoga gasped, "What the hell was I fighting for now?"

Yuko scanned above her, "Two TARDISes are falling, three people, two Timelord signatures and one human."

"Hurry, I've got to get to get to Ranma and fast!" As he propelled himself upwards, a flash of silver streaked by him.

Gosunkugi smiled after his cognitive functions realigned themselves, "Doctor, it's time for you to be upgraded."

One person stayed put, watching the scene with wind funnels at his feet keeping him level, "This madness must stop." Kuno stared up the distant trio, "We must end his plans once and for all."

"Agreed." Althaea floated next to him, "The Master cannot be allowed to live."

"Brother..." Kodachi struggled as her body tried to recuperate from all the technology coursing through her body, "I will protect you as long as I function."

Kuno nodded to his sister, "You may have been a construct created to be my sibling in order to spy on us, but I consider you my sister regardless."

"Thank you..." Kodachi bowed slightly before lurching her body to one side as two beams skimmed by, "However, I must hold my masters to account for my condition." Her eyestalk glowed brighter, "Good luck, brother."

Her metal boots started to shake as the propulsion engines kicked in to full power, and she soared up to the golden Daleks.

"Incoming Dalek Puppet." One of them rotated its head, "Scans detect partial Cyberisation. Puppet mental faculties compromised." The gunsticks adjusted themselves to her location, "Exterminate!"

Kodachi shot her jets to the left and avoided the killing shot, then again when a second Dalek started shooting too.

"Face your defeat, Daleks!" Her Cyber arm morphed to the Sleeper blade as she fired the laser and cut into the armour at the same time. The damage was only superficial, but eventually it would be enough for her gunstick to come into action later.

However she didn't expect the third Dalek to converge on her location.

"Enough!"

Kuno slashed the gunstick and diverted the attack elsewhere as he used his sword to crack the glass of the eyestalk.

"I will not abandon you, Kodachi." He looked to his side, "Althaea-san, will you help me rid these vermin?"

"Of course." Her staff shimmered orange, "Let us begin the purge."

Three Daleks faced down Kuno, Kodachi and Althaea in the air, lighting up the skies with beams, blasts, spells and curses as the two TARDISes left the area at top speed.

**Meanwhile  
100 metres above**

The Master swore loudly, snapping his hand out to grab the ledge on his TARDIS.

"Ranma, you'll pay for this!"

The girl in question laughed, "Not as much as you, that's for sure!" She flung her arm out and caught the Doctor's hand, opening the door to the blue box and entering inside, closing the door.

"Get us landed quickly!" She shouted over the warning messages from the console, "There's loads of Cybermen and human-like Daleks in Nerima!"

Fluidly manipulating the controls, the Doctor managed to get the ship level and stop swinging from side-to-side, though the flight was still bumpy.

As the Doctor pulled a few levers and twisted some dials to calculate the best spot for the descent, he spoke quietly.

"What's happened Ranma?" His eyes flicked to her own pair as he watched her reaction, "I heard you mention Ukyo..."

Ranma's eyes turned dull, the fury in them replaced with a lowering of the eyelids, "She's dead, her body is probably on the Moon by now..."

"Oh Ranma... I'm so sorry..." He moved closer to the girl who was holding onto the central panels, her fingers digging into the metal.

"It wasn't just her, Kasumi, Mr Tendo, Shampoo, Sayuri, even pops..." Her smile was wavering at the edges, "I felt him die, when he released that huge ball of ki, I knew that all his life was inside it, and that when it hit him again, he wouldn't be alive any more."

Tears dropping onto her clenched hands as she went on, "I didn't really like him that much, he was rude, mean and always thought he was better than me. But he trained me, he cared for me, and I won't see him again..."

She was pulled into a hug as the Doctor's arms wrapped around her, "I'm sorry, Ranma. If I was here no one would have died."

"I know..." She sniffed, before pulling away from him, "The Master mentioned my mother, that she was a Sleeper?"

The Doctor nodded, "I don't think we met her in our travels, it is possible she may be alive still…"

Ranma shook her head, already believing the worst, "No, that's impossible." She looked upwards at the ceiling, "Now there's only one person left in this universe I need to protect."

"Akane..." The Doctor nodded sagely, "We'll find her." The TARDIS thumped and all movement stopped, "We've landed, let's go and get her."

They opened the doors, only for a red laser to strike the Doctor in his shoulder.

"Doctor," Gosunkugi waited outside the TARDIS, "Prepare for your upgrade."

Ranma stepped in front of him and cracked her knuckles, "Hey again, looks like you've been through some training of your own."

"Step aside, Ranma, this is between the Doctor and me." His eyes didn't move from the Doctor, who was now standing up clutching his wound.

"Still think you're better than me, don't you?" She tutted, "You have a lot to learn."

Finally his eyes lowered a tad to view the diminutive figure, "Some of your school friends and family were converted or killed by me." His eyes narrowed, "While we were unsuccessful in attaining your father's knowledge and power, we succeeded in removing his rogue element preventing our conquest."

Ranma stood still, her breaths long and deep, "What about Cologne and Mousse?" She smirked as she saw a twitch on the metallic face.

"Those wretched fools..." His huge fist trembled and started to glow red, "My forces have been all but wiped out, just some scattered remains finding the last humans alive in this cursed land." He raised his arm and gestured to the TARDIS, "But, with that machine, I could go anywhere to start again anew."

"Not while I'm still around..." She stared at him, her grin growing wider.

While the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, Ranma steadied herself into yet another battle.

"It's pointless to fi-GAAH!"

The Cyberleader had spoken but before he could finish his sentence, he received a massive punch to his face, cracking the helmet which then turned opaque to heighten the defence mechanisms.

"There's no more time to play with you." Her blue ki ballooned in her hands, "So I'm going to make this quick."

Eight laser cannons extended out to face Ranma, "You are weak against my might."

"We'll see about that..." She aimed her palms at him, "Moko Takabisha!"

Her blast collided with his laser beams, illuminating both their faces. The mask of metal held all emotions at bay, in stark contrasts to Ranma's image with her teeth grit and eyes glinting.

The Doctor, after adjusting the settings on his sonic, raised it and fired.

**One minute earlier**

Snarling at the disappearing blue box, the Master slammed the door to his crypt. Making his way to the controls, he detected the incoming Daleks and veered away from them.

"He's getting away!" Ryoga saw the stone plinth start to spin as it moved off.

"Catch him, quickly!" Yuko cast some projected paths, "He's going to be out of reach of us in three seconds!"

"Aargh!" Ryoga stretched his arms as far as they could go, and put more power into his feet via the Nano rockets, "Got him!"

One hand was clasping the base of the plinth near the doorway, allowing him the extra momentum to latch his other hand onto the TARDIS.

It began to spin, almost uncontrollably. Grabbing the sides of it, he screamed.

"MASTER!"

Ten seconds later, the crypt smashed into the land beneath them, knocking Ryoga away, heavily injured from the massive fall. His Nanos were working at maximum capability to repair his body.

The door opened and out walked the Master.

"Doctor you fool... Don't you see what you've done?" He pulled out his sonic probe and scanned the area, "No... This whole area... The temporal lock hasn't dissipated, it's only expanding..." He looked back at the TARDIS, "I have to fix the time rotor and get the hell out of here before it catches me too."

"Master..."

He turned to face a fuming Ryoga, quite literally too since the Nanos were burning up in his body so fast they were coming off as black steam.

"Ah, if it isn't the cyborg known as Ryoga." He smiled, "How can I help you today?"

"Die..." Ryoga produced his spherical objects and began to fill them with ki.

"That's an interesting technique, combining technologically generated casings with biological and organic life energy." He mused out loud, "They could be dangerous to the uninitiated," His face changed to a darker hue, "shame you're not dealing with an amateur here."

Ryoga threw the ki bombs and ran in after them, feeling the mask grow back onto his face with his armour enhancing on his chest and legs as well.

"So, this is similar to the Bakusai Tenketsu, except with rocks and concrete, you instead deal with shrapnel and incendiary explosions." He leapt back and then charged forwards, "We'll see who can take the most, huh?"

As the bombs got closer, the Master whipped out his sonic screwdriver and fired it. The two spheres faltered in their flightpath and the lights inside them started to die out.

Only this time, they flared up even stronger, before exploding with an even greater force than before, in the wrong direction.

Ryoga took the shockwave in full, and felt his the mask press hard on his face as he tried to fight the surge off.

The grinning image of the Master put a stop to his thoughts.

"Gotcha."

A fist collided with Ryoga's head, and the subsequent kick to his torso was heavy with ki, and very painful even to his dulled receptors.

"MASTER!"

Yuko was now red, literally her entire body, and her eyes turned cerulean blue as the hyper density lasers burrowed their way towards his neck. He dodged it, but not enough to actually avoid getting hit.

"Well, well, my little AI, still stuck with the poor lost boy?"

She didn't reply to his taunts.

"I've been storing this power since we first met, in preparation for the time I can use it again." Her arms raised up slowly, "I will not lie down and take this anymore." Her fingers morphed into bullet chambers, "So, I ask you one last time, Master." From her back, arms and legs, grew two dozen beam cannons, each one trained on him, "Please, die for all of humanity."

The blue light from her eyes became two spinning stars before the high pitched shriek.

The light from her first barrage blinded Ryoga for two milliseconds before the Nanos readjusted his visual sensors.

The Master too, found it hard to avoid all of them. Even though he was vanishing from sight when he was supposed to have been hit, he would be struck when he reappeared in another area.

"I have the power of ten supercomputers inside me, calculating every potential route of escape." She stated to his unasked question, "Don't even think about running away."

She continued her attack, each time scoring a hit, burn and scalding of the skin. The Master's ki shield was weakening by the moment, so the beams that did breach it were beginning to harm him to a level more than a nuisance.

Ryoga wanted to have his chance, before feeling something in his head. His Nano Contact blinked open and an image of Yuko was there.

"This is a link we have thanks to your cybernetic implants. Here's the plan."

She transmitted the details to him and Ryoga nodded in his mind in response.

Within seconds he ran in. The Master saw this and prepared for his attack, only to get struck from behind from Yuko in a concentrated attack. That miniscule amount of time was all Ryoga needed.

He clasped his hands around the Master's head, and gripped hard.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

The smaller man felt his skull get compressed from the energy and sliced his arms upwards, cracking into the metal of Ryoga's arms and armour.

"You're a weakling, Ryoga."

The boy smiled back as the Nanos around his neck shattered away.

An immense heat ploughed into the Master's chest, damaging his lungs in the process.

Breathing heavily, the Timelord looked down to where it had come from, only to see a gap in Ryoga's own chest, with Yuko staring back from behind him,

"You'd sacrifice yourself to get to me?" He scoffed, before coughing up blood.

"Anything to end this." He jerked one of his hands and snapped the shoulder of the Master, "You have to die for us."

"Bastard..." He was injured now, and knew that being in Ryoga's grip wasn't going to be beneficial to his escape.

"I feel sorry for you Ryoga..." He shook his head, "You probably didn't notice earlier, but you should know that your sometime friends have died in a hopeless cause already." Ryoga applied more pressure but it gradually lessened as the Master read the list out, "Soun, Kasumi, Genma, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, even poor little Ukyo."

"U-Ukyo..." Ryoga let go of the Master who then took it upon himself to leap away from the twosome on top of his TARDIS.

"And you know who is going to be next..." His sneer expanded to cover his whole face, "As a treat for you, I'll even record it..."

"No..." Ryoga paled, realising who he was talking about, "You wouldn't dare."

"I'm going to find her, right now. It'll take me a few seconds, then I can get out of here."

"No!" Ryoga leapt at him, only for him to stumble and feel over half his body fail. He could barely register a high pitched buzzing sound interfering with his circuits, then swore inwardly as the obvious weakness he had against the Master.

The sonic screwdriver increased in power, "By giving up your right to be a complete human, you allowed yourself to become my slave by my power alone." The buzzing changed, "I can make you fight your friends, I can turn off your mechanical organs permanently, I could even get your own artificial arm to strangle you."

He noticed Ryoga's eyes veering off to one side and changed the sonic pitch again.

"However, a temporary incapacitation of your full body will be fine for my needs." He moved the probe over to Yuko who stopped moving as well, "Now, watch as you say goodbye to your darling companion."

"R-Ryoga..." Yuko was completely stilted, her holographic module unable to shutdown or alter the light particles to a different location.

She was helpless.

As the Master approached, he flipped his probe around and twisted the end. A spiral grew out from the end and started rotating fast

"Now my dear, I know you're not programmed to feel pain, since it would be a hindrance in your line of business. However," He held up the sonic drill to her forehead, "this is something you will be able to feel, and it's going to hurt."

"N-No... P-Please."

"Too late for forgiveness." The drill bit neared her projected skin, "You're too clever for your own good. Ryoga would have been too stupid to think up such a complex plan. If I take you out, then this will be the best solution for me." He glanced back to the prone boy, "Say goodbye now, Ryoga. You will never see her again."

The person in question could only move his eyes; even his eyelids wouldn't shut properly, "YUKO!"

"NOOO-KYAAA~!"

The drill pierced the forehead and broke the surface in a second. Cracks appeared throughout Yuko's body as green bits of data flowed from every point of her into the sonic drill.

"Good, that's excellent..." The Master licked his lips, "All of it, give me more!"

He pressed the drill even further in, and her screams intensified, until nearly her whole body was void of colour, her eyes open but glazed over.

Removing the drill, the Master turned it off and engaged the probe again after dumping the body dismissively to the earth.

"Yes... All here..."

His screwdriver was glowing green and faint yells could be heard from within.

"So, this is goodbye, Ryoga." He turned away to open the door to the TARDIS, "I'm going to pay one last visit to Akane now. I hope you're happy with your achievements today."

Ryoga watched as the TARDIS rose from the ground and vanished haltingly, the creaking teleport sounds haunting his thoughts.

He saw the greyed out Yuko lying there. Biting his lips so hard it broke the surface, spilling blood and Nanos over the ground, he dug down for that semblance of ki left and used it as a conduit to power his faulty systems.

Inch by inch, he crawled his way to her body, keeping his one human eye trained on her own dead pair continuously for any signs of life.

There was no response. No simulated breathing, no flecks of data jumping off her skin, no involuntary twitch of the fabricated human mannerisms. Absolute zero.

He got close to her and finally noted that his ki reserves were near zero. There was only two things left to him.

Using his human arm, he held onto her limp hand and held it gently. At the same time, he moved his head to her own and, feeling the wound the Master gave her, kissed her lightly, hoping that some Nanos made their way inside of her solidified holomatrix.

Lying next to her, he kept his forehead touching her own, and cried softly into the blackened earth.

**Earlier**

Kodachi snarled as she reached one of the Daleks, thrusting her Sleeper blade at its gunstick.

"Your archaic weaponry is no match for us!"

"Oh really?" Her own eyestalk lit up from her emotional change, "How about this then?"

Holding her palm right up against the Dalek's head turret, she smiled once before speaking.

"Exterminate."

The point blank range blast shredded the top of the Dalek's cranial region, wires and sparks lighting up from within. The voice of the Dalek was much more distorted now as it spoke.

"Warning...! Armour penetrated!"

It began to fire its own beams wildly, missing her completely since it couldn't see.

"Looks like it is strong enough to stop you after all," She smirked. "It's all I need for this now..."

Ripped the top off even more, she pointed her cyberlaser down into the hold where the octopus-like form of the real Dalek resided, and fired continuously.

Within a few seconds the screams from the Dalek died out literally as lifeless, it fell to the ground.

Kuno and Althaea were fending off the other two Daleks with their own styles.

"I do not see the Black one anywhere," He looked around, "This is not good."

"Ignore it..." Althaea shouted over the shots, "Daleks aren't a race known for their subtlety. It may have other objectives other than us."

A new weapon entered the field, a red whip, which only managed to separate the group. The air began to fill with them, forcing all the combatants to land finally.

The Judoon platoon appeared with the crackling ribbons moving erratically around them.

The leader without his helmet spoke, and his voice carried into the wind like a megaphone. "We have determined that none of you belong in this timeframe. Regardless of previous loyalties, you are now all condemned to death." He waved to his troops, "Forwards."

"Judoon are the inferior species." One of the two Daleks turned to the leader, "You shall be exterminated!"

The beam rung out, and though it did hit a member of the platoon, it wasn't killed since the whips filtered the power of the blast greatly. He was still out for the count however.

"Move in!"

The three remaining Black Drones ran in intercept the troops, but the whips wrapped around them and vaporised them on the spot.

"This... isn't the best news for us..." Kuno remarked casually, skipping a stray whip attack.

"Not in the least." Althaea began performing a spell which created concentric circles around her, "I'm casting a defensive field, but I'm not sure I want to test its strength against that forbidden item of theirs."

The Daleks, noticing the more present danger to them, turned to the Judoon and started to concentrate their fire on them, managing to kill a few of them by piercing through the barrier they had erected.

Kuno and Althaea stepped away from the battle and tried to get away. Kodachi nevertheless got closer.

"You're not getting away from me that easily!"

She flew into the back of a Dalek and fired her Cyberlaser into its eyestalk, only causing it a minor nuisance.

The blue light from within its lens brightened and then shrank dismissively, "Looks like the academy didn't only provide the best sources." It taunted, "Some offal got into the mix."

"Offal?!" She was about to retaliate before she felt her skin spark up, and then was shocked as the Dalek electrified its shell.

"Dalek Puppet!" Three Judoon stood nearby having gotten closer, "Your sentence is death!"

They cracked their whips at the girl, who then proceeded in agony to cry out when they trapped her.

As she felt her skin begin to burn, she roared in fury.

"NOOO!" Her gunstick and cyberlaser fired and killed the attackers, but not without leaving the whips twisted around her arm, torso and leg.

"Ugh... Aaaaah..." She tried to remove them, but instead they stuck faster, and the entirety of the three whips coiled around her other limbs.

"KODACHI!"

Kuno ran to her while parrying the whips sent his way, seeing her entire body with a myriad of red crackling around her, barely any skin or clothing visible beneath. Her gunstick, eyestalk cyberlaser and other alien parts seemed to melt off from the energy building up there.

"B-Brother..." Her eyes focused on him as she moved away, "I can't stay here... This body is going to grow..." She looked up at the Moon, "I'm going far from here now. You have to leave too, this area is going to die in a minute."

"Wait! I don't understand!" He finally reached her, but she wouldn't allow him to touch her as her new body floated on the ground just out of reach, "Where will you be?"

"I don't know." She smiled, and her smile seemed to extend over the red vines, "But I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

Her body floated up without any obvious power of her own as the red sparkling mass grew larger.

"So long, brother..."

She phased through the protective dome somehow, and then became a glowing red light one second before warping away from them, vanishing into space.

"Kodachi..." He kept looking but still couldn't see any sign of her coming back. Heeding her words, he made his way to Althaea who was stood still inside her barrier, "We have to get out of here now."

"Why?" She seemed unconcerned, speaking very calmly, "They have managed to neutralise the Daleks somehow, though they've nearly lost all their forces. It's only a matter of time before we are all safe, despite our own inabilities to stop them."

"No... I mean there is a problem with this place, we must leave this area completely." He looked off into the distance, "Kodachi warned me before changing and escaping. I trust her judgement."

Althaea frowned and cast another small spell, "No... This is...!" She stood up, startling Kuno, "I'll send us to the Moon, we should be safe there."

Her spell was rather short, and gave little time for Kuno to protest as the two of them were teleported away.

The Judoon saw this but were unable to prevent their leaving. When the two Daleks were nothing more than husks, they scanned the area. After a short time, they had the result they needed.

"TARDIS located in space, all units transport to ship until further notice."

The platoon blinked away in a flash of blue, then the whole land of Nerima started glowing greener by the second.

**Earlier**

The Cyberleader was in pieces, his arms broken off or crushed, and his legs snapped in two.

"How...?" The robotic voice of Gosunkugi was badly distorted.

"I'm stronger than I ever was." Her body, untouched in battle by Gosunkugi was still ready to fight on, "The Doctor told me about your kind, you erase your emotions from yourselves to become one whole, a strong being to defeat anything." She sighed, "What you failed to realise is that emotions are what make us want to become strong. Love and hate, opposites but both perfect for gaining power." She moved closer and placed her hand on his mask, ripping it off to reveal his shocked face, "Without emotion, you are just a machine looking to expand. There is no reason for it, no desire, no wants. A creature without purpose."

She raised her fist and tapped on the translucent covering of his brain, "With one hit I can break this open and destroy your existence." She raised the fist high, "I'll give you one chance, and one chance only." Her eyes bored into his own, "Repent for all the lives you have taken from me, from everyone. Ask for forgiveness from your soon-to-be-killer. If I can believe you, then I'll let you go. If not, then you die by my hand." Her fist began to glow, "You have ten seconds to decide."

"I... I..."

The Cyberleader scanned the fist, determining that with a one hundred percent likelihood that a hit from that would break open his casing and pulverise his brain. Further calculations extrapolated the possibility of the Cyberleader itself existing as an entity without the brain, only within circuitry. There was a zero percent probability for that since the leader needed a biological base to store the neural components of the managing of all Cybermen.

Therefore, another choice was needed than simply accepting the hit and to then hope of a better outcome.

So began a calculation about how to attack. Attacking Ranma had a success rate of two to three percent, which then went down to zero again with the Doctor's sonic probe involved in his eventual defeat. A hundred scenarios were constructed using the beams to hit her legs causing her to land on top of him whereby he could snap the neck, or feigning death in order for them to get in closer for the same reaction, self-destruction. All of which were stopped by the nimble reactions of Ranma or the Doctor's own measures.

Escaping then became an option. With most of the limbs malfunctioning or just dead, using the booster jets were a failure to begin with. Detaching the head to form the spider module, while effective in a building, would not work on the open ground they were on now, Ranma would only have to leap to grab him. Uploading his consciousness into another Cyberman also could not do, as stated before the brain of the original leader was needed to continue commanding any of the remaining legions. Again, a hundred possibilities were analysed and discarded as useless.

The final step was one less taken, a path which was completely sealed away due to a thousand fail-safes and warnings. Unsure as to whether this may help him in his predicament, the Cyberleader broke through each barrier, speeding further and further to the end, ignoring all risks which were self-applied and reached at the truth at the end.

The Cyberleader was face-to-face with himself, seeing a scared little boy trying to get out of a tiny cage. Though he tried to hear the words of the boy, they were soundless behind the pink lattice of the net around it.

The tiny Yale lock in front of the net held no warnings or risks, but the Cyberleader knew this was the last barrier, and that there was no going back. Looking behind him, the thousand kilometres of the secure world seemed so far away, but easy to get to in an instant and reassert the measures against delving this deep.

He had already eliminated all possible routes, and this was the only one remaining out of the countless billions of options.

Tapping the keyhole, the door opened, and the Cyberleader knew why this was hidden away as a rush enveloped him in a sea of guilt, remorse, and disgust.

Outside of his mind, it had only been five seconds, before Gosunkugi's face transformed from a neutral visage into a pitiful boy, bawling and wailing.

"Oh God, what have I done?!" His tears were mostly silver and black thanks to the machinery inside him, "I converted my parents first... Then I did the nurses, school kids... I... Aaah... Kasumi no... I killed too many people... I... I... I can't vomit, no digestive fluids. Ugh all machine... Agh... Guh... Why... I ERROR... cannot move. Heart NOT fUncTionINg... cAN't thINK../ WARninG.. Cereeeeeebralllll coRTEX %^^^*()($# [UnDERgoing]... MUM... DAD...! {faTAl coRRUPtioN}... WAAA... RanMA..." His eyes managed to find the horrified redhead, "I'm... IMMInent... SorrY... And... Bye... EOF"

Without touching him, the brain inside the case exploded outwards, spattering against the glass, and slowly running down the sides of it.

The face of Gosunkugi would forever remain in Ranma's mind, shaped in a rictus of fear, loathing, remorse and joy all at once.

The Doctor walked up to them, "You didn't do anything Ranma." He did a quick scan with the probe, "By forcing him to acknowledge emotions, you began to corrupt his body since Cybermen have to withhold them to prevent their own collapse from what they have become."

Ranma lowered her fist gently nodding to herself, before smiling, "I knew that..." She covered her face and turned away from the Doctor, "Oh God... What have I become?"

"Take it easy, Ranma." The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder, "You've been through a tough time right now, it's understandable that you -"

"NO!" She clicked her tongue and spun around to face him, "What the hell is going on?!" She gestured at Gosunkugi and then slammed her hand into her own chest, her fingers splayed out, "What has happened to me? ME?!" She pulled her hand back and curled her fingers into a fist, "I've never killed before I met you. Only some wild animals when hunting for food, but that's about it." Her ki broiled around the fist, "Now, I'm killing any enemy near to me. I'm not waiting to negotiate or trying to escape. I'm killing them to escape, and worse, I'm killing them to prevent them from doing this anymore!"

"Ranma..." The Doctor raised his hand, but was interrupted again.

"No! Get away from me!" She pointed at the metal body near to her, "I knew everything you told me, I knew what having him recognise his own feelings would do." She laughed unsteadily to herself, "Hehe... And I liked it. I liked the fact that he killed himself from the untold pain he caused." Her fist snapped backwards and full into her face, causing her nose to stream a little blood, "But I never used to... With pops, he taught me to hide, steal and bluff our way to get things, but he'd never attack anyone out of spite, or to hurt someone physically to get what he wanted."

She felt her body healing quickly, thanks to the genetic enhancements, even down to the burst capillaries in the nose stitching themselves up, "Look at me... I'm a freak, I transform into a cat or lion of sorts, I can get madly injured and then become good as new in an hour without any change, and most of all..." She gasped, trying to take in enough breath, "Now, I allow myself to kill others, without any remorse." Her eyes bored on him, "All because I met you, Doctor."

He stood there in his normal passive and neutral state, though his eyes showed something else, as they were angled downwards to the side.

"I never asked you to kill. I wanted the opposite of you, to look beyond the easy option."

"Then why didn't you stop me?!" She yelled back, "You just stood there as I killed Strall, only saying a meek little sentence." She looked behind her, "You saw the Master, he is a Timelord, you must have strength like that. Why didn't you get in my way?"

"Because..." He closed his eyes and took a moment before opening them again, "Because I saw the real you, Ranma." He folded his arms, "In times of great stress and anxiety, humans have two options, to continue on as if nothing happened, or to revert to their primal urges." His eyes met hers, "And you returned to your primal side, which isn't a bad thing, as holding it back would only make you a broken adult. Yet, your urges are much darker than you cared to imagine." He frowned, "You must have been holding back a lot of anger in your life."

"Wh-What?" Ranma stammered, "I don't -" Images of a dark pit came back to her though her shaking head knew that wasn't the trigger, "But, that's not enough, what else is there?" She thought back, "Who am I?"

My name.

She was certain, there was a specific name, one which was blank to her at the moment.

She shuddered as she struggled to think of it, but each time her mind failed to grasp the concept and she began to feel the side effects of forcing herself, as her body began to spasm out of her control.

Until the Doctor came to her rescue and placed his forehead against her own.

"Enough, Ranma."

She felt his thoughts as they went inside her mind, reaching into her soul.

"Try not to think. Come back."

She hacked out a few dry coughs, before they became wet, spewing out red-stained vomit.

"Doctor, what's...?"

The blue light passed over her, "The scans are incomplete. There is something special about you, one which you don't even know about."

"It's about time..." She sniffed as she wiped her mouth, "I should have told you from the beginning, but... I'm not really a girl." She stood up and patted down her knees where they were scuffed, "I was born a boy. The Jusenkyo curse was whenever I was hit by cold water, I would turn into a girl. But then I was locked in this form."

The Doctor shrugged, "So what? I knew that from the start." He adjusted his scans, "That's not what I meant by special. Jusenkyo curses are just a form of magic, there's an unknown element to your body which I can't classify here."

"Wait, you knew?!" Ranma stepped closer, "Why didn't you tell me? All the time I had to get the others to pretend I was a girl."

"I had my suspicions, but when I saw you speak and interact with everyone else, I realised it was obvious and there was no other way it could have been."

"And... It doesn't bother you?" She tried to look into his eyes, but he was dead focused on the sonic probe, "That I lied to you, that I passed myself off as a girl in order to cure my curse?"

He glanced at her, "No, of course not!" He smiled, the true one which was reflected in his eyes, "Why should it? I've had male companions travel with me. At least you weren't secretly trying to kill me like some of my other passengers. There are worse things than lying about your gender."

She faltered, "Umm, okay then..." Her earlier anger had evaporated as quickly as it arrived.

The Doctor's eyes widened, "Oh no... Why now?"

Ranma saw his reaction to the readings, "What's wrong? Is there something bad with my body?"

"No..." He was still engrossed with the probe, "Like I said, you're fine, but there is an anomaly which my scanner cannot detect." He extended it out and started to wave it over the area, "What it had detected is the Untempered Schism." He growled aloud, "But that's impossible! The only end there is on Gallifrey!"

"Perhaps... The Master had something to do with that." Ranma looked at him, "Remember his plan? Maybe he needed this schism to help?"

"That's true, but..." The Doctor smiled, grimly, "I see, it's not the Schism, he's using his TARDIS, funnelling the time energy out of the vortex into this area." The scanner on the probe blinked, "Problem is, it's out of control now, and it isn't stopping." He grit his teeth, "It's like last time... The last day of the Time War." He started to run away from the TARDIS.

"What...?" Ranma followed him, "You mean, the planet is going to...?" She didn't want to finish the sentence.

"No... This entire region..." His eyes flicked up to the artificial atmosphere, "It's going to be in a Temporal Lock." He pointed at the passing bodies and buildings, "You see that blue stuff, that's temporal energy in a condensed form. The Master was planning on using it across the universe, but now it's stuck here, and soon it'll solidify." His eyes narrowed, "And when it does, time will stop for all these people, this area, nothing will ever change even as the rest of the universe passes by."

"B-But surely, the people on Earth would know?" She stomped on the ground for a second, "I mean, Nerima is missing! They can't just leave us here!"

"Ah, but that's the beauty of this kind of lock." The Doctor admired sadly, "It's not the basic Time Lock I did to Gallifrey, which removed it from time and space. Everybody can still remember the Timelords." He shook his head, "No, this... This is the meaning of untempered, it isn't manipulated or moderated by anyone. It's absolute, complete, at its maximum strength." He turned his face to Ranma, "Nerima will be completely forgotten and invisible by everyone in the universe, just like what the Master intended to do to me."

"Well, what about us?!" Ranma started to panic.

"We need to get out of here before the final moments, or we'll be stuck here too."

She looked around, "We have to find Akane!"

"I know, I found her, that's why I was checking my scans again," He continued, "There."

Ranma leapt over a few cars and found her fiancée wondering the streets, having managed to peel herself out of the metal bracket Ranma fashioned for her.

"AKANE!"

Hearing a familiar voice, she turned to see who it was and smiled, waving back.

"Ranma! Thank God you're -"

She stopped speaking, seeing someone else shorter stand in front of her, facing the redhead.

"Ranma."

The Master was somewhat worse for wear, his gi was burned in many places, and he seemed to be injured, though the wounds were superficial, aside from the massive amount of scar tissue on his chest indicating a powerful attack.

"I promised you that you would pay for this. I also made a promise to Ryoga to make a special recording for him." He pulled out his screwdriver, "Yuko, won't you be a doll and make a video of this touching moment for posterity?"

"Y-Yes sir, my Master..." She sniffed and a blinking light appeared on the side of the screwdriver.

"Now Ranma." There was no ki coming out from the much older man, "I don't have time to waste, and neither do you, since you only have one minute left to spend with Akane."

"WHAT ARE YOU-!"

A loud wet thump echoed around them.

"Ouch..."

Akane coughed once, then twice, then burped up blood.

"Ah... Ah... Haaaa."

She fumbled at the protrusion from her chest, a small arm belonging to the Master, caked in blood up until his elbow.

"Withdrawing it, he jumped off the side as Ranma just stared.

"No..." She took another step forwards as Akane began to topple backwards, "Nonono..."

She ran in,

"NOOO~!"

Catching her before her head touched the ground, Ranma shook Akane, "Wake up, Akane!"

Looking at the wound, she could clearly see the ribcage had been fractured, piercing her lungs, though the greater damage was the heart, which was still pumping, but held the distinct markings of a hand gripping around it, as if intense pressure was applied there to prevent it from beating properly.

It didn't take a doctor to realise she was going to die.

"Akane, hey, listen to me..." She tapped her cheek tenderly, and her eyelids fluttered open, "Hey there tomboy."

"Idiot..." She smiled as she was wheezing, "I'm glad you came back for me."

"I'd never leave you." Ranma bit her lower lip as she felt the ki of the girl dwindle fast, "You know, you may have been the uncute fiancée, but you were the only girl I seriously considered marrying in the end."

"Ranma..." She gasped, before wincing, "Are you saying...?"

"Yeah..." She nodded as the tears dropped onto Akane's cheeks, picking up her arm to cup Ranma's own face, "Let's get married. We'll have cute little kids, we'll travel around, you can teach in the dojo, or act, whatever you want. As long as you're happy."

"That sounds nice..." Akane's hand grew stronger and she pulled Ranma down to her, even as the Tendo cried as well, Their breath was humid between them, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I do..." She whispered, before pulling Ranma in for a kiss.

Ranma continued to kiss her even though the hand lost its hold and the person below her didn't respond in kind, even though the ki levels were non-existent.

But, she had to let go.

She did so, gently, placing her on the ground. Ranma then saw the smile on Akane's face, her eyes wet from the crying, the eyelids already closed.

She stood up, her back to the Doctor and the Master, who merely stood there smirking.

"That should do, Yuko." He chuckled, "I'm positive you know Ryoga's personal signature, send that video to him, uncensored and in high definition, full 3D holo-projection as well. Add my little virus in the email too, so it plays back for him every hour without being able to skip or mute it."

"Yes..." A blip sounded out, "S-Sent..."

A distant scream resounded in Nerima.

**That second**

Ryoga cried, his real eye reddening from the build-up of tears. His brain played the video back, and there was no way to block it from showing what had happened.

His anger brought his senses back online, and he evaluated his body.

"Still, cannot move much..." His scanner told him his body could not perform any fast movements, aside from very large easy to block kicks and punches.

"Wait a second."

The sensors picked a temporal anomaly, which was expanding and centred on Nerima. It was similar to earlier, but now it was reaching its peak.

"Right..." He got to his knees slowly, then picked up Yuko, "I don't know if this is going to work, but it's the only thing I can do for now."

He didn't want to risk reducing her size just in case it affected the recovery of her physical body. Feeling fresh Nanos on his arm, he picked them off and sprinkled them into her forehead wound and into her mouth, knowing now at least some functioning ones were inside her somehow.

"I don't know if you can hear me Yuko, but I'll get you back somehow." He nodded, almost to himself as he looked up at the dead sky, "Now, I don't know how I can do this, but you all need to help me."

He spoke to the Nanos directly and mentally thought out his plan. They weren't sure of success either from the probability analyses, since the last time he couldn't survive long.

"Kill me if you must and resuscitate me after if it helps..."

Steadying his feet, he felt the boosters beneath his soles heat up, before flinging him up. He blocked out all images of anything around him, save for Yuko and the fast approaching ceiling.

He took a deep breath and pulled one arm back.

"Here goes nothing..." Punching it forwards, his finger tapped the glass, "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

His face was sealed away behind a Nano-created mask, and all open skin was covered behind it too.

It took two seconds to register, and then a tiny crack appeared, only for a segment to break away. Using that chance, he fled Nerima and entered real space. He saw that the gap was sealed almost immediately after he was free.

That second, he saw a flash on the Moon.

"Well, better than nothing..."

Using his ki and booster feet, he propelled himself to that location on the grey surface.

**Nerima  
One minute ago**

That anguished yell faded away before it was replaced by a launching sound and plume of smoke rising into the air, before leaving the protective atmosphere of Nerima.

The road started to rumble, as did the surrounding buildings, and the winds picked up drastically.

"So, who paid the price in the end?"

Ranma turned her head a few centimetres, but just before the Master could see her eye peering at him, the girl disappeared from his vision.

"AAAARGH!"

An arm went spinning in the air, spraying blood everywhere before it was shredded into pulp.

"Y-You bas-!"

The Master froze and then blurred.

Ranma stood right behind him, still and quiet, even as she tore through his back to rip his left lung out.

"Guh!"

He had the scantest of time to avoid that crippling attack from the girl, who had failed in her attempt to remove his spine by force. He stumbled away from the grip, and noticed a startling change in the redhead.

There was no colour change in her eyes. True, her fringe shadowed the top part of her face, but the blue shone through somehow. Her limbs were human, no enhanced musculature or distorted bone formations. Her hair was red still, no possession by her alternate Feral self.

In fact, there was no ki emanating from her body at all.

The Master evaluated the situation in a millisecond.

Ranma wasn't going to waste time, like he told her earlier when in the time and space lock. She wasn't going to do any showy techniques or try to counter any attacks.

All her ki was being used to move her human body at its full potential, without letting any of the precious life energy escape, super charging her movements, reactions and strengths.

She wanted to kill him.

Another millisecond and he knew the consequences from any of his attempts of negotiation, taunts, escape and attack.

He was going to die.

He thought about the Doctor. He wasn't sure if regeneration was fully explained to Ranma, such that he could regrow his limb if he wanted to, let alone his entire body if he did die, since it needed an extraordinary power to stop a Timelord, or a specialised weapon.

He was certain that he could return in another body to fight in the future, and there was nothing Ranma could do to stop him.

However, this body was trained since the Time War to fight, and he would have won were it not for these simple efforts of one of his own disciples, and the Doctor poking his nose into other people's business.

He was not going to give it up so easily. He was a Timelord, one of the greatest. He could feel the temporal energy from the particles his TARDIS detected all around him, so he adjusted his ki to absorb as much of it as possible.

The next millisecond, he stood up and saw Ranma's god-like speed in action as her arm began to cleave off his head.

Both of them were now operating on a higher dimensional plane of massive time dilation via two unique methods, hyper accelerated movement from biological enhancements compared to feeding off the leaking temporal vortex. Thanks to this, they were in the exact same moment, and though time was running normally for the rest of the universe, for the two of them their senses were a billion times more reactive to subtle changes.

Though it was impossible to say any words in a normal millisecond without being decapitated, nor for Ranma to hear said words, he managed it thanks to the inimitable circumstances.

He opened his mouth and uttered only one word.

"Arion."

Ranma's nails had already dug into his neck, dissected several minor blood vessels, before jarring to a halt.

The Master felt the normal air molecules return to him as the dilation field broke apart, bringing them back to reality. Ranma still wasn't moving.

Withdrawing her hand, he moved back.

"Truth be told Ranma, you are very special. One of the few in this reality, and so far the only one to know your true name."

A whine started in the air.

"You left me no choice. Once you are told your name, there is no going back to who you once were. You can't go back to being a naïve little martial artist any more."

The vibrations in the air reverberated with the buildings and tarmac.

"What you choose to do with this knowledge is up to you now."

Ranma clutched at her head, ripping through her red hair as she scraped away at her scalp.

She knelt to the ground and the whine, which came from within her, escaped the only way it could, by a soul rending unworldly screech.

As her shriek increased in pitch, the Doctor had to fall back, holding his own ears to stop his eardrums from bursting. He saw the nearby buildings crumble into dust, and the already shaky ground undulate to dirt.

"RANMA!" He yelled out, but even he couldn't hear his own voice above that caterwauling.

The Master's TARDIS materialised, the only sign being the gradual pulsating appearance as the engine rasping was overpowered by the predominant sound.

The door opened and the Master turned back to the twosome and said some snide words, again unreadable.

Ranma's eyes veered to him, then she stopped breathing and her explosive ki was sucked back into her body.

Suddenly, she found herself in that state of mind whereby a millisecond expanded out to a minute. Her body was already suffering the backlash from the previous quickening, but this was her last chance to fully destroy him.

The crack from her initial lunging footstep left a crevasse across the whole of Nerima.

The Master was still in mid gloat, oblivious to his missing legs as they toppled gradually to the ground.

Her speed took her into his grim TARDIS, noting the dank and dreary surroundings.

Sound travelled at a different speed to her, but the deep gonging sound of a bell resonated to her like a warning alarm, perhaps for an intruder or the imminent death of the Timelord piloting the TARDIS.

Her sight registered a change, a security measure. Electrical discharges were powering up to take her out. Luckily, as she was currently beyond the speed of light it made no difference to her. Her ears picked up the creak of the doors to the TARDIS closing, which was a big problem. If she was stuck in there when the ability ran out, her life would surely end in a heap on the grating.

The time column was pulsing, it was trying to escape with its owner.

Yes, even though she was still at her ultimate speed, the TARDIS was exerting its own pressure on the time dilation field and forcing its own one over hers.

Her course was unchanged, as she forced her way straight through the pumping engine, splintering it everywhere. The wailing increased dramatically.

Reaching the far brick wall, she rebounded off there and straight back out towards the door. There was only enough time to rip out the console entirely on her way out with her bare fingers with the intense momentum she had going for her, the innards spraying all over the flooring.

Flinging it outside, it was now faster than her top speed and she marvelled at how it stretched out into infinity and left her vision so fast.

By now, the Master had gathered that he was in grave danger, his head angled backwards to face Ranma, but he was still not in the same plane as her, though he was rapidly catching up to her time dilation.

As the distance shortened, Ranma started to holler out, her hands ready to rip his head off.

It was too little, too late.

He swerved his body, moving his head out of way, but Ranma was able to get away with tearing off his ear.

"RANMAAAAA~!"

The agonized scream cut off the second the door slammed behind her. Feeling her body start to seize up, she released the energy and allowed herself to topple over, and collapse onto the earth.

The crypt of the TARDIS started shaking, and the gargoyle at the top flashed red but erratically.

"Ranma!" The Doctor ran in and picked her up, "We've got to get away from there, you've damaged the central cortex."

The mouth of the gargoyle opened up, "AAAARGH!" The Master's voice was pained and the background noise was of explosions and electrical interference. "I… I can't be defeated like this!" Cracks at the seams of the crypt opened up, and the red light began to pour out from within, "I'm immortal! I'm –"

Static followed, as the light became aflame, and slowly the wheezing engine began and failed, much like a broken starter motor in a car.

Before their eyes, the Master's TARDIS began to implode on itself, the size growing ever smaller and crushing until there was only a small mote of light, which popped silently into the night.

"Is he…?"

"Dead?" The Doctor answered with a question, "I'm not sure, you certainly did a lot of damage to him and his TARDIS. It seemed as if he was being sucked into the Time Vortex without proper shielding, an almost fatal event. Though he did survive the last time."

Ranma found her body was still shaking. "Doctor… I know now… Who I am…"

He nodded in sympathy, "Whatever had been unlocked in your mind must be beyond any comprehension, I only wish I could –"

He paused when he saw a blue light appearing around the corner of some rubble.

"Ranma Saotome located." The eyestalk moved about, "The Master lied to us. Objective no longer valid."

Dalek Sec saw the Doctor.

"Doctor. Finally, your end is here." He pointed the gunstick at him, "MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION!"

Instead of an instant beam, it took a full second to power up as the beam built up on the tip, before firing it at him.

Ranma shakily stood up to face the Dalek placing her body in his way.

"It's okay Ranma. I can fight my own battles from now on."

She could only stagger to the side as the Doctor shoved her weaker body away, taking the full beam to his chest.

"NOOO!"

She saw him wince, his death didn't occur upon the first impact like with everyone else.

"You BASTARD!"

Feeling her way to her feet, Ranma prepared to launch herself at the Dalek, only for him to swivel nervously.

"Temporal Closure approaching. Flight systems compromised." The eyestalk blinked, "Emergency Temporal Shift!"

The Dalek shook and then faded away from sight. Ranma knew then it was gone.

"Doctor!" She moved to the man who was somehow still standing, "You're alive!"

"Yeah…" He needed her help as they went back into the TARDIS, closing the door behind them, "But I won't be for long."

"What are you talking about?" She waved him off as he started fiddling with the controls, "You look fine."

"Timelords are a strange species. I've already mentioned before, when the body suffers a fatal shock, we can… Well, to put it simply, we can regenerate. We literally become a new person. New voice, body, even gender." He gasped and held his chest as yellow lights began to fizzle outwards from him, only to turn black, "We have a limited number of lives, but even so, there are only one or two ways you can truly kill a Timelord."

"Maximum Extermination…" Ranma repeated what she heard.

"The Daleks are the sworn enemies of the Timelords. It makes sense that they would create a weapon specifically to stop regenerati-UGH!" He held his chest as another convulsion hit him.

Ranma felt her ki return to its normal level, but her body was still injured from the toll of the heightened speed.

"Doctor, what do we do…?" She closed her eyes, "Everyone is dead, and now you're dying. There must be a way around all this."

"No…" He coughed, "I can't regenerate. There may be a way to save everyone." The TARDIS started to move, and he changed the subject quickly, "We're outside that field now, it's going to activate in less than a minute."

"How?!" She faced him from across the console, "Tell me!"

"It's too complicated to even begin." He coded something on the TARDIS, "While not a good solution, I'm activating the return protocol. The TARDIS will land in Tokyo and you can do what you want from there, live the live you have." He leaned back and felt his side as his body started to shutdown. "I'll die in the TARDIS, and once you land and close the doors, it'll be fine on its own. Let it fade away naturally, no one can open it, just let it die, like myself."

"No." Ranma shook her head and moved closer and held his sparkling hand, "There is another way..."

Her power expanded, and the room started to flood with ki and regeneration energy, illuminating windows from the outside of the TARDIS.

**Moments later**

Nerima started to flicker, much like a faulty monitor would try to create an image but fail. The glow from inside the field grew until the entire landmass was covered and then sparkling in the darkness of space.

To the observers who had survived, the floating bit of Japan was now fluctuating within the visible spectrum, and with varying colours.

On the Moon, two people looked up at it.

"All those people..." Althaea shook her head, "So many pointless deaths, and for what?"

Kuno stood by her, holding the ground and feeling the particles sift through his callused fingers.

"How am I breathing?" He massaged his throat worriedly.

Althaea shrugged, "A simple oxygen producer, I also cast a minor atmosphere too to prevent decompression, just don't move too far from me."

"O-Okay..." He looked up at his home, "What happened to Nerima?"

"Time is frozen there." She stated, "Those blue particles which hit us at the beginning were filled with temporal energy, when it was activated, they turned green and began to stop all movement to anything they touched." She held Kuno's gi and the blue particles started to vanish, "We were both coated in it, and if were were still there, we would suffer the same fate, unable to move or even know we were cemented in a single instant of time." She smiled, "The particles are fading away since we are far from the main concentration, so we're not going to be affected any more even if we step inside there."

"I see..." Kuno nodded, "A fate worse than death, permanent life without being able to live it." His eyesight picked up something, so he activated his veins to check it out. "I think we're going to have company very soon."

"What?!" Althaea held her staff with both hands, "Is it that Black Dalek?"

"No..." Kuno stepped back, "But make some room for him..."

A few seconds passed by until a body smashed against the Moon, a dust cloud forming.

Althaea and Kuno moved closer to it, once she was sure she could move the atmosphere she built.

Once certain the person was inside and had oxygen, they went to him. He coughed and felt his mask recede.

"Thanks…" Ryoga spoke hoarsely, "It was getting harder to navigate in zero gravity…"

"That girl?" Althaea looked at the grey figure, "She can't be human."

"No… She's an AI with me, but Yuko was…" Ryoga couldn't bear to say what happened as something got caught in his throat.

"The Master…" Kuno growled.

"Come on Yuko..." Ryoga gently moved her body, but there was no response.

"I don't have the power to revive her I'm afraid, my powers are only for living organic beings." Althaea muttered, "I'm sorry..."

"Wait..." Kuno stared up at Nerima, "They are moving, back to the surface."

"Really?" The alien answered, "That must mean it is safe to land on it again." She planted her staff into the ground, "I'm going to cast the spell we need to get there, but it'll take a minute this time since I need to calculate their positions. Stay close to me."

As her tongue began its long incantation, Ryoga carried Yuko over and Kuno held his sword at the ready for when they arrived.

**That moment**

The TARDIS was in Nerima again, on a flat piece of land, and the Judoon were surrounding the blue box, battle whips at the ready.

"We have come to your summons." The leader spoke roughly, "You are to surrender yourself to your sentence, Doctor."

The door unlocked and from within the blue box came two people. Ranma stepped forwarded gingerly, given that she was carrying the body of a man in her arms.

"You wanted the Doctor dead, well here he is." She stretched her arms out, "Go ahead, scan him, I can't exactly fight back like this."

The leader rumbled in his throat and then strode forwards. He held the scanner over the Doctor and after a few high pitched sounds, a flatline tone rung out.

"Confirmed. The Doctor is dead." He put the scanner away and the others disabled their weapons, "Bounty has been removed. Case closed."

A flash from behind them startled some of the soldiers, since four new people arrived, though neither side took any overt actions.

After seeing the lack of attack, the leader continued speaking, "All units withdraw!"

They marched off to a set location before they vanished one by one, being transported directly into their ship in orbit.

Having spotted the others, Ranma moved into the TARDIS, but left the door open for them to follow her in. They each wandered in and saw the difference from the outside. The layout was the same as before, but it was flickering on many surfaces showing some kind of framework. Walls were sparking and the console itself was fizzing badly with many switches burnt out. The lights in the room were also flickering on and off at random intervals.

"So, he's really dead?" Althaea mumbled.

"I'm afraid so..." Ranma sighed, "The Black Dalek killed him, enough to stop his regeneration." She moved off into another room to deposit the body elsewhere before returning to the others, running her hands through her loose red hair, "I'm just going to freshen up around the corner. You can still speak if you want, I'll hear you just fine."

As she walked off the others stood around staring at the inside of the TARDIS, having never been there before.

"It's bigger..." Ryoga began talking out loud, before a voice chimed in.

"Yeah, that was my first thought too..." Running water and splashing sounds were heard as she wet her face to clean the wounds, "Ignore the lighting though, the TARDIS isn't feeling too good right now."

Finding a seat, Ryoga placed Yuko in there and positioned her in such a way to prevent her from falling over.

Kuno marvelled at the console, "And this ship is the one that has been taking us through space and time itself?"

"Yeah..." Ranma laughed, "Funny thing really, I was watching you try to attack the TARDIS from inside just before I started this journey, then Ryoga ran in too." A coat hanger clattered on a metallic surface, probably the inside of a wardrobe, "Somehow, when he reached out with his ki, it latched on to the TARDIS like a rope, but instead of something physical, it caught the time vortex, and linked you both to the same time and location as the TARDIS."

Ryoga nodded to himself, "I see... We never met each other before now though."

"Well, the TARDIS doesn't exactly land properly most days." Ranma scoffed as a large shuffling sound of clothes masked her voice slightly, "I'll assume the same thing happened to yourselves."

"I have been to so many wonderful worlds and seen unbelievable things." Kuno spoke up, "I gained this sword, and rightful access to my mind and broken memories." He closed his eyes and directed his voice to the alcove where Ranma was, "It is about time I allowed myself to call you by your real name." Footsteps started echoing from the corner as she began to make her way back, "It is good to finally make your acquaintance, Ranma."

As she entered the room, the lights shorted out immediately and the console also darkened.

"Sorry, but you're a little late..." She walked to the monitor and tapped it, "Seems like the power converter is having a fit again with the desktop theme. All I need to do is..." She tapped a few buttons on the panels and then held a lever, "This!"

The room lit up and started to reform itself. The coral columns and rust shimmered away from the walls and then were replaced with a warm homely colour. The bars and seats were changed into cushions and even a sofa. Yuko was sat in an armchair now.

Ryoga stepped back and saw the central console change slightly, from all the lights and somewhat unsafe items, to a clean surface with fairly simple switches, levers and buttons. The monitors were now akin to old-fashioned CRT televisions.

"But this is..." The lost boy stared around the new room and felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity.

When the lights went up to full, Ranma walked towards them from around the time column with a hand resting on the controls calmly.

Her eyes told the story, and as she spoke, her words were full of authority.

"My name isn't Ranma."

Kuno took a moment to clear his thoughts and blinked hard, "I'm sorry...?"

Ranma moved closer to them, "I am the Doctor."

It was then that everyone noted the change in her appearance. Her hair was still loose but this time styled slightly so it looks more wavy and natural, instead of hair which had been tied up for a long time. Her clothes were essentially the same, black trousers and red top, though they were much more form-fitting and suited to her size and gender as opposed to being baggier for a taller man. Lastly, she wore a white lab coat over her top, nothing too long but enough to cover her trouser pockets.

"Oh, Ranma..." Ryoga slumped to his knees, "What have you done?"

She turned around, examining herself, "What? You don't like the outfit? It's still a work in progress, and I thought white fits a real life doctor better than some suit."

"No, I mean you, and even this..." He gestured to the TARDIS enclosure, "This is the Tendo home. What did you do to yourself?"

The Doctor walked over and placed two hands on his head, angling his face up to hers, "I'm sorry, Ryoga, but there was no choice." Her hands felt his face, noting the fake skin, "You've been through some severe changes too." She stood up again bringing him back to her level, "These eyes saw Akane die, Ukyo suffer, and Shampoo exterminated. I couldn't leave them like that."

As she walked away Ryoga followed her, "What are you talking about?" He pointed at the door, "They're dead... The Master... He killed Yuko after shutting me down, and I even saw Akane die in my own mind."

"Really?" The Doctor turned to the console and pulled out a tool, before scanning him, "Hmm, he's implanted a virus inside that email. But..." The buzzing intensified, "Now I've erased it. You won't see that again." She put the sonic screwdriver into her pocket, "I also sent a pulse to your Nanos to force a deadlock if there is any sonic interference, to prevent further attacks like what you experienced. It won't hinder the Nanos from rebuilding yourself though."

Kuno had finally snapped out of his stupor and slammed his sword into the floorboards, "What is the meaning of this, Ranma? You say that is not your name, but my travels have cleared my mind and I know this to be the truth."

Tutting loudly, the Doctor moved closer and kicked the hilt upwards, watched it loop in the air, and caught its handle.

"Nice sword... From one of the Black Drones on Katadesmoi if I'm not mistaken." Throwing it back to Kuno, she moved to the console and leaned back, "It's simple. I am Ranma and the Doctor, though I no longer respond to the name of Ranma. I have her appearance and due to some special circumstances I am now the Doctor." She adjusted a toggle on the console, "I have a duty to fix what has gone on here."

Althaea moved closer, "Are you really the one?" She reached out her hand and went on her tiptoes, though the Doctor lowered herself to allow her face to be touched, "Are you the Doctor?"

"Yes, it's me, Althaea." She smiled, "Remember when we first met in your previous body?" Her face lit up in remembrance, "There was that monster, and I told you to close all your eyes."

Althaea nodded slowly, "Yes... That was so many years ago..." She shut her eyelids and felt the other girl's face with her green hands, "I sense the same energies within you. chaotic and yet calm, wild and tamed."

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it." The Doctor sighed and then saw the slumped figure of Yuko as if for the first time, "Who's she?"

"My AI for the Universal Positioning System. The Master... He killed her." Ryoga stroked her hair, "The holographic projection is working still, I put some of the Nanos in her, but..." His voice died off as he could only look on at his former friend.

"Let's see..." Pointing the sonic probe at the figure, she hummed to herself, "Looks like he's wiped her entire AI sub-protocols. All independence circuits are vacant and self-learning systems are burnt out." She closed her eyes, "It looks like she's gone, the Master has taken her entire being with him."

"No..." Ryoga moved closer to Yuko, "Can't we help her?"

"You've already done what you could, the Nanos did help to stabilise the projection, though the damage to the insides could not be repaired that easily. However," A sharp buzzing came from the screwdriver, "at least I can make her function again."

The body of Yuko jerked and then sprung to life, her eyes gaining colour again. Her hand, once scattered with dead pixels, now formed a whole again.

"Yuko! You're back!" Ryoga waved his hand on front of her face.

The eyes traced the movement and then focused on him, before standing up perfectly straight, arms by her side. "Master, what is your command?"

"Yuko, it's me, Ryoga, don't you remember?" The lost boy held her hand.

"Your designation is Ryoga. My name is Yuko. Do you wish to confirm these changes?"

"Y-Yes..." He swallowed.

"Acknowledged. Master Ryoga, what is it you require of me?"

All this time, her voice was in a monotone without any inflection or emotion. She didn't make any movements other than that of her mouth and eyes.

"Doctor... What's going on?" Ryoga faced away from her, "What did you do?"

"I already told you, Ryoga..." She sighed, "The Master has taken away her mind, her soul shall we say. The body is working fine though. What you are speaking to is the leftover of her mind, reverting to a basic command interface. She cannot learn anything on her own without authorisation, nor speak with you about frivolous things, her only reason for existence now is to listen to you and obey your instructions."

"YOU HAVE TO FIX HER!" Ryoga growled and grabbed the Doctor by her lapels, lifting her up, "She... She was only one to understand everything. The one who helped me find my way..."

"Calm down Ryoga." The Doctor's eyes stared into his own, "I'm not saying it's impossible." The blue irises turned white, "I'm saying it'll be difficult for all of us. Now put me down."

Breathing roughly, Ryoga left go, letting the Doctor stand on her own two feet, "Thanks, and this was freshly ironed too." She grumbled, wiping the black Nano fluid from her white coat, "If the Master has taken her mind, he must still have it. I think I remember him speaking to her when she sent you an email." She passed her screwdriver over the console, bringing up a monitor, "When I knew who I was finally, from my old life as Ranma, I destroyed his engines. As his TARDIS is the daughter of this one, we should be able to lock on to it eventually. Yet, it was badly damaged, and I don't know if we will ever catch them, seeing as we have no idea where they are."

"What are we to do? Kuno asked, "I must find my sister."

The Doctor shook her head, "Kuno, I'm sorry, but Kodachi has changed beyond anything I have ever seen, and I have no way of tracking the poor girl."

He puffed his chest out, "Then you leave me no choice, I must venture out into the emptiness of space to find her."

The Doctor nodded, "I wish I could help you, but I have to save everyone in Nerima somehow, there is still time."

Althaea walked up to her, "You said that before, but if they are dead, how can you possibly revive them?"

"Don't you all recall what happened earlier?" The Doctor pressed a few buttons and the TARDIS started to move, then stopped with a lurch, "The Master wanted to make the universe forget about me, well it failed, but it didn't stop everything." She walked to the doors and opened the doors to another part of Nerima, "The untempered schism flooded Nerima with concentrated particles, causing the entire region to be almost completely invisible to the rest of the universe. Only the survivors who were showered with the temporal energy know it exists, even Japan would have always considered the chasm of Nerima to be a vacant part of the centre of Tokyo." She watched as the others followed her outside, "The temporal energy literally stopped time inside here, nothing can ever move again."

Kuno, Ryoga and Althaea stared in shock at the scene.

Around them, the battle raged on, but nothing moved at the same time. Cybermen, those that still functioned were fighting Dalek Puppets, but they were just statues, frozen in mid attack, laser blasts were in the air, but the beams were motionless.

In the centre of the Dalek Puppets was a small elderly lady shouting at the sky, as a cloud of Puppets were thrown into the air. Her body was bleeding heavily, and it looked like she was on the verge of death, but she wouldn't stop fighting.

The Cybermen had been cut in twain, others mangled by chains and claws. Bombs and heavy weights were crushing those around them as a boy on his knees in a white robe clung to life, conjuring more weapons and using them to destroy his enemies despite his cracked glasses preventing him from seeing properly.

"Cologne... Mousse..." Ryoga saw them, "They were fighting all of them, and alone?"

The Doctor nodded, "After Shampoo was killed, they vowed revenge, and never stopped." She held up the screwdriver, "Watch them very closely."

When she activated the screwdriver, time started to move again for only half a second, then backwards again by one second. They were in the motions of fighting and had no way of seeing the others staring at them, the same with the other combatants.

"It's a time lock. It can be broken, but I can also rewind time." She grinned, "I just need some help from some of my special friends, those who are like me."

"Like you?" Kuno frowned, "What are you talking about? Another Timelord?"

"No." The Doctor held her chest, "I sacrificed my life as Ranma, I have the body of a Timelord now, but only because of the power I held as a human." Her eyes darkened, "The Master told me my true name, and because of that I knew everything." She stared up at the sky and Moon, "I must find those people with their own hidden names to help me."

"You can also save Akane, right, and Ukyo?" Ryoga asked.

Her lips thinned, "I'm not sure about Ukyo. I had the TARDIS open up the hatches to suck in as much of the spare particles in the air as possible, but I can't guarantee her safety, since she was outside of the sealed region."

"Fine by me, I'm coming with you." He continued off her look, "You can't travel alone, Ra-Doctor. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not, to save everyone."

She looked at him again and shrugged, "I know once you're like that I can't convince you otherwise. Hope you're up for some sparring later though." Her grin was frightful. She turned to the others, "Kuno, I can't leave you on Earth, I'll take you to the nearest spaceport I know of, there you can barter your way onto a ship."

"I have nothing to barter." He stated, and felt his blade vibrate, "Take me to a place where I can fight, to earn money to buy my own ship."

Her face lit up, "I know just the place, just don't get yourself killed, there are many strong people there."

He grinned in return, "I sincerely doubt any of them are as strong as the foes I have encountered on this hellish day."

The small alien lady moved in, "As for me Doctor, you can return me to my home." She shook her head, "I could help you, but I have my own people to govern."

"That's okay, Althaea, we will meet again."

"Master Ryoga, what is it you require of me?"

Ryoga only just realised that Yuko had been silently following him all this time, without saying a single word to start a conversation.

"Okay, Yuko, firstly, don't call me Master, just Ryoga will do." He shuddered at being called Master.

"Your designation is Just Ryoga without Master prefix. Do you wish to confirm these changes?"

"No!" He held his head, "Ryoga."

"Your designation is Ryoga without Master prefix. Do you wish to confirm these changes?"

"Yes." He sighed.

The Doctor held his shoulder, "I know it's hard, but it'll get better, we'll find her and get back to normal. I promise."

The redhead moved to the central console and tapped several switches and buttons, before pulling two levers. The TARDIS started to throb and then stopped again.

Tapping the console, the panel opened up and a glass cylinder extended upwards with the glowing particles. She picked it up and carried it to the door.

"I'll be two moments, don't follow me..."

Opening the door and expanding the oxygen field around the TARDIS, she moved onto the dusty surface of the Moon and then to a body half buried beneath the loose dirt.

Crouching down to the body, before sitting cross-legged near her, the Doctor was thankful that she couldn't see the face of Ukyo.

"I know you loved me Ukyo, like Ranma told you back on Earth. I couldn't return those feelings. Never forget though, I love you as a friend and you are like family to me, so I'll do everything I can to bring you back."

Opening the seal, the Doctor poured the contents over Ukyo, and the particles got stuck to her like papier-mâché, and spreading itself like butter until her entire body glowed blue, then green.

"When we're done, we can talk about old times again, and I'll protect you, Ukyo."

Getting up, the Doctor returned to the TARDIS and closed the doors behind her.

"Get comfortable, we're going to make two trips now."

Althaea sat in the armchair, while Kuno and Ryoga sat on the sofa of the Tendo home. Yuko merely stood beside Ryoga without a word uttered.

When the Doctor moved to the console, she toggled a switch and seatbelts extended over the occupants of the chairs.

"Uh oh..." Ryoga muttered.

The Doctor smiled as the TARDIS started churning the engines, before flinging them into the vortex.

**One hour later**

The Doctor clapped her hands together, "Okay, Kuno and Althaea are where they wanted to be."

Ryoga moved up to the Doctor and held her hand, "Is there any part of you left, Ranma?"

The Doctor looked at him sadly, "Yes, and no." She squeezed his hand, "I have Ranma's face, skills and memories, but they are only added onto my Timelord body and history, which are far greater. I'm not the Ranma you used to know. You must forget I was Ranma, and call me the Doctor instead." She let go of his hand, "It'll hurt you less in the long run to continue thinking you can save me."

"Okay..." Ryoga sniffed and nodded, bowing his head in apology, "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to help you in the end." He raised his arms around Ranma's neck and pulled her in for a hug, "I've hated you for a long time for annoying Akane and riling me up, but I realise it was mostly me being jealous and not recognising you were teasing me as a friend." He turned his head away, "I never found the cure for your curse either, so I'm a failure."

"Hey, don't be silly!" The Doctor pushed his face backwards, "I saw a future where I didn't run for the Kettle, and then it worked in my favour to become a man again, does that make me a failure now? It doesn't matter anymore, as it's in the past now." She scoffed to herself, "When I went travelling, I thought a cure would appear, but now I'm fine the way I am now. Look at what happened to you though, your poor body..." Her smile was pure, "I forgive you Ryoga. I only hope you can forgive me for the changes you underwent."

"It's okay, I forgive you… Doctor..." Ryoga let go of the redhead, finally accepting that Ranma was dead for real, "This body has helped me realise that being human is more important than anything. It has helped me become stronger to help and protect my friends, and I want to keep doing that as long as I live."

"Good for you!" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the forehead, "Now be a gent and go around the other side to press that wobbly lever there."

Ryoga's face was flushed red as he halted all his movements, "Wh-What?"

She peeked her head over from behind the time rotor, "Come on, Ryoga, chop chop!"

"Don't you 'chop chop' me!" He spun around the console to her, "What the hell was that kiss about?"

"Kiss?" The Doctor frowned before clicking her fingers, "Ah, you mean the Kiss of Marriage?"

Ryoga paled, "N-No... Wait, do Timelords have that kind of rule?"

He got a light punch to his chest, "Lighten up, Ryoga. You're my friend, that's all, nothing more than that. It was a kiss of gratitude for wanting to stay and for telling me how you felt. We'll be friends forever, no matter what happens." She smile was brimming with teeth and her joyous mood was contrasting to his puzzlement.

"R-Right..." He moved back, "The wobbly lever then?"

"Yep, and I want you to move it side-to-side..." She waited for a few seconds, "Now!"

The time rotor started to pulse and the ship moved again, Ryoga smiled as he felt the subtle changes corresponding to his movements on the lever, realising this must be how the Doctor felt with every journey.

"Okay, now stop!"

Letting go of the control, he felt the TARDIS thump as it landed.

"Where are we now?"

The Doctor's face was neutral and controlled, "The first of the blessed is here. I need to talk to him, but he is still very dangerous, even to me." She glanced at him, "You can come too, but I recommend Yuko shutdown for the time being."

Nodding, Ryoga turned to the hologram, "Yuko, please disable your holographic projection until further notice."

"Acknowledged, Ryoga. Shutting down."

Her image blinked out as if a CRT turned off, becoming a flatline then morphing to a small dot.

"Stay close, he won't kill you if you're with me." The Doctor opened the doors and the smell of the sea salt hit them.

Walking out, Ryoga held his body, realising he was on a large ship, "This is an aircraft carrier!"

"Yes, filled with dead bodies." She looked at the flaming cross ahead of her, "He's beyond here."

Ryoga saw the flaming ruins on the launch ramp but saw that no water was reaching them in order to trigger his transformation.

Soon, the Doctor and Ryoga reached the front of the ship where a figure stood, facing away from them.

"Mmmm." The sounds of sniffing were loud, "Two refreshing scents, one not of this world, could it possibly be you, Doctor?"

He turned around and the Doctor only smirked. Ryoga took a step back, feeling a level of malevolence and cruelty beyond even the Daleks he fought.

"I-Is he human?" Ryoga muttered.

"He used to be." The Doctor spoke louder, "You probably sense something different about me this time. I found my true name and took the form of the dying Doctor."

"Ahhh... So you received the holy power, the knowledge beholden only to those graced with it." The man's black tendrils reached out for them, "So, what brings you to me, Doctor, on the eve of my battle?"

"I'm here to ask for your help. Not today, but some day in the future, I will call for you, and you will answer it."

Centipedes, claws, grasping hands started to touch Ryoga and the Doctor, "Why should I?"

The Doctor closed her eyes and smiled, before opening them and speaking calmly, "The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame."

The darkness stopped and retracted, "So what if you know of my release mechanism?" The maw of fangs and two insane eyes stared down at her, "I have no reason to help you."

"Fine..." The Doctor folded her arms, "But, would you, the greatest of all vampires, miss out on the greatest of all battles because you were petty, Alucard?"

The tall vampire stopped moving, "Petty you say?" He started to laugh, "I have tired from this boredom of undeath. The forthcoming battleground of London will whet my appetite for many years to come."

"And after that?" The Doctor turned away, "Will you be happy to be locked away for one or two stray vampires a year? I think not."

She walked away, and Ryoga followed close behind her.

The waves of the sea crashing against the ship stopped as the entire ship halted, by Alucard's will, "Doctor, is the battle going to be glorious?"

She snapped her head around, "It shall. Bloody and messy, ruins of man, exotic new blood from worlds far from here, all for your taking."

"Hah..." He breathed out, "HaHaHAHAHAH~!" His laughs shook the ship, "Then, I will await your beckoning. Do not delay, or you will be my next feast!"

"Until then, Alucard." She walked on and entered the TARDIS.

Ryoga gasped for breath, realising he hadn't been taking in oxygen normally, "That was a vampire?! How could you ally yourself with that thing?!"

The Doctor sat on the armchair for a moment, "I know, it's a risk, but he was the first to have found his real name, and he is incredibly powerful. I need him."

Taking a few seconds, she stood up.

"I must find the others." She moved to the console, "In order to save Akane, I have to..." She looked at him, "Ryoga, no matter what we do, you'll help me, won't you?" She held her hand out.

He accepted it in return and shook her hand once, "For Akane, for Yuko, for anyone we can save, I'll do anything."

"Good, then onwards... We have a lot of ground to cover."

Slamming a lever down with her other hand, the TARDIS crackled as the time rotor wheezed, sending sparks into the air, heading for the next person on the Doctor's list.

"Even if it means having to go against God, even if I have to kill him," She piloted the TARDIS through the vortex, "I'll rip this universe apart if I have to..."

The TARDIS bounced about in the walls of the time vortex, hurtling towards its next destination before dematerialising, the engine rasps echoing in the tunnel for several seconds longer.

Just as the blue box left, some debris started to flicker in and out of sync with the fiery clouds. There were burn marks and sizzling steam all over the broken unrecognisable items.

Suddenly, a red light flashed on and off, and on the third flash, a gargoyle head substantiated into existence.

Rotating the head and seeing where it was located, the mouth moved and a long painful scream resounded outwards throughout the entire time stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes**
> 
> And thus endeth the saga.
> 
> Or should I say, the first part.
> 
> I know there are detractors to this story as to how dark it has turned out, however, I had everything planned from the beginning, believe it or not, even the time lock, and the deaths. I'll leave it up to you to discover the meaning of Arion.
> 
> As for the deaths, I make no apologies, this was always going to happen, the cyberisation of Soun, Nabiki's school, Kodachi's upbringing, they have all been signs of that in my writing, foreshadowed without any real warning. I'm surprised however that no one has ever picked up on the various anagrams of Arion, but it was only a tenuous link to this ending.
> 
> As to how disturbing the deaths have been, I can give a good reason for that. I have been working in customer services for over five years, and once you have worked in that field for that long, you long to destroy humans in many painful ways. I chose to use my thoughts from the worst customers, and applied them to these well-loved characters. There is no grudge or 'hatefic' against any of them, merely my writing expressing my sheer dissatisfaction against the people I have come into contact with.
> 
> The next story will be separate, with the new Doctor and Ryoga, travelling different worlds and times for others, heroes we all know about from various anime. It will still be in the Doctor Who/Ranma crossover since this is how the original was, and there will be many different realms we visit in future, or the past.
> 
> I would like to thank all of you who have taken the time to read this story, since 2007, now almost 7 years since I started. If I lost some of you due to my plotlines and changes, I apologise it didn't follow along your ideas. For those upset about the deaths, again sorry, but it was nothing personal.
> 
> For the few that remain who enjoyed the story, thank you for persevering to the end, and I look forward to seeing your reviews for the new storyline.
> 
> Nevertheless, I am going to take a break, since this has taken me three months to write this one out, as I'm sure you can understand, I need to rest my mind for now until I pick this plotline up again.
> 
> Till the next time
> 
> J


End file.
